Uncharted Lands
by teamJNPR
Summary: Luka, an ex-dark lord stripped of her powers, must accept the help of young adventurer Miku in order to get back to her home of Mythos. Will she be able to get her powers back and ascend her rightful throne? And how will Miku feel about all of this? Fantasy, eventual Negitoro. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE 09/12/2017 –** **You may notice some minor changes, spelling errors, grammar, tense, that kind of thing. I've neatened up** **six chapters so far** **and will up** **date** **the others at a later** **time.**

 **AN: Hey all! This is just a short introductory chapter - they should be longer in length as we go on.**

 **I just wanted to write some good old MikuxLuka fun, 'cause everyone likes** **femslash** **, right? Especially** _ **fantasy**_ **and** **femslash** **. Let me know what you think in reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid or any of its characters. Only this story is mine.**

* * *

Chapter One – (Luka's POV)

'Mythos is fair, but the women are fairer…' sang the bandit. Gakupo, I thought his name was. His voice carried through the caves. He was considered to be quite good among this rag-tag little group I'd joined, but his songs were rarely to my taste. 'Give 'em some gold and-'

'Shut up,' I said, closing my eyes, 'or I will slit your throat with this dagger.' I only got a huff in reply, though he stopped singing. I knew exactly where that song was going, and it suited me ill in this foul mood.

'Bite me,' Gakupo said, laughing at his own joke, 'Gods know I could use a little action-'

'Do you really wish to finish that sentence?' I growled.

Oh, this was all so demeaning. Once upon a time men like him would have trembled at my feet with such words. A woman like me, Luka Megurine, should have been out conquering this pathetic excuse for an island. It was not as though I had not done it before.

Mirren. Even the name sounded weak, let alone the humans who resided there. Where were my fellow elves, masters of magic? The orcs, with their fine blades and armour? Here these humans were, jack of all trades but masters of none. There was absolutely nothing special about any of them. They still called our land Mythos, for gods sake, rather than its rightful name of Nuriel.

I had been, and I was going to be once more, the rightful master of my home. Just when I got my hands on that sorry excuse for a heroine's neck, felt it snap beneath my grip, _that_ would be when my work was complete. But that drew attention to another problem, which was why I was here in the first place.

Gakupo's little joke had been quite on the nose. I was a vampire lord. An elf _and_ a vampire lord. However, that title had recently been made redundant by the sweet heroine of Nuriel, Gumi. Whatever power she called forth that day ruined me, so I was forced to seek cover in this weak group of bandits away from my homeland. It was going to take every ounce of strength I possessed to climb my way back up to the throne.

But as for now…

'There once was a girl, from old Morvane, who-'

It did not take long to silence him when my fist met his face. Truly, these bandits were a pathetic lot, and I was surprised they had not torn themselves apart from the inside sooner. At least when I arrived it appeared to spice things up a little. We had raided the next town over, Willow Vale, to begin with. However, it was not long until these raids fizzled out, since the town guards were much more prepared, and the risks outweighed the gains. And this small obstacle just seemed to stop these measly bandits in their tracks. Where was the violence, the murder these people had a reputation for? It soon dawned on me that I seemed to have picked the only group with morals and scruples. Damn my luck, the gods weren't watching over me lately.

In any case, it seemed like today would pass by rather peacefully…

Which, of course, meant that one of our group had to sound the alarm. At last, it was time to get my hands dirty. I pushed past everyone to get the first glimpse of our attackers at the front of the cave. Or just the one attacker, it seemed. Still, that did not stop the rest of the bandits hanging back to let me deal with the problem. Milk-drinkers.

The girl easily dispatched our watchman as he called for help, slicing his throat with a sword quickly and efficiently. She even managed to avoid getting blood on herself, though a little splattered on to her hair, bright teal twin-tails. She looked upwards, straight at me, and her eyes widened as she took in my attire. Unlike the bandits, I was not clothed in furs but a dress I had saved for myself when I left Nuriel. The thing was ragged and tattered by this point, but I held on to it anyway. Such beauty could not be dismissed so easily, a rather stereotypical penchant amongst us elves.

'You,' the girl said, pointing to me with her shield arm, 'are you a prisoner?'

Ah, now this was interesting. If I said yes, I wondered what the others would do. Maybe they thought it was part of a sick little plan I had thought up. I had plenty of those when we were out plundering. The girl had a sword and I only had my stolen dagger. Well-crafted as it was, it would not go up against her heavy steel armour, unless I could get to that weak spot by her neck.

I could also use this as a chance to get out of these wretched caves. The girl seemed capable enough, especially considering these cowards. They didn't even seem to grasp the concept of strength in numbers.

'Yes, these brigands have been keeping me prisoner! Rescue me!' It was best to play this sort of thing up, heroines at heart could not seem to pass it up. And, of course, the girl's eyes lit up with a fierce fire.

'Of course, my lady. It'll be my pleasure.' She stepped forward, sword at the ready, and charged at the bandits. Once they realised I was going to do nothing, most of them screamed, and ran off into the caves. All except Gakupo, who stood frozen, trying his best to find a speck of courage he did not possess.

He swung his sword, leaving himself wide open against the girl's charge, whimpering slightly as she… went straight past him.

'What are you doing? He's right there!' I said, a frown crossing my face. The girl stopped, and looked at Gakupo. He was frozen to the spot, and I would not be surprised if the man had soiled himself. We never did do much in the way of combat in Willow Vale, now that I thought about it. We were more akin the thieves than real bandits.

'I know, my lady, but… Look at him. I can't kill him,' the girl said, giving him a once-over, nose crinkling up with distaste. Gakupo shivered again.

'But he's my kidnapper. If you will not kill him, then it falls to me,' I said. Her eyes widened again in response, and she clutched her sword.

'I can't let you bloody your hands, my lady. It's not right.' She looked at the purple haired man once more, but her resolve did not appear to strengthen. Oh well, it seemed "my lady" had to do the deed after all. Not that I minded, but I would have to mask my enjoyment if I was to do this. I grasped my dagger, and the girl gently pried the sword from Gakupo's hand as he whimpers. Oh, this was priceless. It really would be hard not to laugh. Of course, I could have had her deal with the rest of the bandits. I did have to pay him back for all the dratted singing. I smoothed my expression into one of nervousness.

'I would not like you to watch. I believe this is something one must do by themselves,' I said, and thankfully the girl nodded.

'I'll deal with the rest,' she said simply, before heading down into the caves. Once I heard the clash of metal upon metal, I turned to Gakupo.

It was difficult to keep the blood from getting on me, but I thought I did quite well, considering I had to keep a hand over his mouth. The girl couldn't know, after all.

When she came back, bloodied and sweaty, I had already taken great care in hiding the body underneath a pile of hay that served as a bed, but now served as a pitiful grave for a pitiful bandit. The girl put a hand on my shoulder, and I had to resist the urge to cut it off. I just stepped aside, instead.

'My name is Miku, by the way. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It was rude of me.' She bowed her head slightly and I nodded in acknowledgement. I wondered for a moment if I should have said my own name, but realised that a girl like her probably would not have known of me. I got a twinge of annoyance from that, but did not let it show.

'Luka. It is a pleasure to meet you formally,' I said. She beamed at me, a big, sunny grin. I sighed and wondered whether this one would be just as insufferable as the bandits.

Once we were out of the caves, Miku took in my stature fully. I was much taller than her, and out in the light my skin seemed to quail under the sunlight, pale though it was. I could already feel what little strength I still had diminishing under the brutal rays.

'Y-you're an elf! A real, live elf!' Miku shouted as she sheathed her sword, 'I knew you were different than a normal prisoner,' she finished proudly, chin up. I had a feeling she was just saying that to impress me. I decided against telling her I was a vampire, that would be far too much trouble than it was worth.

'Yes, from Nuriel,' I said. She looked blank. 'From Mythos.' Then her face lit up once more. Out of all the humans I had met thus far, this one was by far the easiest to read. She wore her heart on her sleeve. She couldn't have been much of an experienced warrior. 'I have a quest for you, human,' I asked.

She bit her lip as she considered it. Anyone would be a fool to take a quest from someone they didn't even know. Especially when that someone was "rescued" from bandits.

'I accept your quest!'

Well, that figured things then. I was going to be accepting the help of someone who had left their brains out to pasture. Miku didn't even know what the quest was. I said so, and she just shrugged in reply.

'I'm supposed to accept stuff like that,' she replied dutifully, 'since I'm an adventurer now. Being an adventurer and not accepting quests kind of defeats the point a little.'

An adventurer, a true adventurer… It had been a long time since I had encountered one of those. Maybe the gods were looking over me after all, even if this girl seemed a little dim-witted, she was capable with her sword and shield, and that was what mattered. For now, at least.

'Alright then. My quest for you, Miku, is to get me back to Nuriel.' Her mouth dropped open and I could not help but laugh. But to my surprise, she accepted.

'Then,' Miku said, 'I guess we're going to Mythos.'


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! They mean a whole lot! They also feed my muse, so keep 'em coming.**

 **I know this chapter is short, but our favourite pair need to get out of the starting village first, so hopefully things should pick up in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Two – (Miku's POV)

This was so exciting. I couldn't believe that I finally had a quest, a _real_ quest. Not just the inn-keeper telling me where the next lot of bandits were. Not that those people could really be considered bandits. Common thieves, maybe, but the lot of them together only had as much courage as a slug. Still, I couldn't let their crimes go unpunished, since at least one of them was far worse than the others, causing havoc all over Willow Vale. We never saw who that was, though.

The bandits had ended up trying to ambush me at the back of the caves, pouring in at me all at once. None of them were seasoned fighters, though, so it had been easy to get rid of them all. I believed once someone attacked me, they were fair game. I didn't like killing, but if it was my life or theirs, I knew which one I'd rather keep. And it wasn't like I was an experienced fighter by any means. I had familiarity as a blacksmith, thanks to my father, but I hadn't actually cleared out that many bandit caves yet. Or done any quests at all, unless I counted that one time I rescued someone's dog from the river outside the village. Who knew that dog couldn't swim? And it had gotten my best clothes wet, too.

But now was my chance to show everyone at Willow Vale that I could be a proper adventurer. I would have proof that an actual elf wanted me to help her get home to Mythos. I still was trying to wrap my head around the fact that elves were real, too. Our little village barely had human visitors, let alone elves. I didn't ask her why she was around this part of Mirren, but that didn't matter, at least for now.

I pondered whether I should keep her race a secret, since I had no clue how the village would react. I didn't know any way to cover those tell-tale pointed ears, and anyway, she just looked… different. Her face was more refined, and she stood in proper posture at all times. There was no way she was just an ordinary elf. Even her speech was clipped, practised. It made me feel smaller than I already was as I walked next to her. Those bandits must have had no idea what sort of person they'd stumbled upon – otherwise matters may have been very different indeed.

We needed to go back to the village for supplies. And I'd also have to see whether I could grub a horse off the stables. There was no way I'd last walking all the way to the next town over, let alone the edge of Mirren.

Luka didn't look too happy about tramping through the mud on the way back to the village. She seemed to have a thoroughly disgruntled look on her face as she picked her way around puddles and dirt, and glared at me with wide eyes as I proceeded to jump my way through everything. Then again, my father did call me a "filthy pig" on more than one occasion when I was little, coming home covered in mud head to toe.

'So,' I said, trying to divert her attention elsewhere, 'we'll get you some armour at home. I can make you some.'

The look of ice-cold disgust made a pit in my stomach. Luka snorted, rather unladylike.

'Armour? Magicians do not need _armour_ , thank you very much.'

Okay, an elf and a magician? This was just getting better and better. Maybe she could teach me how to enchant my weapons and armour, though her distaste at the latter was palpable. But if she did have magic, then…

'Why didn't you use your powers to escape? I can imagine you'd easily overthrow those bandits.' As I said it, she glared at me again.

'Do you not think I would have done that if I could? My powers are… special. The right conditions must be met in order to use them, and even then, they are not to be wasted on such weaklings.'

Okay, that was fair enough. I wondered what kind of powers she held, though. It didn't appear as though she wanted to tell me, but I'd heard of the different kinds of magic used at the mages guild in Rhinehold. For a power to have special conditions, then it must be quite specific. I'd heard some rather unsavoury rumours about the kind of magic the mages utilised, too.

'You're not,' I said, 'a necromancer, are you?' That earned me another glare.

'No, I am not a necromancer. What use would I have for lesser beings when I am much more powerful? Use your head, human.'

Ouch. She did not seem to have the time for questions, that much was true.

By this point, we had reached Willow Vale. I doubted it looked too impressive to a travelled elf such as Luka, small as it was. The wooden buildings with their old thatch and tiny windows certainly did not live up to the grand cities I'd heard so much about in Mirren, let alone the advanced architecture of the elves I'd read about in storybooks.

But still, I liked it enough to live here for so long, and I was willing to take over the blacksmith position when my father got too old. It was home.

Luka didn't say anything, instead asking as to where the town shop was. I guided her to it, and we went in.

Inside, the shop smelt musty, and Kiyoteru was half slumped on the desk in the corner, scratching away at his account books. I honestly didn't know how he kept the place open, but the same could be said for my father's business. We didn't make much, but we survived, somehow.

Luka went up to the shop's main work-surface and rapped on it with her fist, making Kiyoteru jump. Papers scattered everywhere, and as he leapt up he knocked over his chair with a loud clatter.

'A visitor!' Kiyoteru said loudly, and as he gathered up his papers from the floor he muttered it again, seemingly in a daze. He carried on talking to himself, putting the papers away on his desk. Luka held a rather unimpressed expression as all of this went on, and let out a cough to catch his attention. 'Yes, yes – sorry – it's just that-' He cut himself off as he took in the woman standing before him. She did cut quite the striking figure, tall and ethereal, and her skin seemed to glow in the faint daylight that crept in through the small shop windows.

Immediately Luka began rattling off a list of ingredients, most I'd never heard of. Kiyoteru shook his head at most, and each time it earned him a roll of the elf's eyes. Then I realised.

'Hang on,' I said, and Luka paused for a moment without looking at me, 'I'm going to have to pay for all of this.' Luka looked down her nose at me.

'Of course. It is inexpensive. I am sure you will be able to afford it.'

'But I don't even know what most of this stuff even is!'

'It is for alchemical purposes. We will need potions for our trip, or do you not require healing after a battle?'

'We could just buy potions.'

Luka sneered at me then, and proffered a hand for the gold Kiyoteru required. This was ridiculous, but I didn't know if she could be swayed. Not by me, that was certain. I begrudgingly offered her the gold, and she took with a smile that could be called sweet if it met her eyes. She couldn't be used to people questioning her. I added it to my little list of proof that she must be some kind of lady. Or even a princess.

'We cannot just _buy_ potions. Who knows who made it? They will certainly not be up to my standards. I am not going to risk drinking inferior swill.'

'Actually…' Kiyoteru started, 'some of them are made by me…' One glare from Luka shut down whatever argument he had ready, and he passed her the ingredients in a small cloth bag. She passed it to me without a word, and I shoved it in my pack amongst the rest of my things. Oh gods, this was embarrassing. I didn't think I could ever look Kiyoteru in the eyes again. And there was absolutely nothing I could say to Luka that I believed could make her see the sense in this situation and apologise. Well, I could only ever try.

Outside the shop, Luka marched confidently down the wooden steps that lead from the door. She gave me another sweet smile.

'Oh, I do miss bartering,' she said.

'That wasn't what I'd call bartering.'

'You are questioning my methods? I got what I needed, and for a much fairer price than you would have been able to get.' Her words cut like a knife. I'd have to start calling her Luka silver-tongue.

And the worst thing about that whole thing was that I forgot to buy food in all the commotion. Red faced – and leaving a certain elf outside – I went back in to the shop and bought the necessary items off Kiyoteru in silence.

I could never go back there again, ever. It was too embarrassing.

The next thing on the agenda was to tell my father of the quest. I wasn't sure how well he'd take it, since he was already worried enough each time I went to get rid of the bandits. A trip that took me right across Mirren was completely different, but I couldn't afford to let Luka down. But first, it was time to lay down some ground rules, especially after the debacle in the shop. I explained to her what we needed to do next, and she seemed fine with it, if a little exasperated.

'Okay,' I said, 'so about talking…' Was it best to dance around the matter? Or just stop beating around the bush and go for it? I wasn't sure how receptive she'd be to either idea, and the look on her face certainly pointed to outrage.

'Do not finish that sentence, human.'

By the gods, her words sounded frightening. Deep and silky, they were laced with venom. Oh, well, it was better to die in battle, as they said. Or a battle of words, in this case.

'Just, please, don't say anything if you don't have to, okay? For me?'

Luka snorted again, and boy, if looks could kill, I'd be one hell of a mutilated corpse. I shut my mouth and led her to my house.

Inside was quiet, the only sounds to be heard was the crackling of the fireplace and the scape of wood on metal as my father stirred the cooking pot. His back was to us, and he didn't turn around as I came in, probably expecting just me on my own, as was usually the case. He cut a lonely figure there, preparing the stew for our supper. There was a part of me that felt bad about leaving him on his own, but my sense of duty prevailed. As pernickety as she was, I was not about to leave Luka stranded by the wayside.

'Sit down, supper'll be ready soon,' my father said. He turned his head slightly, and his eyes widened as he took in the elf stood beside me. 'Who's this, then?'

Once I'd explained, he sat us all down at the table, each with a small bowl of stew.

'So you'll be leaving us then?' my father said quietly. He held my gaze for a long while before finally sighing, realising I was serious. 'Then so be it.' He turned to Luka, who was stirring her stew with no actual attempts at eating it. 'We'll get you geared up soon enough. I'm not leaving Miku to look after you both.'

'Actually, dad, Luka's a magician.' He raised his eyebrows at me.

'Ah, we used to have a magician in the village.' This was news to me. I looked over at my father and his gaze had turned to the past. 'Lily, her name was. Maybe you could meet up with her at the mage's guild. Rhinehold is a good stopping point for supplies.'

I forgot that my dad used to be an adventurer once, too. He'd explored Mirren, but had never gone to Mythos. I asked him for help with my map, a beautiful copy of his own he'd made many years ago, and he helped me put markers on it all the way to the port town of Land's End. This was to be our last destination, where we'd convince a boatman to try and take us across the sea to Mythos. I was still murky on that part, but I decided to trust Luka and just go with the plan.

I spent the time before going to bed trying to improve my armour. Getting rid of all the general wear and tear was a pain, but once I'd finished my armour looked brand new. Pleased with myself, I showed my father, who smiled and said I'd make a real blacksmith yet, before pointing out everything I'd missed or gotten wrong.

Afterwards, Luka and I decided to stay the night, since it was getting so late already. Lay in my bed, watching as the moon climbed high amongst the stars, I felt a sort of peace take hold. There was excitement at the coming quest, yes, but there was also a feeling of contentment. I knew that I had found my true calling, no matter the consequences. This was what I was born to do. I did hope that Luka, nestled in the spare bed beside me, was just as excited as I was, though.

It took a long time until sleep finally came.

* * *

Once we were ready to leave, my pack stuffed full to the brim with ingredients and food, we went to find a horse for our travels. I hadn't visited the stable master in quite some time, since he was a little ways off from the village. Unfortunately, the horse I had planned to take had broken its leg and gone lame while I had been away, and there were no other horses spare that the stable master thought useful for me. We needed a good war horse, slow but strong, and there were none that fit that description.

None that I could afford, anyway, now all of my money had been spent. We would have to find another bandit cave or something similar before we got to Rhinehold. It was going to be a tough walk. Not that I wasn't used to it, but Luka, on the other hand… Her face said all I needed to know about this turn of events. She didn't speak until we were a good twenty minutes away from the village.

'This is humiliating.' She tossed her hair behind her back and scowled. 'What kind of adventurer walks?'

'A fit one.' Her expression darkened at my, admittedly terrible, pun.

This was not going to be a fun walk.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: IMPORTANT – I changed my username! I went from fearturkey to teamJNPR (because RWBY is amazing) so don't worry, it's still me, lol.**

 **I also changed the story's rating, because... Well, you know why.**

 **Also, everyone who reviewed last chapter gets an internet cookie from me! You guys rock xoxox**

* * *

Chapter Three – (Luka's POV)

This was humiliating. I had already begun to reconsider my initial assessment of the girl. No longer was she competent in my mind. What kind of adventurer did not have a horse? If I had been at my full powers, none of this would have happened. I would not have to walk this mud-ridden land known as Mirren. Instead, I would be lounging on my throne, where I belonged. Dark lords did not _walk_ , and neither did vampires. At least, not in the sunlight. I could already feel myself weakening. Unlike the tales, however, it would not kill me, so I just had to grin and bear it.

However, this mages guild bore some interest. I did wonder what those humans could conjure up, since even among elves not everyone was able to tap into magic. It was an ancient power after all, left to us from the old gods. But that was exactly what Gumi had called upon to drain me of my own powers, those gifted to me by us beings that walked the night.

'Um.' The girl interrupted my train of thought. 'You're not too mad at me, right?'

In truth, I was not. This was a minor annoyance, one that could be easily rectified once we came close to a city. If it were anything like Nuriel, there would be a stables where we could acquire a horse. Since the girl had no money, we would have to claim it by less savoury means. I did pride myself on my sneaking ability. The girl would simply have to stay behind, clad in that ridiculously loud armour. Her face now was a mixture of concern and trepidation. It was rather refreshing to see that permanent smile wiped off her face for once. Her expression mirrored those who I had once ruled over.

Soon, I thought to myself. It would not take long to get back to my home and regain my powers.

'Of course I am. What did you think I would say, girl?' I said eventually. The stricken look on her face was beautiful. Her lip trembled, and I basked in it for a few moments before telling the truth. She beamed, a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Back to normal, then.

A light drizzle began to fall, and since the area we were traversing was so flat, the wind began to pick up with ease. Lovely. It transformed the plains into a green blur flecked with brown patches of deep mud. In the distance, a river cut through the landscape, and it began to swell against its banks as the downpour increased. The daisies scattered across the grass where beaten down into the ground by the force of the rain.

My dress would be in ruins, though it was already close to it, since the bottom was caked in mud.

'See what you have done? My dress lies in tatters because of you.'

Miku had the grace to look shamed.

'I can't control the rain,' she said, looking at her feet as she walked.

That was another thing I had noticed. Since we had left the bandit cave, the girl had dropped the "my lady." Not that I minded too much, since she was only a peasant, and rumour had it they barely knew who their own ruler was, let alone one from another land.

The rain only got worse as we walked, and it became difficult to walk against the rising winds.

'We'll have to find a cave and camp there for the night!' Miku shouted above the storm, though her words were still muffled despite her best efforts. I just nodded, there was no use straining my voice to be heard.

Thankfully, due to the flat nature of the landscape, it was easy to see ahead despite the thick curtain of rain, so it was simple to locate a cave. We went inside, and it went rather far back, so we were shielded against the storm that was steadily getting heavier and heavier. Storms like this were not uncommon in Nuriel in the north, but I had made my keep in the south, where the winters where hot and the summers were hotter. I was unused to this type of cold, dreary weather, and it annoyed me to no end that I was forced to trudge through like some commoner, even if the cold did not affect me.

I sat in silence, and the girl did not dare to pester me, since I made sure to let the anger roll off me in waves. I needed to do something, preferably something of the violent variety. Unfortunately, killing Miku was not an option, so I just had to stare at the cave wall and hope for some unlucky sod to come across us in shelter of the storm.

The hours dragged by, and the girl was half asleep as she rummaged through her bag looking for food. She offered me some of the cured meat she had brought along with her and I refused it, vampires could not eat human food, after all.

'No, go on, you must be hungry,' Miku said.

Oh, the irony. I was starving, but it was definitely not for the food she meant.

'I am not hungry, please, go ahead and eat it yourself.'

'I can't eat when you're not eating, that isn't fair.'

'I have an aversion to meat.'

Miku rummaged through her bag again. Persistent brat, why could she not just accept I wasn't eating and leave it at that? Why did she have to question me all the time?

She finally picked an apple from her bag and rolled it across the cave floor to me. I picked it up. Now what was I supposed to do? The damn girl was staring at me like this was the first meal I'd had in centuries – which was true, really. But what if we did a repeat of this every night? She would get suspicious eventually, and I could not have that.

I stared at the apple, willing it to vanish into nothing, but of course, it didn't. I refused to take a bite out of it, and the girl's stare was getting frustrating. It was time for some clever schemes.

'Look! A deer!' I said, pointing to the entrance of the cave. The girl turned to look, and as she did so I ripped a chunk out of the apple and threw it as far as I could into the back of the cave before she could turn back around again.

Okay, that was one bite down. What about the rest of the dratted thing?

'What? Where?' Miku asked as she turned around to face me.

'Oh, you must have missed it. Poor you.'

She looked genuinely saddened by the prospect of missing the animal. The girl, by all accounts, must have been very simple when it came to her desires.

She went back to staring at me again, as though she could will me to eat the apple with the power of her eyes. This was, again, another time where I wished I simply could use my powers to get the job done. For a vampire, the power that lay within their eyes was vitally important. Simply by gazing into the victim's own eyes, we could use our otherworldly magic to make the victim become our thrall. They would be besotted, ready to follow our every instruction. I could have done that to Miku, then I would not have to worry so about her finding out my true nature.

So, instead of turning her into my thrall, I simply offered up conversation as a distraction.

'Do you worship the same gods as I?' I asked innocuously, silently putting the apple aside. Thankfully, the girl seemed to lap up the question.

'You mean the three main ones?' she said, taking a bite of her salted meat. I nodded. 'In that case, we must do. Internezzo, Yamina, and Crypto, right?'

'Good. It would be ridiculous of you humans to worship anyone else.'

Miku huffed out a laugh at my words, though I did not see what was so funny.

'Yamina, the goddess of life and death,' Miku intoned. 'Internezzo the god of the earth and seas, and Crypto the goddess of men.'

'Men and elves, among others,' I corrected, and Miku blushed.

'We still call your land Mythos, remember?'

'Ah yes. You humans have a lot to learn.'

It was odd, that despite their shortcomings the humans still believed in the gods. Maybe, as they sometimes did in Nuriel, the gods showed themselves to someone worthy. I couldn't imagine anyone from the humans that would prove themselves worthy enough of that honour, however. We sat in silence again for a while before Miku opened her mouth again.

'You've still not eaten any more of that apple, y'know.'

Damn it all, the girl was more perceptive than she looked. The gods were not in my favour today.

Then we both heard it through the howling winds, the clip-clop of horse hooves... and singing. Miku stood up immediately, hand on her sword. I simply sat and waited. Whoever they were, they were not welcome in my cave.

As they wandered into the entrance, I could see that their clothes were ragged, but both men had a small sack, probably stuffed with gems and coin from their raids. The man on the right looked me up and down, eyes straying for far too long in the wrong places. My hands curled into fists. Yes… this was just what I needed.

The horse stood, a silent watcher to all of this. I supposed we didn't need to steal a horse after all. The man on the left had his hand on his sword, and with a wide grin, levelled it at Miku. Both men put their sacks down on the ground.

'You take the one on the left, Miku,' I said. She looked at me, eyes wide. 'Go on, I will be fine. I can handle this one.'

She didn't have time to reply, since the man on the left lunged towards her. She parried, and the two danced their way out of the cave. Perfect.

The other man stepped towards me, sword drawn. Time to act the prisoner again, I thought to myself.

I made my lip tremble, eyes wide and tearing up. His smile grew at my performance. Lecherous bastard. But as he threw himself towards me, the horse whinnied, raising up on its back hooves, distracting him. I whirled away, using that time to pick my dagger up off the floor. Lovely. I hid it behind my back as I went up against the wall, pretending to cry.

'No running from me now, lass.' The man said, stepping up in front of me. He really was a horrible thing to behold, and he didn't smell that great, either. 'Now then – ack!'

He didn't have time to finish whatever vile sentence he had conjured up before I thrust my dagger into his gut, once, twice, three times. They really were a simple lot, these humans.

He doubled over, gasping like a fish. I played with him for a moment, holding my hand to his mouth so Miku wouldn't hear the screams. Then I plunged my dagger into his throat, dragging him all the way into the darkness of the cave. He wouldn't make the best meal, but he would do. He didn't resist… much.

It was a shame, really. I did so like prey that squirmed.

Miku arrived, sweaty and covered head to toe in mud just as I had finished my meal.

'Are you alright?' she said, rushing towards me. 'Are you hurt?'

I looked down at myself, and there was a rather lot of blood on me.

'I… I cut his throat,' I said, acting timid. I still couldn't let on that I enjoyed this sort of thing, after all. 'I do know how, you know. I said I could not always rely on my powers.'

Miku took a deep breath before coming to stare at me face to face. She studied me for a long while, and she seemed to take her assessment of me very seriously. She went over to the horse and shushed it, stroking its muzzle as she thought to herself.

Then, finally, she asked me, 'Who are you, Luka?'

I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking about how to answer her question. Obviously I could not just tell her the truth, but she deserved to know some of it at least. I realised I could not ask this little slip of a girl to fight for me all the time. Yes, I could defend myself, but that would always get too out of hand. I could not control myself when it came to killing, and the girl simply could not see that in action.

Getting my powers back was paramount, and I hoped this mages guild would hold the answers. But for now, the girl's question.

I sat down, and gestured for her to come and do the same. She gave the horse one last pat and sat cross-legged in front of me, waiting on my answer.

'I was… a noble of sorts. Quite high up in the ranks. I suppose you could say I was some sort of princess,' I almost snorted at my own lie, but managed to hold it in. 'Our family practised a very particular type of magic. However, though I was very powerful at the time, there was an… incident.'

'What kind of incident?' Miku asked, leaning forwards. Good, she appeared to be invested. I decided to pour a little bit of truth into the lie.

'An evil witch, her name was Gumi, decided to strip me of my powers. I do not know of what dark magic she possessed at that moment, but whatever it was – it worked. Maybe she was jealous of my high standing, I do not know.'

'So you want to get back to Nuriel so you can get your powers back?'

'Yes.'

'And what about your family? Surely they didn't just abandon you because you had no powers? That's… That's just wrong!'

It was time to go back to lying. I could just imagine the look on her face if she learnt that my family had actually been missing for centuries.

'My family were not kind people. They left me to wander alone, and so I fled here. And that brings us to the present, when you rescued me from those bandits.'

Miku put a hand on my shoulder, and I had to will myself not to flinch away.

'I couldn't imagine how awful that must have been for you,' Miku said. I stayed silent, and thankfully, she took that as sadness rather than the apathy I currently felt. 'But I have to ask… What kind of magic _did_ you practise?'

I pondered her question for a moment, wondering how to answer it. It was best if there was some truth in it.

'Blood magic,' I said. It was only half a lie, since one had to acquire blood to perform their vampiric powers. Best that the girl believed this, instead.

'Blood magic,' she repeated, mulling it over in her mind. She didn't ask for an explanation. Instead, she just nodded. It was fortunate, really, that she was not versed in the ways of magic. Using blood as a vessel for a magician's powers was looked down upon in Nuriel, one of the few powers that were. Elves put blood magic down on the same level as necromancy – it was something a magician practised by herself, she absolutely did not broadcast it. I could imagine that it would be on a similar standing here in Mirren.

'Hey, look, the storm's over,' Miku said, running to the entrance of the cave. I was rather glad that she was so easily distracted by trivial matters, at that moment. 'And we have a horse, too.'

'We also seem to have gained rather a lot of coin,' I said, wandering over to where the girl stood, peering into the two sacks the dead men had carried and seeing them stuffed full of gold. Miku grinned, and stuffed both into her own bag.

'Does this make me a bandit now?' she asked, rifling through the gold.

'Unless you start singing, no, I do not think it does,' I said wryly. She giggled in reply.

Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she climbed on to the horse, gesturing for me to follow.

'You want me to share with you?' I said, eyes widening. 'I think not.'

'Well,' Miku said, 'I'm not walking, so you'd better get on if you don't want to walk.'

That last battle had made her far too arrogant. I assumed I had little choice, however, so I mounted the horse myself. Miku gave it a little encouragement, and the horse started trotting out of the cave.

At least this was better than walking, I thought, as I put my arms around the girl's small waist.

* * *

Rhinehold was a much shorter journey now that we had a horse. I could spot the city walls further ahead, looming over the plains. The tall spires of the mages guild were also visible, their dark slate roofs foreboding in the blanket of clouds that covered the sky.

'Not long now, horsie,' Miku said, patting the horse on its head.

'Horsie?' I said, arching an eyebrow.

'Well, what else can I call him? He's too cute for plain old "horse."'

I would not have described the horse as cute. Handsome, maybe, with his black and white piebald coat, he made too fine a specimen to be called "horsie."

'Well, you had better think of a name. I simply refuse to call him… that.'

Miku made a little huffing noise, and if I could see her face, I would have sworn she was sticking out her tongue at me. Petulant little brat. We trotted on for a while before she let out a gasp.

'I know, what about Artax?'

'Artax?'

'Y'know, Artax the adventurer?' Miku said, turning her head to face me. I gave her a blank stare. 'What? C'mon, every kid used to read about him. Artax and the dragon, Artax and the troll… there was a whole series!'

'You humans are very strange.' I said, shaking my head.

'That's it, I'm calling him Artax. And I'm so reading you the books if we find them. Deal?'

'No.'

'Then it's settled.' Miku said, ignoring my last statement.

This was going to be a taxing adventure indeed.

 **AN:** **About the names of the gods in this chapter… they're a terrible pun on Internet co, Yamaha, and Crypton, respectively. They ARE the creators of Vocaloid, after all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'll start replying to reviews next chapter! I've been a dummy and didn't realise you could reply to individual reviews. D'oh! So, sorry about that D:**

* * *

Chapter Four (Miku's POV)

Rhinehold towered overhead, the city walls a tall barrier I was anxious to break through. This would be my first time visiting a foreign city, and I was practically vibrating in my saddle at the chance to experience something brand new.

Strangely enough, even as a bitter wind pulled at my hair, Luka showed no signs of being cold. I was frozen despite my armour, and yet there was nary a complaint from behind as the night drew in, turning the sky into a lustrous indigo dotted with stars. She hadn't said a word since the naming of Artax, so I added resistance to cold on my ever growing list of oddities about the elf. I was certain she'd make her voice known if necessary. I wasn't going to dwell on it now, though, not with the promise of a warm mug of ale and a crackling fire waiting for us at Rhinehold's inn. Now that it was dark, I could see the glimmer of candlelight from the tall towers of the mage's guild as they loomed over the city walls.

Directing Artax towards the stables, I ended up tossing the stable hand a few pieces of gold to make sure he would look after the horse properly for the night. Luka merely tutted, probably at what she considered to be over indulgence on Artax's part. Either that, or she considered it to be a waste of coin.

'I can't just let poor Artax wander the plains for the night.'

Fortunately, she didn't press it, merely crossing her arms with a huff as we walked up to the city gates. It had become a small, probably dangerous, game to myself to discover where Luka's boundaries lay. I hadn't really gotten very far with it yet, but I had decided that, although she appeared very handy with her dagger, her bark was worse than her bite. It was just a case of finding out how viciously she could handle her words. I was most definitely not mentioning this game to her face, but the thought softened her often thorny mood, and reassured me during her silent brooding, like now.

Once we were through the city gates, I kept a lookout for the tell-tale sign of an inn. I saw it pretty much straight away, since it was parked right next to the entrance to Rhinehold. It was called the Mage's Rest, and a couple of drunken men were curled up in the bushes next to it, one holding the other as he was violently ill. Luka curled up her lip in distaste, but held her silence. I was certain that I saw her twitch, however. Wondering how long her silence was going to last.

Though I was eager to explore the city, I was also bone tired, so I reigned in my curiosity and stepped into the inn. Inside was just as I'd imagined it to be, a cheerful fire and a colourful crowd. Luka, still with that look of distaste, glided over to a dark corner away from the noise, so I went over the barwoman.

'Two rooms, please,' I said, and she bit her lip.

'Afraid we've only got the one. Busy night and all, as you can see.'

'Isn't there anywhere else we could go?' I asked, and she shook her head. 'The one room will have to do then,' I said, giving her the gold. Hopefully, it would have separate beds.

I did think Luka would mind, but there wasn't any choice in the matter. I shuffled over to the table where she was sat, passing a drinking game in the middle of the room. It looked enjoyable, but I had to break the news to Luka.

'Well?' Luka said, as I thudded into the opposite chair.

'There's only one room. And this is the only inn,' I said, and her expression darkened.

'What kind of city has only one inn? This is ridiculous,' she said, and her hand tightened on the table. 'Fetch me a mug of ale.'

That tone was not to be argued with, so I went over and got two mugs while asking the barwoman if she could set up separate baths for the pair of us. I drank in silence, while Luka just watched the crowd. Wishing dearly that I could join them, I was glad when the barwoman let us know that our baths were ready and Luka and I went our separate ways.

As I sprawled out in the warm water, I remembered that I hadn't actually seen Luka drink the ale. Nor had she eaten more of a bite of that apple. She was a slim woman, but not skin and bones like someone with her eating habits would be. I sighed, sinking further back into the bath. There was no use over thinking these things. It wasn't like I could just ask her about it, since I very much doubted she would take it well, especially considering the mood she was in today. Oh well, I thought to myself. Maybe one day she would trust me enough to tell me what was up with her. As for now, I would just have to watch her closely and see if she let slip any more clues, and in the long run I would just have to do my utmost to get her to like me. In my mind, we were fast friends already.

But as for Luka, well, I was sure it wouldn't take long.

Apparently, Luka didn't enjoy long soaks, since she was already out of the bath and dressed by the time I got back to my room in my own nightclothes. That reminded me of another problem – clothes – or a lack of them. She was still in the same dress as before, though she must have washed off the mud in the bath. And judging from her face, she was none too happy about it, or our room arrangements. Her fists were clenched at her sides, and I knew she was very close to whatever boundaries I had set up for her in my mind.

'I'm sorry, I thought… Well, that it wouldn't be…' I trailed off, since in the middle of the room lay one double bed, rather than the twin beds I had been hoping for.

'I am borrowing your clothes,' Luka said. It was a statement, not a question, and I hastily agreed if only to soften her mood.

'Of course, take what you want.'

'I was not asking for your permission,' she said, quickly rifling through my bag for my other nightgown. It was too big for me, so it would fit her perfectly. While she wasn't looking, I shook my head at her comment and padded over to the bed, eager to get a good night's rest.

'What,' Luka said with an icy cold glare, 'do you think you are doing?'

'Going to bed,' I replied, which was apparently the wrong thing to say.

She closed her eyes for a moment, growing silent before taking a pillow and the top furs off the bed and laying them on the floor. I frowned at her, and she gave me that sweet smile that never quite met her eyes as she waved at the space on the floor.

'This is where you will be sleeping.'

'What? Why? That's not fair!'

'I have been more than generous in enduring your company, girl. Today has been one mistake after another,' Luka said, taking a step towards me. 'I have followed your instruction, now you will do me the courtesy of following mine.'

'But-'

Luka took another step towards me, and now she was so close that I had to take a step backwards. We went on like this until my back hit the wall. She was a lot taller than I had realised, standing a good head and shoulders above me. She tilted my chin up with one hand, and placed her other hand beside my head. Letting me stew under her hard gaze for a little while, I felt her presence as it loomed over me, heavy and dark. There seemed to be some hidden strength in her standing, so poignant that I didn't want to contemplate it, but I suddenly understood how she managed to kill those bandits so easily. The question I had asked her previously lingered in my thoughts… Who was she?

'Do not argue,' she said, before moving away to the bed.

My knees felt weak, and I fought back the urge to sniff back tears. What kind of power did she hold? She had mentioned the blood magic, but that had been drained by the witch, Gumi. This was something different, something ancient. I knew that she wasn't telling me something, but what was it?

Once I was lay in the furs, I couldn't help myself and sniffed anyway, a couple of tears rolling down my face despite my best efforts to stop them. I was certain I heard a small, muffled chuckle from the bed above me as I closed my eyes for the night.

And here I thought I could make her my friend.

* * *

I was quiet come morning. My back was sore and my mood was worse. We ate breakfast in silence – at least, I ate – before heading out into Rhinehold.

Letting Luka go ahead to the mages guild, since I didn't really fancy talking to her much, I decided to explore the city while I had the chance. It would be better for both of us to cool off for a while before either of us said something we'd regret. Though, I thought, it was probably only me who was worried about that.

I went over to the market square, and spotted some people walking about in robes. They must have been part of the mage's guild. The market stalls were set up with brightly coloured awnings. Since the buildings here were all dark stone with slate roofs, the splash of yellows, reds, and blues really livened up the place. Many had taken care to plant climbing roses and honeysuckle to brighten it up further, and a few of the most beautiful houses had archways of flowers adorning their gardens. The market was no different, each stall having their own assortment of pots and vases scattered around them. I bought some clothes for Luka, as she had changed back into the same dress this morning, and had a gander at the weapons stall. I had changed back into my armour, and I looked longingly at one beautifully crafted sword for a while.

Eventually I dragged myself away and went up towards the mage's guild. It was the oldest looking building in the city, and the pillars and carvings adorning it were formidable, yet elegant. A man was pottering about outside the main doors, dressed in the full robes I'd spotted wandering around the city, so he must have been a student of the guild. He looked up as he heard me approach, his blue hair flopping over his eyes.

'Here for the guild? A new student, perhaps?' he said, rubbing his hands together with a smile.

'Oh no, I'm here for my friend. She must have just gone in, right? She's an elf.'

'Yes, yes,' he nodded. 'She went off with the Arch-mage, Lily. But I can show you around while you wait, if you'd like?' he finished, and held out his hand to me. Well, it would give me something to do, at least.

So the woman my father had mentioned the other day had come on to be the Arch-mage of this place? I wondered if I would get to meet her.

The man introduced himself as Kaito, an apprentice of the guild studying elemental magic. When I stepped into the guild's main hall with him, I let out a gasp.

The arched ceiling stretched up above three floors high, and the wall opposite us was dominated by an enormous stained glass window depicting a magician wielding some kind of energy. Small orbs of magical candlelight danced about above our heads and around the fountain that lay in the middle of the hall. Out of the marble was carved a depiction of the three gods in excruciating detail, and there wasn't a single scratch marring their features, even though Kaito told me the fountain was as old as the building itself. Suddenly, he got a glimmer in his eyes.

'Why don't I enchant that sword for you? It'll have to be one of the elements I'm currently studying, so while you may not have much of a choice, it'll be for free, of course,' Kaito said.

'Really, you would do that?' I asked, eyes wide.

'Of course, consider it practice on my account. Although…' he said, and ah, there was the catch. 'You are an adventurer, if I'm not mistaken?'

'Yes, why?' I asked, but I was anxious to know whether another quest was coming my way. I was sure Luka wouldn't be happy about it, but at the moment her feelings weren't really my concern.

'I would like to accompany you. I want to practise in real life, away from the confines of the guild.'

Well, that wasn't what I expected Kaito to say, and part of me wanted to blurt out that of course he could join us. He would be nothing but an asset to us, after all. I thought of Luka, and then I thought of last night.

'You know what? Another ally would be immensely helpful. You're hired.'

Kaito gave me a great, beaming smile, before leading me up the stairs with the promise of enchanting my sword.

Enchanting was an interesting yet intense experience. At least, that was how it appeared when Kaito did it. He mumbled something about capturing the essence of the element before placing his hands on my sword and pouring his magic into it. Though he was just an apprentice, I could feel the power from where I was a few paces away. He even had a few beads of sweat rolling down his face, a mask of pure concentration. His face went white after a few moments, but after I stepped forward to pull him away or help in some way, Kaito stood back, his shoulders drooping.

'There, that should do it,' he said. 'Just don't expect any more magic from me today,' he finished with a laugh.

'I didn't expect it to look so dangerous,' I said, and he shook his head.

'It isn't, not if you know what you're doing. I started out enchanting weapons, so it's something I'm familiar with.'

He handed me back my sword, and I held it up. It shimmered a faint, cool blue, so the element must have been ice. Even though the enchantment appeared minimal, I knew my blade was infinitely more deadly than it was before. Holding back my sudden desire to give Kaito a big hug, I sheathed my sword and instead settled for jumping up and down with a squeal of delight. A more bloodthirsty part of me wanted to try it out on something silly, like an apple, but I wasn't about to waste any of Kaito's magic.

Instead we headed to the library, which at first appeared small, but after passing through a couple of old mahogany bookshelves I saw it was much bigger, a veritable maze of books. We got lost amongst the shelves as we talked about our favourite books. I thought back to mine and Luka's conversation about Artax and who I'd named him after, so I asked Kaito if any of the books were here. His eyes lit up.

'Ah, yes, I remember those! If I recall correctly, they should be around… Here,' Kaito said, pointing to a set of shelves in the middle of the space we were in. 'I don't really know why we have children's books here – perhaps the librarian enjoys them.'

'How did you find them so quickly, then?' I asked playfully. Kaito blushed, and with a cough tried to change the subject.

'I, um, ahem… Would you look at that?' he said, pulling out a book at random. While he was flustered and distracted I looked at one of the books I wanted – Artax and the troll – and pocketed it when no one was looking. I would have to read it to Luka at some point, since some experiences could never be missed.

Speaking of the devil… and there she was at the top of a flight of stairs, followed closely by who I presumed was the Arch-mage. Her gaze swept over the library until she spotted Kaito and I, and then her eyes narrowed. The Arch-mage whispered something in her ear and they both came over to us.

'There you are. I have been looking for you,' said Luka.

'Oh, I was-' I started, but she cut me off.

'I do not care for your reasons. I have the information I need, so we must go.'

Information? Did that mean she knew how to get her magic back? I tried to ask, and to tell her that Kaito was coming with us, but she simply glided past me with a glare. I sighed, knowing better than to push the matter here, so Kaito and I followed her out. When we came to the main doors, I could see that Luka's fists were clenched.

'You. Why are you following us?' Luka said, whirling around to face Kaito. He began to say something, but by that point I'd had enough of Luka's bossiness. I'd never been the equivalent to a doormat, and I was surprised at myself for letting her get this far. Ancient powers or not, I wasn't going to let this go on, especially with Kaito around.

'Actually, if you let me finish earlier,' I said, and now the full force of her glare was on me, 'you'd know that Kaito is coming with us on our journey. And I won't take no for an answer.'

'If you think-' she started, but I cut her off.

'I think he's my friend and ally, as of now. He's coming with us, and that's that.' I said, and I stalked off with Kaito to the stables outside the city. Before I could pass the main gates, I heard her voice, a poisonous hiss.

'Remember my words last night, you little fool. You will regret defying me.'

I carried on towards the stables, but couldn't help a little gulp of fear as I went.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey all! This week has been so productive, let me tell you! I actually have another fic in the works, but I'm going to write it all out before I post it, I think, since the plot keeps changing about as I write it.**

 **As for this fic, well, it's gonna be a long one, I think. I'm still in the process of plotting it out, though I know exactly how I want to end it, so don't worry about that! Anyway, that's all for now. On with the story…**

* * *

Chapter Five (Luka's POV)

How dare she defy me? How dare she stand up to me? Even with the lies I had fed her, she knew I was more powerful, had more authority. And yet she had gone behind my back and hired a magician. This could spoil everything. I took a deep breath, staring at the city gates the girl had just stalked through. Stalked through, like she was better than me, that she somehow knew best. I would show her. As soon as I got my powers back, she would pay for going against me.

But more importantly than her insolence was the information that the Lily girl had given me. As soon as I had stepped into the mage's guild, she had been there, ready to greet me as just another passer-by. But when she took me in, she had realised something, her eyes growing wide.

She had known who I was.

I had merely put a finger to my lips and yet her knees were trembling. Yes, there was someone who respected me, my power, my influence. We had gone to her quarters then, as not to be disturbed.

'My lady,' she had muttered, curtseying deeply in front of me and not moving until I told her to stand.

'Who are you?' I had asked. 'You are but a human, yet you know of me.'

'My parents, they came from Nuriel. They weren't elves, and eventually they moved here,' she said, avoiding looking into my eyes. 'We used to be devout worshippers, my lady, but they lost their way. I left them to come here, to the guild. I thought I could spread the word, but…'

'These humans, they know not of our homeland,' I finished. 'You did well to recognise me, young one.'

A small smile graced her lips then, and I felt a flutter of glee on the inside. It was good to be back to normal, if only for a little while.

'I would do anything for you, my lady. I'm thrilled to see you well. I had heard rumours-' she stopped herself as my expression darkened.

'Do not mention that witch to me, if you know what is good for you.' I said, and she curtseyed again. 'As for doing anything… What do you know of vampires?'

And so Lily had told me everything she knew, which wasn't much. All of it I already knew. What she had told me next, however, was interesting. Apparently, in the city of Lakestead, there was an old magician, named Sachiko, one that had been banned from the mage's guild before Lily's time as Arch-mage there. Her speciality? Vampires. And so the next part of my journey had made itself clear.

Which left the problem of this new man. I took another deep breath before heading down to the stables. They looked as if they had been talking together, but quickly separated when they saw me. The pair had also bought themselves another horse. This one was a rich chestnut brown colour, and quite tall. She pawed at the earth beneath her feet before flipping her hair out of her eyes. I decided then that the girl and I would ride this horse, leaving Kaito with Artax. But to my surprise, the girl got on Artax with Kaito, rather than on the chestnut with me.

'What are you doing?' I asked her. She didn't look at me as she muttered her next words.

'Kaito can't ride a horse, so he has to ride with me.'

And with that simple exchange, she trotted off, leaving me in the dust. I clenched the reins until I felt certain they would snap, and the horse whickered impatiently until I caught up with them both.

'You do not even know where we are going. I wish this insolence to be stopped at once,' I snapped, but the girl simply gave me a sweet little smile, one that I knew all too well.

That devil! She was copying me!

'How dare you-' I started angrily, but the little worm had trotted ahead of me again.

Right, I would show her. A century and a half of experience at horse riding would do me well.

Or that would be so, had the map not been in her grimy little paws.

'Where is Lakestead?' I gritted out through a clenched jaw.

'Oh, so you're finally telling me what we need to do?' the girl said, still with that infuriating little grin.

I was going to strangle her, powers or no powers. Then I remembered I actually needed to keep her alive, at least for the moment. Maybe I would take out my anger on the magician, instead. He seemed a maddeningly upbeat sort, one that would get on my nerves rather quickly. I could introduce him to my dagger and have some fun. I sighed, knowing I couldn't truly carry it through, but the thought comforted me.

Something about the way they were sat together rubbed me the wrong way. Maybe it was the fact Kaito had his hands wrapped so tightly around Miku's waist it was a wonder the girl could still breath. I never did like another's hands on my own possessions.

Did I think of the girl that way? I supposed I did, what with her fighting for me. She was truly my little minion. And no matter what she did, defying me or letting Kaito touch her, she would always belong to me. Once I got my powers back, I could truly make her my thrall. Now that _would_ be interesting. No more arguments, just pure servitude. Ah, yes, that would be lovely.

But I couldn't figure out why she vexed me so. She was just a child, a human child at that. I briefly recalled my own upbringing, strict and uncompromising. I grew up to be practically perfect, so I doubted the girl had a similar time in her childhood as I did. Her father had certainly seemed a lax sort of man, letting his daughter escort a stranger to lands unknown. I sighed. None of this would matter once I regained my powers. There was no use dwelling on it. If Lily's information held true, Sachiko was at Lakestead, a city not too far from Rhinehold.

I told the girl the gist of what we were doing, and she nodded, poring over her map before coming to the conclusion that Lakestead would be another day and a half's ride from here. It still amazed me how small Mirren was, as though it was an island like Nuriel, it was much smaller.

The path to Lakestead led us up a series of hills, before winding down on to flat lands again. It was strange to see the different kinds of flora here. I hadn't really been paying attention to the soft green hues that flecked the landscape. Miku informed me that it was late spring, so all of the flowers had begun to bloom. It was rather pretty, despite the light drizzle that seemed insistent on coming down every few hours. I hadn't expected Mirren to be like this when I first arrived. Having expected something closer to Nuriel's own, warmer, climate, it had come as quite a nasty shock to discover Mirren was nothing like it.

As the night drew in, the rain thankfully stopped, and it turned out to be quite the warm night. And since there was no village in sight, we had to camp outdoors. I let the frustration flow through me like a coursing river, clearly letting my displeasure come off me in waves, but the girl was having none of it. She merely smiled as she lay out the furs for all of us to sleep on.

An idea presented itself to me then, and instead of shouting and stomping my feet at the injustice of it all, I smiled as I took the furs from her, making sure it reached my eyes and appeared genuine.

I nearly laughed when I saw the girl's face, but managed to hold it in. She had been expecting an outburst, and must have had a retort ready that she now had to bottle up. I had decided I was not going to give her the satisfaction. Clearly, the girl had discovered the best ways to rile me up, and had been doing her utmost to do so ever since the mage's guild. All I had to do was hold on to the thought of receiving my powers.

It wouldn't be long now.

Once the girl had recovered from her shock, she just kept her eyes on me the entire time she started to prepare a stew, glancing over at me as she stirred the pot. I closed my eyes, remaining silent as I thought about another way to trick the girl so I could pretend I'd eaten the stew. But now, we had Kaito, and I knew as a magician he would not be the type to be easily tricked. If, and only if, he was a good magician.

I had noticed on the way to this camp that the girl had had her sword enchanted. That must have been the work of Kaito. I would have to look at it closely to see the level of enchantment it really was. That must have been why the girl accepted his company. No favour could ever go unrepaid. Unless I was the one to ask, of course.

'The stew's ready,' Miku said, slopping it out into the little wooden bowls she carried. Really, the girl had everything in that bag of hers. I was surprised she didn't topple over with the weight of it. 'I don't know how it tastes, but… dig in!'

I held my bowl of stew and watched with Miku as Kaito ate. His face said all I needed to know, but he refused to say anything about the matter, and the girl did not seem to realise anything was wrong. Perfect.

'I am not eating that,' I said, and Miku stared at me. Drat, I'd forgotten my earlier plan to be well-behaved. Now she would be more insufferable than ever. I would have to play dirty. 'Look at Kaito. He is certainly not enjoying it.'

'No!' he cried, shovelling a large portion of stew into his mouth. He tried not to choke. 'It's absolutely fine, Miku, don't worry about it.'

The girl held her own spoonful of stew to her mouth, and Kaito gazed at her, frown creased in worry as she took a large bite. Kaito watched in horror as the girl merely shrugged and carried on eating the bowl as if nothing was wrong.

'Well,' she said, chewing on a particularly gristly chunk of unidentifiable meat, 'it's not the best thing I've ever cooked, but I've certainly made worse.'

'Worse?' Kaito said. An unspoken "than this?" was at the edge of lips, but honourably, he held it in.

'What?' Miku said, lips trembling, 'don't you like it, Kaito?'

If there was truly a better picture of pure devastation in that moment, I was not sure I would be able to find it. It was beautiful. Kaito's reaction was even more golden.

'No! I mean… yes, of course I like it. See?' Kaito said, spooning great amounts of stew into his mouth.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Were these really the two idiots I was to be stuck with for the rest of my journey? I prayed to the gods, hoping dearly they would heed my call. In all the commotion, I went ahead and tipped my stew away when the pair weren't looking over my way. At least that would solve the problem for tonight.

When we all settled in for the night, I could barely believe I was letting this happen. Sleeping on the ground like cattle was not my idea of comfort, but where else could we have slept? I saw little choice but to put up with it, at least for now. Like always, thoughts of Lakestead and Sachiko gave me hope enough to continue without a complaint.

* * *

Lakestead, as it said in the name, was situated around a large lake. There seemed to be some sort of festival going on, as there was bunting stung up on wooden posts around the main path that circled the water. Market stalls were set up underneath, owners hawking their wares at passers-by, and closer to the lake there was all sorts of little games set up to play. Over the entrance to the city was a big banner, painted with the words HARVEST FESTIVAL in childishly big letters. Miku looked at me with wide eyes. That girl could be such a child.

'Look! What are all these?' she asked me, running over to the games before I could answer.

Small tables had been set up with backgammon, and chess, but some of the other games must have been native only to Mirren, because I didn't recognise them. The rest of the space had targets set up for archery, and a couple were playing boules on the other side of the lake. All in all, it seemed like it could be a merry time – if we were here for that.

However, Miku had already disappeared, joining in a game involving kicking a ball. I stalked over to her and dragged her away by the arm.

'Hey!' she shouted, struggling against me.

'We are here to find Sachiko. That is all. No games, no playing,' I said.

'We could use a little fun, first,' said Kaito.

'No!'

'Well,' said Miku, 'I'm going anyway. Wanna find out how this game works, Kaito?' she said, pointing to the chess board.

Oh, that little witch, I was going to kill her. But first, I was going to teach her to respect chess.

'You have to order them like so,' I said, once I had gotten her to sit down at the board. 'And this is how each piece moves, pay close attention.'

It had been a long time since I had played the game, let alone taught it. To give the girl credit, she was trying her hardest to follow my instructions, and so the whole thing felt rather relaxing. But despite her ineptitude, she showed promise, occasionally thinking ahead of the move she was currently on. I wondered, if she had come from a city like this, would she have moved up in the ranks to become a renowned battle tactician? Maybe she would have joined the army, if Mirren had one, which I was sure they did/

'Have you ever thought about joining the army?' I asked as I took another one of her pieces. She looked dolefully up at me, but those eyes wouldn't make me relent on my strategy.

'Me?' Miku said. Her hands paused over a rook, before going over to move one of her pawns. A silly mistake, and I made her pay for it. She gave a mumbled comment about my meanness, before continuing. 'No. I don't think my father would've wanted me to.'

'Even though he let you become an adventurer?'

'Yeah, but I don't think he thought anything would come of it, y'know?' she said, cheering a little as she took one of my pieces with Kaito's not so subtle guidance.

'No helping,' I admonished. He had the grace to look a little guilty.

'He did let you escort me on my quest, however,' I said. 'Surely that was too dangerous, if he wouldn't let you go in the army?'

'I didn't say he wouldn't let me. He didn't _want_ me to, but I could've persuaded him. I can get my own way,' she said, crossing her arms and staring at me. The little minx.

'Not always,' I said, before slipping her into a checkmate. She gave a half-hearted cry of outrage. Kaito looked at me, an intrigued expression lining his face.

'Mind if I join you for a game?' he said, folding himself into the chair that Miku had just vacated. She rolled her eyes and went back to the game with the ball, leaving Kaito and I to it. Good, I could finally show him what I was made of. I would crush him easily.

As it turned out, it became a very intense game. The girl eventually wound her way back to us and began to watch us intently as we each made our successive moves. Backwards, forwards, back, forwards… Strategy after strategy. Kaito played oddly, switching from plan to plan each time I thought I recognised what he was doing. However, I thought I was doing well, until…

'You… You beat…' I said, lost for words for the first time in a century. Part of me wanted to upend the table and start over from scratch, but I had to show him grace. That was part of chess, after all. 'Well done,' I said shortly. Kaito merely nodded, though I was sure he held the faintest glimmer of a grin. And here I had thought the girl would make a good tactician. It was this Kaito I really needed to watch out for.

All three of us walked down to the edge of the lake. Though it was only spring, many people were paddling their feet in the water, though no one dared to actually go in. I could have, if I had wanted to, what with my resistance to the cold, but I couldn't arouse suspicion in the pair any more than I already had.

Really, I think this was the most peaceful day I'd had in a very long time. I wondered how it was all going to end, in the long run. Would Miku still be by my side as I ascended the throne? Maybe, but not as she was now. She would have to be my thrall to accept it all. I shook my head.

Soon, my powers would be back. And life as she knew it would be all over.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Have you noticed how bad I am at dialogue? Because I totally am. I want my characters to have these long, meaningful conversations, but I just... argh! Idk, rant over, lol. Have you also noticed that this is one giant fantasy cliché? I mean, I totally don't care about that, because it's fun to write and you guys all seem to be enjoying it, sooo…**

 **Also, fight scenes. I personally don't think I'm very good at them, and it took a while to write this one out. Please let me know what you think.**

 **I think I'll add another disclaimer, just in case. None of these characters belong to me! I'm just making a story with them, they all belong to their respective companies.**

* * *

Chapter Six – Miku's POV

I watched Luka as she got lost in her own thoughts, her eyes travelling to a time I couldn't see. I didn't want to disturb her, and it was getting a little boring just sitting at the edge of the lake, so I whipped off my boots and went to the water.

Gods, it was cold. I let out a little shriek, and I could hear a laugh from Kaito behind me. Wanting to splash water on him, I levelled my foot before realising that if any got on Luka the whole of me would be in the lake in an instant. Instead, I settled for poking out my tongue at him.

'It really is cold,' I grumbled quietly. 'How about you join me and see?'

'You know,' Kaito said, 'I think I may be perfectly fine where I am.'

I huffed and went about my paddling, if only to show off to Kaito. Luka didn't appear to be bothered by all the noise, which was surprising. She must have been very deep into her thoughts. I wondered what she was thinking about.

Over the past couple of days, I had made it my mission to be a defiant as possible in her presence. As I had suspected, there wasn't much that she could do about it without her powers. I did wonder whether this Sachiko could actually help restore her magic – could magicians actually do that? Making up my mind to ask Kaito about it later, my thoughts wandered back over to the elf. Though I had really only known her for a few days at most, Luka was quickly becoming more of a mystery that I was keen to unravel. There just had to be secrets hidden beneath that cold, icy veneer she wore all the time, ones that I could know if I just convinced her to trust me. I bet in her mind that she trusted me as far as she could throw me.

I thought about it for a little while – did I really trust Luka? While she was sat on the edge of the lake, all wistful and calm looking, it was easy to say yes, of course I did. But then I recalled that night in the inn, with all of that ancient power, the forcefulness behind her words, and the "yes" wavered a little. There was a part of my mind that insisted that this woman was not safe, despite her behaviour over the past couple of days.

If we did get her powers back, what then? Would she even need me? She did seem like the type to drop me like a sack of potatoes if a better opportunity came along, which raised another question – _why_ did I trust Luka? She certainly hadn't done anything to make her trust me, I had just blindly followed along and had thought we could become friends. I still held that belief, but I had put a little more thought behind it.

Realising my feet had gone numb, I waded back out to the shore and dried off, slipping my boots back on.

'You two are unusually quiet,' Kaito said, eyebrow raised. Luka and I shot him a look. She sighed, and I translated it in my mind to mean "you have interrupted my thoughts, but I will let you live a little longer."

'I was just thinking,' I said, furrowing my brow as I tried to conjure up a lie. I wasn't about to delve into my thoughts concerning Luka here. 'Will the celebrations carry on into the night? We should get rooms at the inn before it gets completely dark,' I finished, glancing up at the sky. It was dimming even now, taking on a rosy pink glow.

Luka stared at me, her eyes narrowing as her lips curved up into a sly smile. I knew she was thinking about Rhinehold. Evil. She must have been evil to gain so much pleasure from my suffering. I scowled back at her and she laughed. Yes, most definitely evil. Smiling grimly to myself, I made up my mind to annoy her as much as possible in the coming days.

* * *

The inn, called The Swan, was even more crowded than the one at Rhinehold, but instead of sitting in a dark corner with Luka, I joined Kaito at the bar as we got ourselves a mug of ale each. There were only two rooms available, but thankfully the room Luka and I would be staying in had two beds. Instead of casting my thoughts back to Rhinehold, I decided to question Kaito.

'So tell me,' I said to Kaito. 'What made you want to leave the mage's guild?'

'Oh, plenty of reasons,' he said, but he didn't look at me, instead focusing on his drink. 'The main one being that I was bored. I wanted true experience, but I needed someone to go with.'

'Why not one of the other apprentices? Surely they would want experience too?'

'Them?' Kaito scoffed. 'They were cowards. They were much too afraid to even face the possibility of danger.'

'All of them?' I asked, wrinkling my nose in confusion. 'One of them must have been like you.'

'I thought so too, but alas, it wasn't meant to be,' Kaito said, swigging his ale.

I shrugged and went back to my drink. There was a story there he wasn't willing to share, but I wasn't about to press it.

Suddenly, a big hand clapped on to my back, and I turned around to see that the man was clasping Kaito as well.

'You two wouldn't happen to want to join us, now would you?' the man said, grinning at us both. Kaito and I looked at each other for a moment, debating it. I also sneaked a sideways glance to where Luka was sat. I thought I saw her twitch a little, and almost backed out until I remembered my mission to annoy her.

'That would be our pleasure,' I said brightly, grabbing my drink and heading over to the man's table, Kaito in tow.

'Excellent,' the man said, once we'd gotten ourselves seated. 'My name is Al, this is Leon and Lola, and that's Ann.' The trio waved at us.

All of them were wearing their full armour, like I was, but theirs was of thick leather rather than steel.

Though I hadn't had much experience with drinking, I thought now was a good time to start. I knew Luka was probably going up the wall with just the idea of me consuming alcohol, so to aggravate her further, I announced that we should play a drinking game.

'Ah,' said Ann. 'Nothing like a game to bring people closer together, right, Leon?' She nudged him, and he tipped his head towards her, sporting a rather roguish grin.

'Of course,' said Leon. 'But we're going to need something stronger than ale.'

My eyes widened as Al laughed, before ordering a round of The Swan's "special brew," whatever that meant. Kaito leaned towards me.

'Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm all for making friends, Miku, but this…'

'Oh, we'll be fine. I'm sure it's just another kind of ale.'

It certainly didn't look like ale when it arrived. The innkeeper smirked at the pair of us as he brought it to the table. There was… something… floating in it, and it smelled strong enough to wake someone from the dead. Lola laughed when she saw me staring dubiously into the glass. Kaito was pulling a similar face.

'Don't you two be wasting good drink, now,' Lola said.

'You're not up to the job, little miss?' Al said, grinning at the rest of the inn, who had suddenly come a lot closer to our table.

'Miku, this really isn't the best idea,' Kaito said, his face creased in worry.

I stared down at the mug, then sneaked another glance towards Luka. She was staring right at me, fist clenched on the table. She tilted her chin up and gave a sharp, perfunctory shake of her head. I grinned back, and her fist tightened even more, but she didn't move.

'I can do it,' I said, bracing myself. The inn grew silent, watching me with bated breath. Right, here went nothing…

It tasted like nothing I'd ever drank before. There was a faint taste of what used to be apple behind all of the alcohol, but that was quickly masked by the burning trail it left down my throat as I tried my best to drain the glass. By sheer determination, I managed to do it, and slammed the mug down on to the table. The inn cheered, and I could faintly feel Kaito patting me on the back. I felt a bubble of burning pain at the back of my throat, and it felt like belching fire. The inn cheered some more, and Luka looked disgusted. Al grinned at me, raising his own mug in appreciation of my efforts.

'See? I knew I chose a great drinking buddy,' he said, and the other three laughed along with him. 'So, how about you, my good man?' he asked, turning to Kaito.

'I'm afraid,' Kaito said, 'that I'm not as such a good sport.' Al laughed again as he clapped Kaito on the back.

'What, you would lose to a woman?' he said

'Hey!' Lola and I cried, but Al merely shook his head.

'Yes, I would. Gracefully.' Kaito said, before pushing his mug away. 'Now, if you'll excuse me.'

Al watched him as he left, face twisting into an angry snarl, but he so quickly put a mask over it I wasn't sure whether I'd seen it at all.

The night grew on, more rounds of the innkeeper's "special brew" being passed around the table, until I wasn't even sure where I was anymore. The room was blurry as I got to my feet in preparation to excuse myself to bed, and as I wobbled away towards the stairs I could hear the four laughing to themselves as I left.

It took a long time to get up the stairs, and I was gripping the banister for dear life as I climbed up what felt like the world's tallest mountain. Once I got to the top, however, Luka was there.

'…lo Luka. Ish this our… uh… room?'

She gripped my arm so tightly that if I hadn't been wearing my armour her nails would've drew blood.

'You little fool,' she said, but her words were faint to my ears. She dragged me towards our room and pushed me towards the bed. I staggered and almost fell over, and I heard a snort of derision from behind me. 'Do I have to change you like a child?'

I groaned, and I heard a long suffering sigh, and a muttered "you will pay for this." I tried to help her by pointing out the correct fastenings, but just succeeded in flailing my arms around.

Once I was just in my underclothes, Luka gave me another push and I fell on to my bed. With that, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night with the desperate need to relieve myself. The door was slightly ajar, and candlelight from the corridor cast a soft glow across the wooden floor.

I lay there for a long time, debating with myself as to whether I could lie there for just a minute longer, and then I heard a creak of the floorboards.

Luka was up in a second, her hand grasping the dagger on her nightstand as the shadow crept closer to our room.

When they reached our door, the shadow actually sneaked in, and in the faint light I could see that it was Al. What was he doing here?

I heard a whispered "damn" from him as Luka stood up and darted towards him. He was still wearing his own armour, however, and the blade glanced off him like it was nothing. He grabbed Luka's arm and threw her against the wall with a hideous crack. She hissed as her dagger clattered to the floor. Al picked it up while she was still stunned.

As I was caught up in the bedclothes, I tried to call for help, but Al was on me in a second, gloved hand on my mouth.

'I didn't expect there to be two of you,' he whispered harshly. 'Now if you'll be quiet, I can take your things and no one has to die.'

I tried biting through the glove, but his hand was fastened to tightly around my face I could barely breath.

I could hear Luka picking herself up with a low growl, and she leapt at Al. It was like a mouse fighting a lion, their difference in stature was so wide. He flung himself back to be rid of her, and I used that chance to pull away and scream for help. Unfortunately, even I could hear the noise of the inn still raging on underneath my feet.

'Nobody's coming, missy,' he said, walking towards me. 'The innkeeper and I have a deal, you see-' He was interrupted by Luka pounding his back, but it made no difference. Al pulled me up from the bed with his free hand, half turning to face Luka with his other. He punched her clean in the face, and she crumpled to the floor with a soft moan.

I struggled in his grip, but I was still too drunk. Everything was still blurry, and the room was spinning. He hit me in the stomach, and I nearly threw up all over him.

'Pretty little thing, aren't you?'

I moaned, trying to free myself from his grip, kicking and punching, but he was built like a brick wall.

Suddenly the door banged wide open, and I saw a flash of blue hair.

Kaito!

He stepped over Luka and Al dropped me as he turned to face him. I dropped to the bed. And then Kaito did something strange. He hugged Al.

Al beat at his back, but Kaito only seemed to squeeze him tighter, muttering something all the while. Then Al gasped, trying desperately to struggle away from Kaito's grasp, but his movements seemed slow, sluggish. Kaito's face was towards me, a mask of concentration, and his hands appeared to be glowing.

Al's struggles grew weaker and weaker, until finally, he was stock still.

Kaito let go, and Al fell backwards on to the floor, completely immobile.

'Come on,' said Kaito, 'I don't know how long this lasts.'

Luka groaned, stirring from the floor. Kaito offered her a hand, but she pushed it away, spitting a gob of blood on to the floorboards.

'Bastard,' she muttered.

Kaito shook his head, but offered me a hand as well. I took it, wobbling to my feet.

'Letsh go,' I mumbled, but Luka shook her head.

'Slit his throat. Use him as an example.'

'And what will the innkeeper say to that?' Kaito said, and Luka's expression darkened.

'According to this man, the innkeeper played a part in this as well. I suppose they would have shared our gold amongst themselves.'

Kaito looked troubled for a moment, running his hands through his hair as he looked down at Al, who was still immobile on the floor.

'I'm afraid I can't kill this man,' Kaito said. 'And I don't wish to burden him on you.'

'Burden?' Luka scoffed. Her eyes lingered on Al for a moment, and she looked almost… hungry. 'I can assure you that is not the case, Kaito,' she finished quietly, almost as if the pair of us weren't supposed to hear.

Kaito narrowed his eyes at her then, and even in my drunken state I could feel the tension rise in the room.

'Well?' Luka said. 'We must make a decision, otherwise the rest of them will be up here to investigate.'

'Fine,' Kaito said, looking pained. 'If you must, tip him out of the window into the bushes. As for me, I'll stay in here with you two for the rest of the night and keep watch.'

Luka nodded, and she and Kaito dragged Al's body away.

I thumped back on to the bed, legs giving out what little strength they carried. What a mess. My thoughts were swirling around aimlessly in my head, and my tongue felt heavy inside my mouth, where everything tasted awful. Why had I been so stupid? Had I not been so preoccupied with Luka I would have seen this plan coming from a mile away, or I would've liked to think so.

I closed my eyes, thinking how lucky I was that Kaito had retired early to his room. If not… I shuddered to think of what might have happened.

Kaito returned a few minutes afterwards, and Luka came in not ten minutes later. She got settled into bed once more, and I wondered how she found it so easy to sleep after killing someone like that. I'd never killed like that before, only in battle, so the feeling was foreign to me.

Kaito pulled some of the furs out of my bag and laid them on the floor, crossing his legs and placing his palms face up on his knees. I was going to ask him what he was doing, but the comfort of the bed and my own tiredness carried me off to sleep before I could even think about opening my mouth,

The last thought that entered my mind before I drifted away was that I was never going to get drunk again.

* * *

Thankfully, no one discovered Al in our hastily made hiding spot, as later that night when the inn had calmed down and everyone gone to bed, Luka had sneaked out and hid him a little better. But I wasn't about to get caught up feeling guilty – I had my own problems to deal with.

'Gods no, not again,' I said, leaning over once more.

We had since vacated the inn, leaving a very surprised looking innkeeper, and my stomach was not enjoying the movement. Unfortunately for some poor person, their garden had become the place to empty the contents of my stomach.

My stomach heaved again, and I thought of the other three Al had been with. They hadn't been downstairs in the inn that morning, so maybe they were holed up in a bandit cave somewhere. Or they were sleeping peacefully at the inn still, unaware that their leader was dead. Hopefully we would be long gone before they came after us. Which begged the question…

'Sachiko?' I managed, before I retched again. Luka looked away in disgust as she answered me.

'You are quite right, for once. We need to hurry up and find a clue as to where she might be.'

'Unfortunately,' Kaito said as he rubbed my back, 'the inn is out of the question. Maybe one of the shopkeepers can tell us where someone like her might be hiding.'

'Let's hope,' I said in a watery voice, 'this won't get us into too much trouble.'

Once my stomach had settled itself, we went to the apothecary shop, hoping that a "real magician," as Luka put it would've have been spotted there. Kaito looked a little miffed at her words.

'Any magician,' said Luka, 'should always have ingredients and potions at the ready.'

'You've got the materials here,' I said, shaking my bag. 'Couldn't you have made me something for this morning? An anti-sickness potion?'

'For you?' Luka snorted. 'There would have been little point.'

Ouch.

Inside the shop smelt strange, and I could see Luka relaxing a little as she stepped inside and took in her surroundings. Perhaps this was familiar to her, as she immediately starting looking around and picking up various ingredients and potions with a small smile on her face.

'What're you here for?' said the shopkeeper, in a friendly voice. She was quite old, and was leaning on the countertop. 'We've got just about everything you could ever need in here.'

'Information, actually,' Kaito said, once he saw that Luka was distracted. Probably better that she didn't speak, anyway, and I still didn't trust my stomach enough to speak for long.

'Oh, really?' the shopkeeper said. She pulled away from the countertop and raised an eyebrow. 'And what kind of information would that be, hmm?'

'Nothing serious,' said Kaito, quickly, and the woman relaxed a little. 'Just about a fellow magician, that's all. She goes by the name of Sachiko.'

The woman tensed again, and I knew from her mulish expression she knew something, but wasn't about to give it up easily. She eyed my bag, and then I knew she was after gold – and a lot of it.

'C'mon Kaito, let's go. We aren't going to find any answers here,' I said.

Then suddenly the woman spoke.

'Hey, you! Get out from back there!'

Luka seemed to have wandered into the back of the shop without any of us realising, and she had an armful of unrecognisable ingredients too.

'Not many would dare to keep these together,' Luka said, and the woman looked confused until she laid down the ingredients on the worktop one by one. Her face drained of colour.

'How did you-'

'Any skilled alchemist would recognise these.'

'The guards won't know-'

'Oh, will they not?' Luka interrupted. 'If I go into the back, will I not find the potions that this creates? Surely they will recognise that. Or have you been supplying them?'

The woman looked defeated, and Luka triumphant. I asked her what was going on, and she smiled, a true, genuine smile. I wondered if that was the first time I'd seen her do that.

'These are ingredients for a very potent drug. Infamous in Nuriel, but seems to be quite new here. I have not seen any of the tell-tale signs of its usage.' She turned to the woman. 'Now, what were you saying about Sachiko?'

* * *

It turned out that Sachiko was holed up in a cave near here, only occasionally coming out of her hiding spot for supplies. She'd left everyone with strict orders not to give away her position, but with Luka's skills we had managed to wheedle out the required information at the apothecary shop. When we'd asked the woman at the shop why Sachiko was stowed away there, she'd simply replied that the magician was a recluse, and always had been ever since she'd first arrived in the city.

So to this cave it was! Thankfully, the woman had marked down its entrance on my map, since she often left supplies out there for Sachiko so the magician didn't have to come out to the city.

I was glad to be out of Lakestead, with its evil "special brew" and its less than good patrons. The circumstances last night had wiped out any of the fun I'd had earlier yesterday with the chess match against Luka. My stomach was still a little tender, too.

One thing I did notice as we rode to the caves was that Luka kept giving me funny looks. I was still riding Artax with Kaito, who had his arms around me in a death grip, still unused to riding a horse properly. As to why she kept giving me those looks, I was unsure, but I wasn't about to ask. I was sure I was already in her bad books because of last night, so I wasn't about to push my already meagre luck. Right now, we had to focus on finding Sachiko.

The cave was a little tricky to find, hidden amongst the hills that dominated the east of Lakestead, but eventually we discovered an unassuming little entrance.

The air around the place felt… wrong. But after all that had happened yesterday, I wasn't about to back down.

'Here we go,' I muttered, dismounting Artax and helping Kaito down.

I took a deep breath, and we all stepped inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the delay! I've been on holiday with no wifi, which meant I wrote most of this chapter on paper before having to type it up when I got back.**

 **IMPORTANT - I've also updated the first chapter, which had a glaring tensing issue, but changed nothing but that, so don't worry!**

* * *

Chapter Seven – Luka's POV

 _Whatever happens, you cannot fail… You must never accept defeat…_

My mother's voice echoed in my head as we neared the cave. So close. We were so close. And yet somehow, something felt wrong. There was a tension in the air, and as we stepped into the cave, that feeling made itself clear.

We had been followed.

I cursed to myself, knowing that if I had had my powers I would have known almost immediately of their presence. The girl wouldn't have noticed, what with that great, cumbersome armour she had on, and the constant clanking it made would have distracted the magician.

It was a mistake that set off my senses, the simple snap of a twig. I warned the girl and the magician, and the pair turned to face the followers.

It was the three from the inn, the ones who had been with Al. They had obviously discovered his corpse not long after we had left the inn, and now they were seeking revenge. They melted out from behind the tree they had been using as coverage, and the girl levelled her sword at them while the magician prepared his magic, his face smoothing into a mask of concentration.

'Go,' the girl said, not taking her eyes off the three. 'Talk to Sachiko. We'll deal with them.' It would be three against two, but I was sure that the three were probably still hungover from the night before, whereas Miku had recovered fairly quickly. It would also give me a chance to speak to Sachiko alone, which would help me keep my secrets safe from the girl.

I backed away into the cave, leaving the clash of metal and magic behind. The place was dark, dank and smelly, with moss and mushrooms sprouting from every crease and crack in the cave walls. I had no idea as to why this magician should choose to live here. After all, any self-respecting artisan of the craft should live in a place that suited their abilities. Perhaps she really was as much of a recluse as the shopkeeper said.

The cave wound further and further into the bowels of the earth, and I was starting to get suspicious, having not seen the tell-tale signs of any traps. Not, without my powers, that I would have been able to spot them as easily as I once would have. The only signs of magic were the orbs of magelight cast at various intervals, bobbing steadily along the ceiling and giving the place an ethereal glow. Suddenly, a voice echoed around me, bouncing off the walls.

'Who walks into my home?' the voice, which I assumed was Sachiko, said. It was deep, strident, cutting into my ears. It was a good thing that I was not claustrophobic, as Sachiko's voice and the walls of the cave were very close.

'I have come seeking your knowledge on vampires,' I said. Best to sound humble, as she could set off any hidden traps at any time. There was also a chance, as an expert on vampires she was supposed to be, that she would know who I was, but would that knowledge help or hinder me? Magicians, by nature, were not easy beings to deal with, and we were an untrusting lot. This Sachiko would be no different.

'Who told you of my presence here?' Sachiko said. I told her, and she was quiet for a little moment. 'I will deal with her when the time arrives. Come, follow the lights.'

I stepped forwards cautiously, but nothing else happened, and Sachiko was silent. So she was not averse to killing, if her words were true. I wondered if she trusted in her own powers enough to not rely on any type of traps. That would be troublesome, but I merely continued on. There was little point in worrying.

Eventually I saw the light of candles, positioned outside a wooden door embedded into the rock. It had a slit near the top. I knocked, and the slit slid open, and a pair of pale brown eyes stared at me for a long while. I saw her nod, and the door opened.

'You. I can trust you,' Sachiko said.

'That is a dangerous assumption to make,' I said, but she shook her head.

'I could sense it straight away. You have many hidden secrets, my friend. Vampirism being the least of them. But it appears your strength has been sealed away'

I smiled then, finally pleased that I was able to meet a true magician of good calibre. Poor Kaito was still just an apprentice, which was lucky for me, really. My secrets could not be betrayed to the girl, after all.

'I need to know,' I said. 'How exactly do I get my powers back?'

Sachiko sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, and guided me through the door. Inside was warmer, with a great many candles burning away despite the stubborn damp. She led me to a table, and I sat down on one of the rickety chairs.

'For your magic, I don't know. For the powers lent to you by the night, I do know, but it could be difficult.'

'I was expecting that. Tell me anyway,' I said. This was it. Whatever Gumi had done, whatever the gods had done, this was finally the time to undo all of that.

'This has never really been done before, you realise,' Sachiko said. 'I'm relying on years of knowledge, but it still comes down to guesswork.'

'Yes, yes, I know that.'

'What you need,' Sachiko said, 'is the blood of your sire. You will need to drain them completely.'

'The blood… of my sire?' I said, faintly. How could this be? 'But… I was born a vampire.'

Sachiko gave me a long, hard look.

'Then you know what you'll need to do.'

I shook my head, and stood up. I had to leave, get out of here, think. I slammed open the door and came face to face with Kaito.

'You!' I hissed. 'Where is the girl?'

'Standing guard at the entrance,' Kaito said. He looked angry. 'I heard all of what you said. I knew there was something not right with you when we met. Now I know.'

'You are playing a _very_ dangerous game. Watch your next words carefully,' I said. How could I have let this happen? So wrapped up in my own thoughts and Sachiko's words that I had been completely oblivious to the outside world. He had to know what I was capable of if he betrayed my secrets.

'Why should I not tell her?' Kaito said, crossing his arms.

'I will kill you. Maybe not now, but once I regain my powers I _will_ hunt you down and kill you,' I hissed. 'Actually, that would be far too simple. Perhaps I shall keep you alive for… what, a few months? Years?'

'Empty threats, Luka,' Kaito said. 'I know what you have to do to get your powers back.'

I growled at him, and he looked vaguely unimpressed. Damn him! Why couldn't things be simple, back the way they used to be? It was time for another act, since this one wasn't working.

'Please,' I said quietly. 'Please, don't tell her.' This would be demeaning, but I figured that it would be the only act that worked against the magician. Kaito's features softened, but only slightly

'Why shouldn't I? She deserves to know.'

'Because then I'll be stuck!' I pleaded. 'Where am I supposed to go? I cannot simply go home the way I am now. I _need_ Miku.' Ugh, this really was depreciating, but it appeared to be working, as the magician finally sighed, letting his arms drop by his sides.

'I'll give you a week. A week to tell her, and that's all.'

I wasn't about to thank him, but he seemed to be expecting it, so I muttered my appreciation while looking at the cave wall. The magician seemed satisfied, finally, and we left Sachiko's lair to meet up with the girl together.

That night, as we set up camp with the horses, I mulled over what Sachiko had said to me.

The blood of my sire… That would be my parents. I closed my eyes. To drain their blood… I needed – _needed –_ to do so to regain my powers, my dignity. I could not, would not fail, and yet the task appeared insurmountable. It had been a long time since I had faced something like this.

Our next goal, if I really was to do this, would be to go back to Nuriel, the quest I had officially set the girl all that time ago. But could I really find my parents, after all this time? Would they even let themselves be found? I had searched for them, many decades after I had left their care, but they had simply vanished into the ether. Maybe, if I found clue from another vampire of stature… It would be risky, extremely dangerous, and possibly lead nowhere, but I could try.

'So how are we going to get your powers back, then?' the girl said, munching on a chicken leg.

'I need to… find my parents,' I said. It was only half a lie, after all. The magician narrowed his eyes at me from across the fire. 'They're in Nuriel, but I don't know where.'

'Hmm,' the girl nodded, mouth full. 'Any clue as to how we could find them, then?'

I sat back, mulling over my plan. I would have to lie, say to the girl that we were finding a necromancer's cave rather than a vampire lair, and hope that the magician would not betray my trust. I took a deep breath, and laid out my plan.

'A necromancer…' the girl said. 'Cool! I wonder if you could convince them to speak to us without raising up hordes of the dead, Luka.'

I looked at Miku, her smile stretching from ear to ear as she gazed back at me. Did she really trust me that much? I briefly wondered what it would be like when that trust was broken, before quashing the thought and putting it to the back of my mind. No use worrying over the inevitable, after all.

That night led to an uneasy rest, my mind full of endless possibilities.

* * *

In the morning, before anyone else was awake, I went back to Sachiko to find out where the closest vampire cave was, and unsurprisingly, it wasn't far. Sachiko explained she needed to be close enough by for her research, which made sense, though not close enough that the vampires got curious and tried to make Sachiko their afternoon snack.

After our brief exchange, we headed out to the vampires, Miku and Kaito on Artax and I on my own horse, who I had yet to give a name. Usually the servants had given the horses names, and not ones I had cared to remember, so it was not strange to me that my horse did not have a name. The girl, however, couldn't get over the fact, and kept pestering me to give her one. I said I would think about it, if only to silence her questioning.

When we finally reached the cave, I got off my horse first, and beckoned for the magician to follow. Before the girl came over to, I whispered to Kaito.

'Act surprised when you see the vampires. My cover must not be blown,' I said. Kaito sighed, but nodded, gesturing for Miku to come over into the cave.

This one was wider, more spacious than Sachiko's home, fit for housing many more bodies. We crept on, since it was the morning they would all be asleep in their coffins.

'Why are we sneaking?' the girl asked, but quietly.

'Traps,' I whispered back. She made an "oh" shape with her mouth before sneaking onwards to the best of her ability, which wasn't great.

'You're going to set them all off, you lumbering oaf,' I whispered.

'Well, I can't exactly strip off my armour, can I?' the girl said, 'What if we get into a fight?'

I rolled my eyes, but I knew she was right. We would just have to be extra careful. Thankfully, we hadn't come across any vampires yet, and I hoped they were low enough in the rankings for them not to smell us even in sleep. It was only a high ranking vampire we wanted, after all. I did doubt they were actually here, since any self-respecting master vampire would not be spending his or her time in a cave such as this one, but there could be a high enough ranking vampire that we could persuade to lead us to such a master vampire.

Soon, we came upon our first coffin, leaning precariously on the wall. Then we came upon one after the other, and all the vampires were dead asleep.

The girl was treading along carefully, despite her clunky armour, and even the magician was peering around cautiously, his hands shining a strange ethereal glow. We slowly moved forward, and the coffins grew denser. Why were there so many vampires here? Had we stumbled upon the worst possible cave for my plan to come to fruition?

'Coffins…' Miku whispered suddenly. 'Hang on, this isn't a necromancer's cave.' Her accusing gaze swept over to me. I shrugged and gave her a push to boost her onwards. 'I'll get you for this later, Luka.'

Finally, we came to a set of double doors set into the walls, I pushed them open, and thankfully they made no noise, appearing to be well looked after. The room was vast, circular, and a great dais in the middle held two coffins lay side by side. The rest of the wall was lined with more coffins, much to my displeasure. On the opposite side of the room there was a balcony cut into the rock, about halfway up towards the ceiling.

That was when I noticed the middle coffins lay open, empty.

'Go back,' I whispered. ' _Now.'_

Then Miku, the foolish girl, tripped over her own feet as she was sneaking along, causing a great clash as her armour struck the rock of the cave floor.

'Oops.'

Silence seemed to envelop the room in one suffocating swoop, taking all the air with it. Damn it all! That clumsy oaf! What could we do now but run? How far could we make it before we had to surrender? If only I could leave them both behind, I'd be out of this cave in an instant before any of the vampires woke up properly. But no, instead I had to drag these inept, stupid, _worthless-_

'Well, well, well…' A voice rang out from the far end of the room, up on the balcony. It was rich, flirting. Almost to the point of snobbishness. 'Who has stumbled into our home?'

As if on cue, the rest of the coffins opened up, and a slew of vampires stepped out almost in unison. All eyes were trained on us. I looked away from the smaller threat straight up into the eyes of the man who had spoken. It was dangerous, yes, but a vampire such as I could not be turned into a thrall from the powers this man held.

Or so I hoped.

However, he simply smiled at me, spreading his arms wide before his expression hardened.

'Kill them.'

There was a collective growl, and I could feel the girl's trembles from where I stood, but she took a glance at me before steadying herself. I knew then she would fight to the death, allowing my escape. The magician still had the glowing hands, so I assumed he would do the same. I got ready to run.

'Wait, Tonio.' A high-pitched, musical voice came from behind the man, and a woman stepped up beside him. She stayed the crowd of vampires with a wave of her hand. 'Should we not question them first?'

'If they are stupid enough,' Tonio scoffed, 'to enter a vampire lair by themselves, there is no need for questioning, Prima.'

'Stupid, no. Stupidly brave, yes,' Prima said. She was looking straight at me. She knew something.

'Is there much of a difference?' Tonio laughed, but he saw how Prima was looking at me.

'Take them to Sakine castle,' Prima said to the flock. 'She will want to see them. Anyway, we can always use them as cattle.'

Sakine… How was that name familiar? In any case, at least I wasn't about to put these two to their deaths… yet. Captured was humiliating, but at least we were alive to feel the humiliation.

The vampires came towards us, and we were pushed through many a hungry stare before we were gagged and bound.

* * *

Eventually, when night came, we were thrust on to a cart with a couple of other prisoners.

'Mmm, mm, mmm!' Miku tried to speak behind her gag, but nothing other than murmurs came through. Her eyes were trained on me, though. I knew she was furious with me about my lie of the necromancers. I rolled my eyes, and she stamped her feet back. Kaito had his eyes closed, perhaps to block out the hardship of it all.

A lesser vampire came up to us all then, and pulled off our gags. The girl opened her mouth to yell, and the vampire took his chance to shove a potion into her mouth, grabbing on to the girl's head so she couldn't help but be administered the potion. He did the same to the rest of us, and one by one, we all nodded off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This will be the last chapter for a little while, and I'm sorry for the shorter length. I'm doing NaNoWriMo this November, so I have to get everything ready in preparation for it. If you don't know what NaNo is, it's an even where you have to write 50000 words in one month for your novel/script/whatever. That's a lot of words! I'll be working on an original novel rather than this fanfiction, so don't expect anything until December. I apologise in advance.**

Chapter Eight – (Miku's POV)

I let out a quiet groan, the last remnants of the sleeping potion finally fading away. I kept my eyes closed anyway, to give myself space to think. How had we gotten into this mess? Vampires… I knew they existed, but I had only heard the horror stories. Now we were in one such story, and it all appeared to be Luka's fault. She'd known it was a vampire's lair all along, merely pretending that it had been a necromancer's hideout. But why had she lied?

I let my eyes slowly drift open, heavy from the potion. I saw that while I had been asleep I had been stripped of my sword. It seemed that it had taken me longer than the other two to wake up, since both their eyes were open, and they were staring intently at one another. It took a moment of staring, but eventually Luka's eyes slid open to meet mine. I didn't understand how they held no fear at all, not even a smidgeon. Even Kaito looked a little worried. How could she be so sure of herself? But I couldn't say anything, not through my gag, so I stayed quiet and waited for the bumpy ride to be over.

It took a whole night, and dawn was almost breaking as we drew up to what seemed to be a lone tower stood against the stark landscape. It was marshy terrain here, and it took the horses some effort to pull us through to our destination. I thought about poor Artax, left alone outside a cave all by himself. Well, at least he had Luka's horse for company if he got lonely. Hopefully someone nice would pick him up and take him back to Lakestead with them. Hopefully _we_ would get back before anyone could take him.

Finally, we pulled up to the tower just before the sun peeked over the horizon. The vampires that had set the orders to take us – Prima and Tonio – had ridden on their own black horses behind us. The vampire pulling our cart stopped just before the cobblestone path up to the tower doors, and ordered us to get out.

There was little point in arguing, but I did drag my feet enough for the vampire to give me a little push. He untied us, and took off our gags, and as he did so, Luka did something very strange – she put one arm around me.

I knew her well enough by now to know she wasn't fond of touch, and from the look in her eyes I could tell this was killing her inside, but her features didn't betray her discomfort.

'Trust me,' Luka muttered quietly, and I gave a curt nod in response. She almost smiled. We walked like that, with Kaito trailing behind, over the bridge to the tower. Then I saw the view.

Below the tower stood a great castle embedded into the rock. It was a winding, maze-like structure, with many a corridor and small parapets hanging out over the void below. It was a monster made of stone, and fascinating just to gaze at. Unfortunately, Luka was quite forcefully guiding me towards the tower entrance, so I just let myself be pushed forwards into the castle.

Through the doors we came to a spiral staircase leading down into the mountain. It grew colder the further we descended, but as usual Luka didn't appear to feel the code. In fact, out of all of us, only Kaito and I were shivering.

The spiral staircase spread into a grand entrance hall, lit with candles that flickered in the draughty halls. Prima and Tonio stepped ahead of us along with the other vampire, who spread open the double doors into what looked like the main hall of the castle.

There were no windows, only those cold stone walls, but everything was richly furnished. A thick line of carpet covered the middle of the hall from where we stood to the bottom of a staircase that led to a stone dais. On that dais was a single throne, where a woman in deep, luscious reds lounged.

Upon our entrance she stood up, and Prima and Tonio ushered us forwards. The woman in red swept down the stairs and beckoned to us. Then I noticed as we grew closer to her, the woman's face turned even paler than its snowy white with shock, looking directly at Luka. Was there something strange about her? Wouldn't I have noticed by now? Sure, Luka had her oddities, but there was nothing immediately striking. Was there?

She composed herself quickly however, and a languid smile took over as she saw both Kaito and I. Luka's grip tightened on my arm.

'Luka… How good to see you, after all these years.'

What? How could she know her?

'Meiko,' Luka said, her head held imperiously high.

'You're not one to take pets,' Meiko said, looking at me with quite the predatory smile.

'Not usually, no. But this one caught my attention.'

'I suppose you serve your mistress well?' Meiko said, and I bristled slightly until Luka's grip tightened even more. Mistress? What was she on about? Surely…

And then I realised.

No. _No._

She couldn't seriously mean…

I looked up at Luka, who was still staring pointedly at Meiko. Everything she'd done… Killing with what seemed like impossible ease… Not eating… The cold… It all made sense now.

I looked back at Kaito, and he must've seen the hurt on my face, because he gave a quick shake of his head. Luka's grip on my hand was painful now, sure to leave bruises, but part of me couldn't feel it, it had gone numb completely.

And I knew, like Luka, I had to play along. Put on an act.

Because that was all this was, really.

I was so _stupid._

'Yes,' I said, flatly. 'Of course I do.'

'And the magician…' Meiko said. Kaito froze. 'He can come with me. Our last one got killed on a raid. Thank you for bringing him to me. Come on, young one.'

Luka looked at Kaito, and her eyes betrayed it all. She didn't care whether we lived or died. She didn't care about anyone but herself. Kaito didn't, or couldn't, seem to move. Meiko's eyes flashed.

'Come. Now.' He didn't have any choice in the matter, pulled along by an unknown force. It was hard to hold back the tears as Meiko took him in her grip. 'By the way, Luka…'

The elf… vampire… looked at Meiko with those icy blue eyes that I thought I knew so well.

'I know what happened,' Meiko said. 'You can drop the act. The only reason I haven't killed you on the spot is because you brought me a present. Stay in my good graces.'

I dropped Luka's hand immediately.

'Prima. Tonio. Show them to a room, I don't care where.'

And with that, Meiko excused herself, dragging an enthralled Kaito with her.

Prima took Luka's hand, and Tonio took mine, and the pair forcefully guided us away, leading us through corridor after corridor, down staircase after staircase. I didn't care where we were going, what it looked like.

None of it mattered.

Eventually they stopped outside a room, and pushed Luka and I in, locking the door behind us with a loud bang. The bedroom was sparse, but what little furniture there was seemed to be just as expensive as the decorations from the main hall. I noted drily that it had two separate beds.

Luka still didn't turn to face me, and I'd had enough. Marching right up to her, I jabbed my finger at her chest.

'Why?' I asked, and Luka's eyes closed, and for a moment I thought that maybe, just maybe, there was _something_ there, something to latch on to. 'I thought that-'

'That you what? That you could trust me?' Luka said. She began to pace around the room, circling me. 'Then you are a bigger fool than I took you for.'

'You placed your trust in me, didn't you?' I said, quietly. 'You should expect the same in return.'

Her eyes flashed then, far too similar to Meiko's for my liking.

'I _never_ trusted you. I never trusted anybody.' Her voice was flat, cold.

'You can't-' I said, pulling at my hair in frustration. 'You can't live like that!'

'Do _not_ tell me who I can and cannot be!' Luka shouted. In the space of a second she was in front of me, backing me up against the wall. Oh no, we weren't doing this again.

I stood stock still, refusing to take another step backwards, staring right up into her face. It was the first time I'd really seen her this close, not counting that night in the inn. Even twisted in anger, her face had an ethereal beauty to it.

'I could kill you right now with my bare hands and I would not look back.'

'You don't mean that.' I said, crossing my arms.

'Then you clearly cannot read people like I can.' Luka spat back. I almost rolled my eyes. Even in anger she was as haughty as ever.

'I don't mean people,' I said. 'I just mean you. I can tell.'

That seemed to deflate her a little, and curiosity sparked in her eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

'How could a fool like you possibly understand?'

How could I explain it? There was just a part of me that _knew_ , seemed to understand the look she got in her eyes, or the way she moved. I hadn't realised quite how deeply Luka had gotten under my skin until she had asked that question, and it frightened me. Now, knowing she was a vampire, how could I still trust those feelings? How could I still trust her?

'I did know,' I started, unsure how to put my thoughts into words. 'I knew exactly what you were feeling, but now… Now I don't know. Not after all this. Not now I know you're a vampire. I don't know whether what I knew of you is all lies, whether what you've shown to me was all an act. I don't know anymore.'

And there it was, a glint of… something, past the veneer of ice she kept up all the time. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see it for what it really was, but she looked away before I could tell.

'Do not place your trust in me, or anyone, for that matter. It will only get broken.' Luka said, before turning away so her back faced me.

I went to put a hand on her shoulder to… what? Comfort her? I sighed as she froze at my touch before she pulled away and went to one of the beds.

Why did I still want to be in the same room as her despite the lies she'd kept up? I didn't even understand my own feelings, let alone Luka's. I rubbed my eyes, exhausted from the after effects of the sleeping potion, and climbed into the other bed.

New mission, I thought to myself as I closed my eyes. Break down that cage Luka held around her heart. Somehow, there was still a part of me that wanted to gain Luka's trust.

'No more secrets?' I asked, and there was a short pause as she answered back.

'No more secrets.'

* * *

Once night came, there was a knock at the door. Only for politeness' sake, however, since it was unbolted and opened without waiting for an answer.

I dragged myself out of the bedcovers and saw that it was Prima and Tonio, both with a rather nasty looking smile on their faces. Luka was already on her feet.

'Miss Sakine would like to see you, Luka. Now.' Tonio said, and Luka strode almost to the end of the room, then paused, looking over at me. 'Without the pet.'

I scowled at Prima, but she ignored me.

'Actually,' Prima added. 'You, girl, come with me.'

We didn't have any choice in the matter, as both of them grabbed us by the hand and led us off into the castle.

'There's someone waiting to see you,' Prima said. She still had that grin on her face, though, and my stomach did a little flip, hoping it was Kaito. I wasn't sure if he'd be the same magician, however.

We wound through the corridors, all of them lit by candles, as none had windows, only wine red curtains where the glass should have been. It didn't take long to reach what appeared to be a disused alchemy lab, with all sorts of strange ingredients scattered across multiple benches and shelves.

Kaito was in the middle of the room, staring at the opposite wall with his back facing us.

Prima gave a little giggle before pushing me into the room and locking the door behind us. At the slam of the door, Kaito turned around.

His face was gaunt, a pale, sickly white. His eyes had lost their lustre, and even his hair seemed to have faded from that vibrant blue. Tears came to my own eyes.

'Oh, Kaito, what have they done to you?'

I ran over to envelop him in a giant hug, but he stepped backwards with a shake of his head. He was shivering.

'Miku… I'm so sorry,' he said quietly.

'What do you mean, you're sorry? They did this to you, those bas-'

'No… listen… please,' he interrupted. I looked at him, and he just seemed so defeated that a tear ran down my cheek. 'Miku… I'm…' But the last word faded away.

'You're what? Kaito, what's wrong?' I asked, but then the last word became clear as he said it again.

'Hungry.'


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay, so I know I said the next chapter would be in December, but I just couldn't resist! So have an early chapter on me.**

 **Anyway, I know I left it on a cliffhanger, so I'll let you get on and see what happens to our favourite pair next!**

* * *

Chapter Nine – (Luka's POV)

As the girl was led away from me by Prima, I myself was pulled along by Tonio. I did not let myself wonder where the girl was going, instead just focusing on what little scenery there was to look at. Understandably, there were no windows, since although the sun did not kill us, our vampiric powers were severely diminished. Though, I guessed that was something I did not much need to worry about anymore. But there was no use being melancholy, so I just strode on to match the man's pace.

My thoughts were insidious, reminding me every step that the girl was missing from my side. I had grown far too comfortable in her presence – this separation would do me right. She was angry at me anyway, so there was no use in thinking of her.

I made no attempt to talk to the man who was trying so hard to pull me roughly along. It was rather amusing, actually, since I was taller than him, and had a longer stride, so while he huffed along I strolled on at a relatively leisurely pace.

As we rounded yet another corner, my thoughts crept back to the girl. Where would they be taking her? Could they not just have easily left her in the bedroom where we were supposed to have been staying? I rolled my eyes at my own foolishness. It was not necessary to wonder about such trivial matters. Shaking my head, I decided to concentrate on the layout of the castle, deeming it essential should we need to make an escape in the near future, an event that was most likely. I wasn't yet sure of how we could outrun master vampires, but it was always good to have a backup plan.

Surely Meiko would have some kind of plan for us. There had to be a reason for our capture, otherwise we would most certainly be dead. I sighed, ignoring Tonio's questioning look. I could not read the future, so there was no point in idly guessing.

The plan, whatever it was, would surely involve the girl. That was probably the main reason she wasn't dead yet, either. Or, if she wasn't needed…

I stopped in my tracks, refusing to let the man pull me along any further. My strength was no match for his own, however, and he yanked me along roughly.

'Come on, whelp,' he said with a snarl. 'I don't have time for your games.'

'The girl,' I said. 'What have you done with her?' If he smiled, then that would be all I needed to know.

He smiled.

Damn it all! This was what I got for being complacent and waiting. But really, what else could I have done? I was in a castle full of vampires, there was no way in hell that I was getting out of here unscathed. I cursed at my own stupidity. _Foolish girl._ My mother's voice echoed in my head _. This is where failing gets you._

I threw myself backwards in an attempt to get out of the man's grasp, but he simply tugged me back.

'Let me go!' I ordered, and he merely scoffed. 'Don't you understand? I need the girl!'

Tonio laughed, a horrible sound that echoed off the walls of the castle, and started to pull me along once more. For the first and only time in my life, I was glad to come face to face with Meiko as we rounded the corner. Most likely she had heard everything.

'I believe I didn't give you permission to slaughter her _pet_ ,' her silky voice said, and Tonio froze.

'I thought-'

'You thought wrong. Let her go,' Meiko said, and Tonio did so. She turned to me and spoke in a hideously soft voice. ' _Run.'_

I was not about to question her decision, even though I wondered why she had made it. It would become clear later. For now, I would take this chance. The way back through the corridors was a nightmare of architecture, and I was glad I had made the effort previously to memorise the layout. However, once I came to the bedroom door, I had little idea of where to go next. Thankfully, Tonio had been sent with me, and he ended up guiding me to where I needed to go with a permanent scowl fixtured on to his features. Glad Meiko had been of use for once in her miserable existence, I was guided straight to a locked door with Prima lounging on it.

'What are you doing here?' Prima said, looking at the man and purposely blanking me.

'Meiko found out. She wasn't happy,' Tonio said. I almost laughed. That was an understatement, backed up by the woman's face paling considerably. What had they done with her? What had they tried to kill her with? Had they succeeded? I cursed to myself in my mind that I was so affected by this, but I couldn't concentrate on those feelings now..

Prima wordlessly opened the door.

I immediately spotted her, with her ridiculous turquoise twin tails. Thank the gods, she was alive, just about, it seemed. Seeing a flash of blue hair as he leapt towards the girl, I realised what they had done. Those bastard vampires!

Tonio and Prima lunged in and caught the magician before he struck the blow, though I believed that the girl could have fended him off.

She looked up at me… Was she crying? Why would she be crying? Then her knees buckled, and she collapsed to the floor.

Walking over, I saw that her armour had taken quite the beating, and there were cuts on her face. Fortunately, she was still conscious, but very much in shock. But why? I knew that she had counted the magician as her ally, but that meant nothing when said magician was trying to feed off her like cattle. It was live or die, no questions about it, and I had seen her kill before. It wasn't as though she held any qualms about it. Even if it was her ally that she was fighting, why should that have made any difference? When someone was trying to kill you, they lost all recognition in my eyes. They were just another person, after that. It was simple.

So why was she crying?

'Luka… Is that you?' the girl asked, looking up at me from her position on the floor. Her voice was thick with tears.

'Yes, it is.' I said, not sure what else to add. She appeared to relax then, oddly enough. I knew she was still angry with me, so I didn't see how she could take comfort from such a bland statement. Humans were very strange.

I could still hear Kaito growling from the other side of the room, his vampiric side having taken over completely. If they didn't feed him soon, he'd be lost to the urges forever. Sighing, I knew I would have to stoop so low as to feed off the castle's cattle too, if Meiko would permit it. I was sure she would, as she wouldn't want another rabid vampire on her hands.

The girl still had tears running down her face, though she was doing her best to wipe them off. It was making me angry now, all this pointless weeping.

'Why must you cry so?' I asked, slapping my hand on to the wall to make the girl jump. 'What are you even crying for?' As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew I should not have said them, for the girl's face creased into a frown.

'You really have to ask why?' she said, and despite myself, I nodded. 'You've been far away from humanity for a long time, haven't you?'

I almost froze – that hit too close to home. Even after Miku had asked me for no more secrets, I still had the biggest one kept under wraps, and it wasn't about to be revealed any time soon, at least not to her. Kaito was possibly shrewd enough to figure it out had I wanted to give him enough pointers to do so, but I never would in fear of him telling the girl.

Instead, I looked away, and both the girl and I watched as Prima and Tonio took the magician away.

Meiko swept into the room a few minutes later as the girl and I were in silence, lost in our own thoughts. She smiled down at us both – we must have looked a sorry pair, I in my peasant clothing, Miku with her tear-streaked face mixed with blood from her cuts.

'Now that you're both where I want you… Let me tell you of the quest I had in mind for you both,' she said.

'And our reward for doing so would be?' I asked, though I already knew the answer.

'Not dying, of course,' Meiko grinned. 'I'm sure you, Luka, would know what heroes are?'

My eyes widened. As much as I professed about Gumi being a witch, she was truly a hero. People chosen by the gods because they had committed so many selfless deeds in their lifetime, they were given powers that would rival my own, both the vampiric and my magical abilities together.

'There is more than one?' I asked, and Meiko nodded with a smirk – she knew who I was talking about. Gumi had called upon the gods in addition to her own heroic powers to strip me of my abilities, and for that I would never forgive her. Knowing that there was more than one damned hero in my lifetime that I had to deal with... Well, it made my blood positively boil. 'I assume you want us to kill them?'

Miku staggered to her feet, and tugged me to one side, whispering. She probably didn't realise that Meiko had heightened senses and could most likely hear every word she was saying.

'What are heroes?' she asked. Once I explained, her eyes widened and she bit her lip. 'But they aren't evil, are they? I can't fight someone like that.'

'You have to,' I whispered back fiercely, 'Meiko will find out if you don't, and then we're dead.'

'Couldn't we just run away?' Miku said.

'You can't,' Meiko said suddenly, and the girl balked. 'I'll be sending Prima with you. Consider it her punishment for trying to murder you earlier.'

Damn it all! Why could things never be simple?

'So, where are we going?' I asked, turning to face the woman in red.

'To the town of Ashmoor,' Meiko said. 'It's not far from the castle, but since you'll be travelling with Prima, it'll need to be at night. If she dies, I _will_ hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand?'

'Of course,' I smiled. Somehow, Meiko had given us our way to freedom. Somehow, we would make it out of this.

* * *

After that ordeal, we were forcefully guided to our bedroom, where the door was locked tightly shut once more. The girl immediately collapsed on her bed after stripping off her armour, and I went to sit on mine, facing away from her.

'As much as I want to live, I…' she trailed off, and I sighed.

Why must she make everything so difficult? I did not understand. It was the same case as with Kaito, she should not feel bad for saving her own skin.

'I do not understand you,' I said. 'This is key to our escape and yet you are willing to throw it all away. On what? Something as pathetic as _morals_? Please!'

'How long have you been a vampire, Luka?' Miku asked suddenly after a short silence. I turned to face her and found she was staring straight at me.

'About one hundred and fifty years. My whole life.'

'So you were born a vampire?' she asked, and I said yes. She nodded, closing her eyes, seemingly mulling it over. What that was supposed to mean I didn't know, and thought it best to leave her to whatever thoughts she had going on in that small head of hers.

Finally, she wished me a goodnight, which I didn't return, and she fell asleep.

What was she trying to find out about me? I sighed again, and lay back on the bed. The more I got to know her, the less I understood. I didn't _want_ to get to know her, but somehow it kept happening. Were all humans like this? I didn't know enough about Kaito to hazard a proper guess, but I assumed not. So what made her a special case?

Shaking my head, I left those kinds of troubling thoughts behind and drifted off into the world of sleep.

* * *

Once night fell again, we headed to the town of Ashmoor. Meiko had seen fit to give us back our weapons, and I knew we were heading into a ridiculously dangerous fight. However, the possibility of death was on both sides of the coin, and I preferred the quick death of battle to the long, tortuous death that Meiko would inflict.

Kaito came with us, having been fed, and every time the girl looked at him it seemed she would almost begin to start that infernal weeping again. Glaring at the back of the pair's heads didn't appear to help matters, so I walked with Prima. The vampiric woman was staying resolutely silent, which I supposed was supposed to offend me in some way, but it worked to my advantage. I did not care for her quarrel with Meiko, and I was not about to extend my sympathies.

It did not take long for us to spot the village on the horizon. It was only a small thing, comparable to the size of Willow Vale, with the same wooden buildings. In essence, a very boring place.

Unfortunately, someone appeared to have seen our arrival, as two very prominent figures stood waiting at the village's entrance.

These must have been the heroes Meiko had mentioned. Damn it, there went the element of surprise. It looked like we were to be forced into battle straight away. Somehow their aura just gave them away. Probably all the sickening goodness they held inside them.

The girl stopped as soon as she saw them, as did the magician, their mouths slack. I supposed their aura must have been stronger to those do-gooders.

'Halt!' said one of the figures, a short blond girl. Her twin stepped forwards to back her up. 'You're vampires… No one like that steps foot in this town!'

'Wait,' said Miku. 'We don't want to fight.'

'Are you sure of your decision. Meiko will not be pleased,' Prima said. I stared at Miku, wondering what her plan was. Even the magician was looking at her thoughtfully.

'It's five against one, Prima. D'you think she sent you so you could fight? She sent you to die,' Miku said harshly, and I raised an eyebrow. This was not like her at all. Something had changed in her since Kaito's turning.

Prima stared at us before stepping backwards.

'Meiko will hear of this. She'll come after you. You don't know how powerful she is.'

'I won't let you get that far,' Miku said quietly. She turned to the twins. 'You're heroes, right?'

The twins nodded, eyes narrowing at Prima.

'What about the other two vamps?' the twin girl said. I pulled out my dagger and laid it on the floor, not leaving it to chance. This plan had to work.

'I can vouch for them,' Miku said. 'You have my word. You'll just have to trust me on this.'

The twins looked at each other, then both looked at Prima. There was a spark of fury in their eyes, one that I was glad I was not on the receiving end of.

It was all over in an instant. One second Prima was running back the way she came, the next moment the twins had surrounded her. Unfortunately, they gave the cold bitch a quick death. I almost smiled, but thought better of it when I saw the twins heading back towards us.

'Now, why shouldn't we just kill these two?' the twin girl said, while the boy stayed silent.

'I said I could vouch for them, didn't I?' Miku said. 'Please. Can't we just go to the inn and talk it over? They don't have any weapons.'

The twins looked at each other, and thankfully, they nodded.

The inn was quiet, as expected of a village this size, so it was easy to find a table and recuperate. The twins were called Rin and Len, and Miku did most of the talking. Fortunately for us, the twins seemed to like her, and trusted her words.

Kaito was uncharacteristically solemn as he watched the three others eating and drinking. I did not hold any sympathy for him, since I did not know what it was like to eat human food, or drink the swill they called ale. He would just have to get over it.

'We'll have to watch for Meiko,' he muttered to me as the other three were talking animatedly. I nodded.

'It would be best for us to remain with the twins for now,' I said.

'At least Miku seems to like them. I trust her judgement,' he said, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

'Do you now?' I said, and the magician nodded in earnest.

'She's… honest. I didn't think I could ever regain her trust after… that. But I don't think I ever lost it in the first place. I don't think I can forgive myself as easily, though.'

I thought about it for a moment before surmising that the magician was right. After all, she never seemed angry looking at him, just upset. Another mystery to add to the pile. I shook my head. One day, I would ask her all these lingering questions, though I oftentimes cursed myself for having them in the first place.

For now, though, Kaito was right. We would have to be extra careful on our travels, and see if we could rope in these adventurers with us on our journey.

I did not fancy my chances against Meiko, even with a plucky girl and a vampiric magician on my side.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: There seemed to be a lot a of dialogue this chapter, which is one of my weak points. Hopefully it reads okay. I also kind of imagine Miku wielding one of those two-handed greatswords. It'd look a bit ridiculous if she was as small I make her out to be in this fic, but this whole fic is sort of ridiculous already, lol.**

 **Updates may be sporadic as I am still working on my own project (another romance, whoop!)**

 **Also, my reviewers are basically the best people ever. You guys rock! I feel incredibly lucky! Thank you so much!**

* * *

Chapter Ten – (Miku's POV)

After my chat with the twins, I retired to bed early, thankful to get a room to myself for once. The single bed was comfy, and this little village reminded me of home. Whether that was good or not, I wasn't sure yet, for an unfamiliar feeling of homesickness was curdling in my stomach.

All in all, I needed to have a good cry. The stress Kaito getting bitten, of hitting Kaito, being told Luka was a vampire… everything that had happened in the past few days needed to come out somehow, and I sure was _not_ ever going to get drunk again.

Every time I looked at the blue haired man, guilt curled its way through my mind and body, leaving me feeling like I'd done something deeply wrong. I knew, really, that I hadn't… I had only been defending myself, after all, but I couldn't see it like that. Not after hitting him so hard he cried out. It hurt, really hurt, to see the one I had grown so close to in such a short space of time have everything go wrong for them so quickly.

I wasn't weeping to express sadness, it was an angry cry, a wish that things could've gone differently. But they hadn't, and I was going to get over it and be fine. Things in my life had changed, deeply, and I needed to accept it.

As for Luka… I still wasn't sure how much I could trust her. I wanted to, really wanted to, but she had kept secrets. Big secrets.

But I had my new mission to think about, and I was going to get Luka to trust me no matter what, no matter whether I trusted her or not. That was no way to live, not even for a vampire of a hundred and fifty years.

And despite everything, she had still come back when I was in need. Not that she was the one to save me from Kaito, or anything as ridiculous as that, but she had obviously sensed trouble and come back to get me out of it, one way or another.

Sighing, I went and laid back on the bed, mind full of a certain pink haired elf. One day, there would be a mutual trust between us. I just wished I wasn't the only one pushing for it.

* * *

In the morning, I found Luka alone at a table, with her usual look on her face. This appeared to be becoming a trend while we were staying at an inn, so I went and sat next to her, helping myself to some stew that the innkeeper's wife had kindly laid out for Luka.

It was strange, now I knew the reason why she couldn't eat it, and now Kaito would be the same.

'So,' I started, trying to make conversation, since I knew she wouldn't speak to me otherwise. 'Is the hunt for your parents still on?'

'Yes.'

'So we're still off to Nuriel?'

'Yes.'

Ah. Conversation definitely was not on the Luka's to-do list today. Not bothering to carry on to myself, I concentrated on eating until Kaito came to join us at the table. He took one look at the bowl of stew and put a hand to his mouth.

'How're you feeling today, Kaito?' I asked brightly.

''Hmm?'

I repeated the question, and he just nodded, mind elsewhere. He avoided looking right at me. Guess there wasn't any talking to be had at this end, either. Feeling a small twinge of guilt, I carried on eating, pretending that everything was perfectly normal.

I almost praised the gods when Rin and Len came down to breakfast.

The pair had already been told our adventures up until this point, and they had seemed to understand our predicament, even Luka's, though it was a bit odd… Though maybe odd was an understatement. They eventually agreed to help us fight Meiko when she finally made her descent on the village, since the people here had been frightened of the vampires ever since they set up shop in the castle a few years ago. Killing the vampire's leader was probably the only way to disband the lot of them.

Rin and Len were certain that Meiko would come down to the village armed with a pretty sizeable army, so it was all we could do in the meantime to find others who could fight. The twins were heroes, yes, but we didn't want to be too outnumbered.

The innkeeper had his own armour on hand, as did his wife, and the pair said they'd spread the word for us about our cause.

So now, it was just a waiting game.

Luka was still mulishly not saying anything, and Kaito was busy looking dolefully at the bowl of stew. Another twinge of guilt crept up my side, but this time I ignored it. This was getting ridiculous. We needed to talk, desperately, even just for my own peace of mind.

'Kaito, can we have a chat?' I asked, and it took a moment for him to actually respond with a nod. He still wasn't looking at me. I almost rolled my eyes, but managed to stop myself.

Leaving the inn, I was greeted with a blast of cool spring air, but fortunately, the porch kept us from getting wet from the spatters of rain. I turned to Kaito, and he was still studiously staring at the ground as he followed me outside. It was a wonder he didn't trip over his own feet.

'Kaito, look at me,' I said, and he dragged his gaze from the floor, but he couldn't quite meet my eyes. 'Please. Stop beating yourself up over it.'

'Miku, I…' he trailed off. He sighed, scratching the back of his head. 'I could say I'm sorry, but it wouldn't matter.'

'Why not?'

'Because!' he shouted. 'Because words like that don't mean anything!'

'They do to me,' I said quietly. 'I'm sorry, for one.'

That made him look at me properly then, and he appeared to be taken aback.

'What do you mean?' he said. 'What do you have to be sorry for? I was the one who… who-'

'I hurt you! I never do that to friends... Though I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore,' I said, and that last part hurt deep inside me.

'You thought I didn't want to be your friend anymore?' Kaito asked, and I nodded. He shook his head, and with a laugh, he gave me a hug. Sniffing a little, I pulled away after a few moments, and felt better for it. 'Miku, I'm the one who should be sorry. I tried to hurt you, and I don't think I could ever forgive myself for that, at least not for now.'

'But I forgive you.'

'I'm afraid that's not how it works,' he said with another laugh. 'But it does make me feel better. I'm glad you dragged me out here to chat.'

'Come on then,' I said, smiling up at him. 'Let's go and see if Luka and the twins are alright.'

Provided the twins hadn't killed that stubborn vampire yet.

Thankfully, the trio seemed to be fully intact, though Luka seemed to be in more of a mood than usual, judging from her posture. Wondering if I could break her out of it, I went a slipped back into the seat next to her. What could I do? Thinking for a moment, I rummaged around in my bag to see if there was anything of use, and found the book I had… borrowed… from the library in the mage's guild. I slammed it on the table, and all eyes fell on me.

'Hey, that's Artax and the Troll!' Kaito said excitedly. Everyone looked at him, and he only blushed in response.

'Are you going to read it?' Len asked. 'Isn't it a choose your own adventure book?'

'Yup,' I said with a grin. 'And Luka's going to play it with me, right, Luka?'

'I want no part in your games,' Luka sneered.

'Not even if you get a prize if you win?' I said, sliding the book towards her. Her eyes narrowed.

'What kind of prize?'

'Anything you want,' I said, but then realised that I was speaking to Luka. 'Okay, maybe not _anything-_ '

'Ah, but you have said it now,' Luka said with an especially evil glint in her eye. 'No going back on your promises, girl.'

Oh, gods, what had I gotten myself into? Well, at least no-one won on the first try, right? With a little less vigour, I pulled the book back towards me and began to read.

'Artax was a brave warrior who roamed the lands of Mirren, slaying evil-doers on sight. Witches, dragons, vampires-' Luka's eye twitched at that, 'none were a match for his mighty sword and shield. One day, Artax was told of a smelly troll cave that was troubling the next village over, and he decided to go and slay the beast. He came to a split in the road, one leading down a tree lined path, and the other a path by a river. Which does he take?'

'The forest path,' Luka said without missing a beat.

'The forest path was dark, but Artax was brave and continued on without a problem, until two wolves appeared from the undergrowth! Does he raise his shield, or attack with his sword?'

'Obviously, he attacks with his sword,' she said with a roll of her eyes.

'Artax swung his sword and decapitated one of the wolves in one fell swoop. He easily killed the other, and continued down the forest path. Eventually, he saw a cave, and a narrow path that wound uphill. Which does he take?'

'The narrow path, of course. The cave would have far too many possibilities for danger,' Luka said. Damn, she was good at this. Would I really have to do whatever she wished? At this rate, it seemed likely.

'Artax climbed the narrow path, and he came to the top of the hill, where he could see the village below. Does he stop by the tavern first, or carry on straight to the cave?'

'The tavern,' Luka said, after a moment's thought. 'He would want information on the beast, surely.'

'Artax stayed at the tavern to rest up before the fight. But bandits came in the night and stole all his weapons, leaving Artax to fight the smelly troll bare-handed. Does he give up and go home, failed in his quest, or does he fight the troll?'

'He's a warrior, isn't he? He can fight the troll, the coward.'

'Artax went to the troll cave and faced off with the beast. He swung a punch, but without a sword nor shield, the troll deflected Artax easily. The troll then smashed in Artax's head and ate his brains. The end.'

Luka's eyes widened ever so fractionally, and her fists tightened.

'Best of three!' she ordered.

'Never!' I grinned cheekily.

'Give me the damned book,' she said, but I threw myself over the book before she could get her hands on it.

'You'll never have it. That's cheating,' I said, face down on the table. I turned my head so I could see her, and I could swear that there was a glimmer of a smile on her features. Yes! Had I successfully pulled Luka out of her mood? I wished that I could just ask her, but that would defeat the point a little. I would just have to rely on what she gave away in her features. Grinning at her, I poked out my tongue and the glimmer of a smile grew, just a fraction.

Luka then raised an eyebrow, and clonked me over the head with her fist, just gently enough to get away with it. Ouch. Maybe that smile wasn't as genuine as I had thought.

I got up from the table, still clutching the book to my chest in case she made a grab for it, but she just stared at me, eyebrow still quirked. Was she trying to fake me out? Plan her next move? Or-

'They're here!' One of the villagers burst into the inn, panting heavily as they shouted their warning. I dropped the book immediately, and went to grab my sword. Rin and Len did the same, and even Luka stood up.

'Luka, what are you doing?' I asked. 'You have to stay here.'

She looked at me as though ears had sprouted out of the top of my head.

'I can fight. I am no coward,' she said.

'With a dagger? I don't think so,' I said. 'Please, you're going to get hurt.'

'And you would care if I did?'

'I would, actually,' I said with certainty. Despite everything, Luka was still my ally and friend, and I wasn't about to let my friends get hurt if I could help it. Luka looked at me vey strangely, then, and I couldn't tell what she was thinking. 'Look, I've got to go, but you need to stay here. Please, Luka.'

Rin, Len, Kaito, and I went to exit the inn, and thankfully, Luka stayed where she was. I didn't think she actually would, so it was a relief to see her actually obey _me_ for once instead of the other way around.

Outside, plenty were already fighting. I went and helped some of the villagers that were being overrun, but tried to keep an eye out for Meiko while I did so.

The vampire in front of me snarled, lunging for my throat. I brought up my sword and pushed back, deflecting the blow. It left me staggering. If this was what normal vampires could do to me, what would Tonio and Meiko be like?

Fiercely, I swung my sword across in a wide arc, and cut the vampire's belly. He gasped and went down to the floor. Despite everything, they were still like humans in some respects.

How many vampires had Meiko brought with her? Everywhere I looked, there was carnage. I ran over to some villagers that were doing their level best to mow down a horde of the bloodsuckers, but were being overwhelmed.

I charged, bringing my sword down on one of the vampires, but that left me unprotected at the back, and someone barrelled into me with so much force I almost fell forwards.

I'd never been a battle like this before, and it was overwhelming to every sense. I could smell a metallic tang in the air, and every part of my body felt like it was charged with electricity. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at once, and it almost feltlike too much.

Turning around to face my attacker, I saw that it was actually a villager that had been thrown into me. They hadn't got up.

Swallowing thickly, I stepped over them, and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the door to the inn was wide open.

 _Luka._

Leaving the villagers behind I sprinted with everything I had to the inn. I didn't care about the battle, not any more, not when Luka could be…

Skidding to a halt inside, I took in what was happening.

Luka was behind the bar, and Meiko was inching towards her like a predator cornering their prey.

As soon as Meiko turned to look over at me, I charged, plunging my sword deep into her gut.

She laughed. With ease, she stepped back, pulling my sword out of her stomach like it was butter.

'You think an ordinary human can kill me with just one blow?' Meiko said. 'Foolish little girl.'

With that, she grabbed the blade of my sword and pulled it away from me, despite how hard I was gripping it.

 _No!_

I tried to back away, but she was on me like a shot, wrapping her arms around me in a deadly embrace.

That was when Rin and Len raced in, but Meiko had already dropped my sword and produced a dagger, which she held to my throat.

I looked over to where Luka was standing, and she was as furious as I'd ever seen her. Her hands were so tightly gripping the bar that her knuckles were white, and her face was twisted into a snarl.

But what could they do? They couldn't let Meiko live, and they knew that.

So I had to die.

The cold metal of the blade pressed against my throat, and I willed myself to not be afraid, but cold fear was creeping up my whole body.

This was it, then. Death. I had never really thought about it before, not like this. I didn't want to die like this. I wouldn't let myself die like this, but what could I do? What would my dad say when he found out? Tears formed at the edge of my eyes then, but I refused to let them spill. I couldn't show weakness, not now.

'Take me, instead.' Her voice was calm, controlled, despite all the anger that broiled underneath. What was she saying? I could feel Meiko's surprise as her body tensed. 'Take me, torture me, do whatever you please. But do not harm the girl.'

'That's a rather tempting offer,' Meiko murmured. 'Did you hear that, girl?'

Luka took a step towards us, spreading an arm to stop Rin and Len from charging. The dagger didn't sway from my throat. Luka stepped even closer.

The swap was almost instantaneous.

Almost.

I ducked down just as Rin ran forwards, slicing across with her sword. She missed, but both Luka and I were in the clear.

Len blocked the inn as Meiko attempted to make her escape, so she turned back only to find Rin in front of her. They both dodged to the side, but Meiko went the opposite way and danced back to where Luka was standing.

Luka ran backwards, but that didn't stop Meiko from jabbing at the elf with her dagger. Luka let out a gasp, and her hand came away from her side bloody.

I ran towards her, but Rin was quicker, and in one fell swoop, she finally ended the vampire by cutting off her head.

The woman in red was finally defeated.

I caught Luka as she sank to the floor in pain, and she didn't try to shake me off, but she went rigid.

'Leave me,' she said. 'I do not need your help.'

'But you're hurt,' I said, and she looked at me, barely concealing an "obviously."

At this point, Rin and Len had rejoined the battle outdoors, and I supposed I should have gone and killed the remainder of the stragglers, but Luka seemed more important now.

I didn't let go of her.

Eventually, Rin, Len and Kaito came back in with some of the other villagers. They had won, but not without a struggle, and many were hurt. The twins saw to getting bandages and other medical supplies, but Luka wouldn't let them touch her with the bandages.

I knew she wouldn't want to be around others, so I looped my arm around her and half walked, half carried her up the stairs to my room. Once there, she immediately untangled herself from my grasp with a look of sour distaste.

'Give me the damn bandages,' she said, and I handed them to her wordlessly. 'What? Are you going to keep staring at me, or can I heal myself in peace?'

I left the room, thoughts full of Luka's decision. Could I say anything to her now/ Would she even let me acknowledge what she'd done? I didn't know, but I did know we needed to talk about it. There was no way she was avoiding this like I knew she'd do if I gave her the chance. Also knowing she wouldn't tell me when she was done bandaging herself up, I waited for a few more minutes before going back into my room.

Luka was on my bed, looking pretty mutinous. I thanked the gods for giving me the gift of being able to tell her moods at a glance – I would have to tread carefully on this one, so I stayed standing instead of sitting next to her on the bed.

'Why?' I simply asked. Despite her mood, I just wanted to get some answers.

'I need you to get to Nuriel, or had you forgotten that?' Luka said. Ah. Since she was vampire, even in her weakened state, she could've escaped Meiko eventually and come back to find me, providing I was still alive by that point. Then I noticed that she wasn't looking at me, instead staring at the wall opposite.

'But she could've killed you.'

'I was counting on the moments inbetween the swap. Otherwise she would have killed you, and where would I have been then?'

'You could've asked Kaito. Or the twins. You had a choice,' I said. Her grip tightened on the bedclothes.

'Must you press so? I am tired and hungry. Leave me be.'

'You could…' I started, but trailed off. What could I have offered? Some of my blood. It seemed to be a start on repaying the life debt that I now owed her. 'You could have some of my blood.'

'No.' The answer was quick, almost too fast.

'Why not? You're hungry, you said so yourself.'

'I said no.'

'But-'

'Miku, no.' My head snapped up as she used my name for once. She was looking at me now, and I couldn't read her expression. 'Just go. Help the others clean up, if you must.'

With that, she eased herself gently down on to the bed, hand still clutching her side, eyes closed, so I took my leave.

As the door clicked shut behind me, I wondered about what she had said. She could've just as easily picked Kaito or the twins to take her to Nuriel. I wasn't so sure about the twins, but I thought Kaito would've been happy to, even though he didn't know Luka that well. So why did she want me?

Could that mean there was actually some vague vestige of trust? I shook my head. The woman was such a mystery to me, in so many ways, and I didn't know where to start in accordance of her feelings towards me.

I knew _my_ feelings on the matter. No matter what she did, or said, she was my friend. And now I owed her a debt, which I was going to repay one way or another.

If only life wasn't so complicated.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: A shorter, more introspective chapter this time around. Luka is still recovering, so it gives her time to think more about a certain plucky adventurer. She took a pretty big step last chapter, after all.**

 **As always, my reviewers are absolutely amazing! Love ya'll. *internet hugs***

* * *

Chapter Eleven – (Luka's POV)

I had not experienced pain like this in years. Decades, even. Perhaps it was making me delirious, and that was why I refused Miku's offer of a meal. I knew that it would be foolish of me to accept, really, if I got a taste and enjoyed it, I would want more. Not even a vampire of my stature could resist such temptation when it was offered so readily. And there was a part of me that did not want to look upon Miku as a mere meal.

I had felt right in my assertion that the only reason I had taken part in the swap was because it was a way to kill Meiko. Not because I had felt anything towards Miku, not at all. I simply needed her to get to Nuriel. But then she had questioned me, said that I could have simply asked the magician or those infernal twins, and I just had not thought of that at the time. My only thought had been to… what? _Save_ the girl?

The constant pain in my side was making it hard to think properly, surely. There was no other reason that I was thinking in the way that I was. Pressing a hand to my forehead, grateful of its cool nature, I wondered where I might go from here.

Foolish woman, there was nowhere else to go, no other way to think. I had saved Miku, and that was that, there was no use denying it any longer. Maybe it was not for entirely selfless reasons, no, but there had been an element of honesty in my actions. I felt almost sick at the thought.

I had thought Miku would have still been angry at me for my secret, but she had still helped me when I had been injured. She probably thought that I had saved her for entirely selfish reasons, yet she still helped me anyway. I did not understand her. The more she did, the more mysterious she became. She was not just the overly perky dolt I had picked up outside of a bandit cave any longer.

The pain in my side felt worse than ever, so I concentrated on getting to sleep, but the task evaded me. Useless! Everything was utterly wrong, and I knew it. My feelings were all in a jumble, I was hurt and hungry, and I had had enough.

I tried to ease myself off the bed, but my side clenched, making me gasp. Damn it all, why was this form of mine so weak? Even if I had been prone to accidents back when I still lorded over Nuriel, I would have healed within seconds, even faster than Meiko. That woman looked positively weak in comparison to what I was.

What I used to be.

Closing my eyes, I tried to wash away all of my morbid thoughts, but they lingered still, much to my annoyance. It did not help that I was still stuck halfway off the bed. Where did I even think that I was going to go? Certainly I was not going downstairs to help with that sordid mess. I let out a low growl before slowly lying back down, careful not to disturb my wound.

This was going to be a rough few days.

* * *

The next morning when I awoke, the pain in my side seemed to have lessened somewhat. Not by much, but enough to make it off my bed in one piece. It took a couple of struggling steps to reach the bedroom door, and I leaned against it for a while, panting. How did I come to be such a weakling? This was pathetic.

Nobody else appeared to be up yet, so I made my way downstairs, clutching the banister as I did so. I didn't care if the innkeeper or his wife saw me in such a state – it was the twins I was more concerned about. Miku had not seemed to have noticed the multiple wary glances they had sent my way throughout the events of yesterday, and I did not want them to see my weakness if I could help it. So I made my way to the table, and sat long enough to catch my breath. The bodies that they had brought in yesterday seemed to have disappeared, and I wondered what had gone through Miku's mind when she had seen them. I wondered if she thought it was her own fault.

Ridiculous. This train of thought was ridiculous, and any other thoughts like it needed to stop, right now. I was sick and tired of thinking about that damnable woman.

Speaking of… I heard a creak on the stairs, and saw that it was indeed her that was descending down them. And here I was hoping to get rid of any thoughts pertaining to her. It was as though she had read my mind and had specifically tried to sabotage my plan.

'You'll need to change your bandages,' she said immediately as she noticed me. Why did she care about my wounds so? Why did she care at all?

Argh, not again! I rolled my eyes at my own head, and Miku frowned at me as she sat in the chair next to me.

'I mean it. It's a fresh wound, and it'll probably have bled quite a bit,' she said.

'How do you know?' I asked, before I could stop myself. Yes, this would help my predicament, delving into Miku's history, of all things.

'My dad showed me,' she said, a little wistfully. 'He said I'd have to know how to patch myself up if I was going to be swinging a sword around all the time.'

I swallowed, thinking of my own parents. I had no idea what they would say to me right now, if they were here. My mother always did have an uncanny ability to read what I was thinking. Surely, the words that would come out of her mouth would not be pleasant. If they were with me, they would order me to distance myself from her. I knew it was the right thing to do. After all, I would only be with Miku until I ascended my throne once more.

I thought of Sachiko then, and what she had said to me about my parents. I had been studiously avoiding the matter in my own head up until now, but I supposed that I might have to face it not too far in the future.

Was there still a part of me that… cared for my parents? I had not seen them in many decades, and yet they were still influencing my life and my decisions. Even if there was some vestige of care left in me, I certainly did not trust them.

'Luka?' Miku said, bringing me back out of my reverie. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes, I am fine,' I said automatically. I might have seen Miku in a different light, but she was still not going to hear my life story. Not ever, until the last moments, if I could help it. She looked at me a little strangely, but said nothing. I tried to get up in order to go back to my room so I could change my bandages as Miku had instructed, but I gasped as I stood up too quickly. Leaning on the table with one hand, I cursed to myself for showing weakness in front of her.

She didn't look disgusted with me as I would have done, however, simply offering her hand to me. I didn't take it, instead almost falling over towards the stairs so I could grip the banister. Hearing a sigh from behind as I struggled up the stairs, I shook my head. I didn't need her pity. Miku followed me anyway, still not touching me. At least she knew how to keep her distance.

Once I had gotten to her room, since we had officially appeared to have swapped, I stopped.

'I do not want or need your pity,' I said.

'I'm not pitying you. I'm just here to help. We need you back in shipshape so we can get out of Ashmoor, don't we?' Miku said.

I sighed irritably before entering the room, leaving the door open so she could follow me in, knowing she would have just barged in otherwise. She seemed to have gotten the no touching rule down, but the personal space rule appeared to have been forgotten. Thankfully, she shut the door behind her.

'You should've stayed in bed,' Miku said. 'You could've re-opened the wound. I'm surprised you didn't.'

'Why do you care?' I said tiredly, though I already knew the answer, really. She was ridiculous. Friend, indeed. How foolish of her.

'Look, are you going to let me see the bandage or not?' Miku said, and I frowned.

'I can do it myself. I am not a child, Miku.'

'I'm not saying that,' she said with a sigh. 'I just want to check your wound isn't infected or something.'

There was no use arguing any longer, so I inched up my shirt just enough to reveal my side.

'Luka… What-' she started, but then the woman burst out into laughter.

'What?' I demanded. 'What is so funny?'

'That… I don't think I've ever seen such bad bandaging in my life. We need to change it right now.' Miku said, hands on her hips.

'I do not see anything wrong with it.'

'Luka-'

'No. You are not changing my bandages.'

'I _am_ , and there's no two ways about it.'

'No!'

'Luka, look,' Miku said, folding her arms across her chest. 'You can't do it, so just let me. It'll be over in a flash.'

I sighed, knowing that there was not any other away around this.

'Fine.'

Miku smiled, and left the room. Moments later, she returned with an armful of medical supplies.

'Where do you even keep all of this?' I asked.

'My bag, of course,' Miku said, with a bit of a confused look on her face. I did not question it. 'Okay, time to take off your old bandages.'

She was right, the process was as quick as she could make it, small hands deftly peeling off the old bandages with ease. I was still tensed, however, as this was still highly uncomfortable for me.

'Okay, putting on the new bandages and stuff. You alright, Luka?'

I barely nodded, which she took as a sign to continue. Even with my limited knowledge of wounds, this one did not look or smell infected, and Miku had made no comment on it.

Her hands were surprisingly warm, though I supposed they would be on my naturally cool skin. It did little to lessen my discomfort.

Finally, she stepped back and I could pull my shirt back down.

'Y'know, my offer still stands,' Miku said.

'And my answer is still the same.'

'Why?'

Damn it, infernal woman! Why did she have to question everything? Why could she not just let matters lie? I sighed, not wanting to give up my reasoning, but she was still stood there waiting on an answer, hands on her hips.

'I do not…' I started, but I trailed off. This was going to be harder to get out than I thought. 'I do not wish to see you a merely a meal.'

There, it was said, and I felt all the worse for it. Here I was, displaying my weakness in my physical state, and now she had made me betray that same weakness mentally. She knew the implications of that sentence, and I was sure that she would latch on to it like a limpet. I would have to temper her expectations before she got too far with it.

'This does not mean I trust you,' I said, but she shook her head.

'One day, you'll have to accept that sometimes it's okay to trust people.'

She was wrong, I knew she was wrong, but somehow it still didn't fit with my recent thoughts and actions. Why must she make my life so difficult? It was all so much easier back on Nuriel as ruler.

Everyone was below me, then, they did not matter and were therefore worthless in the grand scheme of things. That was the easy way to be, that was how I was taught everything should be. But my parent's words did not seem to hold as much stock now that I was on this gods-forsaken island.

So what were my feelings towards this woman? It was so difficult, my thoughts were jumbled and fragmented. Was there a word for what I was feeling? It certainly was not _friend_ or anything like that. And, as much as the girl pushed for it, it was not trust, either. But Miku had become important, I knew that.

She was not my equal, but no-one ever was.

'Look, Luka,' she started. 'I know you don't want to trust people. I don't know why, but to get further than Mirren, you're going to have to trust me.'

'What are you saying?' I asked, genuinely curious as to where she was going with that train of thought.

'I mean we're not leaving the island unless you can trust me. And I'll need to believe you, too.'

'You cannot be serious,' I said flatly. I did not believe her. If she knew who I was, then surely she would change her mind _very_ quickly.

But, I realised with a jolt, I was not that person anymore.

That person was gone with my powers, and certainly would not have done what I had done yesterday.

'I mean it,' she said, and then she turned, tilting her head towards me. 'Are you coming downstairs?' she finished brightly, as though she had not even said the things she had.

'I am,' I said, quietly. I did not hold on to her proffered arm, instead leaning heavily on the banister once more.

If she was true to her word, and I knew she would be, we would not be leaving Mirren for a very long time, if ever. I could not just simply hand out my trust as though it were simple coin. I just could not do it.

Why could she not understand that? Why must she pester, question, interrogate every little thing? It was too much!

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs I grabbed her arm, not caring how it made me recoil for my personal space.

'You cannot ask that of me,' I hissed, and Miku's expression of confusion faded away into something similar to exasperation.

'I can, and I will. I believe in you, and so should you.'

'But-'

'No. I'm not talking about this any longer. You can come to terms with it on your own time. I trust you, Luka, and that's that. I simply expect the same in return. Now please, let go of my arm.'

I did so, more in shock at her words than anything else, and watched as she sat down at the table. The innkeeper had laid out a meal for her, and she dug into with relish, completely ignoring me as I stood in silence at the base of the stairs.

How could she ask this of me? She had no idea what I had been through to make it to this point in my life, no idea at all.

Ever since birth the lesson had been hammered in – not to trust, never to trust – and I was not about to undo my parent's hard work by trusting some peasant girl from a backwater island.

Trust! Ha! I would rather cut off my own limbs one by one.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So I've been running through some ideas for different fics and none are really striking out to me so far in terms of negitoro themed ones. Sooo, I've started writing a Gakupo x Kaito fic. I'll post the first chapter not long after this goes up, so look out for it!**

 **On with this fic, though, before I start rambling XD**

* * *

Chapter Twelve – (Miku's POV)

I woke up in a sweat, the image of the bodies still fresh in my mind. Touching a hand to my cheek found tears, and I quickly wiped them away even though there was no one there to see them.

It had taken me a long time to get to sleep last night, and now my dreams were turning quickly into nightmares. I rubbed my eyes to get the last of the sleep out of them before deciding that I had better get up and face the day.

Yesterday had been interesting. After I had told Luka that she wasn't leaving the island until some semblance of trust had been established, she had stood in the same spot for a very long while before retiring to her room. She had yet to come out. I knew she was getting hungry, and I was about to suggest we go and find a bandit cave or something similar.

A rather morbid thought had occurred to me when we were clearing up the last of the dead, in that Luka could feed on them instead. But it seemed cruel to those who had died fighting against the very thing Luka was, and I was sure that if she did feed on them, karmic payback would be certain. Besides, now they were all buried, and I wasn't about to unearth the dead.

I sighed and threw back the bedcovers. It was still early in the morning – the sun had not yet risen – but I was sure that I could find something to do. Perhaps a walk to clear my head would be necessary.

Once downstairs, I found Kaito up and dressed, heading towards the door to outside.

'Couldn't sleep?' Kaito said, holding the door open for me. The cool morning air beckoned invitingly, and I stepped through on to the porch as Kaito followed closely behind. I finally shook my head, and he offered a smile that was faintly apologetic. 'Me neither,' he added redundantly.

'Bad dreams,' I offered simply, and he nodded. We quickly fell into step together, and it was a slow and steady gait, what with no clear destination in mind. 'How have you been feeling?'

'Oh, you know,' he laughed. 'As well as I can be, considering the circumstances.'

'Oh, yeah,' I said, looking at the floor. Deciding to change the subject, I added, 'Do you know what I said to Luka yesterday?'

'So that's the reason she's been sulking.'

'Sulking? You'd better not let her hear you use that word about her,' I said, and Kaito laughed again.

'What did you say to her?' Kaito said, and I explained.

'I don't know the reason she's trying to get back to Nuriel, or why she needs to see her parents, but I think if we can trust each other, she can tell me what's really going on, you know? I like adventuring with her, and I like being on a proper quest, but it's not fair to leave out the end goal.'

'Do you think you'll ever get off Mirren?' Kaito said jokingly, but then his expression gave way to something more serious. 'I do understand your reasoning. I mean, you're not the only one on this quest. I'd like to know what her motivations are too.'

'Of course. But she's just so… mysterious. I want to know where I stand with her, and at the moment, I don't really have that privilege.'

'Do you…' Kaito started, but then shook his head.

'No, go on. What were you going to say?'

'How do you see Luka? What is she to you?'

'My friend,' I said, without thinking.

'Don't you think it's all a bit one sided? I mean, there's trust, and then friendship. I don't think you've got either from her. I mean, I know her less than you do, but Luka is… How do I put this? She's fundamentally different. Maybe it was how she grew up, or something bad happened to her. But something isn't right, and it's not just the vampire thing. I should know,' Kaito said ruefully.

'She said she wasn't keeping any more secrets. I believe her.' I said carefully. By this point, we'd reached the edge of the village, and so we turned back to face the way we came.

'No offence, Miku, but…'

'But what? I'm naïve?' I said hotly. Kaito looked away. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. But I have to believe her.'

'Why?' Kaito said, eyebrow raised.

'Because otherwise I don't really have anything left,' I said quietly. 'You were right, I don't really know enough about her to be her friend, but I am anyway. If she's lying, then I don't know anything about her at all.'

We were back at the inn, having walked a bit faster than I had realised. Kaito's words had put me more on edge than I had realised. Kaito put a hand on my shoulder.

'Try not to worry about it. I'm sure she'll come around. I'm only worried for you, you know?' he said, and I smiled up at him. Why wasn't Luka this easy to talk to? Why could I so easily air my grievances with Kaito but struggle so much with her?

'Thanks, Kaito,' I said, and he smiled back.

It was moments like these which I had begun to treasure, when everything felt like it could be so simple and easy, when friendship was the only thing on my mind. No hissed words, no anger, none of that. Just two friends who had begun to care for each other like two allies should.

And yet, waiting for me in that inn was Luka, who truly was sulking after all. She still hadn't left her room, and enough was enough. I stormed up the stairs and banged open the door to her room, making her jump up from the bed. Oops, I forgot it was still so early in the morning.

It was quite funny, seeing her like this, hair all dishevelled and clothes rumpled. She gave me a murderous look as soon as she realised who I was.

'What?' she said crossly, and her glare deepened when I smiled at her. 'Can you not see I would like some privacy?'

'Enough is enough,' I said, ignoring her protests and sitting on the bed next to her.

'What do you mean?' she said before she could stop herself. She growled. 'No, actually, why are you disturbing me at such a ridiculous hour? Leave.'

'Nope.'

She tried to push me off the bed, but I held fast and she growled once more before looking away at the wall opposite.

'Out with it, then.'

'You need to come out of your room and stop sulking.'

'Sulking?' she spluttered, before righting herself again. 'I'll have you know I was merely-'

'Sulking,' I said, and she gave a long suffering sigh. 'Look, I know you're hungry, so let's go out and find something for you to eat, okay?'

She appeared to perk up at that, and nodded before frowning again.

'It is still very early. And you are still trespassing in my space.'

I got up from the bed and she gave a haughty, smug smile. I almost rolled my eyes but managed to stop myself. I wasn't in my armour after all – she could do some serious damage if she wished, and I thought she was pretty close to doing so.

I left, closing the door behind me without receiving a "thank-you" for my efforts, and sighed.

Why did she have to be so much hard work?

Later in the day, Luka finally emerged from her room, pointedly not looking at me.

'Well, are you going to get your armour on, or are we going to just stand here all day?'

* * *

'So, the next city is called Ravenwood, and it's about two days away on foot,' I said, looking at my map. 'Surely we can find something for you guys to eat on the way there?' I added, and Luka grinned rather ghoulishly at me.

It was still a bit of a touchy subject on my part, this whole finding something to eat business. _Or_ , I thought _,_ correcting myself, _finding_ someone _to eat._ Shuddering, I set off out of Ashmoor in the right direction.

Unfortunately, the twins had said they were staying in Ashmoor, just in case a new band of brigands wanted to set up shop in the castle Meiko had been residing in. So, it was just down to us three again.

It felt weird not having a horse anymore. Poor Artax and Luka's horse were probably roaming the plains, looking for us. Unless, of course, bandits had gotten them already. Hopefully, wherever they were, they were being looked after.

Eventually, we came to a split in the path. One way carried down a mossy, tree lined road, and the other was more open to the surrounding area. Both led to the next town in the end, and both were a similar distance away.

'Which way do you want to go?' I turned around and looked at the pair, who had been following me in silence.

'The covered path,' Luka said, and Kaito nodded in agreement. 'It will provide us with a little shelter from the elements and hopefully keep us hidden from any unsavoury people passing by.'

We walked on, and had been going for a good half an hour before I heard the distinct crackle of a campfire.

'Bandits?' Luka said.

'Let's go and see, shall we?' I said, and Luka placed a hand on her stomach, maybe in the hopes of catching some dinner. Shaking my head, I decided it was best not to think of such things in the case that it turned my stomach. Even though I knew she and Kaito had to do it for survival, there was something odd feeding off the lifeblood of another human being, bandit or no bandit. And I knew for a fact that the two had probably not fed off someone undesirable in the past. Poor Kaito hadn't really had any choice in the matter, but Luka most likely had better opportunities.

Seeing no point in attempting to be silent and sneaky, remembering how well it had gone the last time, I simply clambered up the hill and hoped there wasn't too many people around the campfire.

Fortunately for us, there were only three campers around the fire, but unfortunately, they weren't friendly types. Well, unfortunately for me and Kaito, who had to fight them, but it was at least a meal for the two.

They ran at us, deciding swarm me, as I had the armour and the greatsword. Kaito started muttering right away, and Luka backed away to a safe distance, unable to do much with only her dagger.

With Kaito's magic handy, it didn't take long to get rid of two of them. Just as I was about to deal the finishing blow to the last bandit, Luka glided up to my side.

'Wait,' she said, and the bandit looked up at her fearfully, too battered and bruised to do any more harm. 'You may not want to look,' she added pointedly, but I didn't turn away.

Luka knelt down to face the bandit at eye level, then lunged forwards, wrapping herself around them. They were too weak to do anything but struggle, and I watched wide-eyed as Luka sunk her teeth into their neck.

How I had never noticed Luka was a vampire before the incident in the castle was beyond me. There was something feral in her actions when she was this hungry, and now, as she drained the life out of the bandit, she barely looked human.

It was as though my eyes were glued to that moment, unable to look away from the horrific nature of it all. I swallowed thickly as Luka pulled away. She didn't look at me as she wiped the blood away from her mouth.

Then, I could finally pull my gaze away. Kaito, I noticed, had also been staring, but with a similar hungry look to the one that Luka had worn just a moment ago.

Was this the woman I had sworn my allegiance, my friendship, to? The moment that had just passed didn't fell real, as though somebody else had taken over Luka's body. And I had just stood to the side and let it happen.

There was no use in beating myself up about it, I told myself harshly. This was what I had signed up for the moment I had learned that Luka was a vampire. I had decided that I was going to tread down this path, so I had better get used to it. It was no different this bandit dying from Luka's bite than the end of my sword.

Despite that sentiment, it still felt wrong. It was almost cannibalism, although Luka was an elf, they were a species close enough to humans, I supposed. Not that I had any experience with elves other than Luka, and she was clearly an exception to the rule. Shaking my head, I imagined what it would be like if all elves were like Luka.

Luka got up from her kneeling position, and Kaito dragged away one of the bodies to a dark corner. Had he seen my expression while I was watching Luka feed. I smiled wanly at his consideration, but I still felt a little ill.

'Let's see what they've got hiding in their tents, if they've got anything at all,' I said, eager to move on from the situation. Luka watched me with an e=unreadable expression on her face as I dug around the tents. I didn't question it. If was important, she would bring it up. Hopefully. 'Hey, wait, what's this?' I said, reaching into the back. There was a small carved statue of… something., I wasn't sure. I showed it to Luka, and her eyes widened, wiping off her previous expression.

'Give that to me,' she said, snatching it away from me as I held it out to her. She studied it for a moment, holding it over the light of the campfire. At this point, Kaito had come back from his… lunch, and watched us with interest.

'What've you got there?' he said, coming over to look. 'A statue?' He peered closer, and then his eyes widened, too.

'What? What am I missing?' I said.

'You don't know?' Kaito said, not unkindly. I shook my head.

'It is a statue of Exita,' Luka said, frowning. 'Crudely carved, but it is that.'

'Who's that? Some kind of saint?' I asked.

'No,' Luka said. 'It is a statue of a demon. They were cultists, most likely.'

'Demons?' I said, wrinkling my nose. 'I didn't even know they existed. I always thought they were a scary bedtime story.'

'Oh, they're real alright,' Kaito said. 'There's three of them, actually. Zeronia, Ahia, and this.' He gestured towards the statue.

With that, Luka dropped the statue into the fire with a look of disgust on her face.

'I am glad we killed them,' Luka said. 'They were a blight on Nuriel, and they are now a blight on this godsforsaken island.'

'Hey, Mirren isn't that bad!' I said.

'You are missing the point, Miku,' Luka said. She shook her head. 'Come on. Let us get to the next city, and hopefully we will not bump into any other demon worshippers along the way.'

* * *

The next couple of days passed without incident, and we finally arrived at the next city of Ravenwood. It was right before nightfall, and the city guards were busy lighting the lanterns surrounding the area.

The city itself was large and open, and the buildings were all made from dark wood.

'If someone set a fire here, the whole city would burn down,' Kaito said.

'It's too open,' Luka said. 'I do not like the feel of it here.'

She was right, there was an air of uncertainty to the whole place, and not just because of its likeliness that it would burn to a crisp. Shivering, I stepped into the town, and the guards looked at us all a little warily.

'C'mon,' I said, trying to make the best of things. 'Let's find an inn to stay for the night, and we can move on in the morning. Simple.'

It was funny how things never went according to plan.

 **AN: Again with the horrible puns of the Vocaloid companies as gods (or demons, in this case. Exita, Zeronia, and Ahia are a joke of Exit Tunes, Zero-G, and AH Software respectively.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: A more action packed chapter this time around! Let's see what the city of Ravenwood has in store for our adventurers, shall we?**

 **Also, we totally blew past 50 reviews! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! It really means a lot! I love you all :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – (Luka's POV)

The inn was crowded, as was likely for an inn in the city. This time, only Kaito went to get a drink for Miku, and Miku instead came to join me at an empty table towards the back of the main room. People appeared to be avoiding our little area, giving us wary glances.

'We are not welcome here,' I said, and Miku frowned.

'How do you know?' she asked, and I sighed. Was she really that unobservant?

'Watch,' I said. 'Do you not notice the way they are looking at us? It is as though we are merely the dirt beneath their shoe.'

'You can tell that just by the way they look at us?'

'It is fairly obvious, even to the untrained eye.'

Miku frowned again at the insult, but carried on looking over the citizens dwelling here for the night. It was funny, how she had not brought up the subject of my feeding before in the woods. I was certain that she would bring it up sooner rather than later, however, and it did not take long for her to get bored of observing. I could tell that she wanted to ask me about it, as she was wiggling in her seat in the most childlike of manners.

'Out with it,' I sighed. She wrinkled her nose at me.

'I just…' she started, but trailed off. 'About the other day. I just wanted to say that I don't think any less of you, for what you did.' I raised an eyebrow.

'Why would you?' I said, not entirely sure what she was getting at.

'I just mean that I know that it's what you have to do.'

Ah. She thought that I fed because I had no other choice. Not that I did actually have any other choice, but she thought I fed for entirely pragmatic reasons. I wondered what the expression would be on her face if I told her I took enjoyment from it all. Disgust? Terror? For some reason, I did not want to see that from her, so I kept my tongue and merely nodded in reply. She gave me a great beaming smile, then, and I felt a small flicker of something in my stomach. Was it guilt? I shook my head at myself, pushing the feeling far away. Whatever it was, it was foolish and not useful, so I did not need to be feeling it.

But a question presented itself to me – was she really that naïve? Or was she simply lying to herself to make herself feel better? I did not know, and I would not ask her for fear of her losing that trust she had placed in me. If we were going to get off this island, she had to at least trust my word.

I would never actually trust her, but if I could lie convincingly enough, then we would be off on our way to Nuriel.

At this point, Kaito came back, mug of ale in hand for Miku and a concerned expression on his face.

'What is it?' Miku asked. 'What's wrong?'

'There's only two rooms available. You and Luka are going to have to share.'

Miku looked over at me with a troubled expression on her face. I knew what she was thinking about, but I supposed I had better be lenient considering her request of me.

'That will be fine. I am sure we can manage,' I said, and Miku grinned at me again.

'There's another thing…' Kaito started. 'There's a rumour of a haunted house in the city. People have been avoiding it, saying strange noises have been coming from within, and there's just a general feeling of unease around the place.'

'Let's go!' Miku said. 'I mean, we'll go tomorrow, but that sounds exciting, doesn't it?'

'It sounds like a lot of trouble,' I groused, and Kaito laughed.

'Doesn't something like that always find us?' he said.

'Yes, but we are not so stupid as to go looking for it,' I said.

'Come on, please?' Miku said, leaning towards me with a hopeful glint in her eyes. 'I'm sure it's nothing. We can just go check it out, and if there isn't anything wrong we'll just carry on to the next town over.'

'There must be a reason for people to think it is haunted,' I said. 'I highly doubt that it is nothing. Ghost are real, you know.'

'They are?' Miku asked, and both Kaito and I nodded.

'People have souls,' Kaito said. 'That's where the idea of a "ghost" comes from. So Luka's technically right, they're real, just not in the way that you would think.'

I nodded again at his explanation, and Miku took a thoughtful sip of her ale.

'So can we go?' she said, and I sighed.

'Fine, but for no longer than necessary,' I said. 'If it is a ghost, there is not much we can do, unless any of us knows necromancy.' Kaito coughed at this.

'Actually…'

'You know necromancy?' Miku asked, a frown creasing her features. 'But isn't it, y'know, banned? And anyway, aren't you an elemental mage?'

'It's not banned, per se, but it's looked down upon by polite society,' Kaito scoffed at his own words. 'I used to be a necromancer, along with a couple of others, before one of them betrayed the group. I haven't used my powers since. Why did you think I was still an apprentice at the college at my age? They were punishing me for bringing a bad name to the place.'

'Well, I don't mind if you want to use them,' Miku said, after a moment's thought. 'It's a kittle creepy, but if it's what you were used to… I'm not going to look down on you, Kaito.'

'Thanks, Miku,' Kaito said.

Interesting. I thought of the power that Kaito could wield. Necromancy, elemental magic, and the strength and stamina of a vampire… There would be little that stood in our way now, with him on our side. Perhaps he had more use than I thought. I was also rather glad that Miku could see sense and see that his abilities could be used in our favour. She was in a very forgiving mood today, it seemed.

Eventually, after Miku finished her ale, we all decided to retire to bed for the night. We both got into our night clothes at the opposite end of the room, facing away from each other. Once we were done, we climbed into bed.

It felt strange, sharing my bed with another. Still, I supposed it couldn't be helped, and thankfully, the bed was rather large, so there would be no instances of touching. It had been a long time since I had allowed anyone this courtesy, and it felt odd bestowing it on Miku, of all people. Maybe it was just in lieu of recent events, but she felt easier to be around. It wasn't trust – never trust – but the beginning of something else, though I was not certain what it was.

Despite that, it still took a very long time for me to feel relaxed enough to even think about sleeping, and by that point Miku had already fallen into a deep slumber. Fortunately, she did not snore, otherwise I might have had to kick her out the room entirely.

However, after a few moments of tossing and turning, I heard a small whimper. I paid it no mind until she cried out again, loudly, this time. At this point she began writhing around in her sleep, and I almost felt the need to shove her out of the bed. This was worse than snoring by far.

Instead, I held my patience, and decided that shaking the woman would be enough to rouse her.

'Miku, wake up!' I said, but she didn't awaken. I shook her again, and this time her eyes snapped open, and her hands clung to me desperately, bunching my nightgown. There was a film of fear over her expression, but she settled after a moment, realising she was not stuck in her nightmare any longer. I pulled her hands off me, and she brought them to her chest.

'Sorry,' she said, and I simply nodded before moving back to lie on the cushions once more. Nothing else needed to be said, now that the nightmare was over. Hopefully if she went back to sleep, no more bad dreams would come, more for my sake than hers. Closing my eyes, I tried to let sleep claim me. 'Luka?' My eyes snapped back open.

'What? I am trying to sleep, woman.'

'D'you ever get nightmares?'

'No,' I lied, wanting this conversation to be over so I could finally get some rest.

'You're lying, aren't you?' she said, and I rolled my eyes. Did she have some compulsion to question everything I did?

'Look, let us just go back to sleep. If you want to talk, it shall have to wait until morning.'

'Okay,' she said in a small voice, before turning over so her back was facing me. I thought that was that, until she said, 'Will you wake me up if I start having nightmares again?'

'I will not have any other choice. I do like to get some rest, you know.'

'Thanks,' she said, and I could picture the grin on her face. She took comfort from the oddest little things. Humans were very strange.

* * *

Morning came, and with it, the so-called haunted house. Miku cornered a rather scared looking individual and asked for directions, and with a trembling hand, he pointed us in the right direction. There was guard standing outside the house, and he placed a hand on his sword as he saw us approach.

'What d'you want?' he scowled, but Miku flashed him one of her gigantic smiles.

'Can we go in?' she said.

'This place? Off limits!' He patted his sword, as though he thought he looked threatening.

'Why?' Miku asked.

'Why? It's haunted. People ain't been coming back out of this place when they go in, so it's my job to protect them. I _am_ a guard, after all. It's my duty!' he said haughtily.

'But we're just outsiders,' Miku said, a little slyly. 'It doesn't matter if we go missing, does it?' The guard frowned at us, then.

'That's true…' he said. 'Alright, I'll let you in. But if anyone asks, I've got nothing to do with this. _If_ you come out alive, that is,' he added, with a nasty look on his face. It was just our luck to get the guard with skewed morals to let us continue on this stupid little excursion. I sighed and rolled my eyes while I followed Miku as she scurried into the building.

Inside, everything immediately felt off. Even Miku could feel it, shivering in her armour. She brought out her sword and levelled it in front of her. The windows were boarded up, so only a little light crept in from between the gaps.

'If there are ghosts, that will not help,' I said, and she just swallowed audibly.

'Okay, maybe this was a bad idea,' she said, and turned around to open the front door. 'Just to let in a little light,' she added. But the door stuck fast. She shook it again, and it did not budge. 'Um, guys?'

Kaito frowned and went over to the door, muttering something. Flames leapt from his hand, and he aimed it at the door, but the fire just licked at the wood without burning it. I cursed under my breath. Miku swung her sword at the door, but it just bounced off as though there was some kind of shield protecting it.

'There is powerful magic here,' I said, and Kaito nodded.

'There's got to be something in here that can help us,' Miku said, and she gestured for us to follow.

The rest of the house had the same feeling around it. There was nothing but empty beds, empty bookcases, and empty cupboards that filled the place, and all of it was covered in a thick layer of dust.

'Hello? Any ghosts around?' Miku said, spinning in place as though looking for any signs of life.

'I would have assumed the point was not to let them know of our presence,' I said, but she shushed me.

'There aren't any bodies,' she said. 'So that means all those people must've gone somewhere.' That was right, the guard had said people had been coming in but not returning. So where had they all gone? 'I know! Let's check for a secret entrance somewhere!'

'This is ridiculous,' I said, but Miku and Kaito ignored my complaint and set to work looking for a secret entrance. After finding nothing upstairs, we moved down on to the ground floor and started searching there. All the drawers and cupboards were empty, but Miku began knocking on the back of the cupboards.

'This is like an adventure book,' she said, a little too excitedly. Resisting the temptation to roll my eyes was difficult. That was until Miku knocked on the back of a cupboard, and the sound rang hollow. 'Wow, cool! It really worked.'

She pushed on the back of the cupboard, and it slid away soundlessly into the wall. There was a tunnel leading away into the darkness beyond, with torches set into the wall. They were all lit.

'I do not like this,' I said, and Miku frowned.

'I know, but it seems like it's our only option.'

Then we had no choice but to go in. I was still not going to risk myself going first, however, so I left that honour to Miku and Kaito, who crept in together side by side. The tunnel was long and twisting, and the feeling of unease that had surrounded us like a miasma was only growing stronger as we walked further into the bowels of the earth.

'Stop,' I said, after a moment. 'Do you not hear that?'

'What?' Miku and Kaito said in unison, and I shushed them. We all stopped to listen. There was a sort of… pulsing noise, creeping in at the edge of my senses. Apparently those two could hear it as well, as they both inclined their head towards it.

'It must be the source of whatever power is held here,' I said, and they nodded. 'Let us continue.'

We did so, and finally the tunnel came to a wooden door lodged in the earth. Kaito pushed it open, and began muttering once more, readying his magic.

The pulsing noise was loud now, and in front of us was a peculiar sight indeed, though not one I had not seen before. In my time as ruler I had sniffed out any demon worshippers and punished them myself. I was the only one worthy of worship, not those damnable demons.

Before us lay a great stone dais, and a purple, undulating light beamed up from the middle of it. Wispy tendrils of light reached out to the people kneeling at the edge of the dais, there were about fifteen in total. Some were the city guard, others had on normal peasant clothing, and the last had hooded ritual robes. None of them moved at our entrance.

'This is a summoning ritual,' I said, and Kaito nodded grimly. I wondered how far he had gotten with his necromancy. Had he been willing to do something similar to this in the past?

'But who are they summoning?' Miku asked, and I shook my head, not knowing the answer. 'Anyway, we need to find out how to stop it.' She and Kaito went over to the summoning circle, trying to see if they could move anyone out of harm's way, but they were stuck fast.

 _They are summoning I, Zeronia._ A voice came into my head, so softly spoken that I had to strain to hear it. _You are Luka, are you not?_

 _I am,_ I replied, without betraying my thoughts to the others. _And what would a demon want with me?_

 _Surely you do not have to ask?_ Zeronia laughed. _I wish to return your powers to you, of course._

 _And yet I do not believe you._ I said, but my heart began beating a little faster despite myself. _These things do always come with a price._

 _All that price would be is to let my presence be known a little longer… You would be my messenger, of course. That is all it would take._

 _I would be your slave._

 _So untrusting. Here, let me give you a little taste…_

My eyes widened as I felt an unbidden power come coursing through my veins. Stealthily, I picked out my dagger and squeezed my hand around it.

The metal bent.

My strength… It had truly returned. The sensation was heady, intoxicating. And all it would take was to be a harbinger for Zeronia. A large risk, but my mind in this case was strong. And I would not have to deceive my parents… I bent the metal back into place with ease, marvelling at the power I had once carried with so little thought.

And then the power was gone, leaving me feeling a weak as a newborn.

 _You want that back, yes?_ Zeronia said in that small, cold voice.

 _I would be lying if I said I did not._

 _All you would need to do is let those humans sacrifice their life force. The two you have brought in a powerful… very powerful indeed. They would be all I needed for me to come to strength for enough time as to bestow upon you your rightful powers once more._

My eyes widened as I realised who Zeronia was talking about. The two were stood around the light, and Kaito was trying to close the portal with his necromancy, but it obviously was not working.

My breath caught in my throat. I didn't truly care for them, did I?

Did I?

I had grown to know them, had sacrificed myself for Miku – because that was what it had truly been, a sacrifice. Gods, I sickened myself.

My dagger dropped to the floor with a clatter.

 _And so you have decided,_ Zeronia said. _No matter. I will get my revenge in due time._

And with that, Zeronia's voice vanished from my mind.

I dropped to the floor.

No! No! I could not believe it. It had been _there_ , within my grasp, and my damn sentimentalities had gotten in my way. I cursed under my breath.

Was this truly who I was, what I had been reduced to? A snivelling, broken retch of the woman I used to be?

'Luka?' Her voice was calm, clear across the hall. Damn her! Damn everything about her! My hand gripped the dagger. I could do it, do it right now and claim those powers for myself. I stood up, weapon in hand. It would be so _easy_. 'What's wrong? Are you okay?'

My hand trembled.

'Fine,' I whispered. 'Absolutely fine.'

What had my world come to?


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey all. I'm sorry that updates have been coming so slowly, and this chapter is quite short. 'Tis the season, after all, and I'm busy busy busy! I'm also still working on my own project, and I'm having to do quite a bit of research on Mesopotamian mythology and way of life, since that's what my og fantasy is based (very loosely) on, so that's slowing down progress quite a bit.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter before I start going on about random stuff, lol.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – (Miku's POV)

'Fine,' Luka whispered. 'Absolutely fine.'

Judging from the way she was knelt on the floor, unable to meet my gaze, she was certainly _not_ fine, but I could always trust Luka to lie about her feelings. Now was not the time to press such matters, however, since we still had a demon summoning ring to deal with. I looked at Luka, then back at the pulsating purple light. Waving my hand in front of one of the tendrils of light that snaked its way towards one of the poor guards that had gotten caught up in all this mess, I saw that it did nothing. The light simply swam around my hand rather than be cut off by it. Figuring we had enough time to settle matters, I went and crouched opposite Luka, careful not to touch her.

'What's wrong?' I said. She was pale, even paler than she usually was, and I noticed that her dagger was beside her on the ground.

'Miku, please…' she said, her voice wavering in a most uncharacteristic manner. She lifted her gaze to meet my own, and all I saw in those icy blue eyes was a pain unlike any other I'd ever experienced. She stood up, then, the moment of weakness safely buried beneath a cool, emotionless mask once more. 'I said I was fine. I am fine, so leave it alone.'

I bit my lip, unsure what to say that wouldn't make her angry with me. But I needed to know what was wrong. Kaito, concerned, had come over to stand by my side.

'What's up?' he said, and Luka's mask cracked, just a little, before the emotions flitted away once more.

'Absolutely nothing. Let us focus on the task at hand,' she said, heading towards the purple light. With that, the Luka I knew was back, calm and collected as ever. But she wouldn't let me glimpse at what lay beneath. I decided to leave it – it would come out in its own time – it had to, right? 'I believe I know what we need to do.'

'Which is?' I asked, pretending that everything was perfectly normal. She nodded at me. Did that mean she knew that I knew? Would she actually tell me what was up later? I wrinkled my nose, why was it always so complicated with her?

'The only way to stop the summoning is to take away the life force feeding it,' Luka said, and Kaito frowned.

'You don't mean…' I said, horrified. 'You can't mean to kill all these people – most of them are innocent!'

'It looks to be our only choice,' Luka said, though she didn't appear to be regretful, but I couldn't judge her expression through the veneer she had on. 'If you cannot do it, I shall take up the responsibility.'

'No!' I said. 'Wait! There has to be something else we can do, right Kaito?' I looked over at the magician, and he still wore a frown on his face.

'I'm not sure,' he said finally, shoulders slumped. I bit my lip, looking over at the circle of trapped people.

'Poor souls,' I said. 'They didn't do anything to deserve this.' I gestured at the circle, and then Kaito looked up at me with a gleam in his eye.

'Say that again!' he said.

'What? They didn't do anything to-'

'No, before that. Something about souls…' Kaito said, running a hand through his hair.

'What are you thinking?' I asked, letting a little bit of hope creep into my voice. If Kaito had a plan, then we wouldn't have to murder all these innocent people. Well, mostly innocent, anyway.

'It's feeding off life force,' Kaito explained, 'I've mentioned before that people have souls. Zeronia's probably feeding off that. I should be able to free their souls.'

'That will require a great deal of magic,' Luka said, and Kaito nodded.

'Yes, it'll probably put my powers out of commission for a couple of days at the very least. I'll probably need to feed again, too. But it's the only way,' Kaito said, looking at me.

'Right,' I said. 'We'll just stay in the city for a couple of days until you get your powers back.'

Kaito nodded, and then went over to inspect the pulsating light. Its noise was the only sound that I could hear, other than Luka grinding her foot on the ground. I would definitely have to corner her and ask her what was up when this was all over.

'What are you doing?' Luka asked.

'I was thinking… Instead of saving the soul of each person individually, I could tap into this force and rip it from its roots.'

'It would be terribly risky,' Luka said, frowning.

'Don't do anything that might hurt you,' I said, biting my lip, but Kaito just laughed.

'I haven't stretched my powers like this in long while. Let me have some fun with it.'

With that, he placed his hands into the purple light and closed his eyes. There was a moment of silence, and then his hands clenched into fists, and his whole body became tense. I opened my mouth to speak, but Luka stopped me by raising a finger to her lips. She came over to me and whispered in my ear, her voice soft.

'Let him concentrate. He knows what he is doing. Have faith.'

That was strange, coming from Luka, but I took it anyway and watched in awed silence. I could tell from every line of his posture that his body was under stress, and he was beginning to shake. Kaito tipped his head back, and his eyes were glazed, now the same purple colour as the undulating light.

The light began to pulse faster. All of a sudden, the tendrils that grasped on to the souls of the circle snapped, and Kaito fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. The purple light vanished, flickering away out of existence.

'Kaito!' I cried, and this time Luka didn't stop me, letting me run over to the exhausted man. His eyes flickered open after a moment, and thankfully they were the familiar, gentle blue that I had come to know. He gave me a soft smile, before moving his head to the side.

'Look,' he said, and I glanced over to where his gaze was directed. All of the people in the circle had crumpled to the floor in much the same way Kaito had, but they were slowly getting up, dazed.

I helped Kaito up, and noticed that Luka had picked up her dagger out of the corner of my eye.

'Wait,' I said, watching. The people couldn't even get up on their feet, they were that confused. Probably weak from hunger and thirst, I was surprised they didn't just keel over dead. 'We'll get you all out of here,' I called out, and every set of eyes fell on me. 'Just give us time, it'll have to only be a few of you at once.'

'What about the ritualists?' Kaito muttered to me.

'We'll leave them till last,' I said. 'That way we can find out what was going on, though that seems pretty obvious at this point.'

One by one, Luka, Kaito, and I helped out the city guards and the other citizens. Fortunately, with the disappearance of the magical summoning circle, the powers locking us in the house seemed to have faded away, so we could bring everyone outside.

'What the…' said the guard that had let us in, as we brought out the first couple of people.

'Call the rest of the guard,' I said. 'Get the rest of these people home so they can have food and drink.' He just nodded, before sprinting away towards the barracks.

Eventually, as we went back into the house, we were just left with the ritualists. There were five in total, and all of them dropped the confused look in favour of a more afraid appearance. Luka stalked over to them, but I quickly stopped her, scared she'd frighten them even more. Not that they didn't deserve it, considering what they'd done, but I needed to know what exactly had transpired, and if they were terrified out of their wits, then I wouldn't get that information.

I knelt down in front of the five – they had all bundled closely together, maybe seeking some sort of comfort from the other. They all looked young.

'What happened?' I asked quietly, and the boy in front started to cry.

'We're sorry…' he sniffled. 'We didn't mean to let it get so far.'

'What were you trying to accomplish?' Kaito asked, and the boy shrugged despondently.

'We just thought it'd be cool, y'know? Like, someone our age managed to summon something so big… I didn't know it would get like this… I thought we could shut it down.'

'You thought… Because…' Kaito was speechless, and he shook his head. Luka had a very pronounced sneer on her face. 'You do realise who you tried to summon there, don't you?'

'Not really…' the boy said. 'We just thought she was a powerful demon.'

'Gods, I'm surprised you weren't killed outright,' Kaito said. 'Though you realise that would be entirely what you deserved, right?'

I glanced sharply at him at that, but Kaito shook his head again.

'No, Miku, they need to realise the scale of what they tried to do here. The damage you could've caused! You fools! How did you ever think that was a good idea?'

With that, Kaito began to lay into them, berating them. When all of them started to cry, I figured that Kaito had done enough damage control, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Come on,' I said, 'that's enough excitement for one day. Let's get them out of here.' He sighed, and nodded, and one by one, we helped them out of the house.

'I'm never going back in there again,' said one of the ritualists. The guard had come back with several others at this point, and they surrounded the group.

'No, you won't, since you'll be spending a good long while in gaol,' one of the guards said. Too exhausted to run away or fight, the ritualists let themselves be led away from the house, leaving just us three standing there with the guard who had let us through in the first place.

'A reward of some kind would be welcome,' Luka said, and the guard scoffed.

'A reward? To outsiders? Don't be ridiculous,' he said, and Luka bristled, aiming a fiery glare in his direction. He just rolled his eyes. 'Fine. Take it up with the earl, it's not my job.'

'Thanks,' I said, and I heard Luka snort behind me. 'Come on, let's leave it for now.'

* * *

The time had flown by – whether that was to do with the magic that had been at play, I didn't know – but it was time for a rest, and some answers off Luka. We headed back into the city inn, and the fire was crackling merrily away in the inglenook fireplace at one end of the room. I pulled up a chair, and Kaito sat heavily in the one next to me. Luka looked around for a moment, but eventually sat in the free chair by my other side. Fortunately, the inn was rather quitter than it was the other day, which left me some time to gather my thoughts on what had happened today.

'If only I could have a mug of ale right now,' Kaito said with a sigh. 'I think I'll just doze here for a while, if that's alright with you.' I just patted him on the shoulder with a nod, and Kaito's eyes flickered shut.

Luka and I sat in silence for a long while, and she was staring deeply into the flames. She still held her mask, so it was difficult to see what she was really thinking. After a while, she must've felt me staring at her, since she tore her gaze away from the fire and threw me a glare.

'What?' she asked. 'What could you possibly want from me now?'

I almost rolled my eyes at her waspishness, but managed to suppress it.

'Walk with me?' I asked, and she raised an eyebrow.

'Can we not talk in our seats?'

'You know what I want to talk about,' I said, and her expression clouded over. She folded her arms over her chest. 'Look, I'm going to keep pestering you about it, so you may as well get it out of the way.'

After a moments pause, she finally got up and followed me out of the inn into the street. It was busy, being the main thoroughfare, which meant we had to weave through people to find an unoccupied bench, but it also meant that our words would be lost in the noise.

Luka perched on the very end of the bench, so I squashed up next to her so she couldn't escape, but not so close that I was touching her.

'So, are you going to tell me what happened in there or not?' I asked. There was no use in beating around the bush with Luka, since we'd be there all day if I did, so it was easier to just get straight to the point.

'Nothing. Nothing happened. Happy now? I can leave now, yes?' Luka said, sneering at me. I put a hand on hers, and she froze.

'Look, you don't have to tell me. But I can help you, if there's something wrong. That's what friends are for.' Her eyes widened.

'Friends…' She stared at me for a moment before shaking her head, as though trying to clear out the thoughts that lurked there. She didn't pull her hand away. 'Zeronia… She…'

I stared at her, trying to egg her on with my expression alone, but she looked away. Was this really Luka, sat beside me? Opening up to me?

'She got inside my head,' she said, staring at the ground. 'She gave me back my powers.' Luka gave a small, self-depreciating little laugh as my mouth dropped open. 'Not for long. Obviously, there were conditions. Foolish of me to expect any less, really.'

'But you haven't got them now,' I said. The mask had gone, leaving a lost, vulnerable woman in its place.

'No, I have not,' she whispered. 'I was so close, _so_ close, Miku.' I swallowed thickly, trying to figure out what she meant by that. What conditions had Zeronia expected of her? What was it she couldn't do?

'What-'

'She wanted me to kill you.' Luka's hand clenched underneath mine, but I didn't let go. Her voice was strained, as though she was holding back a torrent of emotions that I was sure she hadn't felt in a very long time.

'But you didn't,' I said. She tried to pull her hand away, but my grip tightened and I wouldn't, couldn't let her go. If I did, she might never come back.

'I did not,' she whispered.

'You don't know how proud I am of you,' I said, and her gaze snapped back up to meet mine, her mouth slightly open. Her eyes were shining.

'Proud?' she asked me, quietly, and I nodded, squeezing her hand.

'Yes.'

We sat there for a long time, in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but her face was running through every emotion imaginable. It was strange, seeing her like this.

But it was a moment I would treasure.

And then, the moment had passed, and the façade was back.

'I…' she started, but she stopped herself. 'No, I still cannot say it truthfully.' I knew what she meant, and I was glad that she finally, finally recognised the weight of what she had to do. I would know if she lied. 'But I promise you Miku, one day I will say it, and I will mean it.'

I nodded, and we both got up simultaneously, walking back to the inn hand in hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! I'm determined to bring out as many chapters as possible this year. I don't know whether we'll finish this fic, but I plan on getting us close to it. I'm enjoying writing this so much, and I'm so glad you all seem to be enjoying it too! We have a bit of vampiric action in this chapter, because I was listening to the Assassin's Creed soundtrack, and it made me want to write something a little different.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – (Luka's POV)

As we walked closer to the inn, I pulled my hand away. Miku let it go with a soft smile, and I knew she understood that this moment was ours alone.

I had resigned myself to the fact that Miku had indeed wormed her way past my defences, that I felt… something for her. Not knowing what that something was had begun to grate on my nerves, but I was not about to sit and cry over it all. The only thing I could do was to continue on like everything was normal, even I had slipped up a little and shown a side of myself I had long forgotten I contained.

Had that part of me been forgotten, or had it simply never been there at all? Now, I was not sure, such a feeling was so foreign to me that I could not fathom if I had felt it before. Maybe it was new, as those types of feelings were typically forbidden, at least in the company of my mother and father.

Thinking of them brought up the questions I had buried ever since speaking to Sachiko. That moment of vulnerability had passed, and there was little reason to think of such things now.

Miku opened the door to the inn, and I saw that Kaito was still fast asleep, dozing in his chair by the fire. No one had taken our other seats, perhaps to not disturb him. Miku and I both took our places together beside the magician, and Miku appeared to realise that my thoughts were corroding into my personal space, so she left me well alone by staring into the flames.

I took up a similar position, trying to once more put thoughts back in their rightful place, but that was easier said than done. This was ridiculous. I, a grown woman, should have been able to leave those unearthed thoughts behind, but they were proving to be difficult.

What would I do when I came face to face with my parents once more? I had searched for them, sought their approval even after over one hundred years of separation. But they had refused to be found, simply vanished into thin air.

I had not been the one to initiate the separation. It had been a trial, to see how I would fare completely by myself, with no familial support. I had taken to the task with a burning passion that I had not ever felt again, not even as ruler of Nuriel. I would show them, I had thought, show them I did not need their guidance any longer. And I did not. I had been completely successful, and I had searched for them, thinking my task was complete.

But they had not shown themselves to me.

So why was it, even after all these years, I felt that the task at hand was insurmountable? Now, with Miku and Kaito by my side, it would bring some fresh eyes to the search. I was certain I could find them, using those two. And then all I had to do was defeat them, take the powers back that were rightfully mine, and that would be that. Again, easier said than done, but I was certain that I could do it, wasn't I?

I groaned, resisting the urge to rub my head with my hands. Foolish woman. I shouldn't have had to think about that at all. My goals should have been clear – they were clear, if only I could just reach past the uncertainty which clouded my view.

Why this uncertainty, then? Maybe, even after all this time, there was some vestige of… something for my parents. I had yearned for their approval, yes, but was there something else? I knew of the word that refused to come to my tongue.

 _Love._ Ha! My parents would have killed me on the spot for uttering such nonsense. But if not… that, then what was it that was stopping me?

'Luka?' Miku asked, obviously unable to keep quiet for such an extended period of time. 'Are you alright?'

I glared at her, but she didn't quail under my gaze, merely staring straight back with a concerned look on her face. Resisting the urge to snap at her, I simply nodded, but her expression did not waver.

'I am fine. Stop pestering me,' I said. She rolled her eyes, but sank back in her chair.

'Whatever you say,' she said. 'Hey, when do you reckon Kaito is going to get his powers back?'

'The amount he used, it will most likely be a couple of days at the very least. He also needs to feed.'

Miku nodded, and I was surprised she didn't make a face at the idea. Then again, she had said to us both that our vampirism would not change her feelings for us. Foolish woman.

Looking back at our conversation when we had been trapped in Meiko's castle, I realised Miku still did not know of my plan to defeat my parents. She only knew that I was a vampire, yet knew nothing else about me or my heritage. I decided to keep it from her along with my status as ruler of Nuriel. It would be for the best if she never found out. At least ntil the last few moments, after all.

What would I do with her when all this was over? When Gumi was defeated, when I had taken my rightful place on my throne? Kaito was powerful and had true potential as a magician, he could easily be kept on as a mercenary of some sort when I had my vampiric powers back.

Miku was strong, but I knew soldiers that were stronger. Given her short stature, and that ridiculous greatsword she carried, she also held potential. But I would have to find someone better suited to be my personal guard. It also did not feel right to use her as a simple servant, either.

So what would she be to me? I did not trust her, no… but there was something there.

I just wished I knew what that something was.

'I'm going to head up to bed. Look after Kaito, will you?' Miku said, patting the magicians head softly as she passed him by. I gave her a distracted nod, and she returned it in kind before heading up the stairs to our bedroom. There was still not an empty room to be had at the inn, so she and I were sharing once again.

Once Kaito had awakened, I wasn't sure what I would do. He had probably figured I had told Miku the whole truth, since he had heard about what I needed to do to my parents. Hopefully, he would not let the lie slip.

He stirred in his chair, and then his eyes fluttered open.

'How long was I out for?' he muttered, voice still thick from sleep.

'Not long,' I said, and he nodded, pulling himself up from his slumped position on the chair.

'You don't know how hungry I am,' he said after looking around, probably checking as to whether Miku was still there.

'I am sure I can imagine.'

'I'll have to go out,' he said, gazing at me.

'You look at me as though I have an answer,' I said, and he raised an eyebrow at me. It was true, in the days before my rule of Nuriel, I had to go out and hunt like any other vampire. I had had to teach myself how to sneak about somehow, and I was already powerful, as my parents had been before me. 'Fine. I will take you out,' I finished, speaking as though it were some great favour. It was, really. I could be cosy in bed, but here I was, looking after this fledgling. A powerful fledgling, yes, but a fledgling nonetheless.

'Thank you,' Kaito said.

'We'll have to wait until the early hours,' I said. 'For now, rest some more. You will need the energy,' Then a strange thought occurred to me. 'Are you not going to feel… unsavoury, doing something like this?'

Kaito paused for a moment, mulling over his words. Then a recognisable, predatory gleam came to his eyes.

'Don't you dare repeat this to Miku, but I'm rather looking forward to it.'

I smirked, and with that, the two of us settled back into our chairs, and waited.

* * *

The city was dark, only lit by the small lanterns in spaced intervals. The dark wood made the place have a foreboding air, and the masked guards patrolling up and down the narrow streets did not help the image. With a little guidance from myself, Kaito and I slipped by unnoticed.

'Where are you thinking of going?' Kaito whispered. Without turning around, I answered him in kind.

'You'll see.'

I knew cities usually had districts, and I was planning on finding the richest one, with the exception of the Earl's lands. That would have far too much security to bother with. The richer the person was, the better food they ate, and the better they tasted. Bandits were all well and good, but a rich noble? It was like they were born to be served to me.

Kaito had been sired by Meiko, so he already had some innate sneaking ability, but they were not honed like mine were. I had had decades of experience before my rule, and it was excellent to finally put them to use.

Having cattle in my castle like Meiko had done was useful, as I did not need to concern myself with the common rabble, but I had missed the hunt. Vampires belonged in the shadows, and I was proud enough of my heritage to embrace that fact. I would never turn my back on the gift my parents had granted me when they had decided to have a child together.

I motioned Kaito to stop and move back into one of the many winding alleyways Ravenwood had as a guard moved past, oblivious to our presence. It was only a little closer now, the houses ahead were getting more and more luxurious as the street stretched onwards.

Once we reached a particularly grandiose house, of course, with its lanterns put out for that night – foolish humans – I was able to guide Kaito to the back entrance. We climbed over the small fence with ease, and I stopped at the back door. Bending down, I pulled out a lockpick from my boot – an unwelcome reminder of the days I had spent grovelling as a bandit in that blasted cave – and began to work on the door. As always with residential homes like these, the lock was simple, not much thought had been put into the design, and it was easy to pick.

I pushed open the door, careful not to make it creak, and motioned for Kaito to follow me inside.

Crouching low, I waited for the moment my eyes adjusted to the darkness that swamped the building. Was it just me, or did every house in this damnable city have a cloying air? And this time, hopefully it was not because there was a secret cult hidden beneath the surface.

As we passed an end table with a intricately designed vase perched precariously atop it, I thought about the old days when I had done my fair share of thievery. The vase itself would have been far too cumbersome, but there was sure to be a safe somewhere in the house that would be full of treasures. If I had a pouch of some kind, and Miku hadn't had all the gold from the bandits that she'd slaughtered, then I would have searched for it. Kaito might not have been best pleased to be stealing, however. But since some of the traits of the sire got passed down to who they had turned, he might have actually been willing. Meiko had always been greedy, after all.

Instead of hunting for the safe, I guided Kaito up the stairs. He was surprisingly quiet, always following the path I had set him. He had potential as a magician, yes, but his potential as a vampire had been untapped. It was interesting to know that his future as one of my mercenaries was so bright.

We reached the landing, and there were multiple doors branching off into different rooms. My second guess was correct, and we entered the master bedroom.

'Drain them,' I whispered fiercely, and Kaito looked torn for a moment before his vampiric side took over. His eyes flashed with the tell-tale signs of bloodlust, and we both crept to opposite sides of the bed.

We pounced.

Covering the mouth of my victim with a strong arm, I bit into the side of his neck and felt the sensation of calming the ever-hungry vampire inside of me. Blood poured into my mouth, and I swallowed it greedily.

By this point the man was too weak to scream, and he flapped uselessly against the mattress as I fed.

This was it, that feeling of pure bliss that every vampire longed to last forever, no matter whether they were a master or a fledgling. But it was fleeting, and we would all chase it no matter what it led us to do.

Once completely drained, I pulled myself away from his neck and wiped the remains away from my mouth.

Kaito tore himself away from his victim. I had been so engrossed in my own feeding that I hadn't heard anything from Kaito's human, but when I asked, he assured me he had been kept quiet.

'Good,' I said. The feeling had flitted far away now, and it was back to business as usual. 'It would not do us any good for the guards to hear.'

'Won't they find them? What will we do then?' He was looking down at the bodies, and he looked a little pale. Now that the hunger and bloodlust had passed him by, the Kaito Miku knew best had come scurrying back, and he was most likely feeling a ill at ease. I did not hold any sympathy for him.

'We will the city tomorrow. They will probably not be discovered until a few days have gone past, anyway. No one else lives here, after all.' Kaito nodded, putting a hand to his mouth, and was seemingly surprised that it came away bloody. 'Clean yourself up. We must get back to the inn.'

Kaito wiped away the blood, and we sneaked back out of the house the same way we had come in.

It was a short trip back to the inn. Most of the guards, late as it was into the night, were back inside the barracks, sound asleep. Once inside, Kaito went back into his room in silence, and I went to the bedroom where Miku was. She looked to be fast asleep as I entered.

I was still a little wary of sharing my bed with another, but it was less uncomfortable than last time. It was yet another sign that Miku had triggered something in me that I did not yet understand. At this point, I was not sure I ever would, the feeling was so foreign to me.

As I got changed, I heard a quiet whimper from behind me. I looked over to the bed and saw that Miku had obviously been tossing and turning all night, her hair was sprawled all over the pillows. Yet another nightmare, then.

I perched on the end of the bed and gave her a shake, and her eyes fluttered open immediately this time. She turned over and… was she crying?

'Luka…' Her voice was rough from sleep, and possibly from screaming in her nightmare. 'I'm sorry…'

I paused, uncertain what to say to her. An image came about of a little girl staring out the window into the daylight, the sun shining on her tear-stained cheeks. She was completely alone. My hands clenched, bunching the bedcovers.

'There is nothing to be sorry for,' I said quietly, and her eyes widened for a fraction of a second. 'What? Am I not allowed to give…' I could not say it, but Miku seemed to understand what I had meant to say. She put a hand on my own, and I felt that familiar freezing sensation run through my body, but this time it was only for a moment.

'I think it's best if we both go back to sleep,' Miku said, brushing her hair off my pillow. She lay back in the bed, but she did not let go of my hand. I tried to tug it away, but she only held on that much more. 'Nope. Not getting away this time,' she said with a grin. I rolled my eyes, but stopped trying to pull my hand away. Damn woman.

I lay back, closing my eyes. Eventually, I heard Miku's breathing even out, deep in sleep. I gently eased my hand away from hers, but she moaned, rolling over towards my side of the bed until one of her hands came to rest on my arm. Then she settled, unmoving apart from the rise and fall of her chest.

I sighed quietly, resigning myself to a night of unwanted contact. But, if it made Miku not have nightmares, then it would do wonders for my own rest and leave it uninterrupted.

Where had that memory come from earlier? That place had been locked away long ago, so why were those images leaking out now, of all times? I rubbed my face with my free arm, but sleep quickly began to draw on me, and I was left drifting away into a troubled night's rest.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter length, the beginning was a little hard to get going this time around.**

 **And, argh, there's so many things I want to go back and change with this fic. Plot inconsistencies and the like. I'd love to go back and edit, edit, edit, but I can't, so I just have to leave it and be annoyed .**

 **Oh well, enough of me ranting, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – (Miku's POV)

Unsurprisingly, Luka had gone by the time I had woken up. I didn't hold it against her, after all, she was an early riser at heart. Somehow, I had managed to spread myself even more across the bed, my arms splayed over Luka's side of the bed. No wonder she had got up and left – this was a clear invasion of her personal space – though I was surprised that she hadn't simply pushed me back.

I tugged myself back into my side of the bed, well rested but unwilling to move just yet. That had been the calmest sleep I'd had since I'd started having nightmares. Was Luka's presence really that comforting to me? I supposed it was, after all, there had been no images of the slaughter that Meiko had instigated that night.

Smiling a little, I remembered how proud I had been of Luka then, being so willing to take my place. Part of me knew that she had seen it only as a chance to free me from that vampire's clutches only so she could use me to get to Nuriel, but it had been a sacrifice nonetheless. If anything, it was also a marker of trust between us both – not that she would ever admit to that right now. I reminded myself, no matter how she acted, I was still her friend, and my trust had never once wavered, not truly. I had let her know how proud I was of her for her recent actions in the cursed house, but I still felt the need to tell her again, to show I knew how far she had come in the last few weeks.

Compared to the Luka I had found in that bandit cave, headstrong, haughty, with the potential to be wickedly cruel, this new Luka was a relief. Even though she still had all those traits, I now knew a little of what lay beneath the mask, and I knew I had put my faith in the right person.

When I finally had the will to pull myself from under the bedcovers, I went and hunted through my bag for some clothes. Once dressed, I tramped down the stairs into the inn's main room, where both Luka and Kaito were quietly talking to one another. They both stopped as I drew near, but I didn't pay it any mind, just dumping myself in the free chair at the table.

'So, what's the plan for today? Are we moving on or what?' I said.

'We are moving on to wherever the next town is, yes. Sooner, rather than later,' Luka said, with a glance at Kaito. Now that I had a closer look at him, I could see that he had bags under his eyes, and he looked paler than usual. Deciding he probably just needed blood, I made up my mind to find someone suitable for him on the road there. There was bound to be a bandit hideout along the way.

I rummaged through my bag and found the map, which was looking a little dog-eared, and sought out our next destination. Shadowstone, by the looks of things, a small mining village next to the mountains. I relayed the information to the pair, and Luka stood up almost immediately.

'Well, what are we waiting for?' Luka said, raising her eyebrow at me.

'Okay, okay,' I said, getting up to join her. 'But we need some supplies first. The next city won't be for a while.'

Luka rolled her eyes but acquiesced. Kaito didn't say anything, merely standing up and walking over to the inn's entrance. Gods, he was like a walking corpse. He needed blood, and fast. All that magical output in the house must've drained him more than I'd thought possible. Luka had warned us.

* * *

The market was a bustling hive of activity, and I soon found myself lost amongst the stalls. Luka and Kaito seemed to have gotten mixed up among the throng of people, so I took the opportunity to look around a little.

'Fresh vegetables, right from Ravenwood farm!'

'Any and all kinds of meat, freshly butchered!'

'Scrolls, books, anything on magic, you can find it here!'

Smiling to myself, I dove into the crowd once more, and looked past all the stalls and what they were selling. It was fun, but I could never imagine myself living in a city such as this. Willow Vale was home enough for me. With a sigh, I wondered how long it would be before I ever saw my father again. There was no mistaking that I'd been away for a very long time now, and I was missing him as much as I was sure he was missing my own company. We'd always gotten along well, and it saddened me to think that he was all by himself in that old blacksmith's house. Though, I knew he wasn't _really_ alone, since he was friends with the entirety of the village. Despite its small nature, Willow Vale actually had quite a few events and parties held there. Not many people other than the villagers themselves went to them, of course, but it was the thought that counted.

When I'd bought what I needed, I eventually found Luka and Kaito, who were watching the crowd from the side lines. While we were walking about, I noticed a strange sign hanging above a shop. It was just a picture of a scroll and an inkpot, but I couldn't think of what it represented. I asked Kaito, and he spoke up for the first time all day.

'It's a sign for the courier's base of operations,' he explained. 'There's one in every city, usually.'

'I hadn't ever really noticed. I suppose I never thought to look.' Then a thought occurred to me. 'Hang on. Does that mean I could write a letter and send it to my dad?'

'We do not have time for such frivolities,' Luka said. 'We must move on, and quickly.'

'Look, I'm going to go anyway. It won't take long,' I said. Her jaw clenched, but I folded my arms across my chest and walked away towards the courier's. I heard a faint huff of annoyance from behind, but she didn't do anything else.

Stepping into the shop, I was greeted with the warm scent of paper and the jingle of a bell. At the sound, a man came in through a door leading to the back of the shop, and he set himself at the counter.

'Yes, what can I do for you?' he said, and I smiled at him.

'I was hoping to buy some paper. I wanted to send off a letter.'

'Oh, right, of course,' he said, and he went and collected a bottle of ink and some papers at my request. When I'd bought them, he showed me to a desk in the corner of the room, and I began drafting my letter.

It was long, and my hand began to ache, after all, I'd not practised my writing in quite some time. I told him everything, from what had happened with Meiko, my nightmares, and the fact that Luka needed to find her parents. I still didn't know the full reason for that, but I was determined to discover it eventually. In the end, I told him not to worry about me, but our journey was still far from over. Promising that I'd write more soon, I finished off the letter with a flourish, and handed it to the man behind the counter with the requisite gold for delivery.

'It shouldn't take too long to get there,' the man said. 'We have couriers on the night shift, after all.'

I gave him my thanks, and turned to leave. As I opened the door, a dark-haired woman was on the other side. She gave Kaito and Luka and long, hard look, and then her eyes settled on me. She wasn't smiling, and I could see she was unnaturally pale.

'Sorry,' I said, and moved to step out of her way. She stared at me as I left the shop, and even when the door was shut, I swore I could feel her eyes on my back from the window.

'Are you quite finished?' she said, and I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

'Yes, quite done,' I said, deciding to brush off the strange encounter. With that, we headed off towards the city exit.

As we approached, I noticed two guards talking to one another in hushed voices. They stopped and stood apart when they saw us approach, and they both gave us a deep glare as we passed by.

'I wonder what all that was about?' I said, as we started along the path to Shadowstone.

'Nothing at all,' Luka said, with a set expression on her face. 'Come along, we must get moving.'

Once night fell, we set up camp. The path so far had been rocky and arduous, and it had left us thoroughly exhausted. Thankfully, there was a river nearby so that I could wash off the dirt of the day. Since it was still spring, the water was bracing, but it felt good against my bare skin. It was still a quick wash despite that, but it left me feeling more awake than I had been all day. I put my armour back on, just in case, since Kaito wasn't feeling up to doing any sort of magic, and I knew that I could never be too careful.

Back at the camp, Kaito had been busy collecting wood suitable for the fire, and it was crackling happily away without billowing out too much smoke. He still looked drawn and pale, but I wasn't going to push the issue – we could find some blood for him one way or another. Instead, I fanned out my hair around me on my furs to let it dry quicker.

The silence seemed to drag on forever. Normally, by this point, at least Kaito and I were having a good old chat, but tonight everything felt off. Just as I was about to open my mouth, I heard the snap of a branch, along with a hastily muffled curse. Standing up, I went for my sword and shouted into the night.

'Who's there?'

There was no reply. Instead, a woman emerged from the shadows, with her hands in the air. As she came into the light, I recognised her as the strange woman from the courier's shop.

'I mean you no harm,' she said, but I didn't put down my sword. 'By now, you should be able to recognise your _friend's_ kind, surely?'

'You mean a vampire,' Luka stated, standing up to join me. I looked over at her – what was a vampire doing following us?

'This isn't about Meiko, is it? If it is, you've come unprepared,' I said, taking note of her lack of a weapon. The woman snorted.

'That cold-blooded bitch? I think not. No, I'm coming to warn you.'

'What do you mean? We haven't done anything,' I said. Her eyes widened, and Luka's gaze felt like it could freeze giants mid-step.

'Go,' Luka said. 'Before I am forced to do something I will not regret.'

The woman bit her lip, and I knew she couldn't tell Luka didn't really have any sort of powers.

'Look, all I'm saying is, they know. And they're coming. Move fast.'

With that, the woman turned tail and fled into the night.

'What's wrong?' I asked Luka. Judging from her expression, there was definitely something up, but I knew then she wasn't going to tell me anything. I looked over at Kaito, and saw that he was trembling ever so slightly, and his eyes were closed. I bit my lip. Was he really that hungry? My mind flashed back to that room in Meiko's castle, and I shivered.

'Kaito?' I asked, and his eyes snapped open. He looked up at me from his seat on the ground, and he inhaled deeply.

Luka shook her head, so slightly that I almost missed it, but Kaito shook his head back.

'Miku,' he said. 'You're not going to like this.' His voice, although it sounded like he was trying to control it, was trembling. I felt my heart sink.

'What? What's going on?' If it was something Luka wanted to keep quiet, that was nothing out of the ordinary. But Kaito staying silent on whatever it was… well, that struck a little fear into my chest.

'You… you might want to sit down,' he said, and I simply nodded, sitting cross-legged on the furs I'd lain down earlier. My hands instinctively reached for the soft fabrics, and I was wide-eyed in anticipation, fingers running through the material.

'Last night, we didn't stay in after you went to bed,' Kaito started, and Luka gave out an annoyed huff.

'I am not staying to hear this,' she said, and she went away down the path to the river, leaving just Kaito and I to hear whatever awful story they had been hiding.

'Where did you go?' I asked, not sure if I really wanted to hear.

'We went to feed,' he said, looking away.

And there I had my answer. He wouldn't have kept it secret if it were as simple as his words let on. Tears sprang to my eyes.

'Who?' I whispered, after a long silence.

'I don't know… I don't know!' he said, and his voice was thick with tears. In the glint of the firelight I could see them shining on his face. 'I was just… so hungry, and I couldn't see past the bloodlust, and, and…'

Why was there so much pain in his voice? Why did it hurt me so much?

Could I ever look at him the same way again?

He looked so small, huddled there on his own set of furs, and his tears were dropping into the fabric, his choked sobs filled with an emotion I couldn't even conceive.

'What about her?' I asked, eventually. Kaito didn't drag his gaze up as he answered.

'She didn't force me to do anything. It's my fault.'

I stood up, and I could feel my own tears dropping down my face as I did so. I didn't bother to wipe them away.

'It's my fault,' he whispered to himself, over and over again.

His voice didn't leave my side as I went to find that damned vampire who'd started it all.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I know I've introduced OC's in the past, although they've all been nameless. I had need for names this chapter, so hopefully it isn't too strange. It's mainly because there aren't really any very old vocaloids, for some reason. The 'oldest' one I can think of off the top of my head is Sachiko, and she's already played a part in this fic, so oh well, OC's it is.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen (Luka's POV)

'You were supposed to look after him.' Her voice came from behind, and it was so quiet I could barely hear it.

I was not sure why I had gone to the river while Kaito spilled out our secret. Was it because I actually felt some sort of shame about the matter? No, that was not it. More of a feeling of… regret? Not because of the deed Kaito and I had committed, but a sense of remorse that Miku had to find out what we did after all. Hoping to keep it secret forever was a rather silly notion in and of itself, but I had at least wanted to keep it from her until she believed there was a connection of trust between us. Now, it had seemed we had taken two steps forwards and one step back.

What was I supposed to say? I did what needed to be done, and that was that. It was not my fault that Miku did not like it.

'Was I supposed to just let him starve, then?' I said, turning around. Her hands were clenched into fists.

'They were innocent people!' she said. I raised an eyebrow.

'Who would you have suggested, then? Ask to be let into the town jail to feed off one of the souls there?'

'You could've taken him out of the town. Found a bandit hideout or something, I would've come with you to fight,' Miku said, stepping forwards.

'If we had managed to get that far, what then? Just because they are a bandit, that means you escape with a clear conscience? I am sorry, Miku, but I am afraid that is not how things work,' I said, folding my arms over my chest. She scowled.

'They're a bandit, they hurt other people, so – so-'

'They deserve to die?' I said, and she looked away towards the ground. 'I would have been considered a bandit, not so long ago. Did I deserve death?'

'That's different.' It was a weak statement, and Miku knew it, though she still brought her gaze up to meet my own. 'But those people, they probably never did anything seriously wrong in their lifetime. To be… murdered like that – it was barbaric. And to drag Kaito into it, of all people!'

She was going around in circles. I stepped towards her, closing the distance between us. When I tilted up her chin to meet my haze with hers, I saw her eyes were still full of anger. I chose my next words carefully.

'When you kill, there is no distinguishing between the rich, the poor, the good, the bad. It is simply killing. Do you think you stand on a moral high ground here? Because you do not.'

'What are you saying?' Miku said, trying to move away, but my grip tightened.

'You must understand, you are no different than us. No different than even Meiko. We have all killed, we are all so-called murderers.' Her eyes widened.

'I don't take any pleasure out of killing! Not like Meiko, not like…' she trailed off.

'Not like me?' I said softly. Her eyes were distant, probably thinking back to the time in the woods when I had fed right in front of her. Had she seen the pleasure in my stance, then? But she shook her head, willing the memories away.

'That's just because you're a vampire,' she said.

'So that means Kaito took pleasure out of killing an innocent human being?' I said, with a smirk.

Tears filled her eyes, but it did not fill me with the glee it once would have. Damn it, I needed her trust and I was being foolish. With every word I spoke, it was slipping away. Whatever notions she had about me, they needed to stay. She could not see the real me. I sighed and stepped away, and Miku's gaze dropped back to the ground. What would be a good show of trust? Maybe leaving the decision to her would make Miku feel better.

'You cannot change our nature,' I said. 'You will either have to accept that, or we will go our separate ways. You can go back to Willow Vale, and Kaito and I will continue on to Nuriel.' Then it hit me – why had I not planned that already? There would be no need for Miku's ridiculous promise of trust from me. Kaito would be reluctant to go on without her, but he could be persuaded. So why did I feel the need to carry on with Miku in tow?

'You made me a promise,' she said. 'I'm going to make you keep it, no matter what.' How could she still believe in me, even after what I had done that she deemed so horrible? Why was she so damn confusing? 'Look, I might be angry with you, but you both are still my friends. Nothing can change that.'

'Not even a murder?' I said.

'Don't get me wrong, I'm not condoning your actions. But you did what had to be done,' she finished quietly. 'Just don't do it again, alright?'

I appeared to look chastised, and it must have worked, for she gave me a wavering smile, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

'Let us get moving,' I said. 'The guards will be on our tail. They're only a day away, if we are to believe that stranger.'

Miku nodded, and we headed back towards the campfire where Kaito was crouched. Even I could see that he looked lost and alone. I did not understand his display, not truly. Had I ever regretted killing?

That same image that had swam to the forefront of my mind the other night came into view once more. A little girl, all alone, with tears running down her face.

'Come on,' I said to Kaito, brushing it off. 'We must get going.'

* * *

We reached Shadowstone late in the afternoon the next day. We were exhausted, having travelled straight through the night without any rest. We simply had to get ahead of the guards threatening to kill us. The stranger had not said how many were on our tail, but judging from the look she had had on her face, it was probably quite a few. Hopefully, they would wait until we were out of the village to pursue us. It was a tenuous hope, but we needed to rest.

As we trooped into the little mining village, a commotion of some sorts going on. What appeared to be the whole village, though that wasn't much, was surrounding the largest house, a blacksmith's, and an old man was trying to placate the mob.

'We have to do something!' a voice said, loud and clear against the quiet mumbling.

'There's nothing we can do. We've sent word-' the old man started, but he was interrupted.

'A week ago! You sent word a week ago, and look what's happened. Nothing, that's what!' another voice said. I looked at Miku, and she nodded. We went towards the group. The old man noticed us first, and the group seemed to follow his gaze. All eyes landed on us, accusing, fierce.

'What's wrong?' Miku asked. 'Is there anything we can do to help?'

The mob started murmuring again, and the old man shushed them with a wave of his hand.

'It's just village matters,' he said. 'Nothing to do with travellers.'

'She's got a sword!' a voice cried out. 'She can fight, Charles.'

The old man, presumably Charles, shook his head.

'I'm not dragging anyone else into this.'

'You won't be,' Miku offered. 'I'm quite willing to fight, whatever your problem is. What _is_ your problem, exactly?'

Charles seemed to mull it over before sighing and admitting defeat.

'A troll, deep in the mines. It's been killing everyone who works in there. Without the mines, we've got no trade, and no trade means no money. Shadowstone is dying, thanks to that ugly beast.'

Miku appeared to light up then, and I knew no matter what I said, she would be helping these people out, without fail. But then a thought occurred to me, and I pulled her aside.

'Miku, you are exhausted. You cannot simply jump into a fight,' I said, and she nodded.

'We've been travelling for a long while,' Miku began. 'But if we can rest a little first, I'll more than be able to help you.'

The villagers looked up at Charles, who nodded.

'Come inside,' he said. 'We can talk more there, and you can rest. As for the rest of you, go back home and stop cluttering up my doorway.' He did not appear to be serious, as the villagers laughed and moved to make way for us.

Though not quite as grand as the Ravenwood abode we had snuck into, Charles's house was among the nicer ones that I had seen in Mirren, even if I had not been in that many to judge it by. Instead of on separate floors, it was all on one level. Miku was looking around with a wide-eyed stare. Kaito was quiet, as he had been all last night and today.

Charles sat us down in the dining area, silently passing us mugs of ale. Miku thanked him, and after a kick under the table to both Kaito and I, we did so as well. We made our introductions and Charles nodded.

'So, you're all travellers, are you?' Charles asked, eyebrow raised.

'We are,' Miku said.

'And how many of you can fight?'

'Just me, at the moment,' Miku admitted, after a glance at Kaito. Even if he was not in the mood he was in, I doubted he would be able to perform much magic, if any at all, still.

'And what have you fought, little girl?' Charles said, folding his arms over his chest. Miku bristled.

'I've fought bandits,' she said, and Charles did not look impressed. 'And vampires.'

'Oh?' Now she had caught his attention. 'Vampires, plural?'

'All at once,' she said, with a small shiver that only I seemed to pick up on. Charles nodded and took a gulp of his ale.

'Alright, we go in an hour,' Charles said, and Miku smiled at him.

'Of course,' she said, ever eager to please. I stared at her. 'What?'

'You need more than an hour's rest,' I said flatly. She shook her head.

'I'm fine, Luka, really.'

I raised an eyebrow, but she ignored me. Kaito stayed silent. Charles turned to us.

'You two are going to stay in the village. We don't need stragglers.'

'I-' I started, but Miku interrupted me.

'He's right, Luka. I'm not letting you or Kaito get hurt. What good is a dagger against a troll?'

Point made, I did not bother to argue. But what was this sensation in the pit of my stomach? Surely I was not _worried_ for Miku? But if she did not get out of this alive, I would still have Kaito to guide me to Nuriel. So there was little point in being worried. Satisfied with my musings, I leant back in the chair. The view of the back garden was quite good from here, and I wondered what was growing in there – it did not look like the regular assortment of flowers I had grown used to seeing in Mirren. Perhaps there was an alchemist in the village. My mind went crawling back to Miku. Was it going to be just her and Charles taking on this troll?

'Surely you are not the only one who is able to fight?' I asked. Charles frowned.

'I wasn't, once. But he's gone. I'm the only one here who can fight.'

'And you need Miku to help you?'

'I'm old,' Charles said. 'I'm not foolish enough to go taking on a troll by myself. That's why we sent word out to the Ravenwood city guard a week ago. They haven't replied, nor have they sent any of their guard.'

I nodded, and after that, we fell silent, Miku dozing off in her chair.

When it felt like the hour had passed, Charles went in his room to change into the armour needed. When he came out again, his armour looked shiny and new compared to the beating that Miku's had taken. Hers was well looked after, of course, being the daughter of a blacksmith, but there was some dents and dings that one could not get out with no proper blacksmith's tools.

The villagers had gathered near the path to the mine, and all had the same, anxious look on their faces.

'Be careful, Charles,' one of them said. They took a moment and looked at Miku. 'And you, too.' Miku just nodded and smiled. I could tell that she was excited, this was just like one of her books, the one she had read to me, in fact.

'Wait here for me?' Miku said, looking over her shoulder at me.

'Of course,' I said, and then she was gone, started down the path with Charles in the front.

The wait felt like it stretched on forever. Most of the villagers had gone back to doing their own business, but there was one woman waiting, sat on a log by the beginning of the path.

'Who are you?' I asked, wandering up to her. Kaito was still not feeling talkative, no matter how much I prodded at him, so the stranger it was. She smiled up at me, although it did not reach her eyes.

'Hyacinth,' she said. 'And you are?'

'Luka,' I replied, and I went to sit on the opposite end of the log. 'Why wait here?'

'They'll most likely need attention when they come back,' she said, patting the bag on her lap. 'I have potions and salves at the ready.'

'You are an alchemist, then?' I asked, ignoring the possibility that one of them might get seriously injured.

'Where else did you think these potions came from? Charles?' Hyacinth laughed, an old, rattling laugh.

'Can I see?' I asked, and she simply nodded, passing the bag over to me. I took a long look. 'These are good,' I said.

'Of course they are. I've been doing this since I was young,' she said, more stating a fact than boasting. I smiled. It was nice to find someone that I had something in common with, someone who was not so confusing to me.

We talked for what seemed like hours, and I felt my worries begin to slip away as we discussed ingredients and the intricacies of potion making. Hyacinth had learned from her mother, where I had learned from my books as a hobby from when I ruled, although I did not mention that last part.

Then a cry cut through the air.

'Hyacinth!' It was Charles.

I stood up immediately, and then I saw Miku slung across the old man's shoulder.

She wasn't moving.

I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. I watched as Kaito abandoned his sorry demeanour and ran up towards her, crying out her name.

She was dead, was she not? I had expected… what had I expected? Not this.

Not this.

Then, thank the gods, she moved, only slightly, but she moved.

She moved.

Hyacinth stood up, and put a hand on my shoulder.

'Once we're inside, follow my instructions to letter. Are we clear?' she said, and I nodded, a strange numbness overtaking my mind and body. We followed Charles as he quickly, carefully made his way into his house. All the villagers seemed to stop and stare, and I wanted to snarl at them to get out of the way, mind their own business, but there was no time.

Charles cleared the dining room table and lay Miku carefully on top of it. She groaned, quietly, and her face was a horrible grey colour.

Kaito was pacing uselessly, and Charles looked over at Hyacinth and I.

'Work quickly,' he said, and he guided Kaito out of the room, leaving us alone.

Hyacinth's instructions were clear, and I worked as fast as possible without hurting Miku more than she already was. Silently, I wished she was a fellow vampire, so she could just feed and wait for the wound to heal over quickly.

First, I dribbled a healing potion carefully into her mouth, holding it open so that it didn't spill. Then Hyacinth and I took off her armour, leaving just her clothes underneath. The wound was on her stomach, a deep gouge that was almost certainly posing Miku between life and death. My heart felt like it was in my mouth. One mistake, one minute too long, and this could all be over.

We worked quickly to clean the wound, and gods, her breathing was slowing. I swallowed my panic and carried on.

By the time we were finished and the wound was tended to, I had a faint sheen of sweat on my brow, and Hyacinth's expression looked troubled. When I had finished administering a sleeping potion, Hyacinth spoke.

'There's nothing more we can do,' she said. Why did that have to sound so final? 'Sleep will be the best cure, for now. I'll get Charles to fashion a stretcher, and we can move her to one of the guest bedrooms.'

We did just that, and I pulled up a chair and sat at the head of the bed. Her face was already looking a little less grey, so the potion was doing its work. After a moment, Kaito came in and pulled up another chair, sitting next to me.

'The troll is dead,' he said, finally.

'I do not care about the bloody troll.'

I wanted to hold her hand. I wanted to tell her that she had to get better. Where were these feeling coming from? I had an idea that they were not new, that I had been experiencing them for a while now, and maybe, just maybe, the time had come to start accepting them.

But Kaito was there, and I could not do any such thing in front of him, or anyone else, for that matter. All I could do was wait.

* * *

Though night had fallen long ago, I still had not stopped my vigil. Neither had Kaito. We sat in complete silence, he not daring to disturb me, I not wishing to break the silence in case it disturbed her slumber. There was little use in speaking, anyway. All I could think of was how foolish I was. Why had I let her go when she was clearly exhausted? I had let her put the opinions of a stranger above my own.

Kaito finally broke the spell, and got up from his chair. Not long after he left the room, I heard the front door slam shut. So he had gone for fresh air. How could he stand it, not being by her side? What if she died while he was gone? I reached for her hand, but as I did so, the door opened, so I let it fall limply by my side. Charles took up residence in Kaito's spot.

He sat there for a long while, scratching at his white beard, before he finally seemed to pluck up the courage to speak.

'I shouldn't have let this happen,' he said, sighing.

I wanted to kill him. To see him lying bleeding on the floor the way Miku had been dying on that dining room table. But I knew if I did so, she would never forgive me. I couldn't kill a so-called innocent human being without her disappointment being lauded on me.

'No, you should not,' I finally said, and he bowed his head.

'I thought this time would be different,' he said.

'I do not care for your stories,' I said, but his eyes were glazed, looking to times long past.

'My son. Bandits attacked the village, and he got hurt. Seriously wounded. He was lay on this bed when he died.'

'It is not going to be the same,' I said, and Charles stood up, getting ready to leave. Just as he left the room, he said something strange.

'Love is a funny thing, isn't it?'

And then he left, and I was alone with her, at last.

Finally, I put my hand over hers. She didn't move, her breathing stayed the same. She was truly away with the fairies. Had I been expecting her to sit up, to say something. An indication, any indication, that she was still okay?

Among the maelstrom of emotions that I was feeling, there was one that kept coming back in particular.

Regret. True, proper regret. There was no mistaking it this time, no explaining it away as something else. I did not understand it, and it was an emotion that had been strangled out of me from a young age.

That damned memory popped up once more, and I vowed to get rid of it for good, by sharing it with Miku. There were so many things that I was supposed to tell her, so many secrets that I had kept, and she knew nothing of them. She knew nothing about me, not really, where I knew everything about her. It was not fair. This whole situation was not fair.

Just then, the door banged open, and Charles stormed in with Kaito in tow. I looked up at him from my position on the chair.

'This had better be a damned good reason to interrupt me,' I said.

'The Ravenwood guard is here, and they're looking for blood. You and Kaito have some explaining to do.'

'What, are you going to turn us in? You will have to carry me out of the house, and I can tell you now, I am not leaving this spot,' I said, and Charles sighed.

'No, I'm not going to turn you in,' he said, and I blinked up at him in surprise. Even Kaito looked a little shocked. 'I simply want answers. You're vampires, right?'

'Miku is not,' I said, and he nodded.

'Normally, I would've turned you in, but your friend here did a great deed for us today. It's time to pay that debt back.'

'And pray tell me, how are you going to fend of the city guard?'

'Like this,' Charles said, and he led Kaito and I out of the house.

I saw the guard first, armed to the teeth. But then I took in the whole of the scenario, and saw that the entire village had turned out, children and all, in front of them.

'We're only a small village, but we're good people,' Charles said with a smirk.

'This has nothing to do with you people!' one of the guards shouted, and to my amusement, the villagers just laughed.

'They _are_ our people.' I recognised that voice, it was Hyacinth. I knew I liked her for a reason.

'You can't kill an entire village!' someone shouted, and I could feel a grin spreading across my face.

The guards seemed to be floundering, and Charles took the chance to speak up.

'Go back to Ravenwood,' he said. 'There will be no arrests made here today.'

'You can't decide that.' A guard of small stature pushed his way to the front of the group, and I could see the others trying to push him back. 'They killed two good people!'

'And they prevented a whole village from wasting away!' Charles shouted. 'Where were you when we needed help?'

'I don't know what you mean,' the small guard said, and Charles folded him arms over his chest.

'We sent you a letter more than a week ago. A simple matter of killing a troll.' The guards fell silent. Obviously, at least one of them remembered. Sighing, I wondered how long the charade would go on for – I needed to get back to her, watch for any changes. 'Would the Earl like to know of your neglect? Or how you slayed a who village just to get to two people?'

That appeared to do the trick, since the village was moving in a wall towards the guards, who were steadily moving backwards out of Shadowstone. Eventually, one of the guards took charge, and spoke.

'Fine, we'll leave. We won't arrest them, and you won't mention our neglect to the Earl,' she said. Charles nodded, and the guard motioned for the group to leave. As they all turned their backs, the villagers began cheering. Charles turned to me with a smirk on his face.

'Told you we were good people.'

'I never doubted it,' I said, raising an eyebrow. Charles laughed, and then he grew more serious in expression.

'Go. Stay with her.'

I turned and walked back towards the house, Kaito in tow. I did wish to be alone with her once more, just for a little while longer, but it seemed that it was not to be. Once we were settled in our respective seats, the silence grew over us once more. Eventually, he cracked.

'I'm going to go to sleep,' he said. 'Look after her, won't you?'

I simply nodded, and Kaito went away, closing the door behind him. My hand sought hers almost immediately.

How was I not flinching at the touch? Something had changed, deeply changed, and I was not yet sure of what it was.

Who was I fooling? Of course I knew what it was, and I hated myself for it.

Miku Hatsune was my friend, and I had begun to care.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: WE HIT 100 REVIEWS! Thank you guys SO MUCH, it's been my pleasure to reply to all of the ones I can, and you are ALL amazing. If you can, try not to review as a guest – it means I can't reply to you!**

 **I know this chapter came up rather quickly, but I was excited to write this one, and it just kind of poured out.**

 **Also, I noticed a fairly huge plot inconsistency in chapter 3, so I went back to edit it. I'm not going to tell you what it is though, because that would be embarrassing ;)**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen (Miku's POV)

When I finally woke up, the first thing I saw was Luka's face. As I came to, the pain in my stomach grew, and I let out a soft moan. Her grip on my hand tightened.

'Drink this,' she said, and I heard the clink of bottles before she pressed a potion to my lips. Obediently, I opened my mouth, and she dribbled the contents down my throat. Her expression was strange, a mixture of worry and relief. How long had she been sat in that chair? Why was her expression so unfamiliar? I wanted to ask questions, yet I was still so tired. I had to take a moment to recover from my weariness to actually talk, so I lay there, waiting for the potion to do its work. Luka never looked away the entire time, and her hand was still on my own. Did she really care about me that much? Or was it another of her acts? I shook that thought out of my head as quickly as it came – this time it was different. She would never make such a convincing expression, and she certainly wouldn't be holding my hand.

Slowly, the potion began to numb the pain from my stomach, and the fogginess in my mind faded away.

'Are you alright?' I finally asked. My voice was a little hoarse, and Luka looked surprised.

'You are asking me that? Miku, you almost-' she stopped, and looked away.

'That bad, huh?' I said, with a small heave of a laugh, which I instantly regretted.

'That bad? That bad?' She was agitated now, since she let go of my hand and began pacing near the side of the bed.

'I know, Luka. I was only trying to make light of this whole thing,' I said. It seemed to calm her, for she sat back down in the chair again with a sigh.

'Please, do not.'

'Sorry.'

'Do not apologise, either,' she said. What had changed for her? I wanted to ask, but I didn't know how to phrase the question in a way that wouldn't send her running. I knew Luka wasn't exactly in touch with her own feelings, and it was unlikely that she knew herself something had changed. Then she said, 'You are looking at me strangely.'

'I just… You're acting differently.'

'Am I that obvious?' she asked, tilting her head. 'I suppose that I am. Your… incident has somewhat made a change.'

So she did realise, then. I didn't have to dance around the topic in case she pretended like everything was normal. That was a relief.

'Tell me,' I asked, simply, but just as she opened her mouth, the door swung open. Kaito stepped in, and rushed over to the side of the bed, stopping just short of the mattress. He picked up my hand and held it between his own.

'Miku, I'm so glad you're awake,' he said. Placing my hand gently down back by my side, he moved to sit in the other chair. I could see Luka looked faintly annoyed, but I didn't comment on it, instead offering a smile to both of them.

'Not exactly fighting fit, but I'll get there,' I said. 'I'm just glad to see you're smiling, Kaito.'

He nodded, his eyes casting back to a darker place. But he shook his head and gave me back a grin.

'My problems aren't important right now. What's important is seeing you get better. Hang on, I'll go and fetch Hyacinth, and she and Luka can attend to you properly.' With that, he got up and left the room again. Luka and I lay in a comfortable silence until he got back.

I decided I liked this Luka.

* * *

Over the next few days, it was the same overall procedure. Luka would be there when I woke up, we would talk a little, though we hadn't revisited the topic of her feelings yet. Then she and Hyacinth would tend to my wound, Hyacinth repeating over and over how lucky I was that it didn't kill me, much to Luka's chagrin. They'd both help me into a chair, so I didn't get bedsores. Charles would visit at odd hours during the day, never staying long, offering only a few gruff words, but I knew he cared. Kaito had told me of the village's defence when I'd inquired about the guards coming to attack us. Kaito's powers had also returned, finally.

The nightmares had returned, however, even though Luka was in the same room as me, sleeping in the chair. I argued with her every night that she had to sleep in a proper bed, but she refused, obstinately sitting in the chair. We fell asleep, both grumpy, until the nightmares started, and Luka gently shook me awake, holding my hand. Neither of us spoke, simply waiting until I fell asleep again, her hand in mine.

'How long can you go without food?' I asked Luka one night while she was reading in the chair. Kaito had long gone off to sleep in one of the other rooms, and it was just Luka and I alone once more. I was back in bed, and Luka in her chair.

'I can go for at least two weeks without blood,' Luka said. 'Kaito can go for less, since he is untrained, and still very young.'

'How old _are_ you, Luka?' I asked, finally. Remembering those days when I had first met her, I had noticed there was a subtle, ancient feeling to her. But I had since pushed that feeling aside.

Luka looked away, mulling over her answer. She got up and went to the window, tilting her head back towards me. The moonlight washed over her features, a silver, ethereal light that made her look truly immortal.

'About one hundred and fifty, take or leave a few years. I stopped counting, after a while, so it may not be accurate.'

My eyes widened. But then I supposed, she was – or used to be – a powerful vampire. I knew vampires were immortal, so she, all things considered, was still young.

I had never really thought of what would happen when Luka had completed her quest and got her powers back. I'd never even asked what she wanted them back for. There was so much I didn't know about her, and in that moment she appeared infinitely mysterious.

'Miku…' she said, moving out of the shaft of moonlight into the chair. The candlelight flickered, causing her shadow to spasm against the wall. 'I am going to tell you something.'

I did my best to sit up, but she lay a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

'Okay,' I said, and lay back down. She took a deep breath as I settled into the cushions.

'Memories are a funny thing, are they not?' she began. 'I have kept so many locked away, and yet now, because of you, because of all of this… they are resurfacing. There is one in particular that keeps forcing itself into my mind. Of a little girl, crying in the sunlight, all by herself. At first, I could not think of what it was, but now I truly do remember.'

She stopped then, her eyes glazing over, and I offered my hand to hold. She took it.

'I was born a vampire,' she admitted. 'I drank blood from the very beginning. My parents were conscientious about it at first, feeding me with blood from bottles and the like. But that all changed when I was about six years old.'

Her hand trembled, just a little, and I gave it a gentle squeeze.

'They told me it was time. Time to become a _true_ vampire. And so… and so they gave me the first person I ever killed. They'd starved me for days… there was so much mess. I had nightmares for such a long time afterwards.' Her voice was a whisper now, but it did not tremble, did not break. 'I do not even remember what they looked like.'

'Your parents… they did that to you?'

'Do not misunderstand, they were right to do so. I would have had to have done the deed eventually.'

'Luka, you were six years old,' I said, quietly. 'They _starved_ you.'

'I would have been too afraid otherwise.'

How could she not see the problem? How could she still talk about going to see her parents when they had done that to her?

'Luka, there was a reason you blocked that memory out,' I said.

'That is why I told you. I thought I could figure out the reason, but-'

'You already have your answer,' I said, and she stared at me.

'They did what they had to do, Miku.'

'That doesn't make it any less traumatic!' I nearly shouted, wincing at the movement it caused me.

'Traumatic?' she snorted, trying to pull her hand away. I didn't let her, and she sent me a glare. 'Annoying, yes, but traumatic? No.'

Luka… How had she grown up? The more I got to know her, the more things fell into place. Her resistance to acknowledge any so-called "wrong" feelings, her refusal to touch (though that seemed to have changed around me) and her haughty mannerisms… What had her parents _done_ to that poor child, all those years ago? My grip tightened on her hand.

'I'm not talking about how you feel now, although you're almost certainly blocking _something_ out,' I said, and she snorted again. 'I'm talking about how you felt back then. It was cruel.'

'And necessary! When I had gone to make something of myself, what would I have done if I had not learned to kill? Starve?'

Learned to kill… it got worse the more I pressed.

'Why are you defending what they did?' I asked, but it seemed to be the wrong thing to say. Her expression completely shut down.

'Do not insult my family, Miku.' She got up and headed to the door.

'Luka? Luka, come back,' I said, and she stopped and sighed. 'Tell me what you're thinking.'

'I am thinking friends are a lot of hard work for nothing in return.'

'I – wait, friends?' I sputtered. A giant grin lit up my face.

'I am not going to say it twice. It was painful enough the first time.'

I thought that day would never come, but here it was, in the flesh. Luka, saying that we were friends. I wanted to leap out of the bed and hug her, but I knew she wouldn't appreciate it even if I could do so.

'And what do friends do?' I asked. She looked blank, so I finally put her out of her misery. 'They trust.'

The magnitude of that seemed to hit her, for Luka came back from the door and sat heavily in the chair once more.

'I am not sure if I am ready,' she said, quietly, almost as though she had to admit it to herself at the same time.

'Thank you for telling the truth,' I said, even though the truth stung a little more than I had expected. She could've just as easily lied, but she had chosen not to. 'Now, come on, we need to go to sleep. Into bed with you. You're not sleeping in that chair again.'

'The chair is perfectly adequate,' Luka said. I frowned.

'Nope. No chair, not tonight. You have to sleep in a proper bed,' I said.

'I refuse,' she said, folding her arms over her chest. 'We have no need repeating this argument every night.'

'We _do_ , because your poor back is suffering.'

'I am fine,' she said with a growl.

'No, you're not.'

' _Miku…'_

'What? I'm being the only reasonable one here.'

'I believe the reasonable one is me.'

Oh, this was going nowhere, as per usual. Then an idea struck me. Why hadn't I thought that already?

'You can sleep in my bed,' I said, triumphantly. If she didn't want to leave the room, then she could stay in it, just in my bed.

'Miku, you are in the bed,' Luka intoned, as if I was stupid.

'So? It's a double bed, we've shared before. I see no problem. It's a win-win situation. No sleeping sitting up, and your back is saved from the evils of the chair.'

She glared at me, but stood up anyway. As she clambered rather ungracefully into the bed, I heard a muttered "this is degrading" but paid it no mind. We lay there, Luka miffed, and I happy, for a long while, before I spoke.

'You know, Luka,' I said.

'What?' she spat.

'I'm still proud of you.'

There was a long silence.

'Thank you.'

The nightmares didn't come that night.

* * *

Surprisingly, I was the first to wake that morning. Luka had her face turned to me, and she looked so at peace for once that I didn't dare disturb her. Thinking back to what she had told me last night… what her parents had done to her… I didn't know how she could sleep untroubled. I still had nightmares about the massacre that had taken place back then, though they seemed to have been relieved last night. I wondered if that had anything to do with Luka's presence. Certainly, when she held my hand, the nightmares didn't seem to come, then, either. I would take advantage of that as much as Luka would let me, though I knew the reprieve from the bad dreams wouldn't last long, most likely.

But how could she be so accepting of what they had done? I supposed, if she'd grown up thinking it was normal, then her perception would be skewed. Though for that memory in particular to show up and bother her now… Something had fundamentally changed in Luka since the troll had left me for dead, and it seemed to be now that she was starting to question things she had not looked upon for a century or more. If I could, I would help her realise what had gone wrong so early in her life, and where she was stepping wrong now.

My mind went back to our argument next to the river. Though I had said she had done what was needed pertaining to the situation of her and Kaito's killing, I had also said that I didn't condone their actions. And I didn't, but there was something she'd said in reply.

 _'You cannot change our nature….'_ That was what Luka had said, but I was determined to prove her wrong. Maybe I couldn't, but I refused to believe that she truly enjoyed what she did. She certainly hadn't sounded like she'd enjoyed the experience she'd had when she was a child. And Kaito had immediately regretted his choice.

Maybe there was hope for them yet, although I could have been being optimistic. But I could try, nonetheless.

There came a quiet knock at the door, and Kaito stepped in, unbidden. There was a moment of silence as his eyes took in the emptiness of the chair. He looked over to the bed.

'Is Luka…' he started, then a blush crept over his features. 'Oh. Sorry to disturb you both,' he said, and I giggled.

'I made her stay here, don't worry,' I said. 'She wanted to sleep in the chair again. I won the argument.'

'You did not win. I simply agreed to stop you nagging.' There came a quiet, husky voice from behind me.

'I'm sorry,' Kaito said, abashed. 'I didn't mean to wake you both. I just wanted to see how you were getting on,' he finished, and I smiled up at him. Luka chose that time to lift herself up. Gods, she looked so dishevelled in the morning. It was quite endearing, really, though judging from expression as I stared at her, she didn't find it nearly as cute as I did. Unfortunately, my early morning brain decided to make the situation even worse.

'You look cute,' I blurted out, before I could stop myself. I heard Kaito laugh, and to my surprise, Luka looked almost shocked for a second before a mutinous expression stormed on to her face.

'Cute? Cute? I'll show you _cute_ ,' she said, easing herself off the bed so not to jar me. One glare at Kaito silenced his laughter, making him leave the room entirely, and one at me made me grin back cheekily. She huffed and smoothed down her nightgown, running a hand through her hair. 'I cannot believe I let you wake up first. This is why I should not share a bed with you.'

'You like it really,' I joked. 'I'm good company.' She raised an eyebrow, and then it hit me. 'No! Not like that! I didn't know you of all people had a dirty mind, Luka.'

She gave me a smile, though I wasn't sure if it was genuine, since it was at my expense, after all.

'I have been alive for such a long time, Miku, you cannot think that I have not had my fair share of crude jokes. Even if they are not to my taste.'

'You started it,' I groused, and her smile grew. It was funny, seeing her like this, so calm, almost enjoying herself, it looked like. She would say otherwise, but I knew she didn't mind the less intense talks we had, which were very few and far between. 'I mean it, though. You help the nightmares,' I admitted. She looked a little pleased with herself.

'I never asked,' she said. 'What are they about?'

'Oh, it's silly really,' I said, kneading the bed covers. 'It's just… Back in Ashmoor, when the vampires attacked. I hadn't ever seen something akin to a battle before that. There were so many bodies…' I finished quietly. Luka sighed.

'I may not truly understand why it has been on your mind so,' she said. 'But it is not silly to have nightmares.'

'It just feels that way,' I said. 'You've been through so much more, and you don't have nightmares, not really.'

'I still do not understand why you think it traumatised me.'

'Because! Because that's not something any child should go through!'

'I was not just any child, Miku. I was born a vampire, I was not some peasant blacksmith's daughter like you.'

'So now you're insulting _my_ family? They weren't the ones who starved an innocent child,' I spat. If she wanted to play dirty, and if she wanted to refuse to see the truth, then I would make her. She was shaking, now.

'My parents did nothing wrong!' she shouted. 'Stop demonising them. We have different lives, different views, and nothing will change that! Nothing!' She seemed to be accusing herself now, tugging at the sleeves of her nightgown. Ah, so her new feelings weren't that readily accepted, then. That was where the problem lay. I sighed. Nothing with Luka was ever simple, was it?

'Luka,' I started, not sure where to begin. 'If being friends is too much, then… I don't know. I don't really know what to suggest.' She looked away, folding her arms across her chest.

'The word is so easy to say,' Luka said. 'But I still do not really understand the feelings that go with it.'

'I think you do understand them,' I said, and she glanced back at me, surprised. 'I just think you're not willing to accept them. You've spent so many years building walls around your heart, that you now need to start tearing down again. Undoing centuries worth of work is going to be hard.'

'Why should I bother?' she said, bitterly. 'I was happy enough as it was before you came along. You and your morals, your boundless empathy and bloody righteousness.'

That really did hurt, and it left an ache in my chest that was almost as bad as the pain in my stomach. I'd had friends in the past, but none had made me feel like this. Kaito never had, either, not really. So why was Luka so different? Why did she affect me so deeply compared to everyone else?

'You can't mean that,' I said, quietly, determined not to let the tears fall. She looked at my face and then seemed to deflate, sinking down into the chair.

'No, I do not,' she said.

'Then where do we go from here?' I asked. Luka sighed.

'I want things to be simple, but I know they will not be. Just… give me time,' she said. I gave her a wan smile.

'Time. We can do that.'


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: A bit of a shorter chapter, but with an interesting development for Luka, I feel. We needed to get the recovery period for Miku out of the way, anyway, so that arc is pretty much over and done with. So, anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Let me know in the reviews! :)**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – (Luka's POV)

I knew that my answer to her offering of trust was not satisfactory, but I had to be like Miku, and be true to my own feelings, if I was going to get anywhere near Nuriel in the future. I knew that the smile she wore right now was a saddened one, but she did not press the matter, simply agreeing to my proposal of time.

If anything, I was glad to get away from the argument that she seemed so insistent upon winning. Miku did not, or would not, understand my parent's methods. They appeared cruel to her, where they appeared necessary to me. She was so incensed by my apparent refusal to acknowledge my own feelings on the matter, it was best left well alone.

After a moment's long silence, I spoke.

'I will get Hyacinth, and we can begin the day properly.'

Miku nodded, if a little tiredly, and closed her eyes. Obviously, she was glad that the argument was over with.

* * *

The next week was one focused solely on recovery. Miku was able to stand and move around much more easily towards the end of it, and it pleased me to see her getting better. I put the warm feeling down to knowing that this meant we would be on the road soon, at first, but then I realised that once again, friendship had reared its ugly head. It was not something I was going to get used to quickly, and Miku appeared to know this.

Every time we were alone, we talked, but not to the same depth we had before. Light, mundane conversations about the weather, or similar topics. She did not want to seem to push anything on to me that could cause another argument, and it was getting tiring for the both of us to talk about such drab things.

However, we did have a more pressing problem – food. Kaito was getting hungry, and so Hyacinth gave me some of her empty potion bottles and I sent him out on a mission to collect blood for the both of us now his powers had been restored to him. I did not ask where he got it from, nor did he tell me. But he did not look distraught, so I assumed he had found a group of bandits or some such lowlife. He looked less of a feral being, and that was most important, mainly for Miku's health than any concern of my own. I could tide my appetite through filled bottles he had collected.

One day, when the weather had kept suitably clear, I was out in Charles's back garden, surveying and tending to the plants with Hyacinth and Kaito while Miku sat in a wrought iron chair.

It was Kaito that finally brought up an interesting conversation, one that I had been avoiding asking, as I knew it would make me angry. I had already felt and dealt with the rage I had directed at Charles when he had brought her back on that fateful night, I did not wish to revisit it.

'You never told us about what really happened, out there with the troll.'

'There's not much to tell, really,' Miku said, fidgeting in her chair. 'I made a mistake, and Charles had to step in. Hey, Luka, d'you think I'm ready enough to get up and do some gardening? You could teach me what plants do what.'

That was the least unsubtle way of avoiding a question I had ever witnessed. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she flushed. Even Kaito appeared to understand the less than skilful evasion.

'What?' she said, at our combined glances.

'Miku,' Kaito said. 'Why avoid the question?'

'I'm not-' We both stared at her, and she quailed. 'Really,' she finished, in a much smaller voice.

Charles chose this moment to enter the garden, and Kaito turned to him, asking the same question regarding the troll. He looked at Miku.

'I'm sure she can answer better than me.'

'Like I said,' Miku said. 'I made a mistake. Can we just leave it at that?'

I tilted my head at her inquiringly. Did she not want to own up to her mistake properly? Now that I thought about it, she had not made any sort of severe mistakes while I was travelling with her. Was she ashamed? It was most unlike her to be so unforthcoming. Kaito shrugged, giving up his line of questioning, and I made up my mind to ask her about it later.

'Anyway, I was serious about that gardening,' she said. 'Do you know how boring its been?'

'Are you saying my conversations have not been as scintillating as you would have liked?' I said, raising an eyebrow, and Miku chuckled.

'Oh yeah, what with our conversations about the weather. Such fun.'

With a slight grimace, Miku got up from her chair and joined Hyacinth and I, sitting on the ground next to where we were kneeling, and we spent the rest of the afternoon teaching Miku each plant's various properties. At first, she did not seem too interested, but as time went on, she began to properly listen. Through it all, she kept glancing at me, though for what reason, I was not sure.

* * *

Night fell, and we fell back into the normal routine. I had been sleeping in Miku's bed ever since she had wheedled me into doing so the first time. I had only kept up the practice because it was more comfortable than the chair.

This night, she was exhausted after helping us tend to the garden, and she was already fast asleep by the time I had gotten changed into my nightclothes. It did not take long for me to fall into a light slumber.

Unfortunately, it was short lived. Miku's nightmares appeared to have come back in full force, and I awoke to her tossing and turning, pulling the bedcovers away from me. Instead of falling to my first instinct and shaking her awake, I called her name, quietly. After a few calls, she gradually became more and more conscious and coherent. Blearily, her gaze found mine, and she gave me a soft smile.

'Sorry,' she said, turning over to face me properly. 'Bloody nightmares.'

'It is fine,' I said, even though I felt more annoyed by the disturbance than anything else. 'Be glad that I am in a good mood.'

She laughed then, though I was not sure why.

'Thanks for waking me up, though. But now I think I'm too awake to go back to sleep,' she said. I raised an eyebrow. 'Do you want to stay up? We can talk.' After a moment, she grinned. 'Although, let's skip the weather conversation.'

'That would be preferable,' I said. Then I remembered what I was to ask her when she was away from the others. 'The troll. Why did you avoid Kaito's question?'

'I didn't avoid it…' she started, but I crossed my arms and gave her a look. 'Look, it was just… embarrassing, you know? I got it wrong, I messed up, and look what happened. If it hadn't been for Charles, I would've been dead meat back there.'

'Charles could have let you rest a while longer. He could have protected you better.'

'No, don't blame it on Charles. I was… I was too confident,' Miku said, eyes looking away from me for a moment.

It was easy to blame it all on Charles, I knew that. But why the reticence to shift the blame on to Miku? I would have easily given her all the blame before… Damn it, this friendship business was far too tricky for its own good. I gave a small huff of annoyance.

'What's that face for?' Miku asked, grinning.

'This,' I said. 'It was so much easier before.'

'But weren't you ever lonely?' she said, thankfully catching my meaning. I leant up on one arm, shaking my head.

'Never.'

'Not even after your parents… left you?' she said. I looked away as I shook my head again. 'But hey, you can't be lonely now. You've got me and Kaito!'

'Much to my annoyance.'

'You don't mean that,' Miku said, still smiling. 'You love us really.' I almost snorted, but managed to hold in my amusement.

'Love? I think not.'

'I mean, I love you both,' Miku said, suddenly serious. 'You're my best friends.'

'I do not think you truly know the meaning of the word, if that is the case.'

'I bet I know it better than you,' she said, sticking her tongue out. My eyes fell to it, but she did not appear to notice.

'Oh? Have you experienced it first hand?'

'What, like, _romantic_ love?'

'Precisely.'

'Nope. But I'm sure I will one day. Maybe when all of this is over.'

'What are you thinking of doing, when your quest is complete?'' I asked, curious. I had not yet decided how I would keep Miku around after my ascension, but I knew that I wanted to. She provided decent enough company, though I was not sure if she would be so accepting of my ruling over Nuriel. Maybe I would have to keep her as a thrall, which would be unfortunate. Though, she did not need to know that.

'I don't know, really. I haven't really thought about it. Once you get your powers back… I don't know. I could stick around for a bit, explore Nuriel some more with you. But if you don't want me there, and Kaito's doing something else, I'd probably come back to Mirren. See if anybody else needed help, that sort of thing. Become a traveller, of sorts.'

'I would like it if you stayed.' That spilled out of nowhere, taking me by surprise. Even Miku looked a little shocked at my words.

'You really mean that?' I nodded, and for a moment Miku was silent. Then, she moved over so we were almost touching. I watched her silently, as she searched my face for something, before she grinned. Without further warning, she wrapped me up in a hug.

'What are you doing?!' I almost yelped, but she wouldn't let go, even as I tried to move away.

'Mmf, mm, ff,' she muttered, head pillowed in my chest. I could not hear a word she said.

'Let go, immediately,' I said, but she only held on tighter. Did she even realise what kind of position she had put herself in? This was highly inappropriate.

She moved her head back, but did not let go.

'Can we… can we sleep like this?' she said after a moment. It was with such a quiet and truly innocent voice that I was not sure I could refuse. For some reason, it seemed that Miku had successfully wormed her way past my defences. When had that happened? There was no use denying it.

I still could not give her the trust she wanted so badly from me, but I could give her this. I was not sure why I wanted to, though I had a sneaking suspicion that this friendship had successfully taken root in my heart.

There was no going back now.

'I will permit it, just this once.'

She sighed, and loosened her grip to a more comfortable position. Then her head fell back into my chest.

'Warm,' she murmured happily, and I rolled my eyes. She did not even realise what kind of position this was. She truly could be a child, sometimes.

A deep-seated weariness finally took its hold over me, and I finally let myself succumb to the tiredness, trying desperately not to think about the woman I was holding in my arms. I was not successful, and those thoughts kept me from falling into sleep.

I was not comfortable with this situation, I knew that. I still did not like being touched, even if it was Miku who was performing the act. Going from simply holding hands to full body contact felt like a step too far, but I could not resist the warmth she gave me, both inside and out.

That thought sent an icy chill down my back. I had fallen too far, too deeply. There was no way around that fact. There was something that was lying under this friendship, something that was waiting for its time to strike, and it left me feeling breathless. I did not know yet what it was, but I was sure that it would make itself known soon.

I was not one to fear things, I had been taught otherwise, but this something… this feeling… it had snuck up on me without warning, and it was biding its time.

There was little I could do about it now, however, but my thoughts churned away as I fell into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

The days wore on, and I found myself growing ever more restless. Miku was in a similar situation, forever pacing around the house for as long as her injury could sustain her. Finally, Hyacinth declared that she was fit to continue on our journey.

'Just take these potions with you, and stop for frequent rests. You're still injured, but the wound has healed over nicely.'

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Miku cried, giving Hyacinth a hug. I was amused to note that she reacted in much the same way I had, and she looked at me a little helplessly as the small woman wrapped her arms around her. 'Did you hear that, Luka, Kaito? We can carry on to Nuriel!'

Charles was in the corner, and he smiled, if a tad wistfully, and Miku gave him a nod. Wordlessly, he left the room, but soon came back with something heavy wrapped in a bundle of cloth.

'Your armour,' he said, passing the bundle to Miku. 'I fixed it up. Should be like new.'

Miku was speechless as she unwrapped it. She looked at Charles, went over to him, and gave him a peck on the cheek. A small spasm of something curled up my stomach, but I ignored it.

'I'll… I'll go and put it on.'

She left the room, and Charles turned to me.

'Make sure she actually rests.'

'You have no reason to be worried,' I said, folding my arms over my chest.

'We'll look after her as best we can,' Kaito said.

'You'd better,' Hyacinth said. 'Don't go undoing all the work Luka and I have put in.'

After Miku came back in the room, fully geared up, it was as though things were back to normal. She was slightly tearful as she bid Charles and Hyacinth goodbye. Kaito and I stood in the corner next to the entrance, silently waiting for the sentimental session to come to a close.

'I'll write, and I'll tell you all about what Nuriel is like,' Miku said, wiping her eyes. Charles nodded.

'You'd best get going,' he said, a little gruffly. 'Don't want to hold you up any longer.'

With one last set of goodbyes, Miku and Kaito left the house. As I turned to follow the pair out, Charles tapped me on the shoulder.

'I don't trust you,' he said. 'I haven't got any reasons for it, but I don't. Just… do right by her. She deserves it.'

With that, I nodded, and left the house myself.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Man, I suck at action scenes. Hopefully listening to badass music (game of thrones, anyone?) will help me write it better. But who knows?**

 **I do kind of wish I could just write fluffy scenes all day. But we need to drama in here too, otherwise it'd get boring fast. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty (Miku's POV)

It was good to be back on the road again. As much as I felt like I was going to miss Charles, Hyacinth, and the little village of Shadowstone, the prospect of getting out and away towards Nuriel was too much to resist.

Compared to the talks we'd had over the past couple of weeks, Luka was quiet. We'd had to cut through the mines, where we'd fortunately found no other trolls to take care of, but now we were out in the clear. The light was welcome, dappled on the floor of the forest path we were taking.

From Hyacinth's instructions, I'd decided our next stop would be a little inn called Rana's Rest before we continued on to the city of Brinmouth. It was frustrating, feeling tired already, but I had to carry on, otherwise we'd be stuck in the same place for days without any progress, and I was antsy enough as it was.

'It's good to be back in the fresh air again,' I said. 'Nice, sunny day, too.'

'Though I would prefer it if it was overcast,' Kaito said. 'I forgot how weak it makes me feel.'

'Sorry. There's not much we can do about it. Unless you have any ideas on how to blot out the sun?'

'Maybe not,' Kaito laughed. 'It would be rather depressing if it was night forever. What about you, Luka?'

She didn't appear to hear him, instead looking ahead at nothing. I called her name, and she appeared to be pulled out of her trance.

'What is it you want of me?' she said, seriously.

'Kaito was just asking you a question.'

'Oh,' she said, with a small shake of her head. 'What did you want?' Kaito repeated himself. 'Though it would be beneficial if it were night all of the time, I can hardly believe there would be a power strong enough to extinguish the sun.'

'Perhaps a demon?' I suggested, and Luka snorted.

'Demons? I think not. They are parasites at best. Do not put your faith into them.'

'You've spoken about your familiarity with demons before,' Kaito said. 'Bad experience?'

Luka and I shared a look. She gave a minute shake of her head, and I smiled. She didn't have to worry, I would never betray her secret, not even to Kaito. That moment was ours, and ours alone. She could share it if she wished, but I was not going to do it for her.

'Not quite,' Luka said, eventually. 'I have had more than one dealing with their fanatic worshippers in my time, that is all.'

Kaito nodded and we walked on, Luka once again lapsing into silence. I wondered why she was so quiet? She had been positively chatty back in Shadowstone. What had changed? I didn't know, and I knew asking her in front of Kaito was bound to get me no answer at all. I'd have to ask her later.

Night drew in, and it was clear and crisp. We'd finally settled down around a campfire, and as per usual, I was the only one eating. Charles and Hyacinth had bundled me up with some fresh supplies, so I was going to slowly work my way through them and hope they didn't go funny before I got to eat them.

'Hey, Kaito, are you still going to practise elemental magic, now that we know about your history with necromancy?'

'Well, I know you both don't mind. I am better on focusing on just one, since I'm actually a more powerful necromancer. I only really just started to practise elemental magic about a year ago, so I'm not actually that good at it. But necromancy needs certain conditions.'

'What like?' I asked.

'A dead body would most likely be helpful,' Luka said, smirking. I grimaced, and her smirk grew wider. Kaito rolled his eyes.

'Well, you're right Luka, if a little morbid.'

'I guess necromancy is kind of awkward within itself,' I said, and Kaito nodded.

'I could always summon something from the spirit world… but past experiences haven't exactly shown it to be the best idea.' Both Luka and I leaned forward. 'Well, remember when I said one of our group betrayed us and told the higher ups of the guild? That was because of a summoning.'

'What happened, exactly?' I asked.

'Some of the members of our group were still quite young. They didn't follow the proper procedures and got hurt because of it. One nearly got possessed by the spirit we were summoning. He was lucky we were there to separate them. He was also the one that betrayed us… I say betrayed, but it was understandable, considering what happened. It was his own fault, but I can't imagine what that must have been like, sharing his mind with another creature – a malicious one at that, too. Even if it was only for a moment.'

'That sounds awful,' I said, going to share another look with Luka, but her gaze was set deep into the campfire's flames.

'You are right,' Luka said, finally. 'You should focus on just one ability.'

'But Luka,' I said. 'Don't you focus on more than two abilities? Alchemy and the powers you're going to get back.'

'That is different. Alchemy does not require magic, simply a knowledge of the substances involved.'

'What magic _did_ you practise, Luka? I don't think I ever asked,' Kaito said.

'It was a long time ago,' I said, 'but you did mention something about blood magic, didn't you?' Though, that could have been a lie. I imagined that had purely been a disguise for her actual vampiric powers.

'I did, but that was… a necessary lie, at the time. The powers I wish to get back are my vampiric strengths, and the gifts that pertain to my heritage.'

I laughed a little to myself, of course, I had been right. But at least she was willing to tell us the truth now.

'What do you mean by that?' Kaito asked. 'You mean there isn't just enhanced strength and speed with our condition?'

'It is not a _condition_ ,' Luka admonished. 'It is a gift. And yes, I learned many things in Nuriel, none of which I will reveal here.'

Kaito frowned, but didn't question her. Luka's eyes settled back on to the campfire, and it looked like conversation was over for the night.

* * *

It was another full day's journey to the inn. By the time we'd reached its sloping steps, I was exhausted once more. For some reason we'd strayed off the main path, and the terrain had turned thick with stones and mud. It had been a fair struggle, and my whole body felt like it was paying for the abuse I'd put it through.

Kaito helped me up the steps, as by this point my legs seemed to have given up, and guided me through the front door.

Rana's rest was small, smaller than any other inns I had seen, and it was set into the hillside. If it hadn't have been on the map, we probably would've missed it.

'Oh, we have visitors.' A little girl with pigtails was stood by the entrance on the inside, and she clapped her hands together when she took in the sorry sight of us. 'Come in, I'll get my mama.'

I nodded my thanks and went to sit on the closest chair to the fire, which wasn't burning. I didn't mind, hot and sweaty as I was from our travels. Hopefully, I could see about getting a bath.

Soon, a dark haired woman came down the stairs to greet us.

'I'm sorry if I kept you waiting,' she said, hurriedly. 'I was just preparing dinner. I can make some more, if you'd like? I think I've got enough for three, but…'

'Oh no, that's fine!' I said. I would have stood in greeting, but my legs were refusing to cooperate. 'My friends have already eaten, and I've got to use up the stuff in my pack, anyway.'

'If you like, you can use my kitchen to prepare yourself a meal,' she said with a smile. 'I'm sorry for asking, but could you pay me for the rooms now? I wouldn't ask, but the people who stayed here last sneaked out without paying. I said something about it to a passing guard on his way to Brinmouth, but nothing's been done yet, I don't think.'

'Of course,' I said, picking up my bag and rummaging around in its various compartments. 'How much for three rooms?' I added, after a moment, not knowing if Luka and I were still going to be sharing a bed. I doubted it, since my injury was now healing nicely, and I'd pretty much forced her into sharing a bed with me in the first place, even if it was because of that damn chair.

The woman told me the price, and I handed over the gold.

'What are all your names, anyhow?' she asked. We told her, and she introduced herself as Ami, and her daughter was called Yuki. 'Well, it's nice to have visitors. Your rooms are off to the left, there, so feel free to drop your stuff off there before I show you to the kitchen.'

'D'you mind if I just have a little rest first?' I yawned. 'I don't think my legs are working very well.'

Ami laughed, and invited Kaito and Luka to sit down on the rest of the chairs with her. Yuki came over and sat down on the wooden floor with her back to the fire.

'So, where are you all from?'

'I'm from Rhinehold,' Kaito said. 'I'm a practising magician.'

'Wow,' Yuki said, eyes wide. 'What kind of magic do you do?'

'Elemental,' Kaito said, after a moment. We all shared a look.

'What about you?' Ami said, looking to Luka.

'I am from Nuriel.'

'Does that mean you're an elf?' Yuki said. Luka nodded. 'No way! Can I see your ears?'

'Yuki!' Ami scolded, but the little girl took no notice, staring at Luka until she finally relented and pulled her hair back out of the way. Even I had to stare, slightly. I hadn't properly _looked_ at Luka since I'd first met her, but she was as strikingly beautiful as she had been back then. Now, the harsh lines of her face didn't seem so harsh, because I knew when she gave that rare smile, they seemed to vanish entirely. She had a tongue on her that could cut glass, but it was doing that less recently, instead revealing to me sides of her that I never would have suspected existed. As she let her hair down again, I looked away, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. When I looked again, I saw that she was wearing a small smile on her face.

'Miku, where are you from?' Ami asked, pulling me from my reverie.

'Oh, me?' I said. 'You probably haven't heard of it. Willow Vale?' Both Ami and Yuki shook their head, the latter looking a little disappointed. I couldn't blame her, after hearing about a magician and an elf. I was small fry in comparison.

After a while, I finally determined that my legs were indeed in good working order, and Ami showed us to the kitchen. It was upstairs, an attic conversion, and there were two beds and other necessities on one side of the room. The kitchen itself wasn't really even a kitchen, just a couple of tables pushed together to create a workspace, with a few sacks and a rail to house ingredients.

'Feel free to use whatever you like,' Ami said.

'Thank you,' I said. 'But I'll just use what's in my bag. You've been kind enough already.'

It didn't take long to create a stew, even though I got a look from Kaito about it.

'What?' I asked.

'Is that all you know how to cook?' he said.

'Maybe,' I said, bowing my head. 'At least I _can_ cook. I never saw you helping out before… well, you know,' I added, a little slyly. Kaito blushed and looked away, and I heard a snort from Luka. 'You can't laugh, either, Luka.'

Ami and Yuki both giggled at our antics, and then they both came over to give me some cooking lessons. Yuki was especially blunt about my cooking choices, leaving me feeling a little sheepish about my inability to produce a proper meal. Kaito even joined in on the preparations, though Luka just watched.

Once the stew was made, I sat down to eat it, unsure of how it would taste. But when I took a mouthful, my whole face lit up.

'Wow, I've never tasted anything like it! This is way better than my dad's cooking,' I said. Ami looked pleased, and little Yuki looked inordinately smug.

After the meal was over, Ami apologised over the lack of bathing facilities.

'We can draw you one bath, but it takes so long two of you are better using the stream out back.'

'That's fine,' I said, looking at Luka. 'Kaito and I can use the stream.'

Ami nodded, and we helped her carry up the water to the bath, then left Luka to it. Once it was my turn to use the stream, after Kaito had come back in shivering, I washed quickly, since it was freezing.

Finally, I changed into my nightclothes in my room, and lay in bed. It was a double, and it felt strange not having Luka there by my side. I had grown used to it over the few weeks we had spent together, talking late into the night. Wondering if she still considered us to be friends, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

A cry split the night.

' _Help me!'_

I was up instantly, running out of the room before I could even think to grab my sword. Luka was already there, Kaito was following just behind me. Ami stumbled down the stairs, and her face went pale as a ghost.

'Yuki!'

The little girl was in another's grasp, a bandit by the look of things. He had her by the arm, twisting it behind her back, and his sword was pointed at us. There were two more thugs behind him, both much bulkier, with heavy armour.

'This could've been so much easier if your little girl wasn't so damn curious,' the bandit said. 'But now, things seem to have worked in our favour.'

'What do you want?' Ami said, tears streaming down her face, her voice cracking.

'At first, we just wanted your gold,' he sneered. 'But seeing as you've got visitors… well, now we want their gold, too. But we can't trust you going back to your rooms, now can we? So I'll be taking a hostage.'

'Not Yuki,' Ami pleaded. 'Not my Yuki.'

'I'll go,' I said, but Luka shook her head.

'It will only be me going anywhere.'

The bandit looked lecherously at the pair of us.

'I think I'll be taking you,' he said, nodding at Luka. She smiled and stepped forwards.

Yuki was released, and there was nothing we could do except watch as the bandit took hold of Luka. We all had no weapons, no armour, no nothing. It would be a bloodbath, and not one in our favour. She ran to her mother, who scooped her up in her arms, sobbing furiously.

'Bring us all your gold by noon. If it isn't enough, she dies. It's that simple. We're at the local mine. She'll know where it is,' he said, pointing at Ami with his sword.

With that threat looming over our heads, he left, taking Luka with him.

'I'm so sorry,' Yuki said, through tears. 'I came downstairs because I heard a noise. I didn't think – I'm sorry, I'm sorry…'

'It's alright, you're safe now,' Ami said, but her eyes were still full of terror when they levelled with my own gaze. 'I recognised them. They were the ones who didn't pay, who I said about the guards… it's my fault.'

'No, it's not,' I said, and I meant it. Kaito nodded. 'But can you tell us where the mine is?'

Ami nodded, and I went to my room to get my bag, pulling out my map. She ran upstairs and came down with something to mark the spot. Giving her my thanks, I went back to my room, tossing words over my shoulder at Kaito.

'Be ready in ten minutes, maximum.'

'Will do,' Kaito said, marching to his own room. I could still hear Yuki crying as I shut the door.

Pulling on my armour seemed to take longer than usual, my fingers fumbling with the various straps and layers. I didn't have time to sit and think, as much as I felt like I wanted to scream.

Kaito was already dressed and pacing in front of the door. Ami and Yuki were still glued to the same spot. Without a word more, Kaito and I left the inn.

'If we can catch them on the path, all the better,' I growled.

'I wouldn't count on it,' Kaito said. 'They probably know a shortcut.'

'Whether we catch them here or at the mine, it makes no difference. They're dead either way.'

* * *

I didn't bother with being silent. As I marched up to the guard on duty at the mine, she smirked and pulled out a small but heavy looking mace. At first, she tried to go for Kaito, but I just stood in her path and arced my sword down with the intent of feinting. She dodged, like I expected her to, and from there it was easy enough to disable her. She lay on the ground, clutching at her stomach.

'Your leader's prisoner,' I said. 'Where are they? If you tell me, I'll make it quick.'

'They've… prison… you'll see it… at the back.' she moaned.

'Thank you,' I said, and cut her life off at the source. I turned to Kaito. 'You're a necromancer, aren't you? Do what you need to do.'

He nodded and knelt down beside me placing his hands on her heart. Muttering, a purplish smog exuded from his hands, and then suddenly, it was all sucked away through the woman's mouth and nose.

Her eyes opened.

Kaito sat back, looking pleased by his work.

'She's just a familiar now. She'll do what needs to be done.'

The familiar groaned, a deathly call that made me shiver down to my bones, but I ignored it. As Kaito and I rose, so did she.

'Good,' I said. 'Let's get going.'

In the mine, there were more waiting. It didn't take long to dispatch them all. Kaito didn't bother raising them. They were weak, and he needed to conserve his energy for the strong.

They'd dug more tunnels into the mines – this was a proper bandits lair. I spared a thought for the measly cave that I had found Luka and those other bandits in.

Around the corner came another woman, this time heavily armoured, wielding a war hammer. Thankfully, she crushed the skull of the familiar rather than me, and as she was pulling her weapon out of the wreckage that was the familiar's head, I took the opportunity to end her life.

It wasn't long before she joined our ranks.

With her help, we blazed through the rest of the mine, raising up who we deemed strong enough to help us with our plan. By the time we reached the makeshift prisons, we were armed to the teeth. Kaito was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, but he was just about managing to hold our small army together.

The thug's two friends were stood in front of the cell, guarding Luka, and their faces dropped when they saw us. The bandit that had stolen Luka away from me, who I now assumed was their leader, had his back to me.

'Well, look who's finally-' he started as he turned around. He grew pale. I looked at Kaito, and spoke.

'Tear them apart.'


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: More feels this chapter, especially for Miku, but there's some light-heartedness coming up too! And I just wanted to say a big THANK YOU to all of you that take the time to review, it means a lot.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One (Luka's POV)

The screams of the bandit leader and his friends echoed throughout the mine as the army carried out their job to the letter. As soon as there was nothing left of them, Kaito released his hold, panting as the bodies of the other bandits dropped like flies.

That was when I looked over at Miku.

She held herself confidently, shoulders thrown back, head high. Her armour was spattered with blood, and her sword was glistening deep red. Her eyes were flat.

The woman I knew had disappeared entirely.

There was a moment, then, a feeling that I could not pinpoint. It wrapped itself around my stomach, coiled around my throat, and I felt inordinately heavy. Why? She had come, just like I planned she would, but maybe not in the way that I had expected. Did that make a difference?

But then her eyes met mine before my thoughts could go any further, and warmth flooded back into them instantly. If I had not examined her before, I would not have seen the difference. Thankfully, the prison door had not been locked, and so I stepped out to greet her.

Immediately, she dropped her weapon, and ran up to me, locking me in a crushing embrace that I could not quite bring myself to return.

'Sorry,' she said, stepping away, but keeping her hands on my arms. 'They didn't do anything to you, did they?'

'They did not,' I said, shaking my head, both to clarify and to get rid of the lurking thoughts and feelings that threatened to come to the surface unchecked. Noticing she was trembling, I tilted my head.

'I'm fine,' she said, but her voice was quiet. She pulled her hands away, and one immediately went to her stomach. Her knees buckled, but she just about managed to keep herself upright. 'Really, I'm fine.'

'I cannot believe I am doing this,' I said, offering her my arm. 'Take it.'

'No, honestly-'

'Take it, you foolish woman.' She smiled and gave in, taking my arm and leaning into me. 'If you get blood on my clothes I will end you.'

'Oh, stop. You love me really,' Miku said. 'Kaito, are you alright?'

'Yes, I'm okay. Don't think I'll be doing magic for a while, though.' She nodded, and with that, we walked to the entrance, Miku staggering just a little, Kaito staying behind us. 'Luka, don't you think now would be a good time to feed?'

I agreed, and helped Miku to sit down by the entrance of the mine. She looked up into my gaze, but quickly looked away again, instead staring what lay outside, moving her head so I could not see her expression.

Kaito went back into the mine, leading us much further in than was necessary.

'I know why you went instead of her,' Kaito said. 'She could fight her way in, obviously more than what you and I could do together.' I nodded. 'But now I think it might have been better if it was her that was their prisoner.'

'You did not like this… side of Miku.'

'I didn't, no.'

'It would have come sooner or later,' I said, and Kaito frowned.

'What do you mean?'

'Miku and I have already had this discussion. She sees no qualms in killing those who she deems unworthy. She may have gone about things in a more brutal manner this time, but-'

'You know as well as I do that wasn't who we knew back there. There was a difference. A huge difference.'

'Then why did you not stop her? She would have listened to you.'

'I don't think she would have. She needed to find you,' Kaito said. I felt a small flutter at his words, but quashed it quickly.

'Come,' I said, abandoning the topic. 'We must hurry and feed, otherwise Miku will wonder where we are.'

After feeding from bottles over the past couple of weeks, a meal from an actual person would be welcome. I quickly located someone suitable, and began to drink.

Bliss washed over me, though not as strong as it would have been had I been feeding from someone who was alive. Nonetheless, it was pleasant enough, and just as I had begun to savour it, the bandit had been drained completely.

Wiping the blood from my mouth, I looked up at Kaito who was doing the same. His eyes were still glazed over, and it made me wonder whether I held a similar expression. Was that what Miku would have seen back when I had fed in front of her for the first time? I sighed, and motioned for Kaito to follow me out of the mine, back to where Miku was sitting. She had her eyes closed.

'Miku?' Kaito said gently, kneeling down beside her.

'Don't worry, I'm not asleep,' she said, opening her eyes. 'Just a little tired, that's all.'

'Well, we'll head back to the inn. Ami and Yuki will want to see that Luka's safe, as are we.'

Miku nodded, and heaved herself up, clutching her stomach. Instead of offering her my arm, I knelt down a little so she could throw her arm around my shoulders. Kaito did the same on her opposite side, so she was supported by us both.

'You're both the best, you know that?' Miku said, sleepily. I didn't say anything, concentrating on the short journey home. It would be better for all of us if this was forgotten as soon as possible.

I could not help but notice that same lurking feeling that I had discovered that last night in Shadowstone. I could not, or did not, want to give it a name, but it promised it would make itself known, sooner or later.

* * *

Ami and Yuki ran out to greet us as soon as we came close to the inn. Immediately, Ami noticed what condition Miku, and to a lesser extent, Kaito, were in, and guided us all to a chair each. The pair ran upstairs and came down with three bowls of porridge.

'We didn't know what else to do, so we made enough for the three of you for when you came back. They should still be warm.'

Miku thanked them and began eating straight away. Kaito and I looked at each other.

'I am afraid the shock of the situation has chased away my appetite,' I said, trying not to roll my eyes at my own lie.

'I'd rather just rest, for now, but thank you for your kindness,' Kaito said.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Ami said. 'I don't want to force you all or anything.' She took back the bowls, and passed one to Yuki. They both began to eat. Once everyone was finished, she spoke again. 'So, is everyone alright?'

'Yes, we're fine,' Miku said, looking down into her empty bowl. 'No harm done to anyone. We're just tired.'

'Well, it's still before dawn,' Ami said. 'I think we should all go back to bed for a couple of hours.'

With that said, everyone got up and went to their respective rooms.

For some reason, I could not find it in myself to sleep, so I perused some of the books on the bedside table next to me and settled down to read until everyone else woke up, and we could begin the day properly.

Just as the sun began to rise, there came a quiet knock on the door.

'Enter,' I said in a soft voice, and after a moment, the door opened.

Miku was stood there, eyes puffy and with tear-stained cheeks. She was still crying, and her whole body was trembling with each gasp of breath she took.

'Luka…' The book was abandoned at her word, and I stood up, guiding her back to the bed where we sat side by side. 'What have I done?' she whispered.

'The bandits,' I stated. She nodded, sniffing, before wiping her eyes fiercely. It did not stop the tears from running down her face again.

'I went to sleep, and then I just had their screams echoing in my head. That was it, darkness, and their screams. It was horrible.'

'We had a conversation, not long ago,' I began. Miku looked up at me, a little confused. 'Back when Kaito and I had fed on those two men. I said to you that you were no different than us. I… regret those words, now.'

'But you kill because you need to,' Miku said. 'I just… I _wanted_ to see them dead. I've never – I wasn't – I'm a horrible person,' she whispered. She stood up to leave, but my hand flew out to grasp hers. 'What are you doing? Why would you want to touch someone like me?'

'Miku, I…' What was I going to say? That unknown feeling came unbidden to me once more, but I did not know what to do with it. I wanted to… what? I did not know. Instead, I spoke. 'You are not a bad person,' I said, firmly.

She dropped down back on to the bed, and she fell into me, head laying on my chest as she sobbed. Cautiously, my arms wound around her, holding her to me as her emotions spilled over.

This. This was what friends did, truly. Could I bring myself to trust someone who so wholeheartedly gave themselves to me? The answer felt like it should have been easy, yet there was still hesitation. What was holding me back?

'I'm sorry,' Miku said, after a while, leaning back. She did not face me. 'I got your nightdress all soggy.'

'Look at me,' I said, and she did. 'There is nothing to apologise for.'

We gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity, yet it could only have been a few moments, and that feeling was wrapping itself around my conscience, demanding to be known. Then Miku gave me a wan smile, and looked away, ending the spell.

'Can I stay here?' Miku asked, eventually. 'I don't want to intrude, but-'

'Very well,' I interrupted. She sighed and snuggled down on the opposite side of the bed, leaving me enough room to get comfortable.

We fell asleep together.

* * *

When I came to, Miku was wrapped around me. I froze, unsure as what to do, before berating myself. Had I been my normal self, I would have just thrown her off and woken her up. But that would not have been very much like a friend. So, I just lay there, waiting until she awoke.

Looking at her sleeping form did not help matters. Her face was peaceful, in comparison to just a few hours earlier, and the puffiness from around her eyes had faded away. Her hair, which she wore loose, seemed to have wormed its way around me also.

There appeared to be none of the child-like features which she had held when we had first met. Her face had a more streamlined look to it now, thinned and weathered by the weeks out on the road. I had never noticed how high her cheekbones were, or how her eyelashes brushed the pale olive of her skin.

Those turquoise eyes, heady with sleep, fluttered open and met my own.

'Morning,' she said, and untangled herself from me. Stretching, she made a small mewling noise as she did so. 'Did you sleep well?'

'It was hard to when you were clinging to me like a limpet,' I said, and she frowned. 'But, really, I did sleep well.' The frown disappeared.

'Good,' she said. 'I wonder if everyone else is up already?'

We both got up out of bed and wandered out into the inn together. All three of them were there, and Kaito and Ami were both looking at us when we walked in. Ami seemed to have a small, knowing smile on her face, though I could not fathom why.

'I couldn't convince Kaito to eat,' Ami said. 'I don't suppose I can convince you either, Luka?' I shook my head.

'I am afraid not. We will eat on the road.'

'Are you going already?' Yuki said, voice trembling. 'Those people won't come back, will they?'

'They won't, no,' Miku said, her eyes growing distant. She threw a glance my way, and I nodded. She took a deep breath, and the distant look was gone. 'But we'll be going shortly, Yuki.'

Yuki looked around at all of us and then gave Kaito a hug. He laughed and patted her on the head as she ran towards Miku to give her another hug. Then, to my utter shock, she threw her arms around me. I froze again, staring at the little girl who'd decided to show me affection. When she drew back, she smiled up at me.

'You were really brave, going out with those bandits like that. When I grow up, I'm going to be brave like you.'

I was speechless, then Miku put a hand on my shoulder.

'Thank you, Yuki,' I said, finally, and her smile grew even wider.

'It's true,' she affirmed, and went to stand by her mother's side.

'Well,' Miku said, taking her hand away. 'I'd better get dressed.'

As soon as everyone was ready, it was time to go. As we left through the entrance, however, Ami pressed a small bag into Miku's hands. She looked inside, and gasped.

'That's the gold for our stay. We can't accept that.'

'Please, it's the least I could do,' Ami said.' Miku shook her head but gave thanks and accepted the gift.

'Though,' Kaito said. 'There is a question that I've been wanting to ask.'

'What is it?' Ami said.

'Why is it called Rana's Rest?'

'Oh, didn't you know? The earl herself stayed here a few times, back in the day.' Ami said, proudly. 'She's located in Brinmouth, now.'

'Well, that's where we're headed next,' Miku said. 'I'm glad we made friends, Ami, Yuki. I'll write and tell you all about Nuriel when we get there.'

'Thank you,' Ami and Yuki said, and with that, we started down the path to Brinmouth.

* * *

The day was overcast, but the forest path was so thickly lined with trees that I could not see the sky even if I wanted to. For a main path to a city, it definitely left a lot to be desired.

We stopped for the night earlier than usual, as Miku needed to rest, even if she would not admit it.

'I'm going to go get some firewood,' she said, leaving Kaito and I to sit in silence. A few minutes later she was back, her face grave. 'There's a trail of blood not too far away. Kaito, if you get the firewood, and Luka, you follow me.'

'What if it's something dangerous?' Kaito said. 'I should come with you both.'

'Something that has lost that much blood certainly cannot be that dangerous,' I said. Kaito frowned.

'No, it's alright, Kaito. Luka's right. Whatever it is, it'll be weak.'

We got up and left, following the trail of blood as it wound away from the side of the path further into the woods. Finally, after walking in circles multiple times, we came across a deer that lay on its side, spilling blood from a wound in its neck. Something had clearly mauled it, but then had lost interest in the proceedings, leaving the animal to bleed to death.

'Oh, poor thing,' Miku said. 'What should we do?'

'We cannot exactly feed it healing potions. You are going to have to end its life.'

Miku grimaced, but levelled her sword at the beast.

'It doesn't feel right, seeing you like this,' Miku said to the deer. 'But it'll be over quickly.'

'Oh, do get on with it,' I said, and Miku threw me a glare.

The deer bleated weakly, and her sword trembled, but she carried out the deed eventually.

'Alright,' Miku said. 'Hunters rules. We have to deal with it.'

'We? You are the one who killed it.'

'Fine,' she huffed. 'Then I'll just drag the poor thing back to the camp, shall I?'

'Be my guest. I am not touching that thing. It has no head, Miku.'

She sighed, but began to wrap her arms around the dead deer, pulling it up slightly so she could half carry, half drag it back to the camp. After a few steps, I heard a muttered "oh gods" before a thump as the body hit the ground.

'A little help would be nice.' I rolled my eyes, but began the arduous process of helping Miku to pick up the mangy animal. It only took another few steps before problems arose. 'It's slipping!' she cried.

'Do not dare-'

'Ack!'

'Miku, I am going to-'

Then it slipped from her grasp entirely, and I fell to the ground, headless deer on top of me.

'Get this thing off of me, right now!' I yelped. 'Miku, I swear to all the gods, I am going to kill you with my bare hands.'

'Sorry! Sorry!' she said, but I could tell that she was hiding her grin, none too masterfully. She spent far too long heaving the deer off me. I got up and stomped back over to the camp.

'Guess I'll just skin it here, then.'

I did not bother saying anything back to her. I swore that I heard laughter on my way back to Kaito.

I must have had the most thunderous look on my face, as Kaito appeared to be shocked when I came back.

'You've got blood on you,' he said, after a moment of furious silence as I glared deep into the flames of the campfire.

'Tell me, Kaito,' I said, calmly. He looked a little worried. 'You were at a school of mages. Surely things must have gotten out of hand at some point.'

'What do you mean?'

'Pranks, japes, that sort of thing. I am sure that you would have been part of one at some point.'

'Well, yes,' he said. 'But they were mostly magical. A show of skill, rather than being practical in nature.'

'Advise me on what would make such a thing work.' I stated. Kaito's frown deepened, but he did not question me.

'A really good prank focuses on the victim's weaknesses. Something that really makes them uncomfortable. But remember, the object of the prank is to create a fun time for everybody, not just the pranker.'

I dismissed his last words. Focus on the victim's weaknesses… that was something I could do. Oh yes, this would be simple indeed. Happy with my train of thought, I glanced back up at Kaito, who looked pensive.

'Luka, you like Miku, don't you?'

I tilted my head. I had not yet told Kaito that Miku and I were friends, and I doubted that Miku had mentioned it, leaving it to me to decide whether or not to impart that information. Though I had known Kaito for as long as I had known Miku, there was only a small portion of what I felt for Miku attributed to him. Even admitting to myself that I did feel any sort of companionship was surprising to me, I had not realised my feelings had gone anywhere above vague indifference. Maybe it was his show of power, maybe it was because he was now a fellow vampire. Either way, I still did plan to keep him when I resumed leadership of Nuriel. He was not a friend, yes, but he was still useful in his own way.

'She is… a friend, to me.'

'A friend?' he said. 'A friend. That's good.'

'Is that surprising to you?'

'Yes,' he said, honestly. 'I wasn't certain you kept friends.'

'I do not.'

'Then why Miku?'

 _Then why Miku?_ That was the question which I had begun to ask myself, what I had no definite answer to. I was not about to explain the feeling I had been having to him. I knew that it was not like anything I had ever truly felt before, that much was certain. But that was something I was not even going to tell Miku about, let alone Kaito.

'I do not know,' I said, just as truthfully as he had done. 'Miku has managed too worm her way past every defence I have put up. She is something to behold, that woman. She is able to change things that have been steadfast all their life. For better or worse, I do not know yet.'

'I think it's for the better,' Kaito said. 'I've never seen you happier, lately, in comparison to when we first met. Maybe happy isn't the right word… but you seem surer than before.'

I raised an eyebrow. Surer? In a time when I felt like everything was shifting so fast I could not seem to keep up, I was well and truly lost. I still had my goal, yes, but the path to get there seemed less distinct.

'We will see,' I said.

'What are you thinking of doing, once you get your powers back?' Kaito asked. My mind flashed back to when I asked Miku a similar question. The answer I had given her afterwards was brought to the forefront of my mind.

'Miku mentioned travelling around Nuriel. I thought of going with her,' I said, shaking my head internally at the lie. What he did not know would not hurt him. Until he became my thrall, of course, but that was in the future.

'Oh, really? I thought of doing the same, exploring Nuriel. We could be a real team. I mean, we already are, but… going around Nuriel, helping those in need, discovering more about necromancy. It sounds like a fine life,' Kaito said, smiling. 'See, before, you would have said that you'd travel on your own, but now… you really have changed.'

Yes, I had changed. There was little use in denying it. But fundamentally, I had not lost sight of my goal. They would both come to realise it in the future.

As for now, I was with Miku and Kaito, and I could still pretend like everything was normal.

But when would I reveal myself for who I truly was? Hopefully, not until the last moments of their lives as free people.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: So my good friend Wolfy Schnee totally wrote an AU oneshot for this fic! Find it through the link! (I think you can post links to other fics on here, but if not, I'll edit the chapter so it shows)  
**

 **Just add the normal address for fanfiction and a slash, or just check out Wolfy's profile :)**

 **s/12444552/1/UL-A-Contest-with-a-Hiccup**

 **You guys, I'm like, so honoured right now, it's unreal.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two – (Miku's POV)

In the end, I had to go back to the camp to borrow Luka's dagger to skin the deer. She passed it to me without a word, not even looking at me. She had probably heard me laughing.

When the messy job of skinning and gutting the deer was finished, I was left with a whole lot of meat and bone. I had no idea what to do with it, except maybe another stew. But I probably needed to find something else to eat, now that I'd had cooking lessons from Ami and Yuki.

Suddenly, there came a rustle from the bushes, and I quickly stood up and faced the sound, readying my sword. Then, I noticed my hands were trembling.

Suddenly, all I could see on my sword was a deep, glistening red. I shrieked and dropped it, and as it clattered on to the ground, the bushes burst apart to reveal a woman.

'Oh, gods, I'm sorry! Did I scare you?' she said, stepping forwards towards me. I took a step back, hands up, shaking my head. 'I was just looking for the deer I hurt by accident.'

'That's… that's okay,' I said. 'It wasn't you who scared me. It was nothing, really.' I picked up my sword and sheathed it, seeing as she had no weapons that I could see, except from a heavy looking backpack. 'How did you hurt it?'

The woman looked a little bit sheepish.

'I, uh, kind of used earth magic on it. I was messing around with stones and one flew out of control. When I went to follow it, it was buried in that deer's neck. I thought it was dead, so I took the stone out. When it made a noise, I freaked, and ran away,' she said, seemingly in all one big breath. 'Oh, man, I messed up.' She put her head in her hands.

'It's okay!' I said, in what I hoped was a reassuring voice. 'Honestly, we all make mistakes.'

'Thanks for, y'know, putting it out of its misery, and all that. I _am_ sorry.'

'Really, it's fine. What's your name, anyway?'

'My name? Just Sonika. You?' I told her, and she clapped her hands together with a squeal. 'Oh, that's so cute!'

I blushed a little, and she laughed.

'Want me to help you with the deer? It's the least I can do for you, seeing as you went to all that trouble.'

'It's already pretty much done,' I said, and Sonika looked dejected. 'But you could help me carry it back to the camp, if you'd like?' She perked up immediately, and we gathered up the various hunks of meat that I'd wrapped up for cooking and headed back to the campfire.

Kaito and Luka were both silent, apparently lost in thought. Kaito looked up as soon as he heard our footsteps, though, and he smiled at me.

'Back already?' he said, but he paused when he saw my companion. 'Oh. Did you two just meet?'

'Yup!' Sonika said, grinning. 'Hi! I'm the one who hurt the deer. I'm still really sorry about that, by the way.'

Luka finally looked up from the flames, and nearly did a double take.

'You!' She stood up, and pointed an accusing finger at Sonika, then it dropped. 'Never mind. I thought you were someone else.'

'Who did you think it was?' I asked.

'Gumi,' Luka said, shortly. 'It was the green hair. Thankfully, your new friend here is not that witch.'

'Well, I'm glad I'm not her,' Sonika said. 'You don't seem to like this Gumi very much.'

Luka snorted, and I guessed Sonika's comment was an understatement by a wide margin.

'You should join us for dinner,' Kaito said. 'It's always nice to have more company.'

'Would you all really not mind?' Sonika said, biting her lip. 'I'm famished. I've been throwing stones around all day. Magic is exhausting,' she said with a yawn. Kaito positively lit up.

'You're a magician too?'

'Yeah, I am,' she said. 'Earth magic is all I am.'

'So you specialise in just the one element, then?' Kaito asked. Even Luka looked mildly interested as Sonika and I settled down next to them in front of the fire.

'Well, I tried the other elements, but earth just… fits, y'know? Why, what do you specialise in?' Kaito paused, clearly deciding whether or not to tell the truth. Sonika grinned again.

'Something _polite society_ looks down on, huh. Don't mind me, I'm not a snob when it comes to magic. _All_ powers are cool to me, if there's true passion behind it.'

'I'm a necromancer,' Kaito said.

'Awesome! I've never met a necromancer before,' she said, and Kaito grinned back at her. 'Right, let's cook this venison. Are we all eating?'

'No.' Both Kaito and Luka spoke at the same time, and Sonika shrugged, turning to me.

'So, like, I can only really cook stew.'

'Really?' I said, feeling my chest lighten. A friend in arms, finally. 'That's all I can cook too!' Sonika grinned happily, and we set about making the meal, while I taught her what I'd learned about the intricacies of stew-making when I'd been at Ami and Yuki's inn. While everything was bubbling away, filling the air with a - if I did say so myself – rather pleasant scent, Sonika asked us why we were out on the road.

'Three of you like this together,' she said. 'Are you all just traveller who happened to bump into each other? Or are you all on some kind of quest together?'

'We're on a quest, yes,' Kaito said. He looked at Luka, who nodded. 'We're helping Luka here get her powers back. In Nuriel, actually.'

'Isn't that the place everyone calls Mythos?' Sonika asked. We nodded. 'Well, Nuriel is a much nicer name. I'm kind of jealous, actually.'

'What are you doing out on the road all by yourself?' Kaito asked.

'Me? Strength training, of course! Survival skills are necessary if I want to live as a traveller. My father used to be at the mage's guild, but he left. When he had me, he taught me all what he knew, and now I'm travelling as a sort of mini test to myself. I'm from Lakestead, actually.'

'We've been past Lakestead, actually,' I said. 'Though we did have a run in with bandits who thought they could steal from us.'

Luka looked at me a little funny then, but I couldn't discern the reason for it.

'Yeah, you tend to get that in cities. Always have to be careful,' Sonika said, missing the look that Luka was giving me entirely. 'Is this stew done now?'

I nodded, and ladled it out into a bowl, Sonika reaching into her own backpack to grab her own. I was glad I wasn't the only one to have such a cavernous bag.

After we'd eaten, we agreed to let Sonika sleep with us all, after all, she seemed friendly enough. As we all lay out our furs for the night, Luka stood up, motioning for me to follow silently.

'What is it?' I asked, once we were a safe distance away from the camp. 'Don't you like her? Does she remind you too much of Gumi?'

'No,' she said.

'Then what? You were giving me a funny look earlier.'

'I know.' She took a deep breath. 'It is about the bandits in Lakestead. You said that they wanted to steal from us.'

'Yes, they did. Why? I mean, I know they were going to try and kill us, but that was all they wanted to do.'

'No, they did not. I am talking about the man called Al in particular, the one who came into our room. What he would have done if Kaito had not incapacitated him.'

'What do you mean?'

'Do you remember what he said to you?' Luka asked. I tried to recall the memory, but that night was so hazy from the drink I had consumed that I couldn't remember, so I shook my head. 'He called you a _pretty little thing_.' She said the phrase with so much obvious disgust that I was taken aback by the force of her words.

What did she mean? Why did it matter what he had said? What had Al meant by – oh.

'Oh.'

Luka stepped forwards towards me, and spoke in a gentle voice.

'I am sorry. I thought you had known. I thought that you had just brushed it off. Clearly, I was wrong.'

'So that's why you fought so hard, even though you didn't like me then.'

'I know I… resented you, back then. But I would have never let something like that happen to you, or anybody else, for that matter. I just thought that you had known that was a possibility, when faced with bandits.'

'I never really thought about it,' I said, a little ashamedly. Luka grabbed my chin and forced me to look up into her eyes.

'Do not feel sorry for your innocence,' Luka said, firmly. 'It is just a sign of a good life that you would not have taken such things into consideration.'

'Did you not have a good life, then, Luka? Even with your powers?'

'I-' Luka started, but then stopped, taken by surprise. She cleared her expression almost immediately. 'I have lived for a lot longer than you have, Miku. I was bound to have run into bad situations.' I was silent a moment before I answered in a soft voice.

'But you never-'

'No.'

'Good,' I said. 'Because I would have hunted them down and killed every last one of them.'

'Well,' Luka said with a smirk. 'I did kill Al. I suppose that means we are equal on this front, then.'

'I guess so,' I said, but I couldn't quite bring a smile to my face. Luka looked lost, even as she spoke.

'Come here.' She held out her arms. 'I will only do this once, so you had better take this opportunity before I change my own foolish mind.'

A genuine smile found its way to my face, and I wrapped my arms around her. How did I deserve this? I knew she had told me already that I was a good person, but how could it be so? Tears sprang to my eyes, and Luka pulled back slightly as I let out a sniffle.

'I did not know that this was a response to an embrace,' she said jokingly, but her expression sobered when her eyes met my own. 'Miku, you must not believe those thoughts that plague you. You do not consider me a bad person, no?' I shook my head. 'Well then. I have harmed a great many people in my lifetime, this you know already.'

'But you need to,' I said. 'You can't help who you were born as, Luka.'

'I am not talking about those I have fed on, Miku,' she said in a soft voice. Suddenly I shivered, and so I pulled Luka back into the hug, as even though her touch was cold, it lit up warmth inside, just to be close. She smelled like the dying ashes of the fire, with a subtle spicy smell that lay underneath. Safety… that was what lay there.

'You make me feel like I'm at home,' I said, quietly, and I felt her freeze.

'You… you really mean that, do you not?'

I nodded, and Luka placed her hand under my chin once more. Our gazes met, for a moment, before hers began to travel lower, settling on my lips. 'Miku, I…' she said, and I watched as her own mouth formed the words.

'What?' I whispered. She closed her eyes, and stepped away.

'Never mind. We must get back to the camp. They will be wondering where we are.'

I nodded mutely, still stuck in the same position. Shaking my head, I pulled myself out of the trance and followed Luka back to the camp, where we all silently laid out our furs for the night. Kaito watched with a gentle smile as I lay my own close to Luka's, so it was like we were almost sharing a bed. I smiled back, and for once, I thought I understood the reason behind his expression.

* * *

When I was finally roused from sleep, Sonika was already packing her things away, chatting to Kaito as she did so. He was still dressed in his own nightclothes, so she must have gotten up a while before all of us to change. I let out a huge yawn, stretching as I did so, then looked to my side, noticing that Luka wasn't anywhere to be found.

'She went to change,' Kaito reassured me. 'I'm sure she'll be back in a minute.'

'You two are so cute together,' Sonika said. Kaito and I looked at each other in puzzlement. 'No, I don't mean you, Kaito. I mean Miku and Luka. How long have you two been partners?'

'Oh!' I laughed, with a strange feeling in my chest. 'We're not together. We're just friends, that's all.'

'That is correct,' said Luka's voice from behind me. 'I am afraid that you have presumed wrongly.'

'Oh gods, I'm sorry,' Sonika said, with a hand to her mouth. 'I didn't mean to guess.'

'That's alright,' I said, looking at Luka with a smile. 'It's not a problem.' She nodded back, joining me by my side. 'Where are you planning on going next, anyway?'

'Me?' Sonika said. 'Just to Brinmouth.'

'That's where we're going!' Kaito said. 'Why don't you join us for this leg of the trip?'

I felt Luka tense beside me, and I put a hand on her shoulder.

'Really? That'd be so much fun. But only if the rest of you agree.' Luka and I both made our agreements, and Sonika beamed from ear to ear. 'Great! Then let's get this show on the road.'

* * *

It was early evening by the time we made it to Brinmouth. All of a sudden, the forest came to an end, and we were thrown out into the open air, which had a distinct salty flavour to it. We turned a corner, and below us lay the great expanse of the city, and further beyond that…

'The sea!' Sonika and I cried, and we ran to the edge of the path to gain a better view.

'That's right,' Kaito said, standing next to me. 'I've never seen it before, either. It looks… beautiful.'

The sun, set in a sky of sweet orange and pink, glimmered on the water, which was a deep grey-blue. There were only faint wisps of cloud that skittered across the horizon, leaving the evening sky to take centre stage in our view.

I glanced back at Luka, and she was watching me with a smile in her eyes.

'I guess you would have seen it before, having travelled here in the first place,' I said.

'Yes. Where I used to live, I was quite close by the sea.'

'Where did you live in Nuriel?' I asked, as we all fell into step with one another, resuming our walk.

'In the south,' she said, vaguely. 'Before I settled there, however, I travelled much of the land. But enough about that. Let us get properly situated in Brinmouth.'

Nodding, Luka and I spent the rest of the journey in silence, listening to Sonika and Kaito trading information on what they both knew about magic. It was endearing, really, watching the two of them get on so well.

When we finally reached the city gates, the guards met us with a friendly wave.

'Ahoy there, travellers! Welcome to Brinmouth.'

'Well, this certainly is a change from the last few towns we have visited,' Luka muttered. I shook my head with a smile and greeted the guards. The one on the left lifted up her visor.

'Just a word of advice, I'd go and greet the earl before you do anything else. Sort of a custom, now, really.'

'Thank you for the advice,' I said. 'It's earl Rana, isn't it?'

'That's right! Here, go on through. You can't miss her hall, it's in the centre of the city.'

Sonika and I thanked her, and we set off through the gates into the city. Everything here was made of dark stone, weathered against the strong air of the ocean. But it was all fairly spaced out, and what with such a magnificent view of the harbour, it left it feeling open and airy.

Realising that this could truly be the end of my time in Mirren, if only Luka could say those three important words, it left a bittersweet feeling in my chest. I tried to pull myself away from such thoughts and concentrate on the present, namely watching everyone in Brinmouth finish up the market stalls for the day. We soon walked past the market square, and up the stairs to what was obviously Rana's domain.

Two guards stood in front of the imposing stone building, and they nodded at us as we went past and through the doors.

Inside, a deep fire was set into the slate tiled floor, crackling merrily away. Behind the wall of flames, a girl who was younger than me lounged on a throne.

'Welcome, welcome travellers!' she called out, her voice surprisingly deep. 'Thank you for coming to present yourselves. I can assume for now you are a trustworthy lot. You _are_ travellers, aren't you.'

'We are,' I said.

The girl, who I assumed was Rana, looked at an older woman beside her. They whispered something to each other, and Rana nodded.

'Do you take on quests, by any chance?' she said, and I felt myself grow excited.

'We do! Anything to help others,' I said. 'Well, three of us do… Sonika, would you like to join us?'

'Well, I guess that depends,' she said. 'What kind of quest are we talking about here?' We all turned to face Rana, who rested her head on her hands.

'I'm afraid we don't know much about it. All we know is that some bandits are holed up in a cave nearby, and people have been going missing for a few weeks now. Normally just travellers like yourselves, they haven't had the courage to steal away our citizens yet. We sent a few other questers their way, but they haven't returned. We'd send guards, but we're stretched thin enough as it is, and we can't really prove the two are related, anyway. There's gold in it for you if you succeed.'

'That sounds simple enough,' Kaito said. 'What do we all think?'

'We'll go tomorrow,' I said, after a quick succession of nods from Sonika and Luka. 'We'll need to rest, first.'

Rana nodded, and the older woman stepped forwards.

'I'll show you to the inn nearby as thanks for your trouble. We have plenty of inns here, but this one is the best,' she said, and with that, we followed her outside. 'Oh, let me mark where the bandits are on your map.'

She left us once we were safely indoors, and while Sonika and Kaito found a table for four, Luka and I went to book rooms.

'We'd like to book four-' I started, but Luka interrupted me.

'Three. We'd like to book three rooms.'

I smiled at her, and she nodded back. The barwoman took our gold and told us the number of our rooms, and we headed back to the table where the other pair was sitting.

Sonika and I ordered a roast dinner, and we were halfway through it when she dropped her fork full of potatoes, staring at Kaito and Luka.

'You haven't eaten at all since I've met you. Even Miku had an apple for breakfast.'

We all looked at each other, unsure as how to proceed. Seeing them both not eat had become such a normal part of my daily routine that I had completely forgotten about it.

'We're… not hungry?' Kaito offered. Luka snorted.

'Bullshit.' Sonika shook her head, then leant forward and said in a whisper. 'Are you guys… y'know, magical creatures? I heard some can't eat human food.'

'Hypothetically,' Kaito said. 'If we were magical creatures, what would you say?'

'Amazing! I mean, as long as you're not secretly pixies. They steal your socks.'

'What about vampires?' Kaito asked, and even I had to shake my head at that one. He was about as unsubtle as a rock.

'Vampires? They're alright, I suppose,' Sonika said nonchalantly. 'Not as amazing as the fae or selkies, but they'll do.'

'They will do?' Luka sputtered. 'I will have you know vampires are a lot higher in standing than the fae. Or even,' she said with obvious distaste, ' _selkies.'_

'Alright, alright,' Sonika said, laughing. Then she said in a low voice. 'I'm guessing the two of you _are_ vampires, then?' They nodded, and Sonika smiled. 'Great! Oh, I'd better give you the gold for my room, hadn't I, Miku?'

She shuffled around her backpack, and I took the chance to look at Luka and Kaito. Luka still looked sour, while Kaito was staring at Sonika, a smile on his face. I grinned to myself.

Later, when Sonika and I had finished our meal, we retired to bed, Luka and I heading to one bedroom while the other two headed to their own respective rooms. While we got changed into our nightclothes, still facing away from one another, I spoke.

'Did you see the look Kaito was giving Sonika?'

'You mean the one he has been giving her since you first brought her back to the camp? Yes, of course I have. I am surprised that woman has not noticed it. He is the most unsubtle man I have ever met. At least when it comes to women, it seems.'

I laughed, and when I pulled my nightdress on, I turned around to find Luka already changed and in bed. Sitting down on the edge of my side of the bed, I fiddled with my hair, which lay loose over my shoulders.

'Why did you ask for us to be together?'

She was silent for a moment.

'I thought that you may well have nightmares again. I do not want you disturbing my slumber for any longer than is necessary, so it made sense for you to join me here.'

'Thank you,' I said, and went to snuggle down under the covers. 'Goodnight.'

'… Goodnight, Miku.'


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I just wanted to say thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, or followed. I cannot believe the response on what was originally supposed to be a fun little story. It still is a fun story, but it's turning out to be an absolute monster. We're just about reaching the halfway point, I think. Or at least what I consider the halfway point.**

 **So, a great big THANK YOU to you all! You're all amazing.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three – (Luka's POV)

Awakened to the sound of quiet sniffles, I quickly turned over and faced Miku. Without a word, she buried her head in my chest and I allowed her to cry until she was completely spent of tears.

'Are you sure you will be able to take on this quest the earl has given us?' I asked.

'I have to try,' she replied, wiping her eyes. 'What I did was wrong, but I can make up for it by saving those missing people. But Luka…' She paused, mulling her words over before she finally spoke again. 'You'll have to stay behind.'

'What? Miku, if you think I am going to wait for your return, then you are mistaken.'

'I can't let you get hurt,' she said, shaking her head. 'You can't fight, and if these bandits are anything like the ones I faced in that mine, then we're in for a world of trouble.'

'Judging from the last time I left you to face an enemy alone, I am not able to heed your request. Anyway, you clearly do not understand that I am able to make my own decisions. Therefore, I am coming with you.'

'Last time I was with Charles. This time I'll be with Kaito and Sonika, and Kaito knows my fighting style and how best to work with me. I'll be safe.'

'You trust that woman more than me? You have not even seen her fight.'

'That's not what I'm saying, and you know it.'

'I do not care. I am still coming with you.'

'Luka, I can't… I can't see you taken away from me again. I just can't, alright?'

 _Taken away from me_ … _You make me feel like I'm at home…_ I looked away from Miku and faced the bedcovers as that feeling came unbidden to me once more. I quashed it, and reminded myself that I was still angry with her for daring to believe I could be left behind. But the words came out before I even realised what I was saying.

'And I cannot see you hurt like that again.'

Miku took a deep breath.

'Then we're at an impasse, I guess,' she said, and I shook my head.

'You have no choice in the matter. You cannot lock me in this room.'

'Well, now that you've given me the idea…'

'Besides the fact there is no chamber pot, I doubt the innkeeper would like the yelling that would ensue.'

Miku giggled, but her expression soon grew serious.

'You know what? Fine. But if anything happens, you're staying behind if we do stuff like this in the future. Alright?'

I rolled my eyes, but agreed to her terms, even though I would not heed them even if she did try to enforce them. With a huff, she turned over and announced that she was going back to sleep. I smirked to myself and faced away from her, thoughts turning to other important matters. Namely, what I would do to prank her. Now was not a good time, since she had just come out of the recesses of a nightmare. It would have to wait until she was calm, when she was least expecting anything of the sort.

But, I thought to myself with a smile, it would most definitely come in time.

* * *

Tomorrow came, and with it, an exploration of the harbour before our journey to the bandit cave.

'I want to see if there's a boat to Nuriel,' Miku said, looking at me. 'Just in case.'

'I am not yet ready,' I said, quietly, but Miku just nodded.

It was another beautiful day, and the water rippled a deep blue as the boats danced along its surface. The smell of salt and freshly caught fish stung the light breeze that caught in our hair. We wandered the harbour, Miku asking the various fishermen if they knew anyone who would book us passage to Nuriel. Everyone shook their head.

Reaching the last boat, however, yielded us answers in the form of a cheery fisherwoman.

'You can't get from Nuriel from here, but you can from Land's End. It's just the next stop from here. Small place, but that's where Sven lives – that's the man who does the journey. His ship's called the Dancer, you won't be able to miss it.'

'How do you know him?' Miku asked, and the woman snorted.

'Used to be my husband. Cared more about Nuriel than he did his wife, so I upped and left. Don't think he ever even noticed,' she said, and Miku bit her lip.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. I'm happily remarried. But he'll get you to Nuriel, no problem.'

Miku gave her thanks, and we walked back along the harbour. Halfway across, a man came up to us, carrying a heavy looking bag.

'You're Miku Hatsune?' he said, looking at Miku. 'I've got a letter for you, from your father.'

Miku positively lit up, a beaming smile stretching across her features.

'How did you find us?' she said.

'Oh, we have our ways,' the courier said, winking. He passed her the letter. 'Anyway, I've got to get going, lots to do!' He carried on away from us, whistling as he went.

Miku unravelled the letter, and as she read, her eyes welled up with tears.

'Are you alright?' Kaito asked.

'Yes,' Miku said. 'They're happy tears.'

Without another word, she passed the letter to me first.

' _Dear Miku,_

 _So much has happened to you that I wish I could have been there with you to bear some of the load. I never would have suspected that Luka was a vampire, but I suppose that's the least of your worries at this point. Your journey so far seems to have been fraught with dangers, and I'm glad you've got friends like Kaito and Luka to support you. From what you've told me, you regard both of them more highly than anyone you've known in your life (I hope that you don't think they're better than me, though. I_ am _your dad, after all.)_

 _As for the nightmares, gods, Miku, that must've been terrifying for you. Again, I wish I could be there for you, but I guess that this is something you have to face yourself. I have to let go sometime, don't I, as much as that makes my heart hurt._

 _About Luka, though, I have a feeling there are a great many more secrets she holds close to her heart. Just remember to do your best, and you'll be able to find them out one day. She looks like she's in need of a true friend, and I know you can give that to her._

 _Remember to write to me when you get to Nuriel! I want to hear all about the elven architecture. And the food! It's got to be more exciting than stew._

 _Your mother would have been so proud of you._

 _Love, your proud father.'_

I smiled at Miku as I handed the letter back. She had already dried her tears, and passed the letter to Kaito and Sonika so they could also take a look at it.

As we walked back to the entrance of the town, a thought occurred to me.

'Miku, you have never spoken of your mother.'

'She died in childbirth,' Miku answered, simply. 'I never met her. My father says I look like her, though.'

There was a jolt in my chest as I remembered my own mother. It had been so long that even I could barely remember their faces. And with what I had to do to them, I was doubtful that I would see them for very long if I did manage to find them.

'Come. Let us go to this cave,' I said, pushing those thoughts to the side. The three others agreed, and we headed towards where the bandits were most likely lying in wait for us.

* * *

We were not too far from the cave, so we huddled together and decided what our plan was going to be.

'Since Luka is coming with us,' Miku said, clearly showing her dislike of the idea on her face. 'I'll be her guard.'

'I do not need a _guard_ ,' I said. Miku looked pointedly at where she knew my dagger was strapped to my thigh under my dress.

'If they're wearing armour like mine, then yes, you will.'

'She makes a fair point, Luka,' Kaito said. 'But we know you can keep us safe.' Miku nodded at his assertion, without a smile.

'And Sonika?' Miku said. 'You're sure you'll be able to handle this?' Sonika grinned.

'Yeah. You just wait to see what I can do,' she said, with a glance at Kaito. From that, and her completely unfazed reactions when Kaito had stupidly revealed our natures to her, I had gathered that there was something odd about Sonika. Kaito, even with his vampiric powers, was too completely smitten by her to notice, and Miku's perceptive abilities had always been a little lacklustre. If I had my own powers, I would have been able to detect _something_ , at the very least.

But I did not, so I could not.

'So, we're going in together, all powers at the ready,' Kaito said, and we all nodded. We all stepped back from one another and carried on towards the cave.

'That's funny,' Miku said. 'There's no guards outside.'

'They will most likely be waiting for us around that corner,' I said, pointing to the bend that the cave meandered down. We pushed on, but found no guards there, either.

'This isn't right,' Kaito said.

'We still have to go on,' Miku replied. 'Those missing people could be here, and I'm not letting them stay missing.' Kaito nodded, and a frown crossed Sonika's features, but she nodded anyway.

We wound further into the cave, and there was still no sign of any bandits, or missing people. It was unusually quiet, with no sign of life anywhere. A bad feeling was held by all of us, as we were all glancing around at one another, and making sure that there was nobody behind us.

The seemingly endless tunnel finally reached into a wide room. There were holes gouged out of the rocks, with metal bars staked into the earth. Behind the prison doors were people, all were bound. Most of them were women, and some were even children. Most were ragged and dirty, as though they had been scooped up from the streets, ensuring that only a few of them would actually be missed. All of them froze at the sight of us.

'Go!' one of them said in a hoarse voice. 'Go back!'

But it was too late.

Suddenly, there was a noise as the passageway behind us began to close, earth rising out of the ground to cover it completely. The same happened in front of us, and where there was once just a normal wall, an opening appeared.

And there were the bandits. They poured out of the opening and circled around us, aiming crossbows at us.

'Drop your weapons, and place your bags on the ground.' one of them said, and Miku slowly lay her sword on the ground, knowing it was not possible to take on that many people at once, even if their armour wasn't on par with hers. Even if we had Kaito and Sonika, we would be skewered before we had the chance. 'Hands.'

We held out our hands, and one of them stepped forwards to tie ropes around each of our wrists. Damn, there went Kaito or Sonika's ability to use magic.

'Throw them in together,' a voice said from behind the front of the circle. The bandits shimmied to let her in, and I assumed she was the leader of this little business. I glared at her, but it did nothing except make her smile, the action causing the scars on her face to distort. 'Drug them.'

We were guided to a prison cell, and pushed in. The bandits tied the rope around our ankles, and pushed us down on to the ground, where they forcefully fed us a foul-tasting potion each. The door clattered shut with a metallic rasp behind us. The bandits filed out of the prison room, heading back into their quarters, and the wall closed up behind them. The other entrance, the one we had come through, now lay open, taunting us all.

'I'm… sorry,' was the last thing Miku said before she slumped over. Sonika was next, then Kaito. I only managed to hold on a little longer before I succumbed to whatever the bandits had given us.

* * *

I awoke to find myself in a different room. Namely, what looked to be the room of the bandit leader. My hands and feet were still bound, but I had been hung up on the wall like a ragdoll. There was a fire in one corner which the bandit leader was tending to, and a bed in the other. But then I finally saw her.

Miku was still bound, but had been tossed in the corner. She had been gagged. From the glow of the firelight I could tell she had been crying.

'Miku!' I called, not caring the bandit leader heard. 'Have you been hurt?' She shook her head, and relief flooded my body.

Better me than her.

As soon as the woman saw I was awake, she came over to me and stroked my face with her hand.

'An elf, lost in Mirren. I can't say I've seen your kind before.' She stepped closer, and her hand travelled to my chin, grasping it firmly and forcing me to look at her. 'I was going to sell you, but... I brought your friend, see?'

Miku was crying again, her sobs muffled from behind the fabric.

'Do you think you frighten me?' I asked. She smiled.

'Not now. Maybe not even afterwards. But the fear might've lessened the pain.'

I had been in a situation similar to this one, once before, just before the peak of my reign. I had been foolish, and had gotten myself caught by a vampire whose jealousy had fuelled an unending rage towards me. I had been weakened by a poison, but being at the height of my power meant my body had taken care of it quickly, and I had killed him easily. It had left no scars, and I had long since left the incident behind.

But now, I had no such power.

'Tell me, do elves bleed the same?'

Miku's eyes widened as the woman pulled out a knife. She traced it along my body before holding it in front of her face, considering it. She then took it over the roaring flame and held it there for many long, agonising minutes until it started to glow a threatening red, then white hot.

She brought it over, and I could feel my breath quickening even though I was resolved not to feel a thing.

It would be just like before.

I could hear Miku crying out from behind the gag.

The woman tore the front of my dress with her free hand, revealing my underclothes. I resisted the urge to spit in her face. She held the knife in front of my chest, and I could feel the heat radiating off it.

She hummed, and then held it up near my face.

 _No-_

She brought it closer and closer, and the heat was unbearable.

Then she pressed it down on my cheek.

My vision was blurred, my senses deafened by the overriding pain that coursed through me like molten metal. I couldn't hear myself, couldn't think, couldn't see Miku.

Suddenly, there was a crash, and the bandit leader yanked the knife away. I was panting, and I felt myself go limp.

Sonika and Kaito were there, covered in dust and blood. The wall had been ripped apart, the bandits taken down. Sonika herself was surrounded by pointed stones, all of which were aimed at the bandit leader.

'You,' Sonika said, grinning, 'will stay there.'

Kaito was already helping Miku, and once she was untied, she rushed over to me. Kaito went white when he saw me. I stayed silent as Miku began untying the ropes. As soon as I was free, I fell against her. She held me up with her arm, letting me get readjusted by myself.

'Drop your blade,' Kaito said to the woman. 'You're outnumbered.'

I heard the blade drop to the ground, and Miku picked it up with her free hand and levelled it at her.

'Luka. What do you want to do?'

'Let… let me feed…' My voice was hoarse. Had I been screaming? My cheek was still blazing hot, furiously painful, and it hurt even to speak in a quiet voice.

We staggered towards the bandit leader, who backed away, eyes wide.

But she had nowhere to go.

Miku supported me as I leant towards the woman, who was up against the wall. I latched on to her neck like a child, and bit down.

I didn't care anymore. Not about her screams, and it brought me no joy as I felt her life force pour into my mouth. All I cared about was the inner peace it brought me, soothing the beast that lay inside, soothing the pain on my cheek, even for just a short time.

When she was drained, Miku helped me pull away, and she caught me as my knees buckled, holding me bridal style as we exited the cave.

And then the world fell into darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Guys, oh my god.**

 **No, seriously, that's all I've got to say.**

 **OMG.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four – (Miku's POV)

Luka was asleep in my arms as I carried her out of the mine. Kaito and Sonika were both staying behind to free the prisoners while I walked back to Brinmouth. I had already applied some burn salve that Hyacinth had given me along with the rest of the potions she'd had.

Her face was at peace, despite… everything. The wound had healed a little from her intake of blood, but it was still raw, still fresh, still a mark on her porcelain face.

Never. Never would I leave her alone again, never would I leave her defenceless. I knew that it was in my nature to want to help, but there had to be a better way. This was my fault, and my fault only. I hadn't realised it, but I had become a leader to all of us, even Luka. I was the one who had started making the decisions, and I didn't know yet whether I could handle the responsibilities that brought. Certainly, I didn't feel like I could now. It was everything I could do not to sit and cry like a child.

But I had Luka, and so I had to carry on. She would never let me hear the end of it, otherwise.

When I finally got to the city gates, the guards let me in without a word, and I could see their eyes widen behind their visors as I carried Luka inside. I held her closer, and was glad when, in her slumber, she angled her head so cheek wasn't visible to those who looked. I knew she wouldn't want everyone to see it, at least not until it was in her own terms.

Reaching the inn, I kicked the door open with my foot and hurried over to our room. Thankfully, everyone thought to leave us well enough alone, and it was probably the only time I was happy that the overall friendliness of Brinmouth hadn't affected us here.

Kneeling down, I lay Luka down gently on to the bed, pulled up a chair, and waited.

* * *

A few hours later, Kaito came into the room and sat next to me.

'The prisoners?' I asked.

'Sonika and I took them to Rana's hall. They'll be safe now, and those that need care will get it.'

'Okay. That's good.'

'Miku…' Kaito said, placing a hand on my shoulder. 'Don't blame yourself for this.'

'Why not?' I asked, staring at him. 'I'm the one who's led us into all these situations. I'm the one who's took charge, and look where it's landed us. You got turned into a vampire, I almost died, and now Luka… Luka-'

'Hey. Hey, it's alright,' Kaito said, as the tears welled up in my eyes. 'Miku, it's nobody's fault. You can't take on all our decisions. We decided to follow you, decided to go into all these situations. We could have said no, and we didn't.'

'Because you trusted me,' I said, voice flat. 'Because you're my friends.'

'Yes, we trust you. And that trust hasn't diminished, before you say anything. What if I had decided we were all going to face those bandits? Would you put the blame on me?'

'No, of course not.'

'Then you have your answer, Miku,' Kaito said, smiling softly. Then his expression grew serious. 'It will heal, you know that, don't you?'

'Kaito, you didn't hear her. What that woman did… what she was planning to do. She was evil. It was like before. I felt nothing watching her die, nothing at all.'

'You'd just watched something horrific. What you were feeling, that's not the norm. You were in shock.'

'You've always got a reason for everything,' I said, poking him. 'Why can't you just let me wallow?'

'And revoke my best friend status? I think not,' Kaito said, poking me back. 'I'm going to go and see Sonika. I know you two will want some alone time.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' I asked, but Kaito shook his head and walked out the door, laughing slightly.

Only a few minutes later, I heard a stir from the bed, and Luka rose from the covers, hand immediately flying to her cheek.

'There's some salve on the bedside table,' I said, and she reached over without speaking, applying some to her wound with a pronounced wince. After she was done, Luka placed it back and looked at me. 'It'll heal okay, won't it? I mean, you've still got some sort of powers of regeneration, don't you? And you probably know a potion to help, of course.'

'It will heal quickly, in comparison to you. But it will most likely leave a scar.' Luka said, quietly. 'As for the potion, I will not make it.'

'Why not?'

'I wish to leave the scar.' I bit my lip, confused, and it took her a moment to clarify her meaning. 'It will be a reminder that I am not infallible…. I often forget that things are not as they once were. I will be sure not to make that mistake again,' she said, and I nodded.

'About that. I think it might be best if you learn how to use a sword. Or whatever weapon you prefer, really.' Luka snorted, and I glared at her. 'I'm serious!'

'If you think I am going to lug about a ridiculous sword like the one you have, then you are sorely mistaken.'

'I mean a short-sword.'

'But they are so cumbersome. I prefer my dagger.'

'Luka… please. Do it for me. I can teach you,' I placed my hand on hers and looked into her eyes. She sighed.

'Fine. But if I do not like it, the lessons will end, understand?'

'Agreed,' I said. 'We'll get you a sword first thing in the morning. Anyway, do you want to stay in here, or do you want to go out there?'

'I will get up. I am not one to sulk.'

'Oh, really?' I said, with a snigger, and she glared at me, stalking past me towards the door.

'Are you coming or not?'

Still laughing, I followed her out of our room, and went to find Sonika and Kaito, who were situated at a table in the middle of the room.

'So, are you going to tell us how you two managed to get out of the prison?' I said, and Sonika grinned.

'Sure will! Let me get a drink first.' She went an ordered a drink, and it looked suspiciously familiar. She caught me staring at it and offered me some.

'No, no thanks,' I said. 'I had a bad experience with that. I think it might be evil.' Sonika laughed, and Luka snorted.

'This? This is just scrumpy. Toughens up the soul. It's the closest you'll get to mother nature in a drink, this stuff is. Anyway, you asked how we got out? It was simple really, since what I didn't tell you is that I can do mind magic.'

Even Luka looked interested at this.

'But only masters can control their powers using their mind. With humans it takes years of concentrated effort, though magical beings have an upper hand,' Luka said.

'Well, I learned how to do it,' Sonika shrugged, and Luka frowned. 'Anyway, when we woke up, I used my magic to make a spike out of the ground, and used that to sever our ropes. Then it was just a matter of blasting open the wall, and Kaito here used the confusion to his advantage to slay some of the bandits. He used his powers, and we had a couple of them fight for us while I worked on blasting the wall to where you two were.'

'How did you know where we were?' I asked, and Sonika grimaced.

'We followed the screaming.'

I looked down at the table, hands clenching into fists, but I took a deep breath and spoke.

'Well, we all got out alive, along with a few others. So I'd count it as a victory.'

'I agree,' Kaito said, and Luka and Sonika nodded, both smiling.

'Now that's out of the way,' Sonka said, 'who's up for a game of backgammon? I saw a set in the corner over there when I got my drink. The barwoman said it belongs to the inn, anyone's free to use it.'

'Backgammon?' Luka said, her interest piqued. 'I shall play.'

Sonika grinned, and they both went to the table, Kaito and I following closely behind. All of us sat down, and the game began. I didn't understand the rules, and neither did Kaito, but the other pair seemed to understand it well. Luka, I wasn't surprised by her knowledge, but Sonika seemed to have just a good grasp on how to win as the former.

She kept taking more and more of her drink, her actions becoming more flamboyant, but she kept quiet as she did so. Her grin never wavered, and by this point we were attracting quite the crowd, all of whom were also silent, watching as the game played out before us.

Luka, on the other hand, was growing more and more frustrated. To anyone else, she would have looked the epitome of calm, but to me, I could see the growing anger behind her eyes, the way her hands clenched ever so slightly under the table.

Eventually, Sonika made her last move, damning Luka to the losing side. Sonika cheered, and Luka's hands clenched, but she looked at me as she spoke.

'Well done. That was a good game.'

'It was, wasn't it? I haven't been challenged that much since… well, since ever, really. Y'know, you're really good at this.'

'I have had many years of practice,' Luka said, but Sonika looked suddenly distracted.

'What time is it?' she asked, suddenly.

'It's getting late. The moon will rise soon,' Kaito said.

'I'm going to go out and practise stuff. I'll see you all tomorrow though, yeah?'

'Do you want me to come with you?' Kaito asked.

'No, no, I'll be fine, honestly. I'm used to camping on my own. See you all tomorrow.' Sonika downed the last of her drink and quickly left the inn, out into the night.

'I believe I shall retire to bed,' Luka said, after a while.

'I'll come with you,' I said, as she stood up. Kaito looked at us both, a soft smile on his face.

'Goodnight, you two.' Luka stared at him for a moment before nodding. We both left for our room together.

* * *

I had fallen asleep, succumbing to yet another nightmare. Luka had gently awoken me, calling out my name until I came around. She had been reading, so the candle on the bedside was still burning.

'What was it this time?'

'You,' I said, and she looked downcast.

'I suppose it is useless to tell you not to worry over me. I will not lie to you and say that I felt nothing. It was painful, and it is not something I shall forget in a hurry, but it is over with. The woman is dead. We need not fear for ourselves, at least not for now.'

'I know. Maybe we'll lay off the whole bandit business for a while. Unless others are in danger, let's not go looking for any ourselves.'

'I can agree to that,' Luka said, but her troubled expression remained.

'What's wrong?' I asked, placing my hand on hers. Her hand tightened under my own, and she looked away from me. 'Luka?'

'I can hear it in my head, but it is so difficult to form into words. Maybe this is the wrong time to say it, but then I am unsure if there ever will be a time I will truly be comfortable with what I am about to say.'

'You don't have to say it,' I said. 'Not if you're not ready.'

Her gaze turned back to me, eyes full of an emotion I couldn't seem to grasp.

'Miku… at the beginning, I resented you. I would even go as far to say that I despised you. Everything you stood for, your morals, your very nature was so against my own it seemed that we were destined to be enemies. At least, that is what I thought. I must admit now that I was so, so wrong. You have changed me, from my heart and soul, you have changed me utterly. I did not believe in so many things, yet you have shown me that the life I was living was devoid of such. I was missing pieces I did not even know that I had lost. Maybe lost is not the right word… more that I never had those pieces to begin with. What I suppose I am trying to say in this long-winded speech of mine is Miku, I trust you. I trust you with my life, to the ends of the earth and back. Will you do the same for me?'

'Of course,' I said, trying to stop the tears coming down. 'Luka, of course. You've had my trust from the very beginning. But now, it runs deeper. It's a trust unlike anything I've ever known before.'

In the glow of the candlelight, softened by the soft edges of the light of the moon, Luka looked as ethereal as she had ever been. Her eyes were fathomless as she leaned in closer, and her free hand crept over towards my hair, running through the soft strands. My breath caught in my throat as I realised, finally, what Luka had been struggling with over the past few weeks. Finally, I knew. She had offered her heart to me, and it was only right for me to give my own in return.

Luka's head tilted to the right, both waiting and demanding, and I let myself lean forward a little more. We were so close, yet it still felt like we could be closer.

And I wanted to be.

My eyes fluttered shut, and then I felt the press of her lips against my own.

It was soft, chaste, familiar yet unknown. Her hand was still running through my hair, my hand on top of her other, and Luka interlaced our fingers together. It helped me relax into the kiss, and Luka took charge, deepening it ever so slightly, while carefully avoiding putting too much pressure on her cheek.

It had been a surprise, yes, but it also felt like something that I had been wanting for a long time without realising. I felt wrapped in warmth, and there was still that subtle spicy smell that reminded me that I was indeed hand in hand with Luka, that we were _together_ in a way I hadn't really thought about before, at least not with her.

With a sigh, we parted, and I opened my eyes to see that Luka looked as content as I'd ever seen her, like something had clicked into place.

'I thought,' Luka whispered, 'that I would have felt differently about that.'

'I think it's been on the cards for much longer than you thought,' I replied, and she nodded, but she looked away from me again, her expression closing off. 'Luka, look at me. This isn't a big change. This is something that you've been leading up to for a while. It's not sudden. You haven't betrayed anything by doing this, you've just come closer to accepting the change that you've admitted has happened.'

'I know,' Luka said, still staring at the bedcovers. 'But it is so much more difficult than simply accepting things as what they are. I know I have changed, yet I still want to believe that nothing is different, that I am still the same person that I was.'

'For now, let's just focus on the present,' I said. Luka's gaze found mine one more and she smiled.

We came together once more, and this time there was a hurried edge to it, Luka demanding more from me than a simple touch. My hand found the small of her back, sliding up towards her neck. She nibbled a little on my lower lip, and a small noise escaped my throat. I could feel her smile against my lips, and she pulled away once more.

We both snuggled down into the bed, still gazing at one another.

'This feels right,' I said.

'Yes. Yes, it does, does it not?' Luka said, and I wriggled forwards until my head lay on her chest.

We fell asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

 **AN: Oh hey, look what finally happened. This is just them testing the waters, I didn't want it to get all steamy and the like, they're not ready for that… yet. Hopefully it didn't disappoint! Let me know what you all thought!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Some relaxation time for the gang. I think they need it, haha. Also, prank time! Tis' a silly prank, but a prank nonetheless. And sorry this took time to get out, I'm still working on original stuff too! I moved houses too, so I took a break for a couple of days. Hope you guys don't mind!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five – (Luka's POV)

I knew I had changed. I had to accept that I had changed, and had already partially managed to do so with my confession to Miku. It had not been just a confession of trust, and she had instinctively known that.

Which had led to the kiss.

It had replayed over and over in my mind when I had woken up, and the feelings it brought were now ones I could recognise.

Trust. Affection. Caring.

All feelings that I felt were new to me, but I knew that they were not. If I thought back to my childhood, they had been there towards my parents. I had trusted them as a child, longed for my own feelings of caring to be returned. They had done so, in their own way, but they had also taught me a valuable lesson of not placing my trust in someone blindly, even them.

Had I destroyed those teachings by placing my trust in Miku?

But that begged the question, did their teachings still stand after so many years of their absence? I did not know, but what I did know that everything I felt towards Miku fit, somehow, in a strange way.

When I found my parents in Nuriel, would they approve of her? Did that really matter to me as much as it once would have?

Not that it truly mattered, considering what I would have to do to them when I did finally meet them. A shiver ran up my spine, and I pushed those thoughts away.

Instead, I brought my mind to more important things, such as the howl I had heard last night while Miku had been asleep. Alongside the fact that it had been a full moon, that meant I knew very well what Sonika was. Why Kaito hadn't grasped the same before me was beyond me, especially since he held more power than I did. That small fact stung, just a little. The foolish man was probably blinded by infatuation.

I heard a stir from next to me, and turning over so I was lay on my side, I greeted Miku with a smile that, despite my previous thoughts, held true warmth. We had separated from our embrace during the night, but she soon came close to me once more, laying her head on my chest.

'Why must you insist on laying like that?'

'Comfy,' was all she said. I rolled my eyes.

'We must get up. We have a full day of travel if we wish to get to Land's End soon.'

'Don't want to.'

'You are such a child, Miku,' I said. 'I'm getting up whether you like it or not.'

'Wait,' she said, suddenly looking very sheepish. 'I wanted to ask you something. About last night.'

'Do you regret your decision?' I asked, quietly, but thankfully, she shook her head.

'I just wanted to ask… how many people have you kissed before?' she said, all in one rushed breath. Her face was reddening, and she was biting her lip.

'I am afraid I did not count.'

'Oh… well, you're only the second person I've kissed before, so I was just wondering,' she murmured.

'The second? Who was your first?'

'It was a boy who came to visit Willow Vale. I was curious, and I liked him, so I kind of just asked.'

'And I am assuming he was happy to comply?'

'Well, yes, I suppose, since he did kiss me. It didn't feel like what happened when we kissed, though.'

'That is good to know,' I said, and Miku laughed. 'And that is enough chatter, we must get up and face the day.'

'Alright, alright,' Miku said, and we both unravelled ourselves from the bedcovers and got dressed.

* * *

Miku and I were hand in hand as we left the room. As per my suspicion, Sonika looked particularly haggard that morning. Even Kaito had noticed, and was concerned that she was not eating her breakfast in her usual exuberant manner.

'Do you think we could get a boat to Land's End?' Kaito asked, coming over to greet us and leaving Sonika at the table staring morosely at her food. 'Sonika doesn't appear to be feeling well.'

'Not feeling well? Maybe because she is a werewolf?' I said. Miku and Kaito stared at me, mouths hanging open. 'Oh, do not be so dense, the pair of you. Miku, I understand you-'

'Hey!'

'But Kaito, you should have sensed _something_ , at least.'

'Well… I did notice that something felt off, yes, but I ignored it. I thought I was just being paranoid.'

'You are a fool,' I said, shaking my head. 'All of you are insufferable fools.'

Miku pouted, and Kaito stared at Sonika, myself, and then Sonika again.

'Should we tell her that we know?' Kaito asked.

'Now would probably be the best time,' Miku said. 'We can catch her if she decides to run off.'

Decision made, we went over to the table, Kaito and Miku sitting down heavily on their chairs. Sonika looked up at us all, a frown creasing her face.

'What's with the long faces, everyone?'

'We know,' Miku said simply, but Sonika just looked nonplussed.

'Know what? Am I missing something?'

'We know that you're, well… not exactly human,' Kaito said.

'Oh,' she replied. 'That. Yeah.'

I was honestly not expecting her to give up the information so readily. Therefore, I surmised that I was truly was surrounded by idiots. But I thought it would be best to keep that information to myself. Miku would have been proud, indeed.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Kaito asked. 'You know mine and Luka's situation, so why not tell us yours in return?'

She cast her gaze down to her uneaten breakfast, knotting her hands together.

'I guess I thought you'd try to kill me, or something. I know you're not those kinds of people, but I've run into so many other travellers on my journey from Lakestead that have turned on me I thought it would be the best to just keep quiet.'

'Is that why you left home?' Kaito asked. 'Because you were bitten?'

'No. It's a family curse. We have a basement where we stay on full moons. But I thought that I might try to look and see if I could find anyone who might break it. Dad's looked, in his younger days, but couldn't find anybody. I don't think there's anyone on Mirren who can do it.'

'Why don't you try and come to Nuriel with us?' Miku asked. 'Luka, you had to come here on a boat. How long did it take?'

'I am afraid I was not aware of how many days it took. I was in the midst of fleeing from a witch, I did not care how or where the boat took me, as long as it was away from Nuriel.'

'Well, we can always ask Sven, when we meet him,' Miku said, smiling. 'I'm sure it can't be too long.'

'Are you sure,' Sonika asked. 'I wouldn't be a problem for you all?'

'Of course not,' Kaito said. 'If anything, you'd help us. We need someone with your magical abilities on our side.'

I almost disagreed with his words, but realised she would be a help, even when it came to a full moon. We could just send her into whatever awful place we needed to conquer along the way to my castle and wait for her to demolish the horrors inside without any harm to ourselves. Satisfied with my plan, I nodded, and Sonika's eyes looked full of hope.

'I'm so glad I found you all. Y'know, a journey with you is going to be so much more fun than being all by myself. I was starting to get a bit stir-crazy.'

Kaito smiled at her, so full of adoration that even a blind man would notice, but then I realised that it was Sonika, and she was even more dense than even Miku when it came to romantic interest. Although… I did wonder what possibilities were going through Miku's mind.

'Then it's settled,' Miku said. 'We're all off to Nuriel. Together.'

'Together,' Kaito and Sonika replied, and the latter began happily devouring her breakfast.

* * *

Before we could set off to Land's End, however, we went looking for a sword for myself. As much as I did not want to use one, let alone own one, Miku was obstinately set on the idea, and there would be no argument with her. We first needed to go to the clothing shop, as she also insisted that I needed more practical clothing.

'You can't go swinging a sword around in a dress,' she said, as we went in.

'I cannot believe you are making me do this. You have stolen every last ounce of my dignity,' I said, but Miku just grinned.

'Here,' she said, passing me a bundle of clothes. 'These should all fit.'

Grumbling to myself, I went and changed, and I had to admit to myself in the small mirror that I looked good, despite my prominent scar. I had never been a vain woman, not really, but I let myself admire my reflection for a moment. The shirt was tucked into leather trousers, and they were tucked into hard wearing boots. Stepping out from behind the curtain, I spoke.

'I believe that these shall do.' Miku nodded slowly, mouth slightly open. Sonika let out a low whistle, and even Kaito looked impressed.

'You really suit it,' Miku said, and I smirked. 'Let's get you a weapon, then.'

When we got to the blacksmiths, the woman behind the counter watched us with amusement as I was forced to see how natural the sword itself felt in my grip.

'You do realise that this is entirely useless. I will not find any of this natural because I am not a warrior by nature.'

'But you need _something_ ,' Miku said. 'Let's just get you a sword and shield, and we can practice later. You'll have to get used to carrying it around. We'll get you some light armour, too.'

'Fine,' I grumbled. 'But I do not like this.'

Miku just shook her head, and we waited as the armour was tailored to fit me properly. Once it was finished, I pulled it on, ruining the effect the clothes had given me, and we set off out to the open road.

* * *

The road to Land's End began with us heading out into the densely packed forest once more, covering up the beautiful day that lay on the horizon. However, it soon opened up on to a coastal path, and Miku, Kaito, and Sonika were introduced to the beach for the first time. The seagulls were cawing overhead, searching for scraps, and the sound of the rolling waves brought a calmness to my heart, as it always tended to do. Secretly, I was also glad of the respite found here, but thinking of that made my mind flicker back to that moment in the mine, of blinding pain and screaming in the darkness. Miku brought me back to reality with a simple hand to the shoulder, and I smiled down at her. She returned it with a ridiculously full beam.

'Come on, let's enjoy this while we can!' She bent down to take off her boots and socks, and the others followed suit.

I watched as they waded out into the sea, Miku jumping up and down while begging me to join her. Inevitably, a wave bigger than they first realised came up to them, and they all desperately tried to run away, the water hindering their progress and dooming them to a soggy fate.

'That,' I said, as Miku slumped over to me, 'is why I shall not join you.'

'Oh well,' Miku said with a shrug. 'I'm going to strip and go in properly.'

She proceeded to do exactly that, and Sonika followed suit after she saw what Miku was doing. I could not help but watch as she struggled first out of her armour, and then out of her regular clothes into just her undergarments.

It was the first time I'd seen her in such a state, as we had liked to keep our privacy while getting changed at both morning and night. Somehow, it made her look infinitely older, as it was not all baby fat and roundness in the way I had expected. Much the same way as our journey had weathered her face, it had formed her body as well. She was all defined muscle, and looked ready to beat me easily in a fist fight despite the armour I was now wearing.

'You have no shame or dignity,' I said, and Miku grinned.

'You're not joining me?'

'I think not. I shall simply watch you parade around in such a ridiculous manner.'

'You love it really,' Miku winked, and with that, she and Sonika both ran back out into the sea.

Kaito came up to me as I watched them splash around, seemingly having the time of their lives.

'You are not joining them?' I asked.

'That would be far too embarrassing,' he replied, shaking his head. 'I wanted to ask you something, anyway, if you don't mind. You and Miku… I noticed you were holding hands this morning.'

I kept silent, wanting to know if his deductions would be correct, since I could not judge so from his expression, which was remarkably closed off.

'You two have been building up to that moment for a long time,' he said, and I nodded. 'Maybe Miku didn't realise as quickly as she should have done, but I would bet she's never really had those kinds of feelings before.'

'I believe you are correct.'

'I just wanted to ask you to look after her,' he said, and I tilted my head. 'I think I know you a little better now, and as it said in the letter from Miku's dad, I know you've still got some secrets. I don't know how big, but… just tell her before it's too late, okay?'

He made it sound so simple. Like I could just go up to her and tell her that I had been Nuriel's ruler for so many years and still expected to rule once more, preferably with her at my side. Not that she would want to be, but I would tackle that when we came to it. Perhaps she would stand by me because she had fallen in love. She would be the kind of person to have those sorts of feelings, whereas I was not sure if I was capable of such things anymore. So yet again, I had to lie.

'I will do my best,' I said, and Kaito nodded, his gaze drifting back to the two women dancing in the waves.

Once they had had their fun, both of them completely exhausted, we found a place to lie down while their underclothes dried off. Miku nestled in a hollow dip in the sand, and soon, she was fast asleep.

I saw my chance.

She would regret trusting me so easily.

* * *

'Did you sleep well?' I asked mildly, as Miku yawned, eyes still closed.

'Yes. I had the strangest dream though. Like I was being flattened.'

'Oh? I cannot imagine why you would have had such a dream.'

Suddenly, she wiggled, obviously attempting to move her limbs that I had successfully buried. I heard a snigger from behind me as both Kaito and Sonika witnessed Miku's eyes snapping open, glaring at me.

'Luka,' she said calmly. 'What have you done? Because for some reason, I can't seem to move.'

'I think you know perfectly well what I have done,' I said, trying to hold back the errant laughter that was bubbling up my throat.

'Let me out,' she said, and I shook my head. 'Please?'

'I am afraid that you shall be left here, bereft as the tide closes in,'

'This is not funny,' she pouted.

'It really is,' I heard Sonika say as she dissolved into laughter.

'And did you seriously have to put breasts on it?'

It was too much, her pouting face, stuck in the sand, I could not last. I delved into peals of laughter, my body shaking as I tried in vain to catch my breath. My scar hurt, but it was no use, I could not stop laughing like a madwoman. Once I managed to compose myself, I saw her looking at me strangely.

'What is it?' I asked, still a little out of breath.

'That's the first time you've ever laughed in front of me like that,' she said. 'That felt amazing.'

'You were not the one laughing,' I said.

'But I could feel it. Your happiness, as soppy as that sounds. I'd like to hear it again,' she said. 'Now get me out of this sand prison.'

We complied, helping dig away the sand until she was able to wriggle out of it like a butterfly from a cocoon. When she was truly free, she jumped up and planted a kiss on my forehead.

'I knew it!' Sonika cried. 'I knew you two were a couple!' The three of us nodded, and Sonika looked a little defeated. 'Was I the last to know?'

'Yes, yes you were,' Kaito said, laughing. 'Come on. Let's all get dressed and head for Land's End. It should just be around the corner.'

* * *

We arrived at the small port village not long afterwards, greeted by the shape of a ship far too big for such a small place. A man, who I presumed was fisherwoman's ex-husband, Sven, waved us over to the dock as we came into his line of sight.

'You lot are travellers, am I right?' he said. Miku nodded. 'I assume you want to go to Nuriel. Nothing else in this godsforsaken village. Who told you about my Dancer anyway?'

'It was your ex-wife, actually,' Miku said, and Sven laughed.

'Bet she told you all sorts of things about me. None of it is true, none of it. Anyway, I'm just a trading ship, but I've got room for all four of you, if you want to take the journey. It's three weeks.'

Miku looked at me and smiled.

'We do. Is that alright with everybody else?'

'Yes,' everyone, including Sonika, said. It would be cutting it close, what with her werewolf tendencies, but I thought that we would be fine. Three weeks without bandits would be like a dream.

'Then let's get you all to Nuriel!' Sven said. 'Welcome aboard. Hope you've all got your sea legs.'


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Guys, I have SO MUCH planned for Nuriel, you don't even know. Would you all mind if things got a little more… serious? I guess? Maybe darker is the better word. Luka's yet to reveal her big secret, and I have some plans in store for Miku. But there'll still be levity and silliness and so on, of course. I couldn't live without writing some of that, haha. I'm just super excited for what I've got planned :D I'll have to be good and not rush things and be patient.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six (Miku's POV)

As it turned out, Sonika didn't have her "sea legs," as Sven put it. Not long after we'd set sail, she was out on the deck, hanging over the side and throwing up her breakfast to the ocean below. Kaito and I were taking it in turns to rub her back and give support, while Luka hung back with a disgusted look on her face. The rest of the crew came by to check on us every now and again, all saying the same thing.

'You'll get over it soon enough,' they all said, and while Sonika was still a little green, she nodded her thanks and set back off to throw up some more.

'It's a good thing Luka and I aren't sea sick,' Kaito said, quietly. 'Most likely, we'd have to feed more.'

'What _have_ you got to feed on?' I asked.

'I filled up some bottles while when we were in the mine, after you and Luka had left. We've got plenty enough to see us over, especially because Luka doesn't need to drink much.'

Sonika made a rather horrible retching noise, and once it was over, she looked up and spoke.

'I'm sure that was my stomach. I can't have anything left to throw up, surely.'

'Trust me,' one of the sailors said as he passed by. 'There's always something left.'

* * *

That evening, before dinner, we decided that Luka and Kaito would pretend to eat separately, to avoid any questions from the crew. It was odd, eating without their company, but Sonika and I easily made friends with the other sailors. Sven ate with us all too, and he was a born entertainer.

Throughout the meal, despite the jokes and antics of everyone, all I could think of was the kiss that Luka and I had shared. The kiss to the forehead on the beach had been spontaneous, and Luka hadn't seemed to mind. So it wasn't as though she wanted to keep all this a secret, which was good. I could happily show her affection in public without worrying about her reaction.

I remembered how soft her lips had been on my own, despite her using them to make such harsh words. The whole thing had been a surprise, and no small revelation for me and my feelings. But now, I wanted more of that. She hadn't come to me yet, to ask for more, so I supposed that she was waiting for me to make the next move. Well, if she was, she wouldn't have to wait for long.

Everyone laughed at a joke Sven made, and I was brought back out of my thoughts. Sonika nudged me.

'What're you thinking about?' she asked, and I flushed.

'Luka,' I answered, quietly, so the other sailors didn't hear. Sonika grinned.

'You two really don't spend all that much time apart, do you?'

'I haven't really thought about it like that,' I said. Sonika was right, we hadn't really been separate for a long time. We shared nearly every moment together now, and even now, while we were apart, I was thinking about her. I laughed at myself, knowing that Luka was probably full well enjoying time alone if I had indeed spent all that much of the day with her usually.

'Well, there's not much you can do about it now,' Sonika said. 'We're all stuck on this ship for three weeks, so we'd better be happy in each other's company.'

'I don't think we'll have any problems with that,' I said, smiling.

'We won't if you two carry on the way you do now. You're both adorable. Now go on and find her, I know you want to.'

I laughed and got up, leaving Sonika to talk with everyone else. She seemed to be in her element, waving her hands and beginning to tell stories to them all. I could tell what Kaito saw in her.

I went inside our cabin and saw Luka staring out of the window, out into the sea. She looked back at me and smiled. Going over to her, she placed her hands on my shoulders and leant forwards.

I closed my eyes and let her kiss me, feeling as her hands found the material binding my twin-tails and untied them one by one until my hair fell loose around my waist. I sighed into her mouth as she ran her fingers through it.

'How did you know what I wanted?' I said, placing my forehead on hers.

'I did not. I wanted to kiss you, and it just so happened that you wanted it too.'

'Can you kiss me again?' I asked, feeling myself flush a little.

'So eager,' she teased. 'Come here.'

Her hands still rested in my hair as our lips met again, and her touch was warm and insistent. Feeling the press of a tongue against my mouth, I opened it and let Luka explore, hearing a soft moan bubble up from the back of my throat. My hand found the back of her head, and pressed slightly so we could be closer, feeling the world slip away from me. A day without a kiss had been a day too long, and I was reluctant as she pulled away, though pleased with myself as I saw Luka was slightly breathless.

'You are very willing,' she said, smiling. I looked down at the floor. 'It is a good thing.'

'It is?'

'As long as you are only this way with me, of course,' she said, and I grinned.

'What, you think I'm about to go and kiss all the other sailors like this?'

Luka growled, and pulled me close. I started to laugh, but she used it as an opportunity to claim my mouth as her own. I melted against her, enjoying her show of possessiveness.

'Do not make jokes like that,' she said, once we came apart.

'And not get kissed like that?' I said, out of breath. 'I think I'll make jokes like that all the time.'

Luka smirked, shaking her head.

'I am sure you can find other creative ways to get me to kiss you.'

'I'll take that as a challenge.'

* * *

It was the next night after dinner, and the four of us were seated in Sven's quarters. To pass the time, he'd offered a chance to teach us a card game.

'Right,' he said, once the rules were explained. 'Now all we need are some stakes.'

'Gold?' Kaito offered, but Sven shook his head.

'Boring! We need something that will really let us get to know each other. We're on this ship for three weeks, aren't we? Better get any secrets out of the way first. I say, as you lose, you pick a person to ask you a question that you have to answer truthfully. Or, if you don't want that, you can ask for a dare instead.' We all looked at each other a little worriedly, but Sven was grinning. 'Come on. It'll be fun!'

'I'll play,' Sonika said, and Kaito nodded.

'Luka?' I said. 'Are you going to play?'

She paused, but took a deep breath and nodded her assent.

'Great!' Sven said. 'Then I'll deal.'

I was the first to lose, so I asked Sven to give me a question.

'Okay, a nice one to start off with – why are you together with Luka?'

'Why?' I said, suddenly feeling very on the spot. 'Well… we understand each other, for a start. We trust each other to the ends of the earth, and we've fought for each other so many times now I've almost lost count.' Luka had a soft smile on her face, and I flushed as I made my last point. 'She makes me be the best person I can be, I suppose.'

'All good points,' Sven said, smiling. 'Now, let's carry on.'

Kaito was the next to lose, and I was the one he picked to ask him a question.

'Has your family always been involved in magic?' I asked, curious.

'No, actually. My mother and her ancestors are all bakers. The best in Rhinehold, really. Well, the only ones in Rhinehold.'

'We didn't see the bakery while we were there, though,' I said.

'She died, a few years back now. I never took it over, so it just shut down.'

'I'm sorry, I never even knew, or asked.'

'It's okay. I never said anything, either.'

Part of me wondered whether that was the reason for Kaito studying necromancy, but it would have been rude to ask, even in private, so I kept silent.

Luka was the next to lose, and she asked Sven to give her a question.

'So how did you get that scar, then?' He said, and Luka told him the story a succinctly as she possibly could, given the circumstances. 'I hate bloody bandits. They're always trying to steal our stuff. I'd lock up the lot of them, if I had the power. But it seems like you and Miku are doing a fine job ending them yourselves.'

I looked down at the card deck, and we continued to play quietly.

Sonika was the last to lose.

'Alright, let's spice things up a bit, huh? Luka, give me a dare!'

Luka smirked, and there was a worryingly evil glint in her eyes.

'Sonika… I dare you to kiss Kaito.'

I stole a glance at the man in question, and he looked as though his world as both ending and just beginning at the same time. Sonika didn't appear to notice his struggles.

'Oh, that's easy. C'mere, Kaito.' He turned to face her, slowly, and Sonika took her chance and kissed him full on the mouth. Sven gave a low whistle as Sonika pulled away, still smiling. She finally seemed to notice his expression, the smile turning to worry. 'What's wrong? Am I that bad of a kisser?'

'No!' Kaito said quickly. 'Of course not. You're a perfectly good kisser. Not that I noticed, really, but you aren't! A bad kisser, I mean.'

'Good. Would've hated to let that be your first impression of me, kissing-wise. Not that there'll be other impressions. Unless you _want_ there to be other impressions-'

'Gods,' Luka muttered, so only I could hear. 'It is like watching a circus.'

'Give them a break,' I whispered back. 'Remember how long it took me to realise? I think Sonika needed the help.' Luka her shook her head despite my words. 'Anyway, does that answer grant me a kiss?'

'That would make it far too easy,' Luka said, and I pouted. By this point, the game was finished, and Sven was announced the winner.

'See?' he said, interrupting Kaito and Sonika. 'Much more interesting than gold.'

'That's because you didn't have to answer any questions,' I said, and he just laughed.

* * *

'Right,' I said, standing out on the deck. 'It's time to start your training properly.'

Luka was in her full armour, and looked so utterly lost that it was hard not to burst into laughter then and there. Sonika and Kaito were stood off to the side, watching us intently.

'I can see you trying not to laugh at me,' she pouted. 'This is entirely humiliating, you know.'

'You can suffer in silence,' I said. 'I'm not letting you get any more scars.'

'If I do this,' she said, suddenly, 'then let me teach you some of the art of stealth.'

'Stealth? When would I need to use that, while I've got my sword?'

'You warriors and your pig-headedness,' she snorted. 'Stealth can be used anywhere to your advantage.'

'Yes, to steal things,' I grumbled, and Luka shot me a glare. 'Fine. It's a deal. You learn this and I'll learn how to be quiet.'

'That will be the day,' she muttered, and I glared back at her.

'Let's just start with your grip, shall we?' I said, through gritted teeth. This was going to be a challenge like no other, I could tell.

Recalling what my dad had taught me, back in my early days, was the first step. But when it came to Luka, the whole process just seemed much more… intimate. It was harder than expected to keep my touch light as I guided her into the correct position, but then I remembered that Kaito and Sonika were watching, and had to try not to let my hands wander, as much as I wanted to do so. But that wouldn't have been very professional of me either. This was a training exercise only, not an excuse to gain a kiss off Luka. It didn't help that she was watching me the whole time, her blue eyes dark and intense, like she knew exactly what I was thinking.

When the sun was at its peak, we stopped.

'I'd say that was a good start. What do you all think?' I said, turning to Kaito and Sonika. Kaito clapped me on the back and spoke.

'I think you'll make a soldier out of her yet.'

'When I get my powers back, you will regret starting this sorry charade,' Luka grumbled.

'But that could take ages!' I said. 'We've been over this.'

'I know,' she ceded. 'I will continue letting you train me. But tonight, it will be time for me to train you.'

Somehow, that felt a lot more foreboding than it should have been.

* * *

'So, have you and Kaito talked to one another?' I asked Sonika as we were finishing dinner.

'Just about normal stuff, I guess.'

'Nothing about the kiss?'

Sonika blushed a little, the tips of her ears turning red.

'No, we haven't brought it up. Not really, anyway.'

'Why not?'

'Well, follow me,' Sonika said, standing up and waiting for me by the door. I followed and we headed out into the corridor together where we could be alone. 'I just… I can't start anything with him. I realise that I like him, but…'

'Is it you being a werewolf?' I asked quietly, and Sonika nodded.

'It's not fair on him.'

'You know Luka's a vampire. She's done some bad things, but I still want to be with her anyway.'

'I know, but she doesn't turn into a ravaging, bloodthirsty beast every month, does she? We've talked a bit about it, and Kaito says he doesn't mind. But he's not seen me. I don't think he'd say the same if he saw what I was. I've done some pretty nasty things to the people that found me in the woods when I was changed..'

'Hey,' I said. This wasn't the upbeat, vibrant Sonika I'd come to know. 'This group… we've all done things we regret.'

'Kaito's told me about what he and Luka did. But that was only one person. I've hurt a lot more people by just being around.'

'Well…' I said. Slowly, I told her of the events in the mine when I'd gone after Luka with Kaito. What I'd done. 'I'll never forget what their screams sounded like. I didn't even know if they had friends. Families. I never even considered that. I just thought they were bandits, so they must be bad.'

'But they took Luka. They can't have been all good.'

'I know that. But there was no reason for me to kill them the way I did.'

'Maybe not. But what's done is done. You can't go trying to change the past, y'know? That never works.'

'I know. But I'm just trying to say that everyone has regrets. You're not alone in that.'

'Thanks, Miku. I know what you're trying to say. I'll give the whole Kaito topic a think through, okay?'

'That's fair enough,' I said. 'Now, I'd better go find Luka. She wants to train me.'

'Good luck with that!' Sonika said, heading back to her cabin.

I couldn't tell if she was being genuine or sarcastic.

* * *

Training with Luka was a lot less like training and more like receiving a lecture.

'Remember, this is simply just to build a foundation of knowledge for the topic,' Luka said. 'I believe it shall benefit you in the long run.'

'But Luka,' I said. 'Aren't we going to just… practice? Wouldn't that be easier?'

'Consider yourself lucky that I am teaching you this way. I could have done with some of this knowledge before I started down this path.'

'What about your parents? Didn't they teach you the basics?'

'To an extent. I was used to having such things readily available, however. Much of what my parents taught me was lost before I headed out into the world.'

 _You mean before they abandoned you…_ was what I wanted to say, but I thought that I was better keeping quiet on that front. The topic of Luka's parents and I would never get on well, nor would it end well for either of us. And I still wanted that kiss.

'If I listen to you really well, does that earn me a kiss?'

'I'm afraid that it is not quite that simple,' Luka said, a wicked glint in her eyes. She knew exactly what she was doing.

'You're doing this on purpose.'

'Oh? You only just noticed, did you?' she said, and I shot her a glare. 'I do believe this lesson is over, which means…'

'Which means?' I asked, hopefully.

'Absolutely nothing.'

With that, she turned around and flounced out of the room, and I could have sworn I heard a small clip of laughter.

'Elves and their trickery,' I grumbled, and followed after her.

I was going to win this little challenge, no matter what it took.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: 150 reviews! Thank you all so much for getting us there, it feels so wonderful!**

 **A shorter chapter from me this time, all, I hope you don't mind. It's really just the gang passing the time before Nuriel. I keep getting depressing scenes from potential future events in my head. You guys are gonna hate me by the end, I swear, haha ;-;**

 **Also, I might not post as frequently as usual, as I'm actually writing an original thing, finally. It only took me like a billion different ideas and another billion lots of running through the planning stages to get to this point. So, see you on the other side, I guess! I hope future me doesn't give up -_-**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven (Luka's POV)

Training was, to sum it up in one word, gruelling. Miku had us both up at dawn, and we practised until almost noon. There was also the fact that I had not been getting any sort of reward throughout the training, as I refused to give in to the challenge that Miku and I had set ourselves, or at least not until she realised what I really wanted. Though, I supposed that the constant touch of deft hands was a reward of sorts, as she helped me manoeuvre into all sorts of different positions. I had not realised quite how flexible one had to be in order to fight. My past with my affinity for stealth served me well, although I considered myself to be out of shape on that front also. The lessons I was giving Miku on that art served a purpose for me also, in that respect.

However, more importantly, Miku had not yet realised what I wanted from that challenge. In other words, she had not realised that she did not need to convince me at all – what I really wanted from her was to take the initiative and collect a kiss from me herself. Shaking my head to myself as I forced my concentration back on to the manoeuvre Miku wanted me to practice, I realised that it would most likely take her the following weeks on the boat to figure that out. I would have to find subtle ways in which to speed her realisation up.

'Again,' Miku said. This really was a side of her that I had never seen. A mixture between her normal self and the other person she had become in the mine that day. Thankfully, she erred on the side of the former rather than the latter. 'Good, you're getting it! Well done.'

'There is no need to praise me like a child,' I said. I heard a snigger off to my right, where I knew Sonika and Kaito were both stood.

'How else am I supposed to let you know?'

I tilted my head, but she did not catch my meaning. Damn woman, what would it take for her to realise and kiss me already? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I would not become petulant about this, I would not allow it.

Who knew that I, Luka Megurine, would be aching for a kiss when at one time I could have snapped my fingers and had people begging at my knees for such an opportunity? Waiting like some lovelorn fool was degrading.

But oh, the wait would be worth it.

* * *

The next week passed without event, and we began to fall into a routine. Despite this, however, Miku still had not made the connection, and so I was left without her lips on mine.

It began to get even more tense with her hands on me during training, and I wanted nothing more than to shake her and make her understand what I wanted. But alas, that would take the fun out of the game, and so I convinced myself to wait.

We were out on the deck, in the afternoon, and Miku spoke.

'Is it me, or is it getting hotter each day we're out here? It's hotter than it's ever been in Mirren.'

'Nuriel has a much better climate than Mirren,' I said. 'It is getting to temperatures I am more used to, though where I resided in the south, it was even warmer.'

'Did you pack any extra clothes? I'm sweating buckets over here,' Sonika said to Miku.

'I did! I bought some while we were in Brinmouth when Luka was finding her clothes. We're a similar size, right? You should be able to fit in some of my things.'

'Then let's go change. Anything is better than the clothes I'm in now.'

The pair went off to go and change, and Kaito spoke.

'So, how have you two been getting on?'

'We are quite fine, thank you for asking,' I said, my mind flashing back to the challenge. I sighed, inwardly, but made no comment. 'You and Sonika. I understand from what Miku has said that you are together now?'

'Not anything official. We haven't really done anything but talk about it. She's a little reticent because of the whole werewolf situation. Maybe she'll get used to the idea, maybe she won't.'

'But you would like her to be with you, yes?'

'It would be nice, yes. I haven't had anything like that in a long time. My last relationship ended on a bad note.'

'Oh?'

'She cheated on me. That doesn't matter now. I was bitter over it for quite some time, but now I've gotten over it, as much as you can with that sort of thing. In my mind, Sonika is like a fresh start. I do wonder whether I'm a little old for her, though.'

'You are saying that to the over a century old vampire, Kaito. And yet I am still with Miku.'

'That's true,' Kaito said, laughing slightly, but then his face grew serious. 'Luka, do you ever wonder what you'll do about all of… this?' He waved his hand in the air.

'Whatever do you mean?'

'Immortality. Look, I think I know you now. At least, I know you much better than when we started out and I thought you were-'

'What?'

'… Never mind, that doesn't matter. But I know that Miku, to you, is like no one else. I think she means more to you than anyone ever has done. What happens as the years go on and she gets older, and wants different things?'

'You are saying that she will not be interested in me,' I said quietly, flatly.

'I'm not saying that as a definite. But you have to know that it's a possibility. I still think the more likely scenario is that she'll want to spend the rest of her life with you. What happens when she begins to get old? What happens when she dies, and you're still there? What will you do then?'

'I… I have never thought about it like that.'

'The only reason I bring it up is because I didn't ask for this, Luka. You, on the other hand, you were born into this, and you'd never give it up. I'll look for a cure, if there is one, but you… Like I said, I know you now. You'd never give this up. You call it a gift, I call it a curse.'

'You are right, I-'

'Hey everyone! What's up with those serious faces?' Sonika interrupted us, and my mind was brought out of the dark place Kaito had plunged it into and thrown back into the sun as I saw what Miku was wearing. I did not believe I had ever seen as much exposed skin on her as I had right then.

She just had to make the challenge harder.

* * *

We were sat playing cards with Sven and some of the other crewmembers. My head was spinning, but I would not allow myself to think of such things in front of her. Then, Miku stood up, seated next to me as usual, excusing herself to use the facilities. However, a younger boy stood up at the same time, going over to her. His hands were behind his back and he had a faint flush creeping up his neck. I narrowed my eyes.

'I just wanted to say, um,' he stuttered, and I caught a glimpse of Sven rolling his eyes in the background. 'that you look really, um, well, nice. So-'

A flare of jealousy grasped me, and I caught Miku's arm, pulling her away from the boy and inadvertently dropping her into my lap. A growl threatened at my throat, and I moved until I hid my head at Miku's neck, burying the noise. My hands crept around her waist and pulled her even closer to me.

Miku gave a stunted laugh.

'Luka, let's go outside for a minute, shall we?'

She slipped from my grasp and stalked past the boy, who had his mouth hanging slightly open.

'Trouble in paradise,' I heard Sven mutter as I followed her outside.

Outside, Miku did not stop at the corridor, instead leading me all the way back into the cabin. Once inside, she turned and glared at me.

'What was that all about? He was just paying me a compliment.'

'He was far too obvious in his intentions. Everyone on this boat knows that we are together.'

'People are still allowed to pay me compliments, Luka. I wouldn't mind if someone said anything to you.'

'Like I said, Miku, his intentions were clear. He was not just paying you a compliment. You would understand if someone had similar intentions towards me.'

'Yes, but I wouldn't force you away from the conversation like you were a child, now would I?'

I sighed, realising what I had done properly, though I did not wish to admit it. But Miku was still glaring at me, so I relented.

'I am sorry. I was quite… overcome with jealousy.'

'Thank you for apologising,' Miku said, her eyes softening. 'Now, why _were_ you so jealous?' I tilted my head, and this time, realisation dawned on her. 'If you won't kiss _me_ , then…'

She came over to me, and finally, finally after a week of waiting, she embraced me. But such a simple, soft kiss was not enough, and the emotions which I had already started to bury resurfaced in full force. She groaned as I bruised her lips, taking her bottom lip in between my teeth and gently nibbling. Her hands slipped up my back to rest at the back of my neck, but my own were grasping her impossibly small waist and threatening to go even lower. This, this was what I needed right now, and I was inordinately glad that Miku had realised it. I did not want to look at those thoughts, that threat of immortality and what it entailed.

No, she would not leave me.

Slowly, I moved us both backwards until Miku was up against the wall, and I allowed myself the opportunity for my hands to drift lower, cupping her behind.

Miku gave a little gasp, and I smiled against her mouth, knowing exactly what I was doing to her. She was still leaning upwards to meet me, so to help her, I lifted her up a little, my hands staying exactly where they were.

Her scent was enveloping all of my senses, a soft, powdery smell that exuded warmth and homeliness. There was nothing else like it, nothing that in all my years of living that could evoke the same feelings in me as she did.

Even if she left me, I would never forget.

* * *

That night, I watched her as she slept, wishing that I could do more with her, to simply be with Miku for as long as life would allow.

Maybe, when I was forced to reveal all of my secrets, she would leave then.

I had never thought of it that way before, and silently, I cursed Kaito for the knowledge he had brought upon me. Why did he have to awaken a part of me that I thought I had long kept away? My parents had left me, though that had been for the greater good of myself. But now the thought of Miku leaving made me ache in a place I had not known existed.

I stroked her hair, and she wriggled closer to me in her sleep, mouth slightly open. I would wait, wait until she grew old and grey, and still, I would not leave her.

Was this what love truly was? Had I fallen so far from myself?

Did she feel the same way? Would she love me so deeply once she learned who I was?

I closed my eyes. There was no use in pondering what could be. For now, I would put on my usual airs and graces, and pretend.

It was what I did best.

* * *

After our little soiree in the cabin, Miku could not seem to keep her hands off me. And I could not seem to resist, despite it all. Even in training, her touches lasted longer than necessary, and even Kaito and Sonika began to notice and made comments on our closeness.

At night, we began our stealth training properly, and it appeared that Miku had taken my lectures to heart. She was obviously not a natural – in fact, she was as clumsy as I had ever seen her, but she seemed to be able to get the basics. She still refused to try and steal anything, however.

'It is just borrowing,' I said. 'We will put it back once we are finished with the lesson.'

'It's not _just borrowing._ You're asking me to steal something, Luka. Me! No, I won't do it. I don't need to practice anything like that, so stop asking.'

The last two weeks seemed to fly by, and I became increasingly more demanding each time we spent time alone.

Our "interludes," as Miku liked to call them, were getting more and more heated, and it became difficult to pull myself away before I began to take things too far. Miku was clearly not ready for that sort of thing, nor had she expressed any interest in it, though she certainly seemed receptive to my ministrations so far.

I also wanted to let things play out differently than I was used to, though this whole build up was something that I had never partaken in. I had always been in control, and now Miku was taking advantage more often than my past self would have liked.

Myself now, however, revelled in it.

The closer we grew to Nuriel, the more I knew that my secret could not stay secret for much longer. Even outside my kingdom, the further we travelled south, the more people would begin to recognise me. Perhaps not the common folk, but some of the nobles would. And it would be just my luck to run into one such person before my secret was out in the open.

I just had to keep my faith in Miku.

* * *

It was a beautifully sunny morning, and we woke up to the sight of land in the distance. We rushed out on to the deck and found Sven, who turned to us, face creased into a smile.

'We're almost there, ladies.'

'Home,' I whispered, and Miku stood beside me, holding my hand.

Never would I have thought that I would have someone by my side, there on that journey, but I had.

And it made the times to come feel even more threatening.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: God, I'm reading older chapters and there's just… so much wrong! Argh! I want to go back and edit it all, but I feel like it might be better to wait until the fic is finished. So if you're re-reading this, I'm so sorry, haha, you'll just have to put up with the tense issues and inconsistencies for now.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight (Miku's POV)

Even as Nuriel grew closer to our grasp, Luka was increasingly still. She just kept staring at the land in front of us, and her expression was closed off, distant.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, and now, it was usually enough to snap her out of her reveries, but today it didn't appear to work.

'Luka?' I said, and she stared down at the floor. 'Aren't you happy you're home?'

'Happy?' she repeated, slowly. Then, she dragged her gaze up to mine, and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. 'Yes, I suppose I am.'

I wasn't going to press it here, but I knew once we came to rest for the night, or the next morning, I would have to ask her what was troubling her. It wasn't often now that she didn't open up to me, but whatever this was, it must have been serious.

'This is the city of Mircia, coming up,' Sven said, walking up behind us. 'Just behind those walls there is a real taste of what Nuriel's got to offer, in all its forms.'

'Really?' Sonika said. 'Then we've definitely got to explore every last inch of it, right, Kaito?'

Kaito assented, and Luka was still silent. The pair looked at me, and I warned them off commenting with a look. Thankfully, they heeded my warning and carried on talking to Sven.

'Oh, yes, I forgot,' Sven said. 'Here's a map of the place. Should come in useful more to you than me.' He handed it over to me, and I rolled it up and placed it in my bag.

Once we were docked, I turned to Sven and thanked him for taking us on the journey.

'Sure you won't help us unload all this cargo?' he joked. 'No, you lot go on. There's plenty for you to see. It's been good having you on this journey. And if you ever need passage back, well, you know where to find me.'

He helped us down the ramp to the dock, and all four of us proceeded to walk up the steps that led up to giant wooden doors leading into Mircia proper. There were two guards either side of the doors, and suddenly, I thought of something.

'What if they don't speak the same language as us?' I whispered to the three. Luka snorted, and for once I was glad of her derision.

'I speak yourlanguage, do I not? It is called the common tongue for a reason, Miku. This country spoke it long before Mirren.'

I heard one of the guards snigger behind us, and I sent a glare his way. He quickly shut up, and went to open the door.

'Welcome to Nuriel,' he muttered, and pushed the door open.

Stepping inside, it was all I could do not to gape. Mircia itself was balanced on a hill, with a giant church at the top. The buildings were all cream stone with faint red roof tiles, with small leaded windows set into them. Cobblestone streets wound their way through the city, snake-like and seemingly endless. The church itself however, from what I could see, had actual pictures in the glass itself. I pointed to it, and asked Luka what it was.

'They are called stained-glass windows. Only churches are allowed to have them in Nuriel, since they are used to depict the gods.'

'They're beautiful,' I said, but then frowned. 'I can't believe it's right at the top of this gigantic hill, though.'

Luka rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

'Well, what are we waiting for?' Sonika said. 'Let's go explore! We've got all day after all, so we may as well stay at an inn here.'

'And climb all those steps?' I said, pouting. 'We'll melt before we reach the top.'

'Oh, stop complaining,' Luka said. 'The heat is much better than the dreary weather of your homeland.'

I narrowed my eyes at her, but she just started walking ahead.

The city itself seemed simple enough from the bottom of the hill, but once we started climbing, it became like a maze of streets, alleyways, with seemingly random open squares where people – elves – were selling their wares. I got attracted to what appeared to be a blacksmith, though they had weapons and armour unlike anything I'd ever seen. It was ornate yet practical, and I could feel the longing building up in my mind. The other three had gone off to a separate stall, undoubtedly a magical one.

'A human!' the vendor said, suddenly, now that he had turned away from his other customer. 'Wearing Mirrenese armour at that. May I take a look? It's been a long time since someone like you walked through this city. Oh, my name! Gaius, at your service.'

'Of course! Go ahead,' I said, and he quickly stepped out from behind the stall and took a long look at me, muttering under his breath.

'Who made this, if I may ask? And your sword?'

'My father,' I said, a proud note entering my voice. 'He's a blacksmith too, you see.'

'I assume you have your helmet stowed away in that bag of yours?'

'Oh, I never took it with me. My hair kind of gets in the way a little,' I said, and he shook his head.

'Every warrior must have a helmet. What happens if you have a sword aimed at your head, hmm?'

'Well, I never thought about it like that.'

'It's decided then. I will make you one, and it will match your armour so perfectly no one will be able to tell the difference,' he said, so I started to pull out my coin purse. He shook his head again. 'No, no, pay me in the morning, and only if you like it. I've always wanted to try my hand at something other than my usual fare, but unfortunately the clientele here are quite particular.'

Luka had drifted over in the midst of our conversation, and Gaius gave her a look as well.

'Ah,' he said. 'An elf wearing Mirrenese armour. Never thought I'd see the day. Not as well made as this young lady's, but it will do the job.'

'Unfortunately,' Luka said, 'I am not one for armour. I was rather forced into the situation.'

'A magic user by nature, then?' Gaius said, and Luka nodded. He tutted. 'We elves do enjoy our magic. There's no love for craftsmanship in this country anymore. Anyway, come back to me in the morning and I will have you crafted that helmet.'

'Thank you, Gaius,' I said, and he smiled, waving it off. I turned to Luka. 'Come on, let's get Kaito and Sonika and explore some more.'

Bidding Gaius a goodbye, we carried on our way.

* * *

Once we reached the top of the hill, I felt almost dead from the heat. Luka rolled her eyes at my whining.

'When we make it further south,' she said, 'you will have to just get used to it.'

'How can it be even hotter down south?' I whined. 'That's just wrong.'

'Let's just go into the church and cool off,' Kaito said, helpfully. I followed him inside, and I again had to force my mouth closed at the sight within.

Never having had a chance to step into a church in Mirren, although I did know they existed, meant I had nothing to compare the Nuriel one to. The stained-glass windows up close were lovingly detailed, though I couldn't tell which god was which. My father had never been particularly religious, and we held no texts on the gods in our home. I had only ever really heard about the gods through his stories of them. The largest one at the back of the church held all the gods together, and three shrines were set out on a dais in front of it.

'I have to say,' Kaito said, 'I haven't set foot in a church for a long time. I doubt the gods watch over someone like me.'

'Don't say that,' Sonika said. 'That's much more applicable to me, anyway.'

'I believe that would be most applicable to myself, actually,' Luka said, her voice only carrying a trace of humour. 'Miku may be the only one which the gods are smiling upon.'

'Oh, I doubt that,' I said, shifting my feet on the stone floor. Luka placed a hand on my shoulder before moving off to one of the shrines. 'Hey, Luka, which ones belong to which god?'

'This,' she said, pointing to the one on the left, which held the image of a snake eating its own tail, 'belongs to Yamina. The tree belongs to Internezzo, and the woman is Crypto.'

'Then, I think I'd like some time to pray,' I said. Luka nodded, and she along with the others left me alone.

 _I'm not sure where to begin,_ I thought to myself, or rather, to Crypto. _Maybe I'd better start by apologising. Not because I've never really spoken to you before, but because of all the things I've done. All the things I've failed to do. I'm surprised you've not created some sort of divine punishment for me yet, but I suppose that's not what gods do._

 _Saying sorry doesn't really cover it. I guess all I can do is try to make up for it, in my own way. By loving. By trusting. But even then… having that in return is something I'm not really sure how to handle, when it comes to the situations I've led us into._

 _I know that they've said it's not my fault, but I can't help but feel that way. Especially now that Luka's got her scar. I try not to notice it, but is that doing a disservice to her? I don't know. Luka seems to appreciate me not talking about it, so silent I'll stay._

 _I'm not asking for forgiveness. I'm just praying that nothing awful will happen to my friends again. I know that's a tough ask, but please… if you can spare them, you can do whatever you like to me. As long as my friends don't get hurt any more._

Squeezing my eyes shut and banishing the tears that were threatening to show themselves, I stood up and went over to them.

'All done?' Sonika said. 'Great. Let's find somewhere to spend the night and get something to eat. I'm _starving.'_

* * *

Luka's hands were running through my hair, and I sighed at her touch.

'You are sure that you want this, yes?'

'I am.'

The scissors gleamed menacingly in the candlelight as Luka held them. The stone walls of the inn kept out the worst of the heat, which hadn't particularly diminished with the slow setting of the sun.

The inns I were used to had long been banished by this new style of living. No more were there fire pits sunk into the floor or adorning the wall. Instead, the bar took up most of one wall, and colourfully painted tables and chairs were scattered across the floor. In the corner, a musician played the lute, and her voice could be heard even through the closed door to our room, along with the gentle chatter of the elves outside.

'It is a pity that you feel you must do this.'

'Gaius was right. Judging from the type of situations we've found ourselves in, it wouldn't be long before someone threatened to cut off my head. And there would be nothing to stop them.' That gave her pause.

'You could just cut it a little shorter. Just enough that you could hold it in a bun.'

'You're really going to miss my hair, aren't you?'

She ran her fingers through it again, and I leaned ever so slightly into her touch.

'I appear to be not the only one who would miss this.'

'Okay, you have me there. But I'm serious. It all has to go. I may as well go as short as possible if I really am going to do this.'

Luka took a deep breath, and stepped behind me.

'I cannot believe I am letting you push me into this.'

'But I bet you're curious as to what I'm going to look like. Imagine Kaito and Sonika's faces in the morning when they see me with my new hairstyle.'

She shook her head, and held the scissors up to one of my twin-tails. I nodded, and she began to cut.

Watching as it fell to the ground, I felt an odd sense of loss. Not only because my head felt lighter, but I had spent years growing it to get it to the length it was. My dad used to trim it for me once every month or so, and it had been a bonding moment between us both every time. Just the quiet of the crackling fire, and our voices as we chatted away about nothing in particular.

With Luka, it was different. She was silent as she aimed the scissors at my other twin-tail, now sadly an only child. But the air between us felt charged, the start of something I would always look forward to, now.

Even though I took charge in those situations from time to time, she still felt many, many years ahead of me in every regard. At least in terms of an actual relationship we were both still in our infancy. But as for the things that came with that relationship… I pondered who she had learned them with. Had there been one, or many? It didn't matter now because she was with me, but I still couldn't help but wonder. I knew for a fact that there most likely hadn't been any emotional attachment involved, judging from how she had used to be, how she had been raised.

She had begun cutting my hair close to my head, teasing in layers and shaping my hair into something I hoped would be presentable. She did have experience cutting her own hair, as she'd told me before we'd begun. But obviously never something that was as short as it was going to be now. Luka had snorted and said that she could, of course, do something as simple as that.

She moved over to my fringe, just trimming it slightly so it wouldn't hang in my eyes the way it had been doing recently. Her face was creased with concentration, her eyes focused on her handiwork.

'There,' she said, stepping back. 'I am finished. I will fetch the mirror.'

She took it from the corner of the room and held it in front of me, and my eyes widened.

'Luka… this is incredible. Thank you,' I said, and she gave a smug, self-satisfied smile.

'Of course it is. What else were you expecting?'

I laughed, shaking my head, and stood up, enveloping her in a hug. She reciprocated, leaning back to look at me once more. Bringing us together in a kiss, it quickly grew into something more insistent.

Luka's hands snaked their way down to my hips, and as our tongues entwined, she moved her leg in between mine, causing me to groan at the unexpected friction. Heat pooled low down, and it was everything I could do not to grind against her.

I grasped her behind, as she had done to me, and she sighed against my lips. She brought her leg from between mine and wrapped it around me instead, and I held her upwards, prompting her to wrap her other leg around me so I was cradling her completely. I smiled, knowing that she would have never allowed this if she had been thinking about it rationally, but I knew these were times I could count on her to let go a little.

Moving us towards the bed, I lowered her down on to it. I straddled her quickly, not wishing to lose the closeness we had. My lips moved from her mouth to her earlobe, gently nipping it before moving down across her jaw, leaving featherlight kisses there. Going to her neck and finding her pulse point earned me a groan, and I bit down, revelling in the fact I could elicit these kinds of noises from Luka. She breathed out my name, but then pulled me backwards so that we were both lay flat out on the bed, me on top.

We had never gotten ourselves entangled in a position like this before, but Luka quickly regained control, flipping us over.

'You have certainly become far more precocious. I cannot allow it for long, now can I?' she said, and smiled, a predator's grin, before setting in for the kill.

Our breaths were getting heavier now, our scents and senses intermingled with one another's. Every touch felt electric, every hurried kiss a static shock.

My hands ran down her shoulders, and then she grasped one of them and guided it downwards towards her chest. My eyes widened, but Luka was still smiling, so I gently felt her breast beneath her shirt. She moaned, quietly, so I brought both hands up to her chest and massaged.

The room seemed to heat up with every moment, and inside I felt the same way as Luka's eyes flickered shut with pleasure. She growled as I took my hands away and held her by the shoulders, taking in her beauty.

Her face was ever so slightly flushed, her hair falling waves around us in tangles. Her eyes, now open, were a deep, warm blue, pupils blown wide with lust and longing.

'You cannot possibly know how much I want you, Miku.' Her hand trailed down across my chest, my stomach, and stopped at the edge of my trousers. 'But only if you will let me.'

'Not tonight,' I said, at length. 'Just… just this is enough.'

She nodded, and we fell into one another once more, holding each other as close as we could for the rest of the night.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I wanted to say a big thank you to Wolfy Schnee for this story. She's helped me a lot over the course of this, giving me ideas for future chapters and ones gone by, like the previous one (that makeout session would've never have gotten written in the way it was otherwise.) She's also got a huge idea stored up for later chapters, one that should bring some levity into the fic once we start down the more serious tone. I'm sure you'll all enjoy it! I should've given credit earlier, really, but I always write the authors notes before the chapter, and I always forget D:**

 **I'm also sorry for the wait, and wanted to thank you all for being patient with me. Here's a longer chapter to make up for it :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine (Luka's POV)

That night had been a peaceful sleep, and I had awoken to find Miku curled up on the other side of the bed, facing away from me. Thankfully, it did not appear as though she had suffered with any nightmares, so I spent a while looking at her face, wondering.

Last night had been as far as we had ever ventured in that regard. I had almost said everything, then, but had decided to bury it once more. The closer we became, the more I wanted to say my secrets out loud.

But, I admitted quietly to myself, I was afraid. Afraid that she would leave, despite everything we had worked towards. Despite everything she had helped me become. Maybe, if she did leave, I would revert back to my old ways. That provided me less comfort than it once would have done, I realised. I also did not find that knowledge as troubling as I once would have.

Though I would have to tell her soon. The further we travelled south, the more likely it was that I would be recognised. I would prefer to tell her myself than let her find out through other means. That had not gone well in the past, and I cared for her more deeply than I had back then. She had just been a means to an end, then.

Now… now she had awoken in me feelings that I doubted I could ever supress again.

I moved over to her, cupping her face with my hand, and she stirred, sleepy turquoise eyes opening to meet my gaze.

'Good morning, Luka,' she said, smiling. Sitting up, she stretched, making a cute squeak as she did so. It was this, I realised, I would miss the most. The more passionate side of our relationship was special, yes, but this was even more so. I did not want to face an empty bed.

'Good morning, Miku,' I said, finally.

'Something on your mind?'

Oh, if only she realised. I shook my head and we began to get ready.

* * *

Kaito and Sonika were already at a table when we made our entrance. Both their mouths dropped open as they saw Miku.

'What – I mean… just, what?' Sonika said. Miku giggled and gave a little twirl.

'So, what do you think?'

'I love it!' Sonika shouted, and ran over to ruffle Miku's new haircut. Miku fought her off, and they began a playfight. Shaking my head, I went to sit down opposite Kaito.

'Did you cut it, then?' he said. I nodded. 'I didn't realise you could do that sort of thing.'

'I have learnt many things, in the time I have been alive.'

'Another mystery to add to the pile,' he said, and I tilted my head. 'You're going to have to explain those secrets one day. We all know you've got them… well, maybe Sonika doesn't, but Miku and I do. I know you'll tell her first, but make it quick, okay? The longer you drag this out the more it's going to hurt.'

It was a warning, I knew that. I had forgotten that he knew of the secret about my parents, as he had made no mention of the matter since. 'Why did you not tell her of my parents when you said you would?' I asked, so quietly only Kaito would hear.

'I was rather occupied with becoming a vampire,' he said. 'And then I realised that something like that had to come from you. It would've been wrong for me to say it. I knew it wasn't my place, in the end, angry as I was.'

'And are you still angry now?'

'You would know if I was,' he said, and that was that.

Sonika and Miku came back from their fight, with Miku looking thoroughly defeated. She soon brightened up, however, digging through her bag to lay the map out on the table.

'So, we need to decide how we're going to find Luka's parents,' Miku said. I frowned, putting on a mask of deep thought. I would have to play this carefully. I could see Kaito looking at me.

'We are better heading right to the city of Veronis. That is where I was based for much of my life, and my parents may be in the surrounding area. As you can see, Nuriel is split up into regions, each governed by a different party. We will have to cross their borders in order to get to Veronis proper.' Since I actually had no clue as to where they might have been hiding, this was the safest option, plus it would give me enough time spill my secrets when needed. As long as we did not actually enter Veronis before I had my powers back, I would be alright.

Limuria city would also be a problem. In my time as ruler of Veronis, I had managed to spread my affairs further than my own region, mainly through manipulating the current ruling parties. The royalty in Nuriel was notoriously corrupt, and I had managed to work it into my favour. Either that, or assassinating whoever got in my way – subtly, of course. The heir to the throne easily fell into my traps, making them puppet rulers. But Limuria… their rulers, Ezra and Illaria, had been difficult to work with. No doubt they had seized the opportunity to become more powerful with my disappearance. But, we had the region of Orwais, which we were in now, and Azer to cross before we had to worry about that.

Time, it seemed, had given me its blessing.

'We have a long way to go, then,' Miku said. 'We're definitely going to have to find some horses.'

'And some proper food,' Kaito said quietly. 'Luka and I have been surviving off bottles for far too long.'

'Right,' Miku said, without missing a beat. 'Well, let me go and get my new helmet, and then we'll leave Mircia and get on the road to…. Varino, is the next town.'

'This all sounds great,' Sonika said. 'But we'll be on the road for the full moon. I'm used to it, but I'm not on my own now. We'll have to find a cave or something I can hide in.'

'There are many abandoned forts and similar such things off the beaten track,' I said. 'We will find something suitable. I would not worry.'

The three stared at me, but smiled, Miku's being the brightest.

'Hey, Luka actually showed some empathy for someone other than Miku,' Sonika said, grinning. I glared at her.

'Moving swiftly on…' Miku said quickly. 'Let's get some breakfast and get out of here.'

* * *

The day, to Miku's sour disposition, was only marginally less hot than it had been yesterday. We had reached Gaius's stall, and the elf waited for us with a smile. I noticed that his eyes lingered on my face for a moment, as he had done the day before. I had forgotten until we came to Mircia that elves were far less forgiving when it came to scars.

With a theatrical flourish, he presented the helmet to Miku, and she gasped.

'Oh, Gaius, it's wonderful. It matches perfectly,' she said, taking it and trying it on. It was simple in design, like the rest of Miku's armour, but she was right – it matched very well indeed.

'Now,' Gaius said, 'you'll be protected like a proper warrior.' Miku grinned, her mouth the only part of her I could see fully with the helmet on. Her eyes were shadowed behind the visor. She pawed through her bag once more and paid the elf, who gave us self-satisfied smirk. 'Be on your journey then. I'm sure you'll need that helmet soon. The roads aren't as safe as they used to be, these days.'

I frowned, but did not say anything. I would have thought that Gumi, assuming she was Veronis's ruler, would have strived to leech out the corruption of Nuriel, hero that she was. Perhaps it was too soon to be thinking of such things.

* * *

Thankfully, the descent down past the church was downhill, and one could see the road out of Mircia beyond into the region of Orwais. If one had good eyesight, they could even spot Varino off in the distance, surrounded by lush forests and meandering streams.

As much as I felt apprehensive about the coming days, I had to admit to myself that it was good to be on familiar soil. The earth here was lighter, the water a healthy turquoise, and the sky seemed to arch over us instead of pressing down with foreboding grey clouds. Miku and Sonika had filled their water flasks up to the brim, and I reminded them to keep them topped up as we ventured forth. Once we came to the bottom of the hill, we searched for a stable to buy two horses. One, Kaito would ride with Sonika – who could thankfully ride a horse, and the other Miku would ride with me.

'I assume you are going to give it another ridiculous name,' I said, ruefully, but Miku was grinning at me.

'I know you loved Artax just as much as I did.'

'No way!' Sonika cried. 'You called your horse Artax? That's so cool.'

'Why does everyone know of this damned adventurer except me?' I said, and the three of them laughed.

'He's not just an _adventurer,'_ Sonika said. 'He's a hero! Like the stories, y'know?'

'Really?' Miku said, and Sonika nodded vigorously. 'But we've met actual heroes.'

'You're joking. No way, that's amazing! I didn't even know we had heroes in Mirren.'

'I don't know much about heroes, to be honest,' Miku said, and Kaito nodded as well.

'Well,' Sonika began. 'They're mortal, for one thing, if I recall correctly. But they're supposed to be really tough to kill despite that, though I'm not sure why you'd want to.' I stared straight ahead. I could certainly think of many reasons to kill Gumi. 'They're kind, good people, only picked to become heroes by the gods if they've done enough good deeds in their lifetime, or proved themselves worthy by overcoming difficult or impossible odds. Being a hero should be every adventurer's dream.'

Every adventurer's dream. I supposed that I was an adventurer, now, even though I was royalty, also. It was far from my dream.

But what was my dream now? I still wished to ascend the throne, but how would I do that, with these three by my side? They would not stand for the ways of my past. I was certainly not the same as I was back then.

Did I regret it, my time as a queen?

'I still have the adventure book, by the way. You know, the one you lost,' Miku said, nudging me and bringing me out of my reverie. I rolled my eyes.

'I did not lose. I merely wanted to see what happened to Artax with the options I had.'

'Which meant you lost.'

'I never lose.'

Miku shook her head and carried on walking to the stable.

We purchased the horses after a small bit of bargaining, and we set off into the forest. Sonika soon named her horse Teto, but it took Miku a good while longer before she settled on Ritsu.

I shook my head, but held my tongue. It pleased the both of them to name the beasts, so I would not cause an unnecessary argument, as much as it pained me. I had a feeling that this would not end well, given the last time Miku had owned a horse. Hopefully, we would not be besieged by any unwanted vampires.

As evening took its hold over the world, Kaito spotted a ruined fort deeper into the woods off the road.

'It's lit up, though,' he said, peering through the trees. 'We should tie the horses a little off the path and go the rest on foot. We might have the element of surprise, given the foliage.'

'I highly doubt that,' I said. 'With Miku and I in our armour, the noise would surely attract sentries, if there are any.'

'For some reason, I didn't think elves would really be bandits,' Sonika said.

'There are just as many pathways in an elvish life as there are humans,' I said. Sonika shrugged.

'Well, the only thing we can do is try. And hey, they might not be bandits, y'know?' The three of us looked at Sonika, who just laughed sheepishly. 'Yeah, alright, maybe they are. Who else'd be cooped up in a ruin like this?'

Once we had tied up the horses in a more secluded spot, we made our way up to the side of the fort. I could hear singing from inside. Bad singing.

'Most definitely bandits,' Miku whispered, echoing my own thoughts. 'The singing's dreadful enough, anyway.'

'Why do they always seem to sing the same songs?' Sonika whispered. 'I thought they'd at least sing something else in Nuriel.'

'Will you two be quiet and take the front gate? Cause a distraction and allow Kaito and I to climb over this wall,' I whispered, trying to put a harsh tone on my words without raising my voice.

'Will do,' Sonika said, and the two moved off, granting Kaito and I some time to prepare.

'I always forget that I'm stronger now,' Kaito said quietly. 'And faster. Maybe I should look into getting a weapon myself. Necromancy isn't exactly useful when everyone is alive.'

'As the years go on, you will only grow stronger. As for your powers… well, it sounds as though there shall be a few dead to practice upon.'

As I spoke, I heard the sounds of shouts, some of which were cut short prematurely. Kaito and I took the chance to climb up the wall, with Kaito going first and lending me a hand, which I accepted after a moment of hesitation.

There was no one on our vantage point, and we could see that most of the meagre resources of the bandits had been spent trying to fight Miku and Sonika. The earth magician was in her element, pointed stones circling around her that had been ripped from the cobblestone floor. However, Miku – though her sword was bloody – was panting thickly. Not due to any sort of wound as far as I could see, but her expression seemed pained nonetheless. I could not think about it now, not when we had work to do, but I set it aside to ask about it later.

As Kaito and I descended from the wall down some stone steps, Sonika stood over someone who was barely clinging on to life.

'Is there anyone inside?' she said, and the bandit shook their head. Sonika smiled cheerily and walked off towards the door to the fort, leaving the elf to their fate. 'Well, this looks good enough. The full moon's tomorrow, so we should stay here for now.'

Kaito shook his head at her blasé attitude but agreed anyway. I looked over at Miku, who gave a single, silent nod, having taken off her helmet. Waving the other two away to let Kaito feed, I went over to Miku and put my hand on her shoulder, looking down at her. Her eyes were trained on the floor.

'What is the matter?' I asked. She swallowed, then brought her gaze up to meet my own. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

'It's just… it's been a long time since we last did anything like this. I still get those nightmares.'

'I know.'

'I mean, they attacked us as soon as we showed ourselves. But I can't help but think that I'm still a-'

'No. You are nothing like that.'

'How do you know? How can you know something like that, Luka?' Miku cried, gripping me by the shoulders.

'Because you are not me,' I said quietly. Miku froze and her eyes widened.

'Luka… you can't say something like that.'

There was so much she was still yet to learn about me. So much that I had neglected to tell her, hoping it would one day reveal itself without me having to open my mouth, to face her after it was all said and done.

And yet I still could not tell her now.

'You trust me, do you not?' I said, and she nodded. 'Trust that I have faith in you, along with Kaito and Sonika. We have faith in you. We trust you. No matter what.'

She nodded, and even though we both knew the battle was far from over, we had decided to let it be, for now.

* * *

After I had fed myself that night, and after we had brought the horses over, we settled inside after a brief exploration of the fort. It turned out that there was an expansive cellar which Sonika could hole up in, and there were plenty of heavy boxes of old provisions that we could barricade against the door to the cellar itself.

Though Sonika appeared to be as cheerful as ever, there were indicators of her anxiousness through her body language. Not being able to stand or sit completely still, appearing lost in thought when left alone, perking up at the slightest noise – the beast inside of her was restless. I could at least sympathise with her, though I did not offer any empty comfort. We all knew it was going to be a terrible experience, Sonika more than anyone, she did not need patronising reassurances.

Kaito was also clearly worried, though again, he did not voice it. He just sat beside her and discussed their magic, keeping her occupied. Miku did her best to follow the conversation, though it was also clear that she was completely lost. Instead, she just listened and appeared attentive, offering a constant smile.

We retired to sleep early, and woke late, judging from the light filtering in through the small windows. Sonika was pale and sickly looking. I noticed that she and Kaito were holding hands. Miku was also looking, but chose not to comment. Now was not the time, and although Miku could be obtuse at times, she wasn't tactless.

The wait for evening seemed to take forever, and if it felt like that for me, I could barely imagine what it felt like for Sonika.

But evening came, for better or worse, and we walked Sonika down to the cellar. She was shivering.

'Put the boxes of stuff in front of the door. Pile it as high as you can. If I get any of you…' Sonika said, her voice strained.

'That's not going to happen,' Kaito said. 'We'll barricade it as best we can, but that door looks tough as nails. It's metal.'

'Even so, you've not seen me when I'm like this.'

'I know,' Kaito said easily.

'Just remember. If I get out, you'll have to fight me. I can run faster than all of you, and I'm stronger than even you, Kaito. You'll just have to do your best to kill me.'

We nodded, and Sonika closed her eyes. Sighing deeply, she stepped into the room and closed the door. The metal creaked, echoing off the walls.

We immediately started pulling over the boxes to the door, stacking them as high as they could go. We put everything we could find there, large sacks of flour, crates of alcohol – everything. Kaito spoke to Sonika all the while. She answered back, although her voice was very muffled. I was not sure that she could even hear Kaito, but the sound of his voice must have been soothing in some way for her. I imagined what it would be like if Miku was on the other side of that door, and suppressed a shudder. We sat down in front of the makeshift barricade, and Kaito continued to talk.

After a while, Sonika stopped answering back, the muffled buzz of her voice faded away. Kaito's fists were clenched, and Miku was biting her lip so hard I feared it would draw blood.

Then a scream cut through the silence. Kaito stood up immediately, looking as though he would like nothing more than to rip away the barricade and go in there to be with her. Another, then another, until they became tinged with hideous growls and snarls.

Finally, a howl seared through the walls, primal and deadly. It was loud, but not as loud as it could have been. I assumed that Sonika had taken herself away from the door when she started the change, just so her beast form would not immediately focus on the door – the only way out of the cellar. Miku's eyes were wide, and she shifted a little closer to me.

Kaito began to talk again, about nothing in particular, all the while facing the barricade. He sat down cross-legged, eyes trained on the boxes in front of him. Miku looked at me, then steeled herself and went to sit by him, hand on his shoulder. I stood in the shadows, and waited.

After an hour of growls, and Kaito's steady voice, I had to admit to myself that even I was unsettled by all of this. I had thought that this would be a rather boring affair, but Sonika had managed to make herself a fixture in my life, much like Kaito and Miku. That enough was enough to shake my core, but having this… concern for her on top of it all was rather alarming.

But it was not unwelcomed. Not anymore.

A while later, it seemed that Sonika – or rather, the beast – had discovered the door. And it wanted out.

A great bang made Miku stiffen, although Kaito kept his composure. He was still talking, eyes closed and hands on his knees. I wondered if he was doing this more for himself rather than Sonika at this point.

The next hour passed with some difficulty. The bangs, though ferocious at first, seemed to have lessened over time. I did not think that the beast was giving up, or tiring, though I knew little about werewolves. Perhaps Sonika had found something else to occupy her down in that cellar, something else to rip apart.

Another hour. We were all sat close together, now, and Miku was resting her head on my shoulder while draping an arm around Kaito. He finally paused, speaking more quietly to us, voice hoarse.

'I want to be with her.'

'I know,' Miku said gently. 'I know.'

'This is what she didn't want any of us to see,' he said. 'We've spoken, outside of time with you two. She wanted to split up from us, after the boat trip. Explore Nuriel by herself and see if she could find a cure. I managed to convince her to stay, but her feelings… I don't know what this has cost them.'

'Do you love her?' Miku asked. Kaito laughed and gave a rueful smile.

'I forget how young you are sometimes, Miku. I feel like I understand her, if that's what you mean. We've both been saddled with something we don't want, a curse in many ways. Hers is worse than mine, though I don't suppose you can categorize these sorts of things.'

'Do you think you'll look for a cure, too?'

'Maybe, one day. I want to help Sonika first, though. And you too, Luka.'

I thought back to our conversation earlier, about my secrets – well, one of my secrets, thankfully the only one he knew about. And yet he still wanted to help me.

Would Miku?

Another bang broke our train of thought, and it was back to the waiting game.

Kaito didn't speak again, after that.

* * *

That night felt like the longest I had ever bore witness to. The banging never ceased after the second round, and although Miku told me that I could go and get some sleep, I refused.

But finally, finally, morning came, and with it, a tired, hoarse voice.

'Kaito?' Sonika's voice came floating through the walls. 'I'm okay. It's morning.'

Silently, Kaito got up and started moving the barricade away, Miku quickly getting up after him with a stretch of her limbs. I helped, though not being as strong with my lack of powers meant that I could not move everything with the same grace and speed they could. But we managed it together, and the door opened slowly from the other side. Sonika looked worse for wear, of course, but not as sickly looking as last night. She gave us a wan smile, her arms folded over her chest, almost as though she was hugging herself. Sonika let out a long breath.

'I'm sorry for putting you through that. You all look as tired as I feel.'

'Don't apologise,' Kaito said. 'There's nothing to be sorry for. This is just what happens. We're a team, don't forget that.'

She smiled, although I could see that her eyes were shining at the same time. Sonika did not let the tears fall, however.

'Let's get you something to eat,' Miku said, yawning. 'And then we'll get out on the road. The fresh air will do us good.'

'That sounds like a plan,' Sonika said, obviously grateful to get away from the topic at hand. Miku beamed, and guided Sonika up the stairs to the main part of the fort.

* * *

We slowed down our pace to recover from the lack of sleep, and Sonika's turning, so by the time evening fell again we had to camp out in the forest rather than taking the extra leg to Varino. Miku went to wash up the bowls she and Sonika had used, hunting for a nearby stream, and also to fill up their flasks with the fresh water. I followed after a moment, following her tracks through the soil.

She had found a suitable stream, but although the bowls were clean, she kept on wiping the rag over them. Quietly, I sat beside her, and she put the bowls away and rested her head on my shoulder.

'You never got a chance to utilise your training,' Miku said.

'I believe that you both had the situation in hand.'

'We're going to start it up again in Varino. You need to keep on practising, no matter what.'

I did not argue. I knew why she wanted me to continue this charade, even though I was not as adept at the practice as I had hoped I would be.

'I do not think we shall continue your lessons, however,' I said. Miku laughed.

'I'm really that bad?' she said, and I huffed.

'Even with a teacher such as myself, I do not think you shall master the art of stealth, no.' She laughed again, and we sat in a comfortable silence, watching the stream bubble its way through the light soil.

'You know…' she said, sitting up to face me properly. 'We haven't kissed in a while. I miss you.'

'How can you miss me? I am right here.' I knew what she meant, however, and cupped her face with my hands.

She sighed as soon as I began to kiss her. It was all touch, ones that made us both shudder in contentment and piercing desire. And hand on my back, one drawing me closer by my neck. A kiss to my jawline, to my neck, to my collarbone. A small breath escaped me and I tilted my head back to allow her better access. Miku shifted, her legs wrapped around me as she straddled me.

'What do you want?' I murmured.

'Not here,' she said. 'But when we get to Varino, I promise… I'm ready.' The words sparked in me a feeling that I once would not have been able to name, along with a deep-seated lust that I had to place a lid on so I did not forget myself. 'Just hold me, for now.'

I did not need to be asked twice.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Well, we got here eventually – I did promise last chapter, in a way. Hopefully I can pull this off. We start right off in the action, since you all know they're in the next town and so on, I don't need to keep writing it. Please let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty – (Miku's POV)

My head was against her chest, caught in an embrace that was gentle as it was telling of what was to come. The soft, stilted rise and fall of her chest told me all that I needed to know.

'You are sure that you want this?' Luka murmured. I nodded. 'No. I want to hear it from your lips, Miku.'

'Yes. Yes, I want this. I want _you.'_ I looked up at her, and she gave a small smile. There was something behind her eyes, though, something that had become more prominent since we'd come to Nuriel. But now, it felt like it wasn't the time. As much as I wanted Luka, I knew that she wanted me the same way in return, and though she appeared experienced, there was an ever so slight hesitance in her movements now.

When she kissed me, entangling tongues and hands and senses, something hot and primal coiled down below. I wrapped my arms around Luka to bring her closer, knowing truly and deeply that this was what I wanted. The journey, Sonika's transformation, my ability to lead and protect the group… all of that was a distant memory as I breathed in Luka's subtle, spicy scent.

I made sure to take extra care when kissing her scar, and she gave a little breath of shock as I did so. She brought her hand up to the side of my head and guided me back to her mouth, but I knew she just wanted to thank me, rather than lead me away.

We broke apart, panting slightly, but unable to catch our breaths as we drank one another in. Slowly, Luka ran her hands up my sides, bringing them up to the top button of my shirt.

'You… you first,' I said, face reddening a little. Luka smiled, but didn't say anything, instead unbuttoning her own shirt. As she undid each one, pale, cool skin showed itself, and I couldn't help but stare at the expanse of flat, toned stomach. Before I could do anything, Luka brought me up for another kiss, and with each one, pushed me further and further towards the bed until I had to sit down with a thump. Taking the opportunity to straddle me brought a moan out of the both of us with the friction. She rocked her hips once and groaned again.

This was a heady feeling of lust, love, and power. Was I really doing this to her? Was I really causing those same feelings she brought out in me?

Our foreheads were pressed together, and Luka looked into my eyes for affirmation as her fingers hovered over the first button of my shirt. I pulled back a little and nodded. Her eyes seemed to darken, and she flung the shirt away. I bit my lip when her eyes sought the scar that ridged across my stomach, but soon gave a gasp as she leant down and kissed along it.

'You are beautiful,' Luka said. 'Do not forget that.' I shivered at her words, and she ran her hands up and down my arms for a moment as she kissed me softly.

I made a small mewl of surprise when she pushed me back flat on the bed, and we struggled with her clothes for a minute.

'Who invented leather trousers?' I grumbled, as we tried to shimmy them off without falling over. Luka laughed, and I felt my heart melt. 'You laughed again.'

Something tightened in her features, but it was gone so quickly I wasn't sure if it had been there to begin with. I kissed her again, to make sure to push whatever feelings she was having away. Slipping the tip of my tongue in her mouth caused her to suck on it, drawing out a moan from me.

Suddenly, Luka's hands were at the back of my breast band, and she gave a small tug on it.

'G-go on,' I stuttered. She didn't need to be asked twice, pulling the band away until it revealed what she sought. Looking down so I could see what she was so interested in brought a new perspective. Never had I thought someone would look at me the way Luka was gazing at me now, as though I was the only person she would ever want. Luka ran her hands up from my waist, thumbs drifting over my stomach, which made me gasp.

'Ticklish?' Luka asked, with a small smirk on her face. I pouted, although my ire was quickly forgotten as she moved her hands upwards and dragged her thumbs across my breasts properly. That elicited an entirely different gasp. 'And sensitive, it seems.'

'Stop teasing,' I breathed, and tried to reach around behind Luka so I could untie her own breast band. But before I could manage it, she leant down and took one of my nipples in her mouth.

I hissed at the sudden jolt of pleasure, arching my chest forward slightly so I could feel it even more. Luka rolled her hips again, and that coil of heat tightened almost unbearably. My hands fisted in her hair as she sucked, and I swore I heard a small growl of pleasure. She pulled away, and we went in for another kiss – sloppy, hot, messy and beautiful.

Luka leant over slightly so we could push off my own trousers. All my embarrassment had fled out the window as that tight ball of heat consumed every nerve. It felt like I was burning up, a stark contrast to Luka's pale, cool skin. Somewhere among the swell of kisses I had managed to finally pull off Luka's band and had thrown it across the room somewhere.

It was all frantic breaths and stilted movement, Luka's tongue in my mouth, my fingers playing with one of her nipples until it became erect in my hand. I couldn't even begin to think about whether I was doing this right, it was all about whether I could please her, hear those moans and make her say my name.

She had wriggled out of her underwear, tossed it away, and for a moment I couldn't even believe that this woman was straddling me, so beautiful that she was. Her eyes lowered down, and her fingers stopped at the top of my own. Luka gazed at me, eyes so dark that the blue seemed to have vanished, a question hovering in their depths.

'Do it,' I said, quiet but firm. This was it, this was what we had been heading to all this time.

And I couldn't wait any longer.

I pushed down with her, hands on top of her own. Luka slid them down my legs, and for a moment we just looked at one another, drinking the sight in of each other. I couldn't quite believe we had actually made it this far, that we-

Luka chose that moment to move and stroke a hand down below, and I gave an abrupt gasp of pleasure.

She grinned, a predator's grin, and did it again, kept going, and oh, this was so much better than anything I had tried myself. All I could hear was my own quick breathing, each one tinged with a moan, gods, if this felt this good then-

Luka slid a finger inside, slowly, and that elicited a strangled sort of moan that was so loud I feared the houses down the street had heard me.

She began to move, still slowly, getting me used to the feeling of her inside me, but still painfully just not enough.

'S-stop teasing and, ah – get on with it,' I gasped. Her smile just grew wider, and she gave a haughty little laugh that was cut short by my leaning up and kissing her. She didn't stop, and I moaned into her mouth as her hands tugged at the remains of my hair.

Luka added a second finger, and the air was punctuated by small gasps and groans, each louder than the last.

My skin felt like fire, slick with sweat and yet I couldn't care less, just focused on Luka and the scent of our bodies as I rocked my hips shamelessly to grasp at every ounce of extra pleasure.

All the questions I had for her were burned away as that coil tightened almost painfully, and I knew I was close, my toes curling and breathing ragged.

'Say my name,' Luka ordered.

'L-Luka, gods-' I whined, not even caring who heard.

My whole body tensed, and my vision whitened as I climaxed, not brought over the edge but thrown. Pure desire rocketed through my body – I was here, this was what I wanted, this was trust, this was-

Everything. This was everything.

She held me as I panted, spent and thoroughly loved.

'Do you… I want to…' I said, still fuddled by the afterglow.

'Not tonight. It is perfect how it is now,' Luka said. I could've sworn that her voice was shaking slightly, but for now, I just wanted to be with her and hold her close.

* * *

We lay together for a long while, my fingers running through her hair, our foreheads pressed together. We didn't need to speak, just held that silence in the room that had settled down back to its warm temperature.

Luka's eyes were closed, basking in the attention I was giving her. I would've liked to have done more, but she didn't want it, and I knew that she was unwilling to relent on her control of the situation. Not yet, anyway. I did hope that we could get to that point, in the future, but for now, this was okay.

It was in the early hours of the morning. I had wriggled out from Luka's grasp, her leg thrown over me and arms wrapped around me. Fondly, I recalled when she had grumbled at me for doing that, calling me a limpet. She could still have harsh words, but I knew now, when it came to the group, she didn't have any real malice behind them. That was saved for everyone else.

I pulled on a nightdress, slipping quietly out of the door so I could go and find the toilet. Once I got back, though, Luka was sat up in bed. Her eyes found me as I came back in, then moved away quickly when I met her gaze with a smile.

I knew then whatever it was she was hiding was about to come out.

'Miku,' Luka said, her hands fiddling with the covers. She wasn't one for idle gestures, so I went to sit down opposite her, Luka moving her legs so I could do so. I knew that worry was probably painting my face, but I couldn't help it.

'Finally decided to tell me, then?' I said, with a laugh that came out far more forced than I'd intended. I stopped quickly as her features tightened, the mask slipping into place. 'I'm sorry. I don't want to force anything from you, Luka. If you don't want to tell me, then that's okay. I can wait.'

'I… I cannot hold it in any longer. I should have told you before, but I was unprepared.'

She meant scared, judging that the mask was still heavily in place, but I didn't correct her, not wanting to scare her off the topic.

'Just take your time. We'll both feel better for it being out in the open.'

'Will we?' Her eyes were hard, yet she was still directing them at the bedcovers rather than at me. 'I am not so sure about that.'

'Tell me. Tell me, and we'll work through it,' I said determinedly.

'You have to understand, Miku, who I was. You have to know the person that you met in Mirren was still a shadow of who I once was. The escape took away a lot of myself that I was used to.'

'Who were you?' I was unsure whether I'd like the answer. If the haughty, angry woman who I'd met in that cave all that time ago was only a part of the bigger picture, then… who in the name of the gods was Luka?

'I will start from the beginning. You know that my parents are important to me. I wanted to do everything in my power to make sure that I… that I could make them proud of me, despite the fact that they had gone missing from my life. I thought if I gained more power, then I could show them that I was worth something to them. Thus began my search for glory.'

'So what did you do?' I asked, shifting closer. What would a person like Luka do, raised by parents that were the way they were? I had a horrible feeling that whatever I could come up with, Luka would say something worse.

'I was young, at the time. About sixteen. I lived on the streets in Veronis, stealing where I could, but my vampiric abilities made that child's play. I wanted more, though from what my parents had taught me, I was quite powerful already. Thankfully, even in my young age, I was able to keep that a secret. You have to remember the way I was raised. At this point, feelings were secondary, morals were forgotten.'

So, that meant murder, and stealing. I knew that Luka had done these things, but to hear them so clearly from her mouth, with no emotion… I really wanted to wipe that mask off, but I was afraid of what I'd see underneath, whether she would be truly regretful of her actions. I had to trust in the Luka that I knew.

'Veronis was already corrupt, at this point. Murders were commonplace, and many were even sanctioned by the court itself. It was a haven for someone like me. But again, I wanted more. I wanted that power for myself.

'I found a way to get into the court – as an apprentice to the court wizard. There had been many that had applied for the position, but he had seen right through me and determined that he wanted me on his side. A wise decision. He was old, and I needed to bide my time. I spent the next ten years training in the arcane arts, as he wanted me to know vampiric secrets that no others have ever possessed. I also spent that time growing closer to the king, and he eventually took me as his queen.'

'Wait,' I said, my eyes wide. 'You were a _queen?'_ A queen, someone who held as much power and cold logic that Luka did, it would only spell disaster for everyone involved.

'Yes, I was. People were outraged, of course. This had never been done in the history of Nuriel, and there were assassination attempts, mainly targeted at myself.'

This was… this was… awful. A cold feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. She hadn't told me something like this, something so _important_. And I realised with a jolt, she'd _waited_. Waited until I could give her my complete and utter trust, my whole love. I felt the tears gather in my eyes, but didn't say anything, didn't let them fall.

'I…' Luka started, but stopped. She took a deep breath. 'I turned one of the assassination attempts and used it to get rid of the king. Those who dissented, I killed. I reigned the kingdom of Veronis and eventually extended my grasp to the rest through puppet kings and queens. But I remained in the south for most of the time, to prevent any harm that could come my way from venturing out from beyond my closest influences.'

I could barely hear her. The hurt sank through me thick as poison, and this time, the tears fell. I didn't even make a sound as they dripped on to the bed.

'Please…' I whispered. 'Tell me that's it. Tell me there's nothing else, that you didn't just make love to me so I would forgive you easily.'

The shock on her face was palpable. 'Miku, no! I wanted you, yes, but not like that! That's… I have changed. I would not do that to you.'

'I know,' I said, tears closing up my throat. 'It's silly, but you seemed so – so cold, telling me everything.'

'It is not,' she said, and I shivered, knowing what she was going to say next. 'It is not everything.'

My first thought was how? How could there be more? And if she'd saved it for last, then this would pack an even bigger blow than Luka revealing she was a queen. A tyrannical queen.

'Then what? What could you possibly have kept from me all this time, Luka?' My breath hitched, betraying me, even though I so very wanted to keep a somewhat calm demeanour.

'I said that we needed to find my parents,' she said, that mask falling back into place. It betrayed her real feelings, too. 'What I did not mention was the reason why. Or how I was going to get my powers back.'

'So… so it has something to do with them?' I said, taking a moment to brace myself.

'To get my powers back,' Luka said, then took another deep breath. 'To get my powers back, I need the complete blood of my sire.'

'And your sire,' I said, realisation dawning on me, 'is your parents. And you brought me to Nuriel to – to-'

'Yes. I needed your help.'

'Oh gods. Oh _gods._ I thought you _loved_ them!' I shouted. 'Was that all a lie too?'

'No, Miku, I-'

'You love them and you want to _murder_ them. I may not like them, but they're your parents! How – how could you? How could you want to do this? How could you string me along, oblivious to your plans?' By this point, I'd gotten up, not sure what I was doing, where I was going, just pacing, going around in circles.

'I never wanted it to go on this long!' Luka said. 'Not after I fell… not after I started caring for you.'

I closed my eyes, stopped still. 'Can you leave? I need a moment by myself.'

Silently, she rose from the bed, and pulled on her nightdress. She left, closing the door behind her with a quiet click. Immediately, I started pulling on the clothes I had on the day before, not really sure what I had planned, just following my gut. Instead of putting on my full armour, I just wore the padding underneath, which would protect me to an extent, if my footsteps led me into danger. Hefting my bag over my shoulder and strapping on my sword, I opened the door.

Luka was outside, waiting in the corridor. She turned to look at me and her face dropped.

'Miku, please-' she started, but I walked past her, down the stairs. Anywhere, I had to be anywhere but here.

'I have to leave,' I said. It came out strangled, choked full of tears. I had reached the inn's front door, and I opened it. Varino was dark, the inn's porchlight the only source of illumination for a long while.

'Please!' Luka cried, and I looked over my shoulder at her.

'I still love you,' I whispered.

'Please, Miku, I apologise, I do!' she said, and I stared ahead again. I moved to go outside, and she didn't try to stop me.

As I walked out into the night, I swore I heard a whisper.

'Don't go...'


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: So, uh, it's been a while. Again. I started college, and I haven't been writing much of anything recently. Hopefully this will get me back on track and updates will come more regularly. As you can see underneath, this chapter will focus on both Miku and Luka's POV's (thank you Wolfy for suggesting this, I was unsure as to how to go about it otherwise, as it would've meant a flashback in the next chapter… ugh, flashbacks.)**

 **There's also a surprise character that shows up who'll be travelling with the gang – you can all thank Wolfy for this one, it was a brilliant idea and I'm so happy to be finally implementing it! We're basically co-writing it at this point XD**

 **Anyway… hope you like this, and as always, come talk to me in the reviews! I always reply if I'm able (so guest reviewers, make an account so I can reply to you!)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One – (Mixed POV)

Luka

So, that was it, then. I had failed. Having finally gotten what I wanted, I had let it slip from my grasp. Stupid, I was damnably _stupid_.

My veneer had fallen, and tears were clinging to the edges of my lashes. It wouldn't be worth it to let them fall. This was my fault, it was always, and always would be my fault. The decisions I had made, the way I had put my life on this path, there was nothing I could do about either right now. There was no use thinking of the past, when now was all that mattered.

Yet now was the moment I did not want to be in.

If I had been in Mirren, the cold night, with its wind and rain, would have suited me better than this mocking heat. It told me all was well, I was at home, in my place of power when in all truth I had finally realised just how powerless I really was. Yes, I had understood that my magic had been stripped away, my strength and speed wiped, my personality reformed. I was a different person to the one who had first landed frozen and angry at Mirren's shores.

And now, I cursed the moment that I had allowed myself to undergo such a change, as it would not be nearly as painful as it was now.

No, I could not undo the effort Miku had made, I thought, fists trembling at my sides. I would hold on to it, my only weapon against such an onslaught. I would not let these feelings take over. I would not. I would _not-_

'Luka?'

I whipped around and saw Kaito, hair dishevelled from sleep. Sonika was trudging down the steps behind him.

'You're… you're crying…' Sonika said. Tiredness disappeared before concern took its place on both their faces, yet only one understood.

'You told her.' His voice was not accusing, simply _was_ , and I stepped forward towards him before I recovered my composure and held myself back from embarrassing myself further. 'Come on, let's sit down. I assume she's out there?'

'Yes. She took her sword,' I said, and he nodded. I shied away from his attempt at guiding me to a chair with his hand. He gave me a tight smile but left me be.

'One of us should go after her,' Sonika said.

'I think she'll want to be left alone for now. She's armed, she can protect herself if the need arises,' Kaito said, and Sonika bit her lip but nodded.

'So… care to fill me in?' she said, once silence had fallen. Her tone of voice was unusually serious, despite the light words she had chosen. I thanked her internally – I did not need happy words at this hour. Kaito spared me a glance, and I nodded, letting him fill Sonika in on the events about my parents.

'Is there any more to it than that, Luka?' Kaito said. I did not bother looking at either of them. I could only handle so much disgust. After all, the two sat in front of me, watching me like they were the ones lording it over me with their righteous opinions… no, I could not let myself make assumptions. They did not deserve my ire.

Only I could be the bearer.

'There is,' I said, and I heard a slight intake of breath from Sonika. I was surprised she had managed to remain quiet thus far, but again, I was in no mood to be mocking.

As I told them of my time as queen, all that was on my thoughts was that tear-choked voice. Then, the moment it turned flat, along with her eyes, when she asked me to leave. Burying the hurt, the pain _I_ had caused her. And then the way that façade all crumbled the moment she said that she loved me.

Had she really meant that? There was no way of knowing, no way to truly tell. Words, I had learned, were meaningless. There was enough one with a silver-tongue could say that anyone would believe, but the truth only came about in actions.

That moment, the one where her trust in me had truly wavered before I had broken it, when she had asked me if I had only made love to her to lessen the blow of my revelations, that had truly hurt. I had to pay the price, and that pain was it. It was all I deserved.

But more than any of that, I knew that I was scared. I despised even that small admittance, but if I was going to get Miku back, then I had to be true to myself, just as she was with herself and others. She never hid things, she wore her heart on her sleeve.

I did not deserve her.

When I had finished my tale, I took a deep breath, and looked up at them both. Sonika was a little pale, and Kaito's eyes were furrowed in an emotion I could not read. Finally, after a few moments, he spoke.

'I've done things in my past I'm not proud of. They're little mistakes, compared to this, but they still give me the same feelings that you're experiencing now. I understand, Luka.'

'You should not.' I said. 'You should not understand. What I have done, what I have lied about, it is not to be understood. It is to be reviled, nothing more. You should feel the same way that she does. That... Miku does.'

'We're not going to let you get consumed by those feelings,' Sonika said, looking at Kaito. 'We aren't going to let Miku, either. This _is_ going to be fixed. It'll take time, but-'

'But what?' I snapped. 'We will move past this? It is far too late to try fixing things.'

 _I did not deserve her._ The words kept swirling around my head, clamouring for my every attention.

It would be so easy to give in.

* * *

Miku

I felt strangely light and exposed, out in the open without my usual full armour. I'd even left the helmet that Gaius had made me behind, my hurry to get away from…

Away from that.

I found myself walking aimlessly, my instincts taking me to some unknown place. Maybe, if it came to it, I would have to fight again. There was no Sonika to take the brunt of it now. I was alone, for the first time in so long. Not even when we had been captured had I been alone, when I'd seen Luka go through that.

Her face was in my mind, scar and all, and it felt like I didn't want it there. It made my stomach tie itself up into knots, the lies sinking deep into my skin and refusing to leave. I had experienced so much with her, yet she seemed like she was ready to throw it all away by not telling me.

When had Luka's lies turned from something she had deemed necessary to when she felt like she had no other choice left but to keep them hidden?

When had she become so scared?

I blinked, looking up properly, and realised I was a small distance away from a small lake set into the forest. On the other side, there was a small glummer of light halfway up, held by stone on one side of a cave mouth. We hadn't seen this on our way to Varino, what with Luka and I hurrying to make it to the destination after my small confession.

I had always been so _honest_ with her. There wasn't anything I was hiding, there never had been. I knew I was young, especially compared to her, but my initial naiveite had been lost a long time ago. But then again, there wasn't anything special about me. I had no secrets to keep because the only things that had ever happened to me had been with Luka.

Yet she had a whole past before me. A whole time as queen, a whole time with parents that barely understood how to raise a child. I knew why she ended up the way she did.

But why did she have to make it so painful when she revealed the truth? Why didn't she tell me before we – before we-

I caught a sob before it could take me over, and looked ahead through the trees now I was closer. I saw that someone was standing guard at the cave entrance. Back to business, then.

Suddenly I didn't feel so light anymore.

Before he could spot me, I moved away, putting those brief lessons Luka taught me to use. I had to keep calm, take small, quiet breaths. I could do it without him sounding the alarm.

As the tree coverage ran out, I straightened up and sprinted at him, my body taking over before my mind could catch up.

He was dead before he hit the floor.

I stopped his body rolling into the lake when I saw a small scrap of paper sticking out of his pocket. Opening it, I read on.

 _Lucius, I'm going out for supplies. Keep a lookout if you have to, and for the love of the gods, do_ not _let the others lose her. We have a buyer prepared to pay a hell of a lot of money. I don't care if you're my brother, I will make an example of you again if you fail._

 _Do not repeat your past mistakes._

I swallowed at the words. What did they mean, lose her? Had they trapped someone in here? I thought of the prisoners back in Mirren, and felt sick. Was that what they had been going to do with them? _Sell_ people?

Shivering, I stepped inside, feeling cold even though the heat was making me sweat already.

I knew I had to watch my back, since there was no one else to watch it for me. That thought did nothing to ease my mood, but there was no turning back now. I had to find this girl, rescue her and help her get home. That was the most important thing, and although I still felt a horrible lurch in my stomach at the thought of killing more people, I had to remember – these bandits were willing to sell people like cattle. I gritted my teeth and carried on into the cave. As I got closer, I heard voices.

'You useless bitch, look at you! Every time you do something, you fail. It's a good thing you'll get pretty later, then-'

Her voice stopped, and I knew that I had been heard. Staying still to conserve my energy, I got ready to strike as soon as she came around the corner into my range.

It was violent, brief, and catastrophic for the one on the receiving end. Fortunately, it was the bandit, and her head rolled off to the side as I stepped into the next room.

My heart stopped.

Crouched in the corner of the room was the prisoner. She was curled up, knees up to her chest and head bowed down. Silence ran thickly throughout the room.

She couldn't have been any older than six years old.

There was no one else in the cave, and it didn't span any further backwards. Why would it have needed to, when all that they were keeping prisoner was a little girl? A little human girl.

I felt bile rise up in my throat, but swallowed thickly and walked slowly towards her. She didn't move.

'H… hello? I'm here to rescue you, it's okay now.'

There wasn't any answer, and the tears that had threatened before came out for an entirely different reason. I sniffed and tried to will them away, and she looked up, ever so slightly.

'I…' Her voice cracked, like she hadn't used it in a while. It was quiet and muffled. 'I – I-'

'It's alright, you don't have to speak. We just need to leave here, okay? All you need to do is stand up.'

'Lucius!' a voice cried, back from the cave entrance. I froze, as did the girl.

'Close your eyes,' I said, quietly. 'And cover your ears.'

She did so, after a moment's hesitation, and I turned around and went towards my target.

She ran into the tunnel, and I met her halfway with a clash of steel on steel. If I got hurt now – everything would be lost.

Slashing there, dodging the blade that would have spilled out my entrails, throwing force into every move and feeling the heat and adrenaline take over. This woman – this monster was going to sell a little girl, strip away her freedom for the rest of her life.

I cried out in anger as I finally arced my blade across her heart, moving aside to avoid the worst of the blood. She fell to the ground, clutching at the remains of her blood-soaked clothes.

'My… my brother…' she spat. Her movements were weak, uncoordinated, her sword flung far away. I knelt down next to her.

'I'll leave you all here to rot. No one will ever find your body,' I whispered. Her eyes widened, then faded as she took her last breath. Without another word, I dragged her body outside, and then the other bandit. They rolled quietly into the lake, along with her brother's.

When I went back into the main area of the cave, the girl was stood up. She didn't make eye contact, but spoke quietly nonetheless.

'Lapis.'

* * *

Luka

But I would not give in. If I lost hope, I would lose everything. Everything I had become, what we had strived for together.

I could hope, but would Miku? She had proclaimed her love for me, yet it had been in a voice choked with tears, disgust, and distrust. My own tears threatened to make a reappearance, but I kept them at bay, having already humiliated myself enough. Laying my secrets bare to these two promised more heartache, Sonika looking as though she was still processing what I had said.

Kaito, on the other hand… I had initially been surprised at his calm demeanour throughout my tale of being queen. The anger he had displayed when he had overheard my conversation with Sachiko must have been over the act of lying rather than the lie itself, then. That seemed strange to me, but Kaito had his oddities. Maybe he had already grown to care about Miku at that point. He certainly seemed to have grown fond of Sonika quickly, albeit for very different reasons. Humans and elves alike appeared able to grow affectionate towards one another quickly, while it had taken the stripping of my powers and a tenacious young woman to make me even think about the meaning of the word caring.

I had seen it as a weakness, and it felt like it still was, in some ways. But it was worth the weakness if only I had Miku's trust. And I was not sure that she would ever grant me that luxury again.

Hope. I had to hope.

'I…' I said to Sonika, unable to conjure up the apology. 'I did not consider your feelings on the matter. I realise that you want to ensure Miku's happiness.'

'Not just her happiness, Luka,' Sonika said. 'We do care about you, too.'

Giving a little disbelieving laugh, I shook my head. 'After what I just told you? I am afraid I cannot quite believe you.'

Kaito sighed, and he looked as though he had many questions that he knew I would not give the answer to.

Instead, he placed his hand, palm up, on the table. He looked at me, blue eyes dark in the dwindling torchlight of the inn, no innkeeper awake to keep them going. My hand curled up into a fist, but with a few long breaths, I managed to loosen it.

'I promise, Luka,' he said. 'that you will get through this.'

I closed my eyes.

But then there was a steady opening of the inn door, punctuated by a loud creak. I felt as though I was rooted to the spot. I could not find it within myself to turn around.

Cowardice.

Kaito and Sonika however, stood up immediately upon hearing the noise. Sonika grew even paler than she already was.

'Oh gods, what happened?' she said, moving past me towards her. Kaito made his move also, but not before giving my shoulder a brief touch with his hand. I let out the breath that I had been unconsciously holding and stood up to face her.

Miku. And another, if the small shape hidden behind her was anything to go by.

She looked so tired. I had been the cause of that. Bloodied, also, but not by much. Hr eyes were still red around the edges, slightly puffy. They still held some of the same flatness as before. Her hands were curled into fists and she was shivering. She didn't look at me.

The little girl was in a similar state, without the blood. She stood slightly apart from Miku, and moved back a little when Kaito and Sonika came close.

Suddenly, it became very hard to breathe. But I kept my composure, kept standing straight. Like a queen would have.

There was an urge to be sick.

'I found her in a cave,' Miku said, quietly. 'If I hadn't, she would've – oh gods.' Her voice broke and she fell into Kaito's arms, sobbing. He held her, and I felt something akin to hatred twist in my gut. But it was not to him, only to myself. I had made this happen.

Sonika went in front of the girl, kneeling down with a gentle smile on her face.

'I'm Sonika. Over there is Luka and Kaito. You'll be safe now.'

The girl looked at Kaito, who was still holding Miku. Then her gaze turned to me. Such old eyes for someone so young. What had she seen, to make her that way? There was such a solemn look about her, one that reminded me of that memory that had plagued me before I told Miku of my parents and that night of my first feeding.

For Miku, I would look after this girl.

And I felt, if only a little, that it would be for my own sake, too.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Sooo, a new fic might be on its way soon. Maybe. It might turn into a long one like this, it might not. But I couldn't get the plot bunny out of my head, and I've been planning actual chapters.**

 **Also, isn't Lapis Aoki the cutest vocaloid? Her design is adorable, and in canon she's meant to be a fairy who gives life when she sings, but obviously she's just a human girl in this.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two (Miku's POV)

Once my tears had been spent, I pulled myself away from Kaito.

'Sorry,' I mumbled. 'I got your nightclothes all wet.'

'That's okay. You needed that. Now, who's this?' He padded over to Lapis, who was still staring at Luka. She pulled her gaze away spoke quietly to Kaito.

'Lapis,' she said, simply. Gods, what had this girl been through to make her like this? Where was her family? Though I was sweating, I still shivered, feeling dizzy and sick.

'Like the gem?' Kaito said, and she nodded. He smiled gently, and something in her eyes seemed to stir. 'Well, Lapis, you can sleep in one of our rooms if you're tired. We travel a lot, but we've got horses, so you won't have to walk. It's better to get some rest now.'

Surprisingly, Lapis shook her head, her fists clenched by her sides.

'You can stay up with us, then,' Sonika said. 'We'll just sit in those chairs over there till morning comes properly.'

As if to demonstrate, she wandered over to a chair and splayed out in it, yawning and stretching. Kaito followed, as did I, and I looked back over my shoulder to see Lapis scrutinising Luka once again. I didn't follow her gaze, instead going over to one of the chairs facing away from Luka. After a moment, Lapis came and sat down, and when I finally gathered up the courage to see whether Luka was there or not, she was gone.

'She went back upstairs,' Kaito said, quietly. I swallowed down my initial words, and the tears, all the emotion that threatened to well up and take hold of me again. It felt like a brick in my stomach.

'It's okay,' I managed, eventually. Sonika bit her lip.

'Miku…'

'Not now,' I said, glancing over towards Lapis, who seemed to be lost in her own world. Sonika nodded, and didn't press any further. She and Kaito spoke quietly together, and their words washed over me as I felt the beginnings of sleep taking hold. But I wasn't used to sleeping in a chair, so every time I began to close my eyes, my position would end up jolting me back to consciousness.

At least, that was the reason I told myself.

Every time I tried to grasp hold of a memory that would let me sleep peacefully, it would end up tainted. Every memory I had of Luka seemed to be cast in shadow over her recent revelations, the ones with Sonika had her form as a werewolf hulking over them. Kaito's had my mistake that had gotten us captured by vampires. How were we all still here? I had made so many mistakes, so many, and I couldn't take any of them back. I had dragged these people through so much heartache.

I wondered how my father was. Was he still alone? I'd left him, and the letter I had sent seemed so long ago.

How much had I failed? It wasn't something I could easily quantify, but at the moment it felt every step I had taken had been a mistake. Even with Luka's confession… yes, I was angry, yes, she had broken the trust I had given her. But how much of the blame lay on myself? Had I not given her enough trust so that she felt like she could say anything to me? Why had she waited? I knew she had been scared, terrified, even. There was more to the way she had grown up than I'd realised, and part of me was itching to find out just how much her parents had done to her.

But I still couldn't face her.

Was she waiting upstairs for me, hoping we could talk? Maybe I was being a coward by not facing her directly and sitting here wallowing in self-pity.

I shook my head, feeling disgusted with myself. Before I could fall any further into my thoughts, I felt a tug on my hand.

'It's morning,' Lapis said quietly, before going back to her seat with silent footsteps.

I got up, and felt a wave of dizziness that made me stumble. Sonika and Kaito immediately came over to help me keep my balance.

'Woah, Miku, are you okay?' Sonika asked, then lowered her gaze. 'Sorry. Stupid question. You know what I mean.'

'I think so,' I said. 'It's just, it's so hot, I feel a bit suffocated, that's all.'

'We'll set off before it gets too hot,' Kaito said. 'I'll grab Luka, and then we can go outside.'

I gave him a quiet thanks and flopped down on my chair again. Lapis was staring, bunched up on her seat, but I wasn't able to tell what she was thinking since her expression was clouded and closed off.

Sonika came and sat next to me, dragging her chair over while Kaito was gone.

'I promise you Miku, we'll get this sorted. Whatever it takes.' She didn't need to say anything more than that.

I watched as Lapis moved her stare from me to the stairs, where I knew Luka was coming down. Taking a deep breath, I turned around and took her in properly for the first time since I had left.

Her eyes were slightly red around the edges, but the mask was back in place. I remembered how I had once yearned to break that expression, but now I was afraid of what I would find underneath.

I knew she cared, and that was the hardest emotion of all for me to tackle. She had done wrong, she had lied, but she had done it because she didn't see any other way. And even knowing this, I still felt so… hurt. Betrayed. I looked away from her before it got even more confusing.

'We are close to the border of Azer,' Luka said, voice emotionless. 'It will not take us long to reach it.'

Sonika patted me on the leg before getting up and speaking to Lapis.

'Have you ever ridden a horse?' Lapis shook her head. 'Well, you'll be riding with Miku and me today on Ritsu. Kaito and Luka'll be on another horse. She's called Teto. I named her, pretty good, right?'

Lapis simply nodded, and that was enough to get Sonika to bedazzle her with a beaming grin. I left them behind, walking past Luka but leaving enough space that we didn't touch, to put on my full armour.

Once we made it to the horses, Lapis looked up at them and then at me.

'You can sit in front of me, if you want. If you let me, I'll lift you up, and you can hold on to Ritsu. He's placid, don't worry.'

She didn't say anything, just lifted up her arms so I could pick her up and place her on the horse. When I did, my eyes widened as I realised how light she was. Even though she was only small, she must have been skin and bones to weigh so lightly. Her eyes were squeezed shut until I let go, and her hands instantly went around Ritsu's neck. Sonika and I climbed on behind her, and we began to trot along the dusty road, leaving Varino and its memories behind.

But even though the sun was only in its early stages, I could still feel the heat, and the sweat beaded on my brow even without my helmet.

'Think you can make it to the border?' Sonika asked, noticing my discomfort.

'Most likely. Let's just hope that it's as short a distance as she said.'

As the time dragged on, I felt myself falling into a stupor. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe properly. But I managed to keep my eyes open, holding Lapis so she wouldn't feel unsafe on Ritsu. I didn't dare to turn back to see how Kaito and Luka were doing on Teto, so I focused on the path ahead, where a wall stood tall that must have been the border to Azer. Taking a long drag of water didn't help matters, and the heat seemed all-encompassing not matter what I did.

Faintly, I went to wipe away sweat from my brow, and the landscape lurched dizzyingly.

The world turned black.

* * *

'… Miku, Miku, are you alright? Wake up…'

I made a noise that wasn't too dissimilar to a grunt, and opened my eyes. Kaito and Sonika were hovering above me, as was an unfamiliar elf. The elf spoke over his shoulder to someone I couldn't see.

'She's awake,' he said, before looking down at me. 'Classic case of heat exhaustion. I assume most of you are from Mirren?'

'We are,' Kaito said, and the elf shook his head.

'Some of you will be affected worse than others, especially if you're going to be parading around in full armour. She'll get used to it eventually.'

'Is there anywhere we can stay?' Kaito asked. 'Just until she gets better.'

'Aifi town has an inn, it's just through the gates here. I'll let you all through.'

Kaito gave his thanks and helped me up. The world swam into view, and I could see Luka and Lapis standing off to the side. Lapis was biting her nails, but stopped when she saw that I was standing.

'I'm alright,' I said, weakly. Kaito scoffed.

'We'll get the horses to a stable, you, Sonika, and Lapis get to the inn.'

I didn't need asking twice. Anything to get out of the blaring sun was welcome, and Sonika took me by the arm and we went through the gates into Aifi, Lapis holding on to my hand as we entered its busy streets.

The inn was thankfully right on the edge of town where we had just come in, and the town was flat, so there was no monstrous hill to climb. If there had been, I would have most likely sat on the ground and wept.

When we'd paid for rooms, which I realised numbly that we had gotten four instead of the usual three, one of which was a family room, so Lapis could be looked after, I went to the family room and climbed into bed after changing. Sonika came in and sat on the edge of the bed, and Lapis sat on her own bed facing us.

'Luka told us about her past,' Sonika said. I opened my mouth, but she interrupted quickly. 'I'm not going to go over that here. I just wanted you to know. You two get some rest, you both look dead on your feet.'

'Thank you, Sonika,' I said, and she grinned before leaving.

Exhaustion kicked in once more, and before I knew it, I was away.

* * *

Blood. Screams. A whisper of love, of apology. A sword gleaming in the light, stained deep red. A promise of revenge, another scream, this time choked back. Bound, helpless, struggling against rope as the one I loved was burned-

Warmth. Awake. I was awake. Thank the gods.

But it was still warm. Almost unpleasantly so. Fortunately, it was deliriously hot like it was before, but this wasn't right. I opened my eyes, and found the culprit.

Lapis was cuddled up to me, hands fisted in the fabric of my nightgown, her head tucked underneath my chin. Her clothes, I realised, were still dirty, so I had to make sure we went out and got her some new things. Surprisingly, she didn't need to bathe, but it made me sick to think of the reason why they had probably kept her clean, in preparation for whatever disgusting soul thought it right to buy a child. I shivered, and the action caused Lapis to stir.

Instantly she pulled back, her eyes wide open, all traces of sleep gone.

'Hey, hey,' I said, quietly. 'It's okay. I don't mind.'

Despite my words, she still shook her head, wriggling back. So, instead of trying to calm her with words, I spread out my arms in the hopes of giving her a hug. Tears filled her eyes, and she almost threw herself at me in her attempts to get closer. I held her there for a long while as she cried, and I wanted to cry with her. But now wasn't the time, and I held the tears back in favour of rubbing her back and whispering quiet words of comfort. All the while, I imagined what my dad would've said to me, on the countless occasions I'd come to him feeling lonely or upset. Lapis's hurt was so much deeper than mine had ever been, but that didn't mean it couldn't be comforted in the same ways. Eventually, she moved back again, and sat up properly. I propped myself up next to her.

'I miss everyone,' she said, quietly. 'They hurt my mama, and my papa, and I don't think they're ever coming back.' She looked up at me. 'Are they?'

'No,' I said truthfully. The small light in her eyes dimmed. 'But they'll always be here, the people you've lost.' I tapped my own chest, and she placed a hand on hers. I left it at that. How could I say to someone so young that the regrets, the hurt, it would never leave, not really. Time healed, as my dad used to say, but I knew now it left scars in its wake. Maybe I hadn't lost someone so deeply and profoundly like Lapis had, but those mistakes would always haunt me.

* * *

Sonika and I were in my room. Kaito had gone out with Lapis for some new clothes, and I assumed that Luka was in her room, too. There was part of me that wanted to run to her, but I knew that talking wouldn't do any good. I felt that, knowing Luka, and knowing the mood that I was in, we would find a way to argue and make things worse for ourselves. Being so distant felt horrible, but I knew I had to do it so I could give myself chance to heal.

'What did you think, when she told you everything?' I asked, finally.

'Me?' Sonika said, as though she'd been put on the spot. 'I'm kind of still processing it, y'know? It doesn't really fit with the Luka I know. She might be hard on the outside, but really she's just a softie.'

'She wouldn't like hearing that,' I said, with a small smile. Sonika laughed.

'Yeah, well, it's true! I told Kaito a while back and he said something similar. He also said that she used to be a lot different when they first met. He didn't think she could truly care about anyone but herself. It's funny to think that when I met you, she'd look at you as if you were the only person in the world who mattered. She still looks at you like that.'

'I know,' I whispered. My fists clenched. 'But she lied. She kept things secret from me, even though I know she was only scared. It's just… why couldn't she trust me? And why did she wait until after we – after we-'

Sonika's eyes widened. 'You two-'

'Yes.'

'Oh. That explains a lot.' She put her hand over mine. 'Y'know, I've never really been in love. I mean, you know Kaito and I like each other, if I ever get the courage to do something about it. But I don't think you two will ever stop loving each other, not really. You might have moments like these – I mean, gods, my parents had the definition of a rocky relationship – and it'll always, always hurt. If you manage to get past it, then your relationship will be even stronger. Sorry, Kaito's usually the one for advice. I kind of suck at it. I must've been listening to him or something.'

'Thanks, Sonika.' She squeezed my hand briefly. 'I know you're right. I just wish it felt easier to forgive her. I know she's alone in her room now, and there's a part of me that wants to drop everything and be there with her. But I just… can't. Not yet.'

'Well, all I can say is just allow yourself some space. It's difficult when we're together all the time, but, you know what I mean. Now, I found _this_ in my room. What d'you say we read it and see how terrible it is?' Sonika pulled out a book from her backpack, one with an innocuous plain leather cover.

'What is it?' I said, curiosity getting the better of me. She winked.

'It was in the bedside table. Some customer must've left it. I've read a couple of pages, and it's, uh, well, it's something all right.'

'Okay, now I'm really curious,' I said, with the first genuine smile I'd had that day.

'Let's just say any thoughts we've had are vanilla in comparison to this.'

She opened the first page, and my eyes scanned the book. My face turned bright red.

'Oh my gods, Sonika, what _is_ this book? This is so much worse than the one I found hidden away at home.'

'They don't beat around the bush, huh,' Sonika said, biting back laughter. 'I knew this would cheer you up.'

We read on, laughing uncontrollably until Kaito knocked on the door with Lapis in tow.

'What _are_ you both up to?' Kaito asked incredulously. Lapis looked curious, so Sonika immediately snapped the book shut and shoved it in her backpack.

'Oh, nothing,' she said, giving Kaito a saucy wink. 'Girl talk.' She breezed past Kaito and out of the room, leaving him looking bewildered and with a blush rising on his cheeks. He turned to me.

'You really don't want to know,' I said. He shook his head.

'You stay and get better with Lapis. I'm going to go and find out what exactly you two were up to.'

'Good luck with that,' I laughed. He left. Lapis looked at me, eyes wide.

'What _were_ you doing?'

'I know I used to hate this answer, but, Lapis, I'll tell you when you're older.'

She pouted, the first gesture I'd seen her do that wasn't out of fear. I smiled, and as she came to sit next to me, I ruffled her hair.

It would take time, and it would leave scars, but I knew I always could count on my friends.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: I wanted to say another big thank you to Wolfy Schnee. So many of the ideas you'll see in this fic are due to her awesomeness, and I really enjoy working together with her on such a big venture like this one, and she really helps me keep going with our chats. I also wanted to thank Shinobukun for inadvertently giving Wolfy an idea which we'll see later down the line, and also for giving such awesome, in-depth reviews too. You know what, let's give my reviewers a spotlight! Psykoakuma, your reviews always make me think, and give my ideas on how to portray my characters. IdrewAcow, your supportive nature has kept me going, and you let me blather on at you as well, lol. iiShadowWolfii, you help me keep going with our random conversations… y'know what, all of you are just the best. All of my reviewers, you get a big ol' hug.**

 **This is a quiet chapter, in the grand scheme of things, but rest assured there's something big coming once our group goes over the border into Limuria.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three (Luka's POV)

As I sat looking out at the streets of Aifi through the window, I realised it had been less than a day since everything had transpired. It felt like so much longer already, and I was not sure how much longer it would feel until Miku was ready to forgive me.

But, I decided, I would not wallow. I would not wait. I would do everything in my power to gain her favour, and it would be through actions, not meaningless words of apology. For I could apologise, yet I could not take back my history. Miku knew that, but what I could do was make up for it in smaller ways. The lies which I had told could at least be forgiven if not for my past.

There was a knock at my door, however, before I could get up from the chair and head outside.

'Come in,' I said. Sonika and Kaito both came in and sat on the bed. 'How is she feeling?'

'She still looks exhausted,' said Kaito. 'But with enough sleep she should be feeling better tomorrow.'

'And the girl… Lapis. How is she?'

'She looks better with her new clothes. But she didn't say anything to me, just held my hand if it got too busy,' Kaito said, frowning.

My gaze cast down to the floor. 'She holds many of the same mannerisms which I once held.'

Sonika bit her lip. 'Luka… you were, well.' She looked uncomfortable, shifting on the bed. 'Were you abused?'

'No,' I said, glaring at her. 'I was merely stating that she seemed similar to me. That does not mean I was abused.'

The image of Miku's face when I told her of my parents surfaced. They had been right to do what they did, when they had given me that person to drink from. I would have died out there, on my own, if they had not. They had been preparing me, had they not? I closed my eyes, and the memories came back, murky, unorganised. Blood, bliss, and terror.

But it had been for a good cause.

'So, you were just a quiet child then, right?' Sonika asked.

'I… suppose, yes,' I said, looking down at my hands. 'I never had much reason to speak.'

'You were born a vampire, weren't you?' Kaito began. I nodded. 'I guess you would have been raised differently.' I thought that was that, but then his expression changed. 'How could you have fed, back then?'

'Bottles,' I said, shortly. They did not know, they would not understand my parents' way of doing things.

'But you must have had the moment when you had to feed from a person,' Kaito said quietly. 'Was it as bad for you as it was for me?'

Sonika surreptitiously put her hand on Kaito's leg and gave it a squeeze. He smiled, briefly, but continued to look at me, waiting for an answer I was not sure I could give.

Kaito shook his head after a moment. 'You don't have to answer, not if you don't want to. I know how… painful, it can be, remembering.'

He got up, and Sonika flashed me a wan smile before getting up to follow him. As they reached the door, the words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them.

'It was horrifying.'

He gave one nod, and left.

* * *

Aifi was bustling with activity when I went outside, even though night was setting in. Breathing in the hot air calmed me, just a little, reminding me that slowly, we were growing closer to my home in the south.

But as I took more notice of the environment around me, the more I could feel eyes staring in my direction. More specifically, eyeing my scar. I had noticed before that Gaius had taken an… interest, but he had never spoken outright. Now, I swore that there were hushed whispers, a giggle, subtle things, but enough that I would notice. My hands clenched ever so slightly by my sides. Had they not understood what had transpired for me to gain such a scar? Yes, Nuriel had healers more skilled than Mirren's, enough to reduce the scarring to something more socially acceptable, if I had not been at my full potential at the time. Yes, there were also potions and salves that were relatively simple for me to make, but I had made that decision.

Now, I supposed, I had to live with it.

I let myself breathe, and my hands unclenched as I finally sought out my destination among the small cobbled streets. Set back slightly from the other shops was a small courier's, a building that had seen much use, judging from its slightly tattered exterior. When I went inside, the shopkeeper herself seemed amiable enough as I purchased some paper, a quill, and some ink. She even put it in a small cloth bag when she saw that I did not have my own. I bought them with the little money I still had in my pockets and left.

I slipped back into the inn, and headed for Miku's room. Pressing my ear against the door revealed no sound, so I opened the door quietly, and headed inside.

Miku was sleeping, splayed out against the mattress, her arms reaching out to the other side of the bed. Lapis, on the other hand, was sat up. I placed my finger against my lips and she nodded, although she continued to stare at me.

Placing the cloth bag at the foot of Miku's bed, I turned around and went back outside. However, Lapis had managed to silently follow, and had slid out of the door while I had had my back turned. Once the door had closed behind us with a quiet click, I spoke to her softly.

'Do you want to find Kaito and Sonika? They are sure to be in their rooms.' She shook her head. 'Well, then, you can come with me.'

Once we were in my room, I sat on the chair and she sat cross-legged on the bed. Silence filled the room. How did one talk to a child that was so utterly heartbroken? But I had to try, for Miku's sake. And perhaps in doing so, I would comfort Lapis, as well. I knew how to tell a story, did I not? Children rarely did not enjoy such things, I thought. It was better to start with something safe, and night had taken hold, so it would most likely help her sleep, if not with dreams of adventures, rather than nightmares. Yet she looked a little nervous, so I spoke.

'Would you like to hear a story?' I asked. Lapis nodded. 'Then before I begin, I shall get you a drink, and some food. You can eat in here while I speak.'

'Th… thank you,' she said, looking down at her knees.

I went downstairs again, and ordered a drink of hot cocoa, and some bread and cheese. Certainly, Lapis looked as though she was skin and bones, and probably had not eaten well in a long while. Something simple would settle her stomach against the richness of the drink. Thankfully, such a meagre meal did not appear to cost much, as my gold was running a little thin after the previous purchase.

As I waited for the meal, I overheard a conversation that the two elves next to me were having. Not that it was overly difficult to eavesdrop on them, as they were clearly through a few glasses of drink, and were being obnoxiously loud and brash.

'Politics these days, what can you do?' one of them, wearing a cap at a rather jaunty angle, slurred. 'Take Limuria, for example. Old Illaria and Ezra want their grubby hands on everything that shouldn't be theirs.'

My interest piqued, I decided to pay more attention to the elf in the cap.

'Take Nevair, for another example. Used to be a good little town, then they brought it to ruin because it wanted to join Orwais. Rightfully so, in my humble opinion. No good thinking elf should want to keep in that pigsty they call Limuria. Behind that fancy façade, it's full of shit, you know?'

The other elf nodded vigorously, and the two seemingly began a contest to see who could drag Limuria's name further into the mud. I took a little pride in knowing my hatred for Limuria's rulers was not confined to just myself. Apparently, Illaria and Ezra had been overstepping their boundaries, though that was most likely Ezra, from the knowledge I had gleaned. According to my sources, Illaria was rather meek in comparison.

The innkeeper passed over Lapis's meal, and with the new information in mind, I went back upstairs.

Once she had settled with the plate on her lap, leaving the mug on the floor to cool, she looked up at me, and offered a piece of bread topped with cheese.

'No, thank you. I do not eat.'

'Why?' The question was out of her mouth before she appeared to manage to stop herself. She blushed. I thought about my answer for a moment, unsure whether the truth would frighten her. However, considering what she had probably been through, the fact that Kaito and I were vampires was most likely the friendliest thing she could hear.

'I am a vampire. Kaito is too.' Her eyes widened a little, but that was her only reaction before she nodded and gave me a tentative smile. 'In fact, Miku is the only one who is _normal,_ in some way.'

Lapis tilted her head. 'What about Sonika?'

'She is a werewolf. But I digress, I was originally planning to tell you a story, yes? Let me begin...' I said, and Lapis shuffled forwards slightly to show that she was listening.

'When I met Miku, I was a very different woman. You could say that I was angry, at the whole world, really. But mostly, I was angry at myself, for allowing myself this weakness of relying on someone else. I did not know it at the time, however, that this young woman would change my life in ways I could not even begin to imagine…'

I carried on, the tale weaving its way through my mind as I spoke, reflecting on the events that had transpired so long ago. Lapis listened, meal left on its plate half eaten, cocoa turned cold. Her eyes were drooping, so I wound to a close as I finished off the events of Miku's encounter with the troll.

'You two must love each other a lot,' Lapis said, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

'Yes. I do,' I said. 'Now, you must be tired. It is high time for you to sleep. Would you like to go back to Miku's room?'

She shook her head. 'Please… can I stay here?'

I smiled. 'Of course. Now, did Kaito buy you nightclothes as well?' She nodded. 'I shall take you to his room and we can get them together.'

Once we were all changed, we climbed into bed, Lapis far away on the other side with her back facing to me. Soon though, I heard her breathing slow, and she was fast asleep.

I sighed, but it was not with ill-feeling.

I hoped that Miku would see this in a positive light, as I was slightly concerned that she would see me looking after Lapis as just a way to get back into her favour, rather than any concern over the girl herself. Of course, it _was_ a way to gain Miku's favour, but I seemed to have adopted a protective spirit over Lapis already. Gods knew she needed looking after.

That brought a thought to mind. If I truly wanted to get back into Miku's good graces, and keep on looking after Lapis, would ruling be the right way to go about such things?

A shiver went down my spine.

Even when I regained my powers, I could still be a benevolent queen. I would still hold a position of power, my parents would be less proud, certainly, but for some reason, Miku's opinion had begun to hold more stead in that regard. That was certainly… interesting, if not slightly frightening.

I sighed again, and turned my back on Lapis. Best to leave such thoughts while I was trying to sleep. It would be useless to go down that well while I was so focused over the things that mattered in the present. For now, I would just let myself sleep.

* * *

Morning came, and with it, a small girl holding on to my clothes like a limpet. She was still sound asleep, so I made sure not to move a muscle. However, not long afterwards there came a knock on the door before it opened without waiting for an answer.

'Luka?' Miku's voice called tentatively, and Lapis's eyes snapped open. I smiled at her, and she relaxed slightly. I swallowed down my own tang of fear as I turned my head to look at Miku, unable to move fully because of Lapis. 'I woke up, and Lapis wasn't there. I thought she could've been with you. Is she okay?'

'She is quite alright,' I said, carefully.

Miku smiled gently, looking at the both of us. It was not a full smile, but it was something, at least. She turned to leave.

'And… well, thank you. For the paper. I'll go and write some letters.' She took a step forwards out of the doorway. 'And maybe you could write something, too. Yuki would like to hear from you.'

'I shall add my own thoughts to the end of your letter, if you do not mind.'

Miku nodded, and left, closing the door behind her. Lapis finally let go of my clothes and sat up, thinking deeply for a while before asking me a question.

'You both were in love in the story,' she said, mulling over her words carefully. 'But something's different now.'

I gave a wan smile. 'I am afraid I lied to her, Lapis. About a lot of things.'

'What if you said sorry?'

'It runs deeper than that,' I said. 'Would you accept an apology from those people Miku rescued you from?'

She tilted her head, eyes downcast. 'No.'

'Let us not talk of such things for now. Only when you are ready to share, then I will listen wholeheartedly.'

Lapis nodded, and once we were dressed, we headed downstairs, where Miku was drafting one of the letters she had promised so long ago.

Kaito and Sonika were sat at her table also, Sonika shovelling down her breakfast like it was about to run away from her. I shook my head at the sight.

'Would you like some breakfast?' I asked Lapis. She nodded, and then I realised that my pockets were rather woefully empty. 'I expect Kaito will buy you some if you ask him nicely.'

Lapis nodded seriously, and went over to tug on Kaito's arm. While they went over to the innkeeper to order food, I sat at the table, opposite Miku so I did not draw attention to myself. Nevertheless, she looked up at me and gave a small smile, one so fleeting I would have missed it if I were not so fixated on her. I tore my gaze away and looked at Sonika, who was gazing at us both with a muddled expression on her face.

'So,' she said, clearly wanting to drive us to more safer ground. 'Where are we headed next?'

'Lirica,' Miku said, without looking up again. 'I read it on the map, and it looks like it takes quite a while to get there, even if we do have horses. Kaito didn't buy any extra furs for Lapis, so we'll have to get those while we're out today. I've got to post these letters.' She paused for a second. 'Of course, Luka, you still have something to add to some of these first.'

Sonika gave my shoulder a brief squeeze while Miku was concentrating, along with a beaming smile that was meant to be comforting, but really felt quite patronising. I knew she did not mean it like that, but it was difficult to get rid of my old suspicions.

Kaito and Lapis came back over to sit with us, and I noticed just how big our group had become. There were five of us now, when at the first days of our adventure I thought it would have been just Miku and I. Such a large group would have frightened me, then, even if I would not have admitted that to myself. But I understood now, that it was not just Miku who had changed me, it was a group effort, something all of us had achieved together.

And I did not want it any other way.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Hey all! It's been a while. I, unfortunately, finally suffered from computer problems, meaning that half of my chapter for this and Angel Eyes were trapped on my pc while it got fixed (even though it was brand new, but that's another story, lol) and I couldn't remember what I wrote, so I just had to wait and hope they got back to me in one piece. I'd written a lot that day, but hadn't got around to backing it up for the night before my pc decided it just wouldn't turn on.**

 **Also, you know a while back I said we'd reached the halfway point. Yeah… no. There's far more left in this story than I thought. I'm not even going to try and guess how much, but there's a good portion left to go.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four (Miku's POV)

When Luka had added her own message to the letters, she sealed them and handed them back to me. I passed them to the courier in the shop, and after that, we climbed on to our horses and set off. Lapis seemed torn between who she was going to sit with, but in the end she decided to sit with Sonika and I again.

She still didn't particularly like riding on Ritsu, and we had to stop a few more times than planned because Lapis was getting tired, and in the end we just stopped for the day as the sun was setting, close to a stream so the horses could drink.

Circled around the campfire, Sonika and I set a meal going, with Lapis watching our every move.

'You shouldn't trust our judgement,' Sonika joked. 'Me and Miku, we're not the best cooks.'

'Speak for yourself,' I grumbled. 'I got better thanks to Ami and Yuki.'

'Who are they?' Lapis asked. I smiled at her, glad she was getting comfortable enough to ask questions. 'Luka didn't get to that part of the story.'

'You told her about our adventures?' Kaito asked.

Luka tilted her head. 'She wanted a story, so I gave her one I thought suitable. She also now knows of our conditions. It would be frightening for her to find out otherwise.'

'That's a good point,' Kaito said. 'Where did Luka get up to, Lapis? Maybe we can all tell the rest of the story tonight.'

'Miku fought a troll,' Lapis said. 'Are trolls real? I thought they were only in the Artax books.'

'Has everyone heard of those damn books but me?' Luka muttered to herself.

'My mama and papa used to read to me,' Lapis said, quietly, looking down at the floor.

'Well,' I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. 'I've still got an Artax adventure book in my bag, if you want to read that, instead?'

Her eyes lit up. 'Yes, please!'

I began the book, and got to the first question. 'He came to a split in the road, one leading down a tree lined path, and the other a path by a river. Which does he take?'

Lapis's expression was serious. 'The path by the river.'

'Artax took the path by the river, for it was a sunny day, and he could stop and freshen up. While he was drinking from the river, however, he heard a noise behind him! He stood up, sword and shield in his hands, and prepared to fight. Does he swing his sword, or raise his shield?'

'Raise his shield,' Lapis said, after a moment's thought.

'Artax raised his shield, and he was glad he did, for it was just a huntress. She had come to the river to drink herself, and she even had news for Artax about the troll. "The beast is weak in one leg," she said. "Another woman from the village close by tried to attack it before being killed." Artax thanked her and went along his way.'

I turned to the requisite page.

'Eventually, he saw a cave, and a narrow path that wound uphill. Which does he take?'

Lapis gave it another moment's thought, before settling on the narrow path.

'Artax climbed the narrow path, and he came to the top of the hill, where he could see the village below. Does he stop by the tavern first, or carry on straight to the cave?'

'He already knows about the troll,' Lapis said, picking her words carefully. 'So he'd better go straight to the cave.'

'Artax made his way to the cave. Outside lay the skeletons of others who had dared cross the beast,' I said, and Lapis shifted a little closer. 'But Artax felt braver than ever with his trusty sword and shield, and he faced the troll with a grin. It roared, and beat its chest, but Artax wasn't deterred! He remembered the huntress's words and aimed for its leg as it barrelled towards him, and his sword rang true, cutting the beast down. With another fell swoop, Artax brought his sword down and cut off the troll's head. The beast lay dead, and the village was saved.'

I closed the book with a grin. 'You win, Lapis!'

She gave me a small smile, but her eyes were lit up with happiness.

'Well done, Lapis.' Luka's voice carried over to us, quiet but affirming. There was a moment before I looked over to her and offered a tentative smile as thanks for being a good sport. I thought I would've considered it surprising, but there was a jolt of disbelief nonetheless. I quickly buried it.

Luka was trying her best, despite everything. I knew that her protectiveness and caring over Lapis was genuine, and that she wasn't just doing it to try and look good to me. That was a side-effect of her actions, not the motive behind them. If she'd really wanted to get my forgiveness, I knew that she would have just used her words and manipulated me into it, or she would've directly performed actions that would bring me benefit. But those were the methods of the old Luka, not the one that I knew.

But could I really think like that, anymore? The old Luka _was_ the new Luka, she had just changed. That didn't erase her past. And there was the crux of the problem that I was having – nothing she could do would erase those actions. But did she really need to? There wasn't any way to take back the things _I_ had done. Yet Luka still loved me, despite the mistakes I'd made that had put everyone in danger multiple times.

Was it just the scale of the lie, then? The fact that she'd been so scared of that trust I had so willingly given?

I sighed. 'I'm going to freshen up. I'll be back in a minute.'

Leaving before anyone could say otherwise, I made my way down to the stream, staring at the water for a long while in silence. There was a crinkle of leaves that quieted my thoughts and I stood up.

A man with a bag stuffed full of scrolls was walking towards me. His hunched over posture, though, spoke volumes, and my hands itched to grab my sword while he was still a reasonable distance away.

'Wait,' he said, in a low voice. 'I just need to deliver a letter. Really, that's all I'm here for, I swear, I don't want trouble.'

'Then what's with the act?' I asked.

'Shh! I can't let her hear, she'll kill me!'

'What do you mean?' I asked, a little more quietly this time.

'Luka,' he whispered, like her name was poison. My eyes narrowed.

'Just give me the damn letter,' I said, holding out my hand. He didn't need to be asked twice, slapping down the letter in my hand and scurrying off into the night.

Back at the camp, everyone looked up at me when I arrived. Lapis had gone to sit between Luka and Kaito.

'What's that?' Kaito asked, nodding at my hand.

'A letter. Something for Luka,' I said. Luka furrowed her brow at this and held out her hand. I passed it to her, and she began to read. Her face grew pale.

'Is something wrong?' Sonika asked.

'It will be better if I read it aloud,' Luka said.

'Are you sure?' I said, thinking of Lapis. Luka seemed to understand.

'Lapis is mature enough to know. We cannot leave her out of important matters when she is a member of the group,' she said. I frowned, but sat down anyway. 'I will continue, then.

'Luka. It seems that you have come back to our shores, after your prolonged absence. I have heard rumours that the hero Gumi has had a hand in your supposed demise, but it seems that you are still alive. This is not good news. You have failed in a way we have not seen before, and though you are not a child, you have made a child's mistake. It will not be forgiven lightly. You will find us, before we grow impatient. Do this, or the consequences shall be severe.'

Luka's voice didn't shake, didn't waver. But her hands were gripping the letter so hard that her knuckles were white. That tone of voice, the cadence of the words, it could only mean one thing.

'My parents,' Luka said. 'They… they have written to me.'

Around the crackle of the campfire, a heavy silence lay, thick like oil. Lapis looked around, and tugged on my shirt.

'Luka's parents…' I said, trying to explain, but not being able to find the words. 'They're-'

'They are very important to me,' Luka interrupted. I remembered our argument, and bit back harsh words. How important could they be to her, if she was so willing to use their lives for her own ends?

But did she even want to pursue that goal anymore? I hadn't even asked. Gods, this was far too complicated. And those words in the letter…

'Gumi is a hero?' I asked. Luka nodded.

'I would have told you that part also, however...' She trailed off, and I looked away. 'I have much to think about. Please, leave me be while I have some time to myself.'

Before anyone could protest, Luka was up and away, walking down towards the stream.

Once she was out of earshot, Lapis spoke quietly.

'They don't seem very nice.'

'They weren't,' I said. 'But Luka still misses them, despite what they've done.'

Was her fondness of them through a sense of duty? Or was it more because they had manipulated her into thinking she needed them? I guessed it was more the latter, but both had their parts to play. What could I do but watch as she made the toughest decision of her life?

I shook my head. This had to stop. As much as it hurt, I had to push past my own grievances and do _something._ If I didn't, she might see that gaining her lost powers was the only way forwards, the only way she'd ever win back my trust.

And she didn't have to win my trust. It had been damaged, but not severed. I couldn't look at it like that, not when we'd been through so much together, when I'd seen the changes she'd made for herself.

It was time to grow up.

'Can you two look after Lapis while I go speak to her?' Sonika and Kaito's eyes widened, but they gave an affirmation. 'Be good,' I said to Lapis. She nodded seriously, and I went down to the stream, following Luka's tracks.

The stream wasn't far from the camp, but I managed to make the journey longer by stopping halfway to walk in circles while I thought.

This was stupid. I needed to just go over there and _talk_ , instead of beating around the bush. She probably would've heard me, but I doubted it. Knowing Luka, she was so far away in her thoughts that everything else didn't even register. Because, even though we weren't talking, she felt safe enough to do that.

But she wouldn't for much longer, because I knew exactly where her thoughts would lead her to. She would back herself into a corner, see only one way out of the situation if it carried on any longer in the way it was.

A twinge of guilt forced me to stop pacing. Looking through the trees, I could see her figure sat all alone by the bubbling water. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself forwards and stepped on a twig. The noise snapped Luka out of her reverie and she bristled.

'I believe I told you all I was not to be disturbed – oh.' She looked back at me, then turned her gaze to the stream. I sat down next to her, and stared at our distorted reflections while I tried to think of what to say. It had been a long time since I'd been lost for words around Luka. That thought alone was enough to make me feel ill again, and suddenly, I knew the phrase I needed to say.

'I'm sorry.' Words, they felt so empty at the worst moments. I put my hand on hers, and thankfully, Luka didn't move away, didn't flinch or freeze. 'I'm sorry,' I said again. 'This is going to be difficult for me, and I know that's selfish. I-'

'No,' Luka said. 'You are not being selfish. I lied to you-'

'But you had good intentions-'

'Not to begin with-'

'But later-'

'I-'

'I-'

We fell into each other, enveloping one another in a bone-crushing hug.

 _I understand._ That feeling, of pure warmth, it was there. Maybe a little battered, a little bruised, but it was there. We had made our mistakes, and it was time to move on. If we dwelt in the past, then all that would happen was hurt, and pain, for no good reason.

Maybe it was wishful thinking, right in that moment, to think I would be able to leave it behind, but for now, we could just live in the present and not worry about past mistakes.

I drew back, and gave her a watery smile. Luka's eyes were slightly red, but she didn't let the tears fall. The future, though, that had to be dealt with, as much as I just wanted to stay in the afterglow of our understanding, or whatever it was.

'I don't want to ruin this,' I said. Luka looked confused, hesitant, but she let me continue. 'But, your parents…'

'I do not know what to think. I want my powers, yes, but I do not know if it is worth the hurt that it will cause everyone.' She shook her head. 'No, it is definitely not worth that. I must find some other way.'

'What if there isn't another way?'

Luka's grip on my hand tightened a little. 'I will think on it. I was foolish to assume that my parents could have been the only answer. Being single minded has cost me in the past, I will not let it happen again. But I must see them, even if it is not for that. Who gave you the letter? Perhaps we can press them for answers.'

'He was so scared I don't think he would've thought about covering his tracks,' I said. 'He can't have gotten far. We'd better go back to camp and tell the others, and then we can go and find him.'

'Together?'

'Together.'

* * *

Back at the camp, Lapis was watching the fire with an intense expression that didn't really match her age. I felt another twinge, that one of sadness. She would tell us what happened, in her own time, but for now, I wasn't going to press her with questions, and she could travel with us for as long as she wanted. Which, I thought, was probably going to be a very long time, even if we weren't the most stable group.

Sonika smiled at us when we came into the clearing. 'You both okay?'

We looked at each other, and then back at Sonika with small smiles on our faces.

'For now,' Luka said. 'And I believe that is most important.'

'So,' Kaito said. 'Are we going to sit down and plan what our next steps are?'

'Not yet,' I said. 'Luka and I are going to find the man who gave me the letter. He's bound to have left tracks, and he can't have gotten far. Maybe he'll know where Luka's parents are, or something close to it.'

'You're not going to...' Kaito trailed off.

'No. I rather think Miku would have been in a different mood coming back than the one she is in now.'

'New priority, then,' Sonika said. 'We'll go and find your parents, and then we can figure out what to do next.'

Luka nodded. I felt a small surge of pride that she was taking this in her stride. Her plans had been turned on their heads, and she wasn't livid that her future had become so uncertain. I was sure there was another emotion bubbling away underneath the surface, but for now, we had a goal to focus on.

As we walked away, following the tracks left by the letter giver, I pushed away the thoughts that were threatening at the edges of my mind, ones that said it couldn't be this easy, that it wouldn't work out in the long run. Things were precariously balanced, and I knew the hurt of the lie wouldn't vanish overnight, but I could push it back, at least for now.

We both quieted down our footsteps as we walked, Luka being far more successful at it than I was, and carried on following the tracks in the last dregs of light.

'Was this man a complete idiot?' Luka muttered, almost so quiet that I didn't catch it.

'He didn't seem all there. But, then again, he was pretty petrified.'

'Of me?' I nodded, and Luka gave a little smirk. I frowned at her, but she displaced my fears quickly. 'We can use that to our advantage. If he fears me more than he fears whoever it was that gave him the task, he will give us information readily. I only ask as he seems to have gone around in circles, as if to put us off the scent. He has only succeeded in slowing himself down, however.'

'Oh, you're right.'

She gave another smirk, a rather smug one, and we spotted movement up ahead.

At least he was attempting to be quiet, but what with the bag of scrolls he was carrying, that didn't really work all that well.

'You go up ahead,' Luka whispered. 'I shall circle round and stop him when he tries to run from you.'

I nodded, and waited a while before making my move, giving Luka enough time to get in place.

Once I was sufficiently close enough to him, with his back turned to me, I let out a quiet cough. He froze.

'Don't even think about moving,' I said. I felt guilty, but at least we weren't actually going to do anything to him.

The man tried to run, but only got a few steps in before he fell over. I winced for him as his face hit the ground.

'Oh, I suppose we did not need to put the effort into a plan,' Luka said, airily, melting out of the shadows.

The man, who had been trying to lift himself off the ground, froze in place again.

'Oh, gods, it's you!'

Luka sighed, and I saw she was holding her dagger, rather than her sword.

'Yes, it is I. Did you think you were really going to get away when you have information I need?' Her voice was bored, callously so, and I was reminded of when we first met. I had forgotten how she could act.

'B-but – I can't-' he said, getting to his feet, slowly, with his hands up. He backed up, and I sensed he was about to run. Thankfully, he was backing straight into me, so I grabbed him and held him still while Luka grew closer. 'N-n-no! Stay away!'

'You will tell me,' Luka said, not even bothering to threaten him with the dagger.

'He'll kill me if I do!'He-' The man started to tremble, realising what he'd given away. I started to feel sorry for him, not being entirely comfortable with the situation even though I knew nothing serious was happening. And I didn't exactly want the glare Luka was giving him directed at me, either.

'Who is he?' Luka asked simply. The man shook his head, so Luka asked again. He stayed silent.

Luka brought the dagger up, without saying a word, and the man slumped.

'In Limuria. It's Ezra. I-I'm one of the palace staff, and he gave me the letter.'

Luka turned her head to face me, and gave a single nod. I released him.

'Go,' she said.

'You're not going to kill me?'

'Not now. But I would advise you to stay out of Limuria, because Ezra will realise what you have done once we arrive there. I am sure he will not be as benevolent.'

He swallowed thickly, and shivered once, visibly, before turning around and running away, is scrolls rustling on his back as he ran.

Luka sighed, and dropped her dagger.

'Once, I would have killed him for what he knew.'

I looked down at my feet. 'Aren't you going to pick up that dagger?'

'I believe I shall not need it in future. It holds many memories I do not wish to revisit any longer.'

With that, Luka started walking back towards the camp. Dutifully, I followed.

It could work, like this. There was still so much that we needed to talk about, but I didn't want to dig up those wounds, not yet, at least.

For now, I supposed that we could get by.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Well, here it is. The last chapter before they cross the border. The next chapter may be quite long, since I had a kind of skeleton of it written already from a while ago, but I'm going to flesh it out and make sure it nails the tone I want it to. It's going to open up the chance to explore some themes I've been dying to portray in my writing, but I'll explain those next chapter or the chapter after.**

 **Wolfy suggested I give a small history of Mirren and Nuriel. We got a little bit of history of Mirren, but the Nuriel part didn't seem to fit, so that'll have to come later.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five (Luka's POV)

Though I knew Miku and I had come to an understanding, there was still the looming threat of all the things we needed to talk about – and that included the rest of the group. Lapis had yet to hear of my past deeds, but I did not know whether that would truly change her image of me, since despite her demeanour, she was still very young. She most likely still saw things in a black and white manner similar to how Miku saw the world, although the latter was taking steps to understand that sometimes people didn't fall into either category.

We had settled around the campfire for the night, and Lapis was sat in the middle of Miku and I.

'So,' I said. 'It seems our next destination is Limuria. We can thank that man's cooperation for that piece of information. There is a slight problem of convincing Ezra to help us, once we reach that point, however.'

'He said he was palace staff,' Miku said. 'What does that make Ezra?'

'I am afraid he is the ruler of Limuria itself, along with his wife Illaria.'

'How do we get to him, then? We can't exactly waltz into the palace and ask to see him, can we?' Sonika said. 'I doubt it's like in Mirren where the earl sees everyone.'

'You are right, it is not. And Ezra is a difficult man to deal with. And, I am sure that I will be recognised when we enter the city. The pair have never liked me, and the guards will have likely been informed of my description, if Ezra knows I am coming to him.'

'Which raises the question,' Kaito said. 'Why is Ezra working with your parents to begin with?'

'I doubt it is that simple. Ezra will probably be working with someone else, who is connected to them. My parents will have made a trail, once which will test me. They will want to see me succeed this test.'

Miku frowned at that, and I knew she was suppressing saying something derogatory about my parents. But instead, she surprised me with a question.

'I never asked, Luka, but what are your parents called?'

Everyone looked intrigued, so I found myself answering quietly. 'I was named after my mother, and the name Luka comes from deep within the family line. My father is called Alvise.' It felt hard to divulge their names. They had remained in the shadows for so long that even speaking their names felt like a sin, like they would find out my mistake.

But I had already made so many, in their eyes. Would they ever forgive me? Did I deserve to be forgiven by them?

'Back to the issue at hand,' Kaito said, after a moment. 'If you think the guards will recognise you, Luka, then what will happen?'

'I am not sure. We may actually be brought to the palace so Ezra can see me.' But then I realised, it could not be "we" if we had Lapis with us. It would be far too dangerous. 'I will have to go on my own, Lapis-'

'Can be taken care of by Kaito and Sonika,' Miku said, with a hard edge to her voice. 'You're not going on your own.'

'Sonika can go with you both,' Kaito said. 'I'm not much use unless, well, you know...' He looked at Lapis, clearly uncertain whether he could mention his necromancy powers while she could hear. I decided to let him make that decision himself. Sonika grinned at him, but I cut in.

'We cannot defend ourselves against the entire city guard. Fighting will get us nowhere but dead. It is better to have fewer of us, just in case something happens.'

'It won't, will it?' Lapis's voice came quiet through the camp.

'No, it won't. Don't worry,' Miku said. 'We'll be okay.'

'Be realistic, Miku,' I said. 'Yes, Lapis, something could happen, but Miku and I will ensure that nothing untoward comes to pass.'

Miku glared at me, but Lapis nodded anyway.

It would be difficult, but we would scrape by.

I hoped.

* * *

The next few days passed without incident. We were growing closer to Lirica, which, after poring over the map once more, we discovered it was right on the border, and it would not even take a day to get from the town to the border of Limuria and the city itself. Once we arrived in the city, Miku would set up Sonika and Kaito with most of the gold we had, should anything happen to us both while we were gone.

It had been a long time since I had been faced with my mortality like this. Yes, I _could_ live forever, and that was still a point I had yet to discuss with Miku, but I was not invulnerable. My life could be ended at any moment if I took a wrong step. The loss of my powers made me weaker, as weak as a normal elf, and I did not have magic to back me up the way Sonika and Kaito did, nor did I have the skill with a sword the way Miku did.

I wished, as we padded forward on our horses, that I could be Miku's protector one day, as she was mine. If only I could find a way to regain my powers that did not involve hurting people I cared about.

I realised, with no small jolt, that I was scared. Scared for Miku, and myself. Even though I knew I could not underestimate ourselves, I knew that luck had been on our side for far too long. Yes, we had had our fair share of setbacks, but it had never been anything too serious. I felt a dread in my heart that this would finally be the day that something would happen to me in particular.

I had been preoccupied, on the boat to Nuriel, with how I would cope when Miku passed. Now, it was the opposite. I could not promise Miku I would survive for her, or anything so foolish. I could not guarantee the outcome, and it would only hurt more for her if I broke that promise.

'Hey,' Miku said, turning back to look at me. She took one hand off the reigns and squeezed my hands, which were situated around her waist. 'You okay?'

'Not now,' I said. 'We may have to talk later, however.'

She nodded, and concentrated back on the road ahead, ruffling Lapis's hair for a moment before taking control of Ritsu again.

* * *

Night had fallen, and we had taken up residence around another small campfire. Lapis was eating, a lot more delicately than Miku and Sonika, I noticed, making me smile. Her parents had taught her manners, it seemed, before they had died. It was good that she was honouring them in small ways, even if perhaps she did not know she was doing it.

'We should tell more stories,' Sonika said, once she had inhaled the last of her food. 'I bet Lapis would like to hear more. What kind of stories do you like?'

'Could…' Lapis began. 'Could I hear more about Mirren?'

'Where did you live?' Kaito asked gently. Lapis looked downcast, but she answered nonetheless.

'Siltsea.'

'That's in the west,' Kaito said, when we looked confused. 'We never went that far.'

'Well, Mr. Expert,' Sonika joked. 'I bet you got educated in Rhinehold about Mirren's history. Enlighten us.'

Kaito sat back, thinking. 'I suppose I could start there… yes, that would be good.'

'Get on with it,' Sonika grinned. Kaito shook his head.

'It's not that interesting. Mirren hasn't really had a chance to establish itself like Nuriel has. We still have a lot of old traditions, and we're very insular as a whole. Even Rhinehold with its magician's guild still has normal, everyday humans in it.'

That sparked a memory, and I though of the Arch-mage, Lily. She certainly had not been an average human. But, then again, she had come from Nuriel. It was little wonder that she had known who I was. Who she had worshipped.

Kaito spoke on. 'I'm getting off track, though. Back in the old days, Mirren actually had a queen. It's why the holds now aren't antagonistic towards each other, because they united against the monarchical rule. The people wanted to govern themselves, even if Queen Miriam was leading them into an age of prosperity. There was a civil war brewing, but it never lasted long, as Miriam divvied up power amongst the earls. That's also why most of the earls are women, as there'd been a long established matriarchy since writers started documenting Mirren's history. The people didn't have anything against Miriam herself, and she was allowed to go about her business without fear of being murdered. Unfortunately, it took a long time for everyone to vote on their earls and become proper holds, so the window of opportunity for that prosperity and recognition passed by.

'But, people were okay with that, since we'd had a long history of keeping to ourselves, anyway. It's why people were so surprised to see Luka, an elf, in Mirren. There was just no precedent for it. And that's all I can remember from my history lectures, so, there you have it.'

'Y'know, I never learnt anything like that. And here I thought Lakestead was up and coming,' Sonika said.

'Neither did I,' Miku said. 'Though, then again, coming from Willow Vale, I'm not surprised. We just didn't have to learn that kind of thing living there. It was all about hunting and defending yourself.'

'Which makes sense, given the situations you were both in. Miku, you were in a small village, and Sonika… well, you had other problems to deal with,' Kaito said. Sonika's grin settled. 'I wanted to ask you about that, as well. You still want to find a way to cure yourself, don't you?'

'More than anything in the world,' she said, all traces of a smile gone.

'And I want to cure my vampirism,' Kaito said. I frowned, the first words wanting to come out of my mouth something similar to vampirism being a gift. But, no, I was the only one who saw it like that anymore.

'So, after we find Luka's parents,' Miku said. 'We've got to find someone or something that can change those things.'

'It will most likely be a someone,' I said, finally. 'Someone similar to a magician, or...' An idea sparked in my head. 'That is it!'

'What is?' Sonika asked, leaning forward. There was the smallest glimmer of hope in her eyes.

'Miku, of course, you remember the story I told you about how I got my powers?' She nodded in response, since how could she have forgotten? 'Think back, what did I do before becoming queen?'

'You said you spent years training...' she said, furrowing her brow. 'Training your magic. Which means...' Her face lit up. 'Of course! The wizard!'

Realisation dawned on Kaito and Sonika's faces.

'You said he held powers only you had ever seen, when you told us the story,' Kaito said. 'So you think maybe he'll hold powers that could cure us?'

'If anything,' Sonika said, 'he could lead us to the right answers, right?'

'It may be a long shot,' I said. 'But I suppose it will be worth a try. If we are able to find him, of course. I do not doubt Gumi will have battled him. Maybe he is still alive, if she is as benevolent as they say heroes are.'

'Like you said, it's worth a go,' Sonika said. 'So we're heading straight to Veronis once your parents have been found, then?'

I nodded, and we sat quietly for a long while, each thinking of the possibilities our revelation had brought us. Lapis was staring into the fire once again, lost in whatever thoughts such a young girl could dream up. Perhaps, though, it was more akin to a waking nightmare, judging from her expression.

I subtly caught Miku's attention, then glanced down at Lapis. What did one do in situations like these? I knew from experience that it was not good to get caught up in thoughts such as the ones Lapis was most likely experiencing. Miku put a hand on Lapis's shoulder, gently, and Lapis unconsciously leaned into the touch, but the gesture did little to ease her thoughts, it seemed.

'Lapis,' Miku said. Lapis moved her head to face her, slowly, as if underwater. 'When Luka gets all tangled up in her head, sometimes we talk about it. It feels better if you've shared what's bothering you.'

'You do not have to share now, if you do not want to,' I said. Miku frowned, but I continued. 'It is good to have that choice.'

Lapis's eyes were watering. 'It hurts.' Tears began streaming down her face. 'Miku said they'll always be here.' She tapped her chest. 'But my chest hurts. I feel… I don't know. I don't know! I don't know!'

Her hands were squeezed tight into fists, her face screwed up. Great heaving sobs punctuated each word, and my heart began to ache for the small soul that had experienced such great grief.

I was at a loss. What was the best remedy for moments like these? I knew, really, there was not one, but I wanted to find one, nonetheless. Miku had held open her arms, and Lapis had crawled into them, still crying.

This feeling… this empathy, it had sprung from me from somewhere I did not know had existed for a long time. I looked at Miku, at Kaito and Sonika, and I realised that these were the people who had brought it out of me, after such a long time of shutting it away.

Lapis was struggling to find the words to express herself, but they were not needed, not really.

Miku was so much different from my own parents. They would not have tolerated such an emotional outburst, but I felt Lapis's situation was so much different than the ones I had found myself in as a child. My parents had done the right thing, considering who I was, who I had meant to grow up to be.

And yet I had abolished all of that in favour of caring for Miku, for the group. Was all this truly more important than my parents goals?

I looked at everyone, the tender, sorrowful expressions on their faces, and made my decision.

I had not experienced feelings like that, the hurt, the love, in such a long time before all of them came into my life.

It was worth it, if it meant helping Lapis.

* * *

Once Lapis had been calmed down enough to go to sleep, she lay in the middle of Kaito and Sonika, who had also fallen asleep. Miku lay out her own furs along with mine, but instead of climbing in, she sat on top of them, and spoke quietly.

'You were worrying about something, out on the road today.'

'Miku...' I started, unsure as to how to go about the topic. 'There is a chance that we will not get out of this unscathed.'

'We can deal with it,' Miku said. 'Whatever happens, we've already gone through so much and survived. We can do it again. If we start doubting ourselves now, then something bad will happen.'

'It is not that simple. What happens if I do not make it out of this challenge?'

'I'll protect you. You don't have to worry about your life.'

'If we get separated? What then?'

Miku frowned. 'I won't let that happen.'

It was not getting through. 'Do not be so naive.' Miku scowled, and I softened my tone. 'All I am saying is that there is a possibility that I may be injured, permanently. Some things potions cannot fix, Miku.'

She met my eyes with a heated stare. 'What about you? What if something happens to me?'

'I will care for you as best as I can, of course.'

'Then you know I'll do the same for you.'

I knew that I could not argue with her on this. 'If I… die, then I know Sonika and Kaito will look after you. I am glad you have garnered such friends.'

'They're your friends too, you know.'

'I know.'

Miku smiled at me, but it soon faded in lieu of a question.

'I need to know, Luka. What are you planning to do after… all this?'

I lowered my gaze. 'Truthfully, I have not given it the thought required.'

'Then just tell me, straight out, what you _feel_ like doing.'

'I wish to stay with you,' I said, almost as soon as the words left her mouth. 'I do not want to ruin this. And I know if I stay with you, you will not want me to become a queen once more, even for benevolent reasons. I do not think I could bring that much good to this country, anymore.'

'I think you could bring good,' Miku said. 'But I don't think being a queen is what's right for you. Still, it's not my place to decide your dreams, Luka.'

'I am scared,' I admitted. 'Scared of what my parents will think of my recent choices, scared of having an uncertain future. But if I get to spend it with you, then I feel a little less frightened.'

Miku clasped my hands in her own, and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead.

'Then we'll do this together. No matter what.'


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: I'm hella nervous, but here it is. I'm so thankful to you all for reading this and leaving such lovely comments, I hope you'll stick with me as we venture into unknown territory.**

 **Explanations will be at the start of the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six )Miku's POV)

Lirica loomed ahead. We had decided, once we had gotten Kaito, Sonika, and Lapis settled there, Kaito would ask the innkeeper for any details of the surrounding area so he could go and hunt any low lives that were scurrying around and feed himself in the process, as it had been a while since the last time he'd fed.

As we rode towards the town, I couldn't help but think back to Luka's words from last night. She had come so far, and every time I recalled her announcement that she was giving up being a queen, I felt a massive burst of pride. And she wasn't doing it for underhanded reasons, she was doing it simply because she thought it the right thing to do. I could think of that, which buoyed me, rather than thinking of Luka's other point.

Yes, there was a chance that we might not come out of this unscathed. It _was_ naive of me to think like that, but I knew, no matter what happened, we would find a way through it. It was what we always did, no matter how dark things seemed.

I looked to our side, and saw Kaito and Sonika riding together on Teto. Sonika was laughing heartily at something he'd said, and I smiled at their good-natured friendship, which I had begun to grow determined to make it something more. Only if they both wanted it, which I was certain they did, but they were keeping it low, for now.

'What do you know about Ezra, then?' I asked Luka. 'Other than what you already told us, I mean.'

'Like most elves, he's skilled in magic. I believe he prefers siphon magic.'

'Siphon magic? What's that?'

'I suppose you could consider it a fancy term for the more arcane arts,' Luka said, using her lecture voice. Even Lapis turned to see where she was going with it instead of staring out into the road. 'Though not necessarily. Kaito's necromancy would be considered siphon magic, but the term siphon in magic usage is rather old, and I do not think it ever took off in Mirren. It basically means that you draw your energy from other sources, as you would guess from the word. Kaito draws his from the realm of the dead, but if you are a hero, your magic and strength comes from the realm of the gods.'

'So when you're a hero, you're granted the ability to siphon off magic from the gods, rather than actually being gifted a certain god's power?'

'Yes, that is correct. It is why you do not see a hero with a particular god's attributes, rather, they have their strength in the area the hero is already familiar with.'

'But Yamina, she's the god of life and death. Kaito isn't a hero, so how come he and others are necromancers?'

'The realm of the dead is much easier to access, and Yamina just governs those worlds, she does not actively take part in them. And some of Kaito and other's magic comes from the strife of the world around them, it feeds off that dark energy. A little of the hero's power comes from the hope around them, to counterbalance this. But of course, strife, hatred… it is all much easier to come by. The fact that demons like Zeronia and others are much more in contact with people makes it even more accessible. It is why necromancy, among others, is so looked down upon in Mirren, other than the fact it appears to defile the dead.'

I looked at Kaito, seeing his powers in a new light. 'Does Kaito know all this?'

'Any self-respecting magician would,' Luka said. The she added, more gently. 'Do not think any less of him for it. He is a powerful magician in his own right, no matter how his powers came to be. He uses them for good reasons.'

I nodded, and we carried on in contemplative silence for a while

'What's Ezra's speciality then?' I asked.

'Destruction,' Luka said simply. When I turned my head to her, eyes wide, she elaborated. 'He makes big impacts, but also uses a lot of energy in the process. Obviously, he can cause small scale havoc as well, but he prefers to show off. It is rudimentary work, really, but it still has its place, I suppose.'

'No wonder you didn't want anyone to come with you. That sounds scary.'

'He will not use it in his palace. His home is his statement to the masses, he will not ruin that image without due cause. I am afraid I do not know if all I have said will be true, however. It has been many years since I bothered dealing with the likes of them. Ezra and Illaria could have changed greatly in that time.'

'Some information is better than none, though,' I said.

Luka gave a hum in affirmation and we continued on down the road to Lirica.

* * *

It was early afternoon when we arrived at Lirica's inn, though it was less of an inn and more of a bunkhouse for those who wished to stay in the town but didn't have the means to buy a home. Lapis's eyes filled with tears as Luka and I got ready to leave for the border, and we stood in a small crowd outside the bunkhouse. I had left my bag with Kaito and Sonika, and was carrying my helmet.

'Come back safe,' she said quietly. I knelt down and was given a squeezing hug by Lapis, who sniffed heartily as she pulled away. 'I'm going to be strong and not cry.'

'You can be strong and cry too,' I said.

'Really?' she asked, and I nodded. 'Okay.'

Lapis turned to Luka and she knelt down also, wrapping her in a hug. Lapis's shoulders hitched and when they parted, I saw tear stains on Luka's shirt. She had chosen to forego her armour, saying that it had little use against the guards of Limuria, and it would impede our likelihood of winning Ezra over. I had argued, but it was a point she didn't want to budge on.

'Let us not delay this. The sooner we leave, the sooner we shall return, yes?' Luka said to Lapis, who nodded in response. I was glad both of them were putting on a brave face for the other, and as we walked away towards where we had left Ritsu, Luka's gentle smile dropped. 'I do not like this. It has been a long time since it was just us together.'

'We did well enough, didn't we?' I joked, trying to ease the mood. 'We even got all the way to Rhinehold.'

Luka huffed, but as I helped her on to Ritsu, I could see the faintest glimmer of a smile in her eyes.

* * *

It turned out, similar to the other cities we had come across, Limuria was walled in extravagant cream stone. From what I could see, there were guards stationed along the tops of the walls at even intervals. Mountainous terrain stretched either side, and the city was high up, with stone steps snaking up the hill narrowly.

'Ezra and Illaria really don't like outsiders, huh.'

'They guard their borders very carefully,' Luka said. 'Any army would be foolish to try and take such a city. All their guards, from what information I gathered, are trained well in either magic or weaponry. They spare no expenses.'

I swallowed, finally feeling the smallest twinge of fear beginning to settle in.

'We'll face them, and we can just ask for their help. Maybe they're feeling benevolent tonight.' Even as I said it, I knew I was being naive.

'Most likely we will have to make a bargain with them. I just hope that it is not our lives.'

Silence cloaked us, save for the sound of crickets and the steady clip-clop of Ritsu's hooves.

'There, look, a stable,' I said. 'We can put Ritsu up here and walk the rest of the way.'

Luka nodded, and I didn't know whether she was anxious or simply had nothing important to say.

Once we had paid for Ritsu for a week, after Luka convinced me it was the right thing to do despite my protests that we would be back before then, we continued on foot.

We had come close to the imposing city gates when a guard's voice accosted us.

'Halt! You there, what's your business here? Travelling, or...' He visibly paled behind his visor as we got closer. Luka had donned her full regal mask, and I knew she had been recognised straight away, though that wasn't difficult with her pink hair.

'I wish to speak to Ezra, along with my… companion, here,' Luka said. The guard whispered something under his breath, which I didn't quite catch, but Luka did. 'Dead? It takes more than that to kill me, I assure you.'

'Then I will escort you to the castle,' he said, voice shaking ever so slightly. 'Open the gates!'

The message was relayed, and the gates opened, slowly. This was good, wasn't it? We hadn't been killed on sight, which was a relief.

'Keep your weapons sheathed and we will not use force,' said the other guard who hadn't spoken. Her voice was deep, commanding, and magic crackled around her hands as she stepped behind us. I didn't like leaving my back to her, but she started marching, and we had no choice but to go forwards into Limuria.

The scared guard didn't seem to like leaving his back to us either, as he kept glancing backwards. Luka wasn't saying anything, so I supposed I had better keep quiet as well. I didn't want to ruin this.

Limuria, in a word, was beautiful. As Luka had said, its rulers had spared no expenses when it had come to the design. I'd been awed by Mircia, but Limuria was on a whole different level. If the gods resided in our realm, Limuria would have been the city they'd have chosen. Most buildings had the stained glass of Mircia's church on their front windows. Most were only small details, of colourful flowers or sunbursts, but it made the city seem alive through its design. It made me wonder whether the city Luka had lived in was as heavenly as this.

But it wasn't like we could stop and stare, as our destination was imprinted on the view ahead, taking up the sky. Up above was the real reason behind the wealth of Limuria, a castle of the same cream stone, adorned with decorated turrets and spires and topped with pale reddish-pink tiles.

'Keep moving,' the woman barked, and it made me quicken my step, though Luka didn't seem bothered by it.

Thankfully, unlike Mircia's maze like streets, Limuria was rather straight forward, and we were at the bottom of the path leading up to the castle in what felt like no time at all. And the closer to our destination we became, the more the slight sickly feeling in my stomach grew. There were more guards here, and our one with the shaky voice stepped up and had a hushed conversation with them. They kept looking at Luka as they did so.

'Right,' one of the new guards said. 'We'll take it from here. His Majesty will want to see them both immediately. You go on ahead and let him know of our arrival.'

The shaky voiced guard nodded and ran up the steps into the castle's wrought iron gates. We weren't far behind him when we started walking again.

We were guided through the castle courtyard, and although it seemed immensely pretty at first glance, I didn't take much time to look at it properly, because that sick feeling was becoming more persistent.

Into the castle we went, straight into the throne room.

A woman was sat in one of the thrones, who I assumed was Illaria. She had long blonde hair, and wore an intense beauty that I couldn't have even begun to describe. She sat ramrod straight, and with a wave of her hand, the guards moved backwards.

'Come forward,' she said. Her voice filled the room. We did so, though Luka was a little more lacklustre at following her instructions than I was. 'Kneel.'

Not bothering to see what would happen if I didn't follow her instructions, I knelt. Luka did too.

'Rise. Now, Luka, enlighten me as to why you have crossed our borders. With a friend, no less.'

'I am sure you know the story, Illaria. I will not pretend that my reasons for coming here are entirely for my own benefit.'

'Then why,' Illaria said, voice sharp, 'pray tell, would you cross our borders if you have not got anything to bargain?'

'I never said such a thing,' Luka said, and there was a slight mocking lilt to her voice even though her expression towards Illaria was hard. 'I am entirely willing to bargain with you.'

'Yet you have no powers. You said yourself that I know the story, and you also know that word travels fast amongst our circles. You fled our country, and now you come back, seeking the power you once coveted.'

'I will not lie,' Luka said quietly. She looked at me, her expression softening. 'That was my original goal.' She looked back at Illaria. 'But many things have changed during the course of my journey. I only wish to know the information you carry of my parents. Ezra will have told you, yes?'

'I never believed I would see the day where Luka Megurine would care for someone,' Illaria said, leaning forwards slightly. Luka looked ready to kill, but she stayed calm. 'So, I suppose-'

The doors into the throne room banged open behind us, cutting Illaria off. I turned my head, and saw that it had to be Ezra.

Clothed in garments that made our collection of gold look miniscule, he didn't need fancy jewellery or anything of the sort to look imposing. He was tall, with brown hair, and he had regal features. Knowing what magical potential he held certainly didn't help manners.

Ezra swept to the other throne, taking his place and lounging there instead of taking the position that Illaria was in.

'Luka,' he drawled. 'It's been a long time coming, don't you think? All this time you held so much power… and now, you're nothing.' His tone felt off, it was too detached from the words coming out of his mouth. I tensed, but there was nothing I could do. Now I understood why Luka had been so apprehensive. 'There's so many things we must discuss.'

'Then discuss them we shall,' Luka said. Ezra's eyes flashed.

'Did I give you permission to speak?' he said, still in that same off tone. 'You must remember, you're nothing more than a peasant, to everyone in this country. To the rest of the world. You had your time, and you failed.'

Illaria was quiet. Why didn't she explain what Luka had said? This was going south fast, and it looked like we needed all the help we could get.

'Ezra… Your Majesty,' Luka said, clearly saying the latter through gritted teeth. 'If there is a bargain that can be made for the information I require, then-'

'I only have one thing that shall appease me,' Ezra said. He looked at me. 'Little human girl...' Luka tensed, and Ezra laughed. It sounded horrible, and it grated through me, like someone such as him shouldn't have been laughing at all. 'Oh? Luka, caring for someone other than herself? That _is_ a surprise. Don't worry, I don't stoop so low as to consort with humans. But, ah, where was I? Oh yes, how much do you care for this woman, really?'

I couldn't lie. He'd know, instantly, and I thought he just wanted me to say it out loud. 'I love her.'

Luka looked at me, and I could see the restrained fear behind her eyes.

'Oh, good, then this shall be all the more satisfying.' My eyes widened, but Ezra laughed again. 'I'm not going to kill her, you little fool. That would be far too easy. Oh no, I have a plan for you both.'

I almost relaxed, then Ezra spoke again.

'Guards!'

 _No!_

 _'_ No!' Luka cried. I reached for her, she grasped my hand, but was wrenched away by the guards. 'You cannot do this! Illaria! Illaria, he – mmpf!' Her cries were cut off when they slapped a hand over her mouth.

I had tried to step forwards, run after her, but one of the guards touched me and it felt as though I'd been encased in ice – I couldn't move, couldn't _help._

 _'_ Don't bother to try and move.' Ezra's uncaring voice filled the room. 'Elemental magic, ice, you see. Delivers quite the appropriate results.'

I wanted to scream, to say something, anything.

But I couldn't.

 _Luka._

I couldn't turn my head to see where they'd taken her, couldn't see Ezra's mocking expression. But he talked anyway.

'I'm going to take your weapons. Then, I'll get the guards to bring you to the dining hall. I'd like to make a plan for the little human that managed to claim Luka's heart,' Ezra said. 'Unfreeze her. If she tries to run, kill her.'

Once I was unfrozen, warmth flooded back to my body, and I brought my glare full force to the leaders of Limuria. I hated Ezra, in that moment, more than anyone. But then I saw Illaria, who had stayed quiet, and hated her just as much.

And yet I couldn't do anything.

I was all alone.

* * *

It was quiet, in the dining hall. Ezra and Illaria had yet to bother to show up, and I was seething. Rage, hatred, shock, they all warped through me in a maelstrom of emotion that left me feeling sick to the core.

It felt like hours passed.

When the door opened, I was ready to spit fire. But instead, a woman around my age came in. I immediately pegged her as their daughter. She had similar features, a good mix of both parents – the predatory grace of her father and her mother's softer face.

I didn't have my sword, but I could beat her hand to hand if she tried anything. Only that would get me killed, and that meant Luka would probably die as well. I felt a lurch in my stomach.

She stalked over and took her place at the table, giving me a scrutinising look when she sat down.

'Your name?' she asked.

'Does it matter?' I grated out.

She rolled her eyes. 'Not really. I was being polite, or do they not teach humans manners?' She glared at me for a moment, and I relented. I couldn't judge her on her parents actions, after all.

'I'm sorry. I'm just… angry, that's all. My name's Miku.'

Her glare softened. 'I'm Galaco. I understand.'

We sat in silence, waiting for Ezra and Illaria to show their faces. What were they planning on doing with me? Where had they taken Luka? I could have potentially asked Galaco, but I didn't want to appear even weaker than I was already. But she'd come here, even though I was a prisoner, and had asked for my name, which no one else had bothered to do yet.

The doors opened again, and a few guards came inside, followed by Ezra. Ezra took his place at the head of the table. Galaco had situated herself so she was at his right. I had been seated at the far end of the table, and was glad I didn't have to sit close to him. Where was Illaria? I didn't want to ask, fearing it would get me killed. He seemed that type of person – unstable, unpredictable.

'So, I have a proposition for you,' Ezra said, smiling lazily. 'There's a town not far from here that's having a slight problem. A demon infestation. I know how… difficult, these things can be, so I'm sending you, along with some soldiers, to clear it out. Get back here alive, and I'll give Luka back to you. Sound fair?'

On my own? Would I even get back from that alive?

Whatever my chances, I had to save Luka. She'd changed herself so much for my sake, and now it was time to pay her back.

'I'll do it,' I said.

'Brilliant.' His smile dropped. 'Now go. I don't think I need to say what happens if you run.'

'I would never abandon her,' I said, sharply. He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, instead rising to his feet.

'Galaco, dearest, if you would?'

'Of course, father.' She turned to me. 'I'm coming with you. Don't get me killed, now.'

I simply nodded. There wasn't any way that I could stand here and dissuade her from coming, especially not in front of Ezra.

Surrounded by soldiers, I left.

* * *

At first, I didn't think Nevair was there. As we approached a crumbling fort, Galaco nodded.

'We go there,' she said, pointing to it. Compared to the sights I'd seen thus far in Nuriel, this hunk of scarred stone was… sad. Was this the town that so desperately worshipped Zeronia? How had they been driven to this state? Whatever the problem, it had to be centred around those cultists. They had broken this town into a husk of what had probably been a grander sight years ago. It was time to get rid of them. For the town.

For Luka.

Every second wasted was a second closer to either one of our deaths. Thankfully, my sword had been given back to me before we'd exited the castle, and the weight of it was comforting. I had my helmet on, and I felt ready.

We came closer to the ruin, and through the archway I could see a number of wooden huts, just as dilapidated as the fort surrounding it. But more than that, there were the cultists, running towards us, all armed with basic weapons. Unfortunately for them, they had their robes on, and compared to the soldiers around me, they stood no chance.

They were easy to dispatch, but I had to remind myself that it was defence. They had attacked first, there was no time for sympathies now. Even so, the image of those cultists back in Mirren flashed through my mind as I fought. How many of these were the same? How many of these were boys just trying something that was bigger than they could ever know?

I took a deep breath, and brought my sword downwards.

As the stragglers tried to run away, Galaco called the archers perched on the hill, and they were struck down, twitching on the grass. I closed my eyes for a second, feeling a little nauseous. From the looks of things, the cultists didn't appear to be anyone special. Most were bone thin, dirty, and the cloaks they wore were ragged.

I felt a hand clap on my shoulder. It was Galaco.

'That was easier than I expected it to be,' Galaco said. 'Now, there's probably still a summoning circle in the fort itself, but it looks like there'll be little resistance.'

'Right,' I said, swallowing. 'How do we plan on closing it?'

'Using this,' she said, and pulled a necklace out from her satchel. It matched the one that she was wearing around her neck, so I commented on it. 'Exactly. It matches because one is the key to another. When one breaks, the other begins its work. A complex enchantment, but useful, in this case. It'll suck away the power of the circle.' She pressed the necklace into my hands, looking at the town ahead while she spoke. 'It's dangerous in there, so I'm afraid I can't go with you. But I'll send a couple others. You _do_ want to stop Zeronia, don't you? Save Luka?'

'Of course,' I said, offended. She smiled.

'Good. Now go.'

Inside the town, there came an outpouring of people from their ramshackle homes, cheering with tears in their eyes. They gathered around us, and I took off my helmet so I could speak to them properly.

'Thank you so much,' one woman said, almost weeping at our feet. Her child was clinging to her dress, sucking his thumb. 'You don't know how hard it's been. We haven't been able to get to our farms, and the children haven't been able to eat properly… Just, please get rid of those last cultists, and we can be free.'

'We'll do whatever we can,' I said. 'Don't worry, we won't be long.'

As I and the other few soldiers threaded through the crowd and into the ruined fortress, I wondered how this town had gotten into such a state. Even Ravenwood, with its supposed haunted house, had been better off than Nevair. And Galaco had mentioned Zeronia. That thing… that demon, had spoken to Luka, turned her world upside down. Although, apparently it had been for the better, making Luka realise at the time that she didn't actually want to kill us.

But Limuria had such grandeur, so why had this town been left to rot? There were too many unanswered questions, but I had to go on, had to save Luka.

That was all that mattered.

And if it helped save the town, it was worth it.

We stepped inside the fortress, and there was a familiar pulsing noise. No one had come up to fight us, so I assumed that the cultists left were at the summoning circle itself, and their backup had been finished by us.

'What's that noise?' One of the soldiers next to me shivered, his face pale.

'That,' I said, 'is Zeronia. Don't worry, she can't really do anything… I think. What's your name?'

'Blaise.'

'Then, Blaise, let's finish this together.'

We walked on, and it was quiet apart from the sounds of our footfalls and the hideous pulsing noise, which seemed to grow louder with each step.

'I'll scout ahead, see if there's anyone left, okay?' Blaise said. He didn't wear a helmet, so I could see his pointed ears as he went ahead.

'Don't go too far on your own,' I said, and he nodded.

Blaise stopped at the end of the corridor, opening the door. A purple glow filtered through from the other side.

'It's here.'

We ran forwards, and Blaise opened the door wider so we could all go through together. As we fanned out, I saw that the setup was much the same as it had been in Ravenwood. Cultists were circled around a dais, frozen in place, but the tendrils of purple light were thicker than the ones back then had been, and the pulsing was so loud that it made my whole body throb with each one.

I placed the necklace down on the dais.

'Let's get out, quickly,' I said, and we turned around and left as quickly as we came.

Outside, the same woman and her child that had talked to us before ran up to us.

'It's done? You did it?'

'It will be,' I promised. 'What's your boy's name? He'll grow up safe now, right?'

'Isaia,' the little boy said.

'I want to know your name,' the woman said. 'So I know who saved Nevair.'

'Miku, but it wasn't just me,' I said, gesturing to the other soldiers. Blaise was smiling, and the woman thanked us all profusely as we left to go find Galaco.

As we exited the confines of the town, I swore I heard an echoing laughter in my head. I shook it off and carried on.

She was smiling when we arrived.

'It's all set up?'

'It's ready to go when you are,' I said, smiling back.

Galaco unhooked the necklace from around her neck, and put it on the ground. Placing her foot over it, she stepped down, and crushed it.

* * *

 _Screams._

 _White hot heat, smoke rising, acrid smell._

 _No, no, no no no nonononono-_

* * *

Nevair was burning.

A hand was slipped around my shoulder.

'You see?' Galaco whispered in my ear. 'This is what my father's magic can do. And you never even _questioned_ me-'

My hands curled into fists.

'I wouldn't hurt the princess, if I were you,' Galaco continued. 'Father wouldn't be so pleased.'

'Princess!' It was Blaise.

My vision was blurry. Why was it blurry?

'This isn't what you said would happen!' He was shouting. Why…?

 _Black sky, acrid smell, cries for help-_

Galaco took her arm from around me and turned to face him.

'No, I suppose it wasn't,' she said, and his hand moved to his sword. 'Does anyone else want to join them?'

I looked around. Everyone was stood still.

Blaise started to run.

'Archers!'

He dropped.

Nevair was burning.

'There's no point in just standing there.' Galaco's voice was quiet, muffled. 'Aren't you coming to save Luka?'

I fell to my knees and screamed.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Now and future TW: Elements/portrayal of anxiety, panic attacks, PTSD, and depression. More details below.**

 **So, my reasoning. Miku very much sees things in black and white, although she was slowly realising people do the wrong things for the right reasons, and vice versa. However, I think she's a character who has to see things to believe them, since she's not as introspective as Luka is. All of Luka's changes were made clear to Miku through her actions, and even then Miku had a firm belief that Luka could be a good person. This time, she needed a push.**

 **About the trigger warnings, I know some don't like them, but I honestly think that they should be there for the people who do and will use them to keep themselves safe. I've always wanted to portray mental illness in my writing, especially since I've gone through anxiety/panic attacks and depression (along with other things) myself. I've done my research, and hopefully I can pull this off respectfully and sensitively.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven (Luka's POV)

The jail cell was cold, damp, and barely fit for life. With Miku under Ezra's care, I doubted it was going to be sooner rather than later when I got out of here.

If, that was, I was going to get out of here at all.

My initial panic had subsided, undignified as it was, but it had settled into the pit of my stomach as an ever-present fear. What were they going to do with her? I had a feeling that Ezra had known about our presence in Nuriel for quite some time, which I cursed myself for overlooking the possibility, and that meant he had already known how close we were, hence the separation. I very much doubted that Miku's profession of love had been cause for him to come up with a plan on the spot. Ezra simply was not that kind of man, that was not how his brain worked. At least, that was only if I had the correct sources back when I was queen.

But Miku… I had to know what they were going to do with her. Which was why, I knew, they would leave me down here to rot without knowing what was going on. Yet Ezra himself had said he was not going to kill her. The possibilities churned through my mind, unwanted, causing the clenching feeling in my stomach to grip harder.

And here I was, stuck completely, unable to help, unable to do anything.

Useless.

I stopped pacing, and the cell grew quiet after my footsteps stopped echoing off the stone walls and floor. Sitting down on the wooden bed with no mattress to speak of did not help matters much, but I could concentrate.

I would not sit here and stew in my feelings. But it did not feel like there was anything else I could do.

Was this a test from my parents? Was this why they had arranged the letter to come through Ezra? I knew he probably had eyes everywhere, and it was another oversight on my part to not realise that my parents were most likely the same. I would not even have been surprised to know if they had watched me all the while I was in Mirren.

Stupid.

If I had my powers, none of this would have happened. If I had not been such a fool, then I would not have been in this situation. I would have been queen, and Miku would have been safe and happy at home in Willow Vale with her father.

But I had not, and this was the situation I was in.

Besides, I would not have experienced all of this, would not have grown to love and care for a group of people that in their own small ways mattered to the world. Mattered to me.

The door to the dungeon opened – I heard the heavy bolts being slid back and the door grating across the floor, and quiet footsteps made their way to my cell.

'Illaria,' I said, raising an eyebrow. 'I would not have expected you to come here.'

'I cannot stay long,' she said, smoothing down her flowing dress. 'This room is unguarded, but-'

'I assume you stayed quiet for a reason, back in the throne room?' I interrupted, my voice turning hard. Illaria looked away.

'I do not have any idea of what they plan for the girl-'

'Miku.'

'Miku. But I do have information in regards to your parents.'

'And you have a price for it, yes?' I asked.

'I believe that price will have already been paid.'

That was ominous, to say the least. But I pushed my feelings aside. 'Now, if you could tell me of my parents?'

'Of course. I am afraid it is not much. And you cannot let anyone know you have heard this. Do not even let anyone else know I have been down here.' She stared at me, hard, unflinching, and I nodded. 'Good, then I shall tell you. We were contacted by letter, an informant who knew you were coming and had been instructed to pass on this information. I do not know his name, but there was a way to trace the letter.'

'How?'

Illaria was still looking away from me. 'Ezra… found a way to uncover the courier's secret. He was from Veronis, but that is all that we know.'

Veronis… my home town. Why did everything seem to converge there? No matter, it helped us greatly.

If Miku was alive.

'Thank you, Illaria. This… it means a great deal. I shall find some way to repay you, though we do not have much.'

Illaria closed her eyes for a split second. Was that hope? I did not want to push her, however, since she was still Ezra's wife, and potentially very dangerous. This could all be a lie.

'I thank you for the offer,' she said. 'I will keep it in mind.'

With that, she turned away, and quickly left the room. The door ground shut again, leaving me alone.

* * *

Hours passed. There was a window, small enough to give hope to someone residing in the cell, but not enough to climb out through. The moon was high up in the sky now.

While I did not know Illaria's reasons for helping me, or hindering me if she had lied, she had given me an opening. If I was to somehow get out of this alive… if Miku was alive, then the group's goals had become one and the same – getting to Veronis.

But I could not think Miku as dead. I would not believe it. Illaria or Ezra could have come down and told me that Miku was dead, even if it was just to taunt me. But they had not, and so I would not assume the worst. Even though there was that annoyingly persistent feeling of fear in the pit of my stomach.

I just wished I knew what was happening. Then there was the option to create a plan, to help somehow. I did not understand Illaria's actions, but then again, I had not done very extensive research on her. From my knowledge, she was just Ezra's wife, a marriage of convenience and strong bloodlines. Though I knew she had magic, its effects were a mystery.

The door opened once more, and I stood up, stopping just shy of the bars that kept me trapped.

The footsteps were heavier this time, and there was more than one set of boots stomping on the ground. Two guards came to a halt in front of my cell, and one of them jingled his keys.

'We've been instructed to bring you to the throne room,' the one with the keys said. 'Don't try to run.'

I huffed. 'Do not think me so stupid.'

He unlocked the cell, and the other guard grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly outside. I did not comment, not wanting to appear weak in front of such brutes. The other guard caught my other arm, and they strode quickly to the entrance. I considered myself lucky that I was tall, so I was easily able to keep up with them, much to their annoyance.

Whatever they had done to her, they would pay. If it was not now, then it would be very soon indeed.

I was not naive enough to think that they had done nothing. I was already surprised I was not being tortured by Ezra himself, and that realisation made me feel worse. If I had not been harmed, then that only meant Miku would have been harmed more.

Unless, of course, this was false hope that I would see her. Maybe I was being led to some public display of torture after all. I had assumed that Ezra would keep that sort of business away from his carefully crafted public image, but I could not rule out the possibility.

I already had one scar. I would gain another, if it was able to help Miku.

The throne room was only a few steps away, and my stomach roiled, the panic I had felt when I was taken away from her reaching up and grasping my throat.

I was led inside through a side door.

The room was silent. I could not see her, and fear flooded my body. Was she dead? Had they brought me here with hope just to snatch it from me? I looked to my left, and saw Ezra lounging on his throne. Illaria was nowhere to be seen.

'Come in, come in,' Ezra drawled. 'She's not quite arrived yet.'

Then… she was alive? The guards yanked me forwards, and I struggled to keep my footing. But where had she been? Where had they taken her?

'My daughter has been taking care of your little human lover. They should be here any moment.'

That vile man had a daughter? I suppressed a shiver. I could only hope she was not like her father.

Unless, of course, she was worse.

The main doors opened, and there she was.

'Miku!' I called, but she did not appear to hear me. Her helmet was held in one hand, and the other was being held by who I assumed was Ezra's daughter. A chill ran down my spine. Her sword was gone.

'Galaco, dearest, you're back!' Ezra said, not bothering to stand on ceremony. 'Were you successful?'

Galaco dropped Miku's hand and ruffled her hair in a sickening gesture of possession.

But Miku did not react.

I tried to struggle out of the vice like grip of the guards, but they would not let go.

'Miku!' I tried again. 'Miku, can you hear me? Miku!'

Miku squeezed her eyes shut, and I heard Ezra laugh.

'Well done, daughter. Guards, let Luka go. She needs to be with her little pet.'

I barely heard him, and the second the guards released me I was there, gripping her shoulders. I wanted to hug her, to comfort her, but I did not, as her eyes were still squeezed shut, like she was blocking out the world around her. Her helmet dropped to the floor.

'What did they do to you?' I whispered. Tears began to leak past her closed eyes, and her mouth was pressed into a thin line. She was shaking uncontrollably. 'Oh, Miku, what did they do?'

I did not want to let her go, but I had to, so I could turn around and face Ezra and Galaco, who was stood by her father.

'What did you do?' I growled. The guards stepped forwards, but Ezra called them off.

'There's nothing they can do,' he assured them. 'But, yes, Luka, your question. Miku helped us, you see. She thought she'd save the town of Nevair, and in turn, save you.'

'You...' I said, stricken. 'You did not torture her?' I looked back at Miku, then back at Ezra. 'Then what did you do?'

'Regular torture is effective, yes,' Ezra said, with a wave of his hand. 'I much prefer breaking someone's _mind_. Pain can do that, of course, but taking away everything that a person believes in, well… that's interesting now, isn't it? I'm sure you would say the same, Luka.'

I looked away. I was thankful that none of my past dealings had involved Ezra or his family. If anything, that was the one thing he cared about in his life, or so I had been told. I was sure his daughter would be much the same as him. But that was not important. What _was_ important was the fact he'd done something to Miku. And Nevair… that name rang a bell.

'How long have you been watching us?' I asked. Ezra smirked.

'A long while,' he said, vaguely. 'I had to make sure that you weren't going to try and get your powers back, now didn't I? And I learned about your little friend, too. I was glad to see your… bond, was true.'

So, he had been watching me in Mirren then. I did not know how long for, but it had been long enough. And now he knew about Miku. No doubt her personality, her weaknesses, along with my own.

'What. Did. You. Do?'

Ezra laughed. 'Can't you guess? You know her better than I do, after all. But I'll let Galaco explain.'

'Nevair was a blight,' Galaco said. 'So, we got rid of it. Or, should I say, _she_ got rid of it. Poor thing thought we were eradicating a demon infestation. Mind you, the fire took out the summoning circle as well, so I don't have to clean up that mess, thankfully.'

'You… you-' I started, but stopped, rage consuming every part of my body as I realised the reasons behind it. My hands were clenched into fists, my body coiled and ready to spring, to lash out and not stop until Galaco and Ezra were dead and bleeding.

Yet I could do nothing.

'It's true.' The voice, small, quiet, and hoarse, came from behind. 'I killed them. I killed them all.'

I turned around. Miku had opened her eyes, and they were glazed, far away. None of the brightness I knew was left.

'Take them away. I'm bored of this.'

Hands grabbed my arms, and I was pulled away.

No! I would not let this happen again! I struggled until I saw the guards take Miku and began to bring her over to where I had come from earlier.

That was it, then. We would stay here and rot.

But I would make sure Miku got that brightness back.

* * *

We were brought to the jail, pushed into the same cell I had been taken to. Apparently, we were not considered enough of a threat to be put in separate confinement, so the guards dumped us unceremoniously together, closing the bars behind them with a squeak that echoed across the room.

I was just glad that we were together at last. Now, there was a possibility that I could bring Miku's mood back, maybe not to how it normally was, but I could make her feel better. There was that possibility, was there not?

Miku had huddled on the floor, her back to the wall. Her head was resting against her knees.

'Miku?' I said, quietly. She shivered. 'It's okay now, you are with me. You can talk to me.'

'I killed them,' she repeated. 'Isaia, the little boy… he's gone, they're all gone.'

So, she had known their names. But Miku did not start crying, did not appear to react to her own words. I thought back to the time when I was just a child, when I had killed that person, when I was so hungry nothing seemed to make sense anymore. I had not felt much of anything after the deed had been completed, and now I recognised my own feelings as the ones Miku was feeling now.

Shock.

But it was not the time or place for remembering. Miku needed care now, and I trusted my new instincts and sat beside her, putting my arm around my shoulders.

'It is okay now,' I said again. 'It is okay, you are safe.'

 _For now. M_ y thoughts came to me, unbidden and unhelpful. They were true, but saying them now would not help matters.

She did not say anything, but leaned ever so slightly into my touch. That was enough, for now. If I could help her, even just a little, then maybe we would come out the other side. We were going to come out of this, no matter what.

It felt like an age, sat there on the stone floor. The cold had numbed my body, and Miku had not moved at all. I would have thought her asleep, but every now and again her breath hitched, or she shivered, and I held her just a little tighter.

The door ground open once more, and I wondered whether it was to be our end.

It was Illaria.

'It is true, then?'

I did not need to ask. 'Yes. They – they-' I could not find the words.

'I did not think they would go this far,' Illaria said quietly. I stared at her. 'I suppose that was too optimistic an outlook, but recently things have been quiet… to my knowledge, anyway. I am not informed of much.' She was a little breathless, and I noticed she was holding her stomach.

'How am I supposed to believe you? That you are not in league with your own husband? Your own daughter?'

'Do you think anyone could agree with Ezra but himself or his spawn?' Illaria said, but the carefully constructed mask over her words was fading. The bitterness was showing through. But that could have been a lie, too.

'You married him. It is not hard to separate, even in a royal marriage.'

'Leave?' Illaria sneered. 'You are not stupid, Luka. Think of the consequences. And I would not survive on my own.'

Ah.

She carried on. 'So, I am calling in that favour.'

'What do you mean? I cannot help you from inside a jail cell, waiting to die.' I said, then regretted my words as I remembered Miku. She did not react, however.

'Which is why,' Illaria said, pulling keys from her pocket, 'I am going to help you escape.'

'Out of here?' I almost laughed. 'With what army? And what do you get out of this?'

'I am coming with you, of course,' Illaria said. 'I know my way around and out of this castle like the back of my hand. I will explain my reasoning, but for now, we must go.' She put the key in the lock and opened the cell door. 'Come, quickly.'

Sooner or later, we were going to die. I would have preferred it to be later, but this was a chance we could not pass up.

'Miku,' I said, gently. 'We have to move.' She nodded, and stood up, slowly, as if underwater. 'Just follow my lead. Take my hand.'

She did so, but her grip was weak. I felt a cold certainty take hold of my mind and body. They would die, all of them, for what they had made happen. One way or another, I would get revenge for Miku. No matter what she said, these people, they deserved what was coming to them.

'The guards,' I said, as we followed Illaria into uncertainty. 'What will we do if they see us?'

'Then I suppose my magic will have to suffice. It is safe to say there is a reason I have not used it much, and I would prefer not to revisit my past demons, but alas, if the time calls for it then I shall deliver.'

'You had better,' I warned. 'And know this. I do not trust you, but I am willing to take this chance.'

'Then understand that this is not something I take lightly. It is for more futures than my own that I do this.'

I nodded, and we continued out into the corridor beyond.

If I had had any of my old resources, I could have gotten us both out of here without Illaria's help. But the state Miku was in… maybe I could not have done it easily. Illaria seemed practised in her quiet, sure footsteps, and I was in a similar position. I knew what to do, and my old habits came back to me fresh as ever. There was little point, as Miku in her armour was loud enough for all three of us, and was sure to attract the attention of the guards.

Soon enough, though the path Illaria was leading us down seemed labyrinthine, we came upon a guard down at the end of a corridor. He saw Illaria and bowed, but we caught his eye while he began to stand straight, and he tensed.

'Those are the prisoners, your Majesty,' he said, walking towards us. 'What are they doing with you? Has his Majesty ordered to see them?'

'He has,' Illaria said, moving closer to him.

'Then where are the other-'

Illaria gripped either side of his head. The guard froze, seemingly unable to move, and his eyes widened in terror.

'I am sorry,' she said, softly, and the guard's eyes rolled back in his head. I waited, and the guard's body began to shake. When Illaria let go, he collapsed to the ground, immediately assuming the fetal position.

Illaria carried on walking, though her steps were more shaky.

'What did you do?' I asked, following with Miku in tow.

'I will explain later,' she said, her voice uneven, a little breathless. 'We do not have time to get into specifics. The passage is not too far ahead, and it shall lead us out of the castle. We will not have much time before Ezra realises we have gone.'

I frowned, but carried on walking. She had much to explain, but I was willing to let it pass if it got Miku and I where we needed to be. Especially if it would free Miku. I so desperately needed to get her back to the group, back to her friends. I was sure Kaito would know what needed to be done.

Illaria warned us when we got to the requisite corridor. It was like all the others, stone, and this one had no windows. She went along, looking at the tapestries hanging on the walls, and stopped between two wholly unremarkable ones after taking a torch off one of the brackets on the walls.

'A secret passage,' I said, under my breath. Illaria nodded. She tapped the wall, and it began to grind open. Once it was fully open, I led Miku inside, and Illaria passed me the torch.

Footsteps.

'Go,' Illaria said. 'I shall deal with these guards, just go before they see you. There is a door at the bottom, and a tunnel that leads out into the wilds beyond Limuria. Head to the stables and wait for me there. If I do not arrive in due time, then go. Leave without me.'

I did not need to be told twice, and I guided Miku down the steps. She followed dutifully, and I wondered if she was just letting her body take over while she stewed away in her subconscious. The wall closed up behind us, and all sound was gone by the time we reached the bottom of the stairs.

Having to let go of Miku's hand to open the door felt like something inside me was breaking, as her arm dropped back to her side almost uselessly.

'I am going to fix this,' I assured her, as well as assuring myself. 'And they are going to pay.'

I led her out into the tunnel beyond, and we began to find our way forwards.

* * *

Even though I had a fear of Ezra waiting at the other side, when we came out of the tunnel, all I could see ahead was the landscape of Azer. Illaria had told us the truth, then. I had some idea of her reasons for helping us, but I would not confirm it unless she said it herself.

The stables were not a far walk, and the lights were off. Morning was coming, and I realised that it had not been so long since this had all transpired. But I could not joke with Miku, I could not say that I had been wrong about the time of our stay. I had a feeling she would break out of her shock, but not in the way that I wanted her to.

We sat, and I watched as she curled up once more, much in the same way Lapis did. I put my arm around her, and waited until Illaria arrived.

After what seemed like forever, and just as I was about to give up, she arrived, flowing dress stained with dust and debris from the tunnel.

'I am sure no one will mind if I take a horse,' she said. 'These are desperate times, after all. There are more of you, yes?'

'There are,' I said, rising to my feet, and helping Miku up. 'We should collect them and make our way forwards. _You_ can explain yourself then.'

Illaria nodded.

'Miku,' I said, trying to alert her. She looked at me, finally, but her gaze was still distant. 'I need you to help us get back to Lapis. Back to Kaito, and Sonika. They can help you.'

Finally, she shook her head. 'Nobody. Nobody can help me after what I've done.' She looked at Illaria. 'But I can get us back, if that's what you want.'

I felt my heart break, but I smiled at her. 'It is. I promise, Miku, we will get through this. No matter what.'

She didn't say anything as she climbed on the horse, and not even as she helped me up.

I could not cry, not yet.

 **AN: Illaria and Ezra are gaining more screen time than I originally thought. I should have made them Vocaloids! No matter.**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Thank you to Wolfy for suggesting where the group could go in their flight from Ezra along with ideas for stuff for them to do in Miku's initial recovery time. I also forgot to say thank you SO MUCH for getting us past 200 reviews! I'm so honoured you all chose to review and hopefully enjoy this story, and I am so grateful for you all. You're an absolutely lovely fandom and you're all a joy to write for.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight (Miku's POV)

Riding forwards. Towards them, towards the ones that trusted me. They had put their faith in me and I had shattered it. There was nothing left now.

I was no leader. There was nothing left to look up to.

Illaria was riding on a separate horse, one she'd stolen. I hadn't kicked up a fuss, there was no point. Her and Luka's goal was to escape. I supposed that made it my goal as well. I had to think of Lapis, how she'd miss me if I'd died back there.

What would she do, when she'd found out what I'd done? She wouldn't have missed me then. Maybe she'd forgive me, she was young enough that she might not have understood. But couldn't lie to myself – she'd seen death. Lapis would know. She'd know I'd killed Isaia, and all the other nameless faces. That was the reality though, wasn't it?

I hadn't even known who they were.

All those people I'd murdered in the past – because that was what it really was – all those people I'd had at the end of my sword, I'd had some inkling of who they were. Yes, most of them had been bandits, so-called bad people, but that didn't make a difference. Maybe their story had been a sad one, something desperate. I didn't know if any of those people in Nevair, who they were or what they did. They could've been horrible, they could've been good.

And now I would never know.

Never. Never. Never never nevernevernever–

A hand on my own that was grasping Luka's waist too tightly. I was shaking again.

'Not long now,' Luka said, turning her head to face me. She was smiling, but I could see the fear and worry behind her eyes. I was doing that to her. This was my fault. I had done this. 'We will be with Lapis soon, with Kaito and Sonika. Home.'

Home.

'Luka, I...' What could I say?

Now. Which meant I would have to speak later. I'd have to bring up all my mistakes, all my failures and faults and wrongs.

It should've been me.

* * *

Lirica was quiet, the early risers not even up and about yet. I wondered if the others were still asleep too. We'd have to wake them up and leave as soon as possible. At least I could blame that part on Ezra. But I couldn't bring myself to bubble up the hatred for him or Galaco. And Illaria I didn't feel anything for now. Maybe I should've felt something. Maybe I should've been grateful. But I couldn't really feel much of anything.

Leaving Ritsu and the stolen horse outside, we went into the inn, Illaria following silently behind. They weren't there, but I wasn't sure if that was a relief or not.

'Wait here,' Luka said. 'I will go and get the others.'

As she went upstairs, Illaria found a place to sit down. I stayed standing. The numb feeling had yet to leave, and I wasn't sure if anything lay beneath. My tears, my screams, they'd all been spent. Maybe they would come back, I knew how easily I'd come to tears in the past.

Then again, the reasons for them, they'd been my fault.

Lapis came down the stairs, holding on to Luka and rubbing sleep from her eyes. As soon as she saw me, she let go of Luka's hand and ran towards me, throwing her arms around me. Automatically, I reciprocated, but there was nothing behind it. Why couldn't I feel anything? When Lapis drew back, she looked me in the eyes, frowned, then turned to Luka.

'Later, little one,' Luka said. 'For now, we must hurry. It would be best if you rode with Kaito and Sonika.'

'What happened?' Kaito said, coming down the stairs, Sonika not far behind. 'And who are you?'

'I am Illaria,' she said. 'But Luka is right, we must hurry. Explanations can happen later.'

I would have to talk to them all. Tell them what had happened. Turned around and started walking outside before any of them could notice. Unfortunately, someone put their hand on my arm, stopping me.

'Miku? You okay?' It was Sonika. Of course, she was bound to notice. Everyone was. Pain blossomed in my chest, and I couldn't bring myself to speak. I had let them all down. I had failed them all, in my duty as leader, as a friend.

'We've got to go,' I managed.

'You're not okay,' Sonika stated, looking from me to Luka. 'What happened? I don't care if we're in a hurry, something happened.'

'Please,' I said. 'Please let go. We need to leave.'

I had done this. It was my mistake. And now Sonika was worrying too.

'You're shaking. Miku, please, what happened?'

'Sonika,' Luka said. 'Let her go. Answers can come later.' Sonika bit her lip, until Kaito spoke.

'Luka's right. If it's that urgent we need to go now.'

She let go.

* * *

It didn't take long until we were riding away from Lirica, side by side, urging our horses on as fast as we could allow.

'Where are we going?' Luka called over to Illaria.

'There is a village, it will not be on your map. It is a place I used to go before… everything.'

'You can guide us there, yes?'

'I will. Ezra should not know of its existence, but he has good trackers. It may take them a while to find us, but they will eventually. We can take that time to prepare.'

'Good.' Luka's voice was cold, emotionless, like it used to be. She wanted revenge. Did I want the same thing? It was so hard to tell.

We rode on, off the road and into the woods, tracing through rivers and rough terrain to avoid being followed. I just held on to Luka's waist as she guided us through with Illaria running directions. There was nothing to say, nothing to do except fall into a pattern of drowning in my thoughts, then Luka would squeeze my hand, or some similar gesture, and it would break me out of my reverie for a while before I did the same again. Eventually, I lay my head against her back, and watched the scenery go by.

Camp was set up in an even more secluded part of the woods than we had been travelling through, and we were surrounding by tall trees that cast shadow over everything. I couldn't even tell what time of day it was, since the foliage was covering up the sky.

As soon as we sat down, Kaito spoke.

'It's time for some answers.'

I opened my mouth, then closed it again. What could I say? How could I phrase it in a way that didn't paint me as a murderer?

There wasn't. I was one.

'We got separated,' Luka began. 'We were led up to the castle, and I was taken and put into the prison. Miku… she – they-' Luka's face was contorted with anger. Lapis looked at me.

'Did they do something horrible?' she asked, her voice quiet.

'No,' I said, voice surprisingly calm. 'But I did, Lapis.'

'What do you mean?'

'She did not, Lapis,' Luka said. 'It was them, they tricked her-'

'I never even questioned it,' I said, carrying on as though Luka wasn't speaking. 'I just followed orders, blindly, putting my trust into someone because I thought they were good. They all died because of me. They all died because of what I did. Isaia, his mother… all the people who I didn't even know. They're all dead because I killed them. They're all dead, they're all dead because of me, I killed them, I-'

'Miku, stop.' Luka put a hand on my knee. I shrank away from the touch, closing in on myself. Her eyes, they were so wide with fear and worry. I had done that, it was me, it was all me.

Tears began to run down my face, and I put my head on my knees, my body shaking with each sob.

'Don't – don't touch me,' I choked. But there was a hand on my knee anyway, and it only made me cry harder. 'No, stop it, please, stop it, I – I-'

'Listen to me,' Luka said. 'You did nothing wrong. It was Galaco and Ezra, they tricked you, they fed you lies.'

'No!' I backed away from them all, stumbling and trying to get to my feet. I couldn't see properly, everything was blurry.

'Don't try and be alone through this.' It was Kaito's voice, always calm. 'We're here for you, we can help you get through it.'

'Kaito's right,' Sonika said. 'Come and sit down, Miku. We're here for you, no matter what. Just please, sit down.'

I turned and ran.

I didn't know where I was going, I didn't know what to do. How could I face them? How could they even understand? Had they not fully comprehended what I'd done? I didn't know, I didn't understand. Maybe I was being a coward, running away. But it was too much, too much to see their faces and their caring and worry. They were like that because of me.

I stopped, feeling out of breath. I couldn't catch my breath, and through my sobs it was difficult to feel like air was getting to my chest. It hurt, and my legs were weak.

I sank to the floor, clutching my chest.

I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Fear and desperation coursed through my body, and I squeezed my eyes shut, huddling in on myself.

'Miku? Miku!' I could hear Luka. 'Speak to me, Miku,'

I shrank away, her voice too loud.

There wasn't enough air. Arrows of pain shot through my chest with each gasp of breath. It was hot – too hot, and when Luka put a hand on my knee I began to shake uncontrollably.

'No!' I managed to breathe out. 'I don't – what's happening to me?'

'You will be okay, it is okay, Miku, you are safe.'

There were more footsteps.

'I know what is happening.' It was Illaria's voice, quiet and calm. 'Miku, you are panicking. I need you to breathe.'

'I – I can't!'

'You can. Just count a few seconds, in and out.'

One, two, three – and then my breath caught again and I had to start over. It was difficult, horrendously so, but after a few minutes I managed to have some semblance of normal breathing. But I still couldn't bring myself to move.

'Unclench your hands… well done, now put them by your sides…'

White hot fear shot through me, but after a few attempts I managed to lay them by my sides. I was okay.

I was okay.

'Luka, if you would assist me in helping Miku up?'

They held out their hands, and I took them. As we walked back, I asked Illaria, quietly.

'How did you know what to do?'

'I have had my own experiences. I will tell my story when we get back to the camp.'

Once we were back, Kaito was pacing and Sonika was biting her lip, fidgeting as Lapis held on to her sleeve.

'It's okay,' I said, voice a lot calmer than I felt. My heart was still beating too fast. 'I'm okay now.'

'You're not,' Kaito said, with a sigh. 'But we'll leave those questions. As for Illaria, you've got some explaining to do.'

If anything, it would serve to distract me from anything else. I sat down and wiped my face to get rid of the tear stains. Luka sat next to me, close enough so I could feel her presence but without touching me. Lapis came over and sat on Luka's lap, looking at me all the while. I gave her a wan smile, and she smiled back.

'Where would you like me to start?' Illaria asked.

'The magic you used on the guards,' Luka said. 'It was magic, yes? It was unlike anything I have seen before.'

'My family's method of magic has been passed down for a long time. It is the ability to transfer what emotions you feel on to the other person. We feel more deeply because of it, and it makes it easy to call up past significant memories. It was initially used for positive reasons, emotional healing, that sort of thing. It can also be used for harm, especially when one has… traumatic memories to recall.'

'And I am right to assume that you utilise the latter,' Luka said, and Illaria nodded. 'And the reason you helped us escape? Why did you come with us?'

'I am pregnant,' Illaria said, simply.

'You did not want your child under Ezra's influence, I see.'

'That seems a bit risky,' Kaito said. 'Unless, of course, there's more to it than that.'

'I am afraid there is. The child is not Ezra's.'

'So, that is why you knew the secret passages,' Luka said. 'But, I have to say, why have an affair when this was the possible outcome? As soon as he found out, you would be dead and your child would end up like your daughter.'

Illaria looked away. 'He was, and is, my moment of happiness. Do not think I underestimated the consequences. And, before you ask, I cannot simply go and live with him. The passage we used I had not tread for a very long while, not since my youth. He lives in Limuria, and I used a different way to get out of the castle unnoticed.'

'That's a little close to home,' Sonika said. 'Risky business all round, really.'

'Part of it was the fact that Ezra did not suspect anything untoward. He thought I would stay in line, given his other tendencies.'

That didn't mean good things. I was glad she censored her words, even if it was probably for her own sake rather than Lapis's. I felt a surge of sadness for Illaria. What life had she had to lead in Ezra's wake? It made me feel guilty for my own hurt, and for hating her in the beginning.

'Is Ezra coming after us?' Lapis asked. 'Is that why we're running away?'

'I am afraid so, little one,' Luka said. 'This village, Illaria, when did you discover it?'

'It was before I was married,' Illaria said. 'It was a village unconcerned with borders and politics. It was for elves that did not fit the norm, and I found it suited me well.'

'Hopefully it's still the same, then,' Sonika said. 'We can wait there until everything calms down. Kaito's fed, but Luka, you'll need to feed soon, right? And I need a place to, uh, hunker down.'

'There is a problem?' Illaria asked. Sonika fidgeted.

'I'm a werewolf. Family curse and all that.'

'Then we will find a place suitable,' Illaria said, without missing a beat.

'Let us rest, for now,' Kaito said. 'And we'll fix a meal for you four. Miku, you help me and Sonika cook, Illaria and Luka, go and look for firewood. Lapis, you come watch us cook. We're all a bit useless at it, but there's something to be learned even in our ineptitude.'

Lapis smiled at that, and we began to ordeal of cooking something edible.

It was strange, handing over ingredients and helping prepare. It felt like the numbness was creeping back in, but it was… more than that. Like a slight emptiness. Whatever t was, it didn't feel much better than my mood before, but I could do this, just to stop them worrying over me. It was my failure, my mistake that I had to bear. Sonika kept giving me sunny smiles, and Kaito was busy explaining to Lapis what we were trying our best to do. Somehow, we managed to prepare something ready for the fire when Illaria and Luka came back, and we set about filling our camp with the smell of food.

Thankfully, Illaria didn't immediately spit out what we'd cooked up, so we considered it a success.

The day would soon be over, and tomorrow would dawn.

Whether it was any better than today was unknown, but there was still a very small part of me that wanted it to be better, if not for my sake, then for all of us.

I had put us all through so much. They deserved better than a leader like me.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: I hope you all had a good time at new year's eve! If not, it's still time for a fresh start. We've all got to work towards a good 2018. It's a happy new year from Wolfy and I nonetheless! I'm sorry this took so long.**

 **Also, I had a little fun with the OC's names this chapter. I thought elf names would be a bit more whimsical than human ones.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine (Luka's POV)

That night, Miku awoke the camp with her screams. They were strangled, caught in her throat as the bedroll was tangled around her. Lapis was up immediately, and she looked at me with her eyes wide as I tried to gently coax Miku awake. All of a sudden, her eyes jerked open, and her hands grabbed my nightclothes so forcefully that I was pulled forwards.

'It's alright now Miku,' I said, trying to keep my voice calm. 'You are awake, you are safe.'

'I couldn't see anything,' she gasped. 'I couldn't – there was just their screams and I could smell it – smell their bodies.' She was shivering violently, and as she let go of me, she turned her head to the side and retched. Nothing came of it, however, and she wiped the spit off her mouth with a shaking hand. Her head snapped around to look at the rest of the camp, and she saw Lapis, who by this point had tears in her eyes.

'Miku?' Lapis said, quietly.

'I'm sorry. You all… I didn't want you to see that.' She closed her eyes for a moment. 'Please, let's just go back to sleep.'

'But Miku,' Sonika said, 'we can't just pretend this isn't happening! You can't just sweep your feelings under the rug.'

'I'm not!' Miku shouted, but then her eyes found Lapis and she faltered. 'Just… not now, okay? I've had enough of feeling today, alright?'

Sonika bit her lip, but Miku lay back down, pulling her furs back over her and turning away from all of us. Sonika opened her mouth, but Kaito shook his head. I motioned Lapis to come over and whispered in her ear.

'You can share with me tonight, little one. Miku will be alright, she just needs time to adjust.' I was not certain of my own words, but Lapis nodded anyway, and we climbed into the bedroll, Lapis clinging to me and burying her face into my shoulder. Illaria had been a silent watcher to all of this, and I tried to remember our conversation when we had collected firewood earlier.

Though she did not have many happy memories to draw from, the ones she did and the feelings that they gave her could potentially help Miku come to terms with what Ezra and Galaco had done to her. She still did not believe that they were the cause, but perhaps through our continuing support and Illaria's powers, we could help.

Hopefully, it would be enough.

I watched her now, not yet in sleep, still feeling the aftermath of her nightmare, judging from her irregular breathing. Even if Lapis and I came over, I was not sure if she would accept our comfort. Realising that she was behaving in a similar way to me when I had lost everything, I felt a pit in my stomach. Her loss was her greatest nightmare, like mine had been. But I trusted her. I knew Miku would get through this, because we were here. Even if she refused our help, we would always be there for her. A weight lifted off my shoulders as I recognised that it was not just me who had to help her alone. Kaito and Sonika were here too, and although we could not ask Lapis to do the same, she could help in her own ways.

Maybe she and Miku could heal together.

* * *

The next day, we found ourselves traversing the same rough terrain as the day before. Illaria assured us that we were close to the village, and I did not doubt her, but I was slightly on edge nonetheless. I wanted to find some place quiet where Miku could rest, where we could help her feel like what happened had been their doing, not hers. Nothing else mattered, not my parents, not anything else. Not until Miku had faith again.

Finally, in the mid-afternoon, Illaria guided us to the village. Though the houses were small, with scarred stone, they appeared sturdy enough despite their claustrophobic surroundings. Immediately after it came into view, I spied two people coming out of one of the houses towards us, frowns creasing their expressions. Illaria dismounted her horse and went towards them.

'Who are you?' one of them, an older woman, said. Her voice was not angry, but it was stern.

'Aurora, you do not recognise me?' Illaria said. She smiled wistfully, and held out her hands. 'Remember your little runaway princess?'

'Oh my goodness!' Aurora grabbed Illaria's hands and her face broke out into a smile, tears making her eyes shine. 'Illaria, you came back! I have so many questions, but I trust you. Come inside, all of you. Cosma, you get their horses set up,' Aurora said to the young man accompanying her. He nodded and as we dismounted and headed to where Aurora was leading us, Cosma began to lead our horses away.

'I see you have a son,' Illaria said, and Aurora nodded. 'I suppose many things have changed in my absence.'

'As you have changed,' Aurora said. 'But let's leave those words for later. For now, let's get you all settled with a drink.'

Once inside, I was glad to find that Aurora's house was far more welcoming than it looked on the outside. Lapis's grip on my sleeve relaxed just a little. I looked back at Miku, who had been at the back of the group. She looked tired, but was making an effort to smile, though it did not reach her eyes.

'Sit, all of you, sit,' Aurora said. As we took out places around a large oaken table, Cosma came in and pulled up a chair to join us. Lapis, instead of sitting on a separate chair, had climbed on my lap instead, though she kept going to stare at Miku, who's eyes were somewhere more distant. 'So, Illaria, you were able to get away. With some help, I presume?'

'I was. You know as well as I do I would not have made it alone. I did not have the courage.'

'Nonsense. You were in a more difficult situation than I could've ever imagined. But… how did you get away? You can't have all made this through unscathed.'

'We did not,' I said. 'I am afraid we all have our own stories to tell. But I think for now, it would be wise if we rested.'

'And who are you?' Aurora said.

I looked away as I spoke. 'Luka Megurine.'

'Luka… Megurine,' Aurora frowned, but not with confusion. I felt my heart sink. 'I remember praying to the gods during your rule, asking them to never let you find this village. But then you disappeared, and Ezra rose to power here. Along with his wife.' Aurora turned to face Illaria, who was looking down at her lap.

'I know what I have done, Aurora, alongside him and my daughter. But Luka is right. We must find a place to rest before we tell our stories again.'

Aurora nodded. 'Cosma, show them to Medley's house. They can spend the night there. Tomorrow, though, I'd like answers. This village is a safe haven, and even though I trust Illaria's judgement, I don't want that spoiled.'

We headed outside, and Cosma lead us to another large house based not far from Aurora's.

'Who's this Medley, then?' Sonika asked.

'She was a friend of my mother's,' Cosma said. 'Died a couple of years back, pretty much like a mother to her. It's easier if you don't mention it to her. But, it's a place to stay, and she's always kept it habitable, just in case someone new escapes here. It has three bedrooms, so some of you will have to share.'

'I don't mind bunking with Kaito,' Sonika said. 'Thank your mother for this, alright?'

Cosma nodded and turned away as we trooped into the house together.

After a minute's exploration, Sonika located the stairs to a cellar. She stared down at it for some while before turning around with a smile on her face.

'Guess that's where I'll be staying in a couple of weeks, then.'

'It'll be alright,' Kaito said. 'We'll get back on track soon, and find the wizard.'

Sonika's smile faltered for a split second as she nodded, and Kaito went over and squeezed her hand.

A silence fell over us all. I felt a tug on my sleeve, and looked down for Lapis, but she had let go to explore the house with Sonika. Miku was by my side instead, and she spoke to me quietly.

'I think it might be better if Lapis shares with Sonika for now.'

'The nightmares?' I said, and she gave a single nod. I relayed her message to the rest of the group, and Kaito smiled.

'Guess I'm relocating then.'

'I'm sorry,' Miku said, staring at her feet.

'Don't be. I'll ask Aurora if she's got a spare room.'

'I don't mind if you have nightmares,' Lapis said.

'I do,' Miku said firmly. 'It's no good if I keep disturbing your sleep.'

After night fell, and we had all settled in, Kaito went over to Aurora's. He did not come back, so we safely assumed that he was able to have a room to himself.

Miku and I had changed for bed, and we had sat side by side on the mattress. She turned to face me, and her eyes were shining. Drawing towards me, our lips met, and it felt like it had been so long since our last kiss that I could not help but reciprocate. I felt her tears on my face, and I gently moved back. She chased me, pulling us together again, her hand travelling up my side, and I had to move back yet again.

'Luka?' Her voice broke. 'I don't understand.'

'Not tonight, my love,' I said. 'You are in a bad place. I fear this could make things worse.'

'You don't want me.' Her voice was flat, the words a statement rather than a question. Miku went to stand up, but I caught her arm and tugged her back down. Thankfully, she acquiesced.

'I do. Never doubt that.'

'I just want to forget, for a little while. I'm so tired, Luka.' I grasped her hand as she spoke, and kissed it, and she granted me a small, wan smile.

'Then I will hold you.' We lay down together, and Miku placed her head on my chest and let out a long sigh. 'Do you know the first moment I began to fall in love with you?'

'Wasn't it when we kissed?'

'I think, now, it was before that. It is a difficult thing to pinpoint. It could have been when you came to rescue me from those bandits, or it could have been as early as when I saw you come back wounded from your fight with the troll. I thought it was friendship then, but I think it was most likely more than that.'

'And...' Miku said. 'Do you still love me now?'

I held her a little closer. 'Of course. That will never be up for debate.'

'Even after all the things I've done? After Nevair, after I ran away when you told me your secrets? I failed you then, didn't I?'

'I am not going to lie,' I said, and she stiffened. 'When you ran away, I was hurt. Inordinately so. But I never stopped loving you. And I will never stop loving you. It is not something that can be brought in and out of existence. Look at my past. You did not stop loving me after that, so why should I stop loving you?'

'You know, I think that might be the first time you've said you love me.'

'I should have said it sooner,' I said.

'It doesn't matter. I knew that you did... but it's nice to hear you say it.'

'Expect it a lot more, my love.'

Miku smiled, and for now, it felt like enough. I could not erase what had happened to both of us, but I would not let it break us, either.

* * *

The next morning, once we were all up and ready for the day, Aurora knocked on the door, Kaito in tow. It did not take long for all of us to get settled in, ready to tell our tales all sat around chairs we had pulled from around the house. Miku was fidgeting next to me, and I grasped her hand and squeezed it gently.

'Well then,' Aurora began. 'I must admit, I didn't think that you, Luka, would've found a companion.'

'I have changed in many ways thanks to Miku. Although the rest of our group cannot be discredited. You now know Kaito, and Sonika is sat by him. The little one in between Miku and I is Lapis.'

Aurora nodded, her expression lightening just a little. 'Then, Illaria, I believe it's time for your tale.' Illaria surmised her trip with us, and when she revealed that she was pregnant, Aurora's eyes shone. 'I wish that it was borne from happier times, but I suppose life doesn't always give us that choice. So, what about the rest of you?'

We all looked at one another, before Kaito spoke.

'You already know that Luka is a vampire, I'm guessing. I am too. I've – ah – fed, recently, and made sure to fill up bottles for Luka and myself, so we shouldn't pose a problem.'

'And to top things off,' Sonika said. 'I'm a werewolf. Looks like this house has a good basement though, so I shouldn't be any trouble either.'

Aurora turned to Miku, raising an eyebrow. 'And you? Any other curses, maladies, or conditions?'

'Me? I'm nothing,' Miku said quietly. 'Just your everyday human.'

'You are much more than you believe, my love,' I said to her, but she couldn't bring herself to smile.

'I have to ask,' Aurora said, sensing a change in topic was needed. 'How did a band of adventurers like you come across a girl like Lapis? Is she one of yours?'

'Nothing like that,' Sonika laughed. 'She's part of the family, but we found her… well, Miku found her in a cave of bandits.'

'So you brought her along to endless possibilities of danger? Wouldn't she be better staying somewhere safe? One of those cities out there must have an orphanage.'

My gaze hardened. 'I-'

'I like being here,' Lapis said quietly. 'They look after me. It's like being with a family again.'

Aurora sat back in her chair, features softening. 'Well, I suppose that's fair enough. I don't know what your goals are, as a group, but for now, I'll let you stay here. The only problem I can think of is that Ezra will find us, but that's out of our hands.'

Illaria paled slightly. 'I wish that was not a possibility, but I am afraid it will be more than likely. How many of you in the village can fight?'

'A good number,' Aurora said. 'We've had to defend ourselves from bandit raids quite a few times. We're hidden, but people like that know how to sniff out vulnerabilities. So we made sure we didn't have that many weak spots.'

'We can all fight,' Sonika said. 'Kaito and I are magicians, Luka's learning how to use a sword, and Miku…' She trailed off.

'It's okay, Sonika. I'll do my best.' Miku shivered slightly as she spoke.

Sonika gave her a wan smile, and I squeezed her hand again. It seemed like Aurora saw the exchange, but thankfully, she did not say anything. Finally, we all got up, everyone heading in different directions, Miku slinking back upstairs. I was going to go after her, but remembered that I needed to speak to Aurora.

I followed her outside, and she turned towards me once we were on the main path through the village.

'What is it?' she asked, clearly on guard.

'I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help the village,' I sad. 'I know you do not trust me, and for good reason, but I would like to prove myself worthy.'

Aurora thought for a moment. 'I suppose. I'll get Cosma, and we'll see how good you are with a sword. My boy's more experienced with a bow, but he can handle himself alright. I'll get him to bring the ones we use for training'

I smiled, and thanked her, waiting for her to come back with Cosma.

Once he arrived, he looked me up and down and shook his head.

'I know your story,' he said. 'Or at least, I've heard rumours. Stealth is your game, isn't it?'

'Yes,' I said, not seeing any reason to lie.

'Then I guess we'll be training you with a bow. You'll be a lot more useful that way. It's no good asking you to charge into battle with a sword when you're more used to hiding in dark corners.'

'If it means I am able to defend this village and Miku, then I will gladly learn.'

Cosma grinned. 'Good, because it's what I know best. Better teaching you that than you seeing me flail around with a sword.'

I smiled again. Maybe, I would be able to fight for her, instead of the other way around. Maybe we could fight together, if it came to that. I did not know if Miku would ever be comfortable with a sword again, but we could always try.

It would take time, but I knew that we could get things back to how we wanted them to be. The looming threat of Ezra would be ever present in the meantime, however, so I knew I had to train hard enough so that I would be ready.

I would fight for Miku, and I was going to win.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: So it's been a long time. I'm really sorry about that. Life got hectic and I'm still trying to find a routine. Not gonna lie, this chapter didn't come as easily as I would've liked, and I've been hella procrastinating. I don't know how long it's going to take for future chapters to come out, but rest assured I'm not dead, and I'm definitely not going to abandon this. We've worked too hard to get it to this spot, haha.**

 **Also, thank you to Shinobukun and Wolfy, who both suggested Luka would be better off with a bow a very long time ago. I finally did it, guys.**

 **Wolfy also had a lot of really neat ideas for Miku's recuperation time, so I've tried to incorporate them as best I can. Hope you like them!**

* * *

Chapter Forty – (Miku's POV)

My mind kept turning to Luka's words last night. My love. She had finally said it.

And I knew that I couldn't deserve those words. Not after how I'd acted. Not even brcause of the events of Nevair, but the actions I'd taken when I'd ran away from her. Now she was doing everything in her power, still, to prove to me that she loved me. And she didn't need to.

But I was scared that if I told her, then that love would fade away. She'd realise who I was, a nothing girl from a nothing village who'd assumed leadership of a group that was far more experienced than myself. What kind of leader was I? What kind of person was I? I didn't want to keep asking myself that question, but it kept coming back, unbidden, and I couldn't help but answer it.

Nothing. I was nothing.

Looking out the window of our bedroom, I saw Luka talking with Cosma. She was smiling, holding a bow. I didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore. I didn't want to pick up my sword again. But I couldn't leave it to everyone else, yet every time I thought about fighting, it made my stomach roil. How had I gone so long without thinking?

'You should not let yourself get lost in those thoughts.' Illaria's voice came from the doorway. 'Though I know how easy it feels to succumb to them.'

'I realise how selfish I'm being,' I said. 'There's nothing worse than seeing everyone worry about someone like me. I'm not worth that.'

'I will not tell you that you cannot think that way,' Illaria sad. 'For I do not believe I am close enough to you for those words to plant a seed of hope in your mind. But listen to me, Miku. This path you are going down, there will be many choices. And you know as well as I do the easiest answers are not always the best.'

'Easy? You think this is easy?' I said, tears filling my eyes. 'To watch them and know they deserve someone who's so much better than what I can be?'

Illaria stared down, speaking quietly. 'You know that is not what I mean.'

The fight left me almost instantly. I sat next to her on the bed. 'Thank you. For coming to find me.'

She looked up at me, eyes widening ever so slightly. 'I… that is quite alright. I came to find you to extend an offer of help. I do not know how much good my magic can provide, but, if you wish it, perhaps we can ease some of that pain.'

My words got caught in my throat. Everyone was trying to do so much, and I didn't feel like I could handle it. They should have been focusing on themselves, their own lives, not me. But if this carried a chance to help soften those memories…

I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to Isaia, his mother. All of Nevair.

'I'll think on it,' I said, giving her a small smile. Illaria nodded, but from the look in her eyes, she knew that I hadn't accepted.

I couldn't forget. I couldn't allow myself that forgiveness, either. Not yet.

Would I ever?

'Then, Miku,' Illaria said. 'Will you at least come and join Luka? I am sure she would enjoy having you by her side as she trains.'

I nodded, brought out of my thoughts before they could spiral any further, and left the house.

* * *

Luka was in front of some makeshift targets, recurve bow in her hand. Cosma was adjusting her posture, just like I had done when teaching her about using a sword, although his touches were brief, professional. Watching her like this, so willing to learn, it stirred a familiar feeling of love. If I kept in mind she wasn't just doing this for me, that Luka was doing this for the group and herself, then it made me feel better about the whole thing.

Luka turned her head slightly, noticing I was there, and she gave me a smile before turning back to the target and Cosma's lesson.

'Well then,' Cosma said. 'Let's see you give it a try.'

Luka's face was a mask of concentration as she nocked the arrow and readied her mark. As she drew the arrow, though, there was upper body strength required that she just didn't have yet, and her aim wavered. As she let loose with a snarl of frustration, the arrow hitting the very edge of the target, Cosma laughed, but it wasn't mocking.

'I will have to focus on my strength,' Luka said, and Cosma nodded.

'This is your first practice,' Cosma said. 'Surprised you hit the target at all, though that might've been luck on your side. We'll get you in a routine soon enough.'

'The sooner the better. I must help in every way I can.'

They continued on, Cosma guiding Luka through the process. Her face was hard, set, and I knew that she wouldn't let anything stop her from doing this. The way to Veronis seemed less certain now that we had Ezra and Galaco on our tail and Luka's parents to find, but looking at Luka here, remembering the strength that Kaito and Sonika both carried… maybe we could actually get through it. I could rely on us, as much as it pained me to do so, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt. And the only way to not get hurt was to believe in the strength of the others. I was doing them a disservice if I looked at it any other way.

If only I wasn't such a coward.

Luka kept glancing back at me with a smile, and I wondered whether I should tell her about Illaria's offer of magic. She would want me to accept, even if she didn't outright say it. I knew the rest of the group would want me to as well. If I couldn't bring myself to do it, maybe Illaria could help someone else. Lapis came to mind, but the risks of Illaria's magic bringing up bad memories erased that possibility almost immediately. I gave a little sigh and stood up. I wasn't doing anything useful here, so I made up my mind to go and find the others while Luka was busying herself with training.

* * *

I found Kaito, Sonika, and Lapis all sat together in Medley's old study. Kaito was browsing books that lined one wall, holding a stack in his arm, while Sonika was exploring the imposing desk and various draws with Lapis. The morning sun scattered across the room, and the muffled chorus of birds could be heard through the window.

I slipped into the chair behind the desk, and Lapis immediately climbed up on to my lap.

'Abandoning me so soon?' Sonika joked, ruffling her hair. Lapis gave a small smile. 'Hey, Kaito, you found any good books yet?'

'I can't choose,' he replied, sounding slightly desperate.

'Medley was interested in magic,' Sonika said. 'I can't stand those kinds of books though. They're written like the author didn't want anyone else to understand it except themselves.'

Kaito carefully placed his stack down on the desk, announcing that he'd just have to read them all, prompting Sonika to roll her eyes at him.

'Could you see if there's any books that Lapis could read?' I said. 'You must be bored, right?'

Lapis shuffled a little in my lap. 'Yes, but… my parents… we didn't do many lessons.'

'We can all teach you,' I said, immediately latching on to being useful for once. 'If you want, we could practice writing for now until we find some books to read.'

Lapis's cloudy expression didn't waver, but she nodded. I put my hands on her shoulders.

'It'll help keep your mind of things,' Sonika said. 'Let me get some chairs. Kaito, you find some paper and ink.'

'I've got some in my bag,' I said. 'Just from when I was writing a letter to my dad.'

My dad… how would he look at me now? The last letter he'd gotten, I'd spilled my hurt on to the page, about Luka, about the state I'd found Lapis in. He had no clue of the hurt I'd caused, the way I'd overreacted to Luka's secrets and the reasons she held for keeping them. There'd been nothing but vitriol in those letters, really, but I had no idea what Luka had written in any of them. The ones to Yuki and Ami and the ones to Charles and Hyacinth, she'd added her own message to all of them. But what had she written to my dad?

Lapis wriggled. 'Miku, you're hurting.' I realised that I'd been gripping her shoulders and relaxed, taking a deep breath.

'Hey, Sonika?' I said, trying to get my mind off things as she came back carrying two chairs. 'Are things going okay with you and Kaito?'

'Yeah. Why do you ask?'

'Anything more than that?'

She gave a smile. 'Not yet. Maybe after we finish all this, y'know? Or at least until I get the monstrous beast problem out the way. If this wizard guy is all he's cracked up to be, anyway. Or if he's even still alive. Luka said he was old.'

'Sonika, that werewolf, it's not you, not really,' I said.

She looked away. 'That's the problem. It really is me. It's all my instincts bundled up in fur.'

'But you're so much more than that.' Kaito's voice came from the doorway. 'That's only a small part of the woman I've come to care for.'

'Kaito-'

'Let me finish. Sonika, I've told you time and time again that you being a werewolf doesn't bother me. Yes, every month you turn. Yes, there's great risk involved. But I'm no different.' He paused, his voice growing quiet. 'I'm a monster all the time.'

She finally turned around, her face serious. 'No. No, you're not.' She took a deep breath. 'None of us are monsters. We might have done things we aren't proud of, but we're not monsters. You saying that reminded me. I just find it difficult to separate one from the other sometimes, that's all.'

My vision grew a little hazy. _Are you sure about that?_ It was what I wanted to say, what I felt I deserved. Lapis tugged on my sleeve as Kaito lay down the paper in front of us.

'That's enough of that,' he said. 'Let's try and focus on this for now.'

Lapis nodded, and dipped the quill into the ink. I watched as she practised writing out her letters, sounding them out silently as she did so. Her handwriting was painstakingly neat for her age, and Kaito began to guide her through her spelling when she wavered. Sonika watched him with a gentle smile on her face, absent-mindedly twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

If only things could be like this forever. I didn't have to worry, sitting here, watching everyone help each other. I could sit quietly in the background, nobody worrying over someone like me, and they could get on with their lives without the pressures of Ezra and Galaco looming overhead.

The door opened and shut quietly behind me, and I heard Luka's quiet, measured footsteps come up to the chair. She rested her hands on my shoulders, and I couldn't help but relax into them, trying not to disturb Lapis, who was a little ball of concentration.

'Aurora has requested I go to the village doctor, if you would care to come with me. Illaria has given me a list of ingredients for a tea I think will be of great benefit to us.'

'Lapis, you're okay if I go?' I asked her. She nodded, and scooted off my lap.

* * *

Once we were outside, I plucked up the courage to tell her about the offer Illaria had made.

'Although I think it would be a good idea, I also believe there is far too much room for error on Illaria's part. The memories she has are certainly not conducive to healing. And...' Luka said. 'If you do not want to do it, I will not force the matter.'

'Thank you,' I said quietly, looking at my feet. The ground below was covered with leaves from the mass of trees surrounding us, and it made our footfalls almost silent.

'You do not need to thank me for anything.' She held out her hand, and after a moment's hesitation, I took it. Luka brought it up to her lips and kissed it. 'I will show the world how much you mean to me.'

A lump formed in my throat, and I blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling.

'Come,' Luka said. 'Let us meet the doctor and collect those herbs.'

'What's it for?' I asked as Luka knocked on the door of a smaller house tucked away from the rest of the village with her free hand.

'It is a calming tea. It should help with your nightmares. I also think it shall help Lapis should she need it.'

'Okay,' I whispered. Could I drink it? Could I allow myself that reprieve? Did I _want_ to allow myself that reprieve? Luka squeezed my hand just as two young women opened the door. Both were elves, one with purple pigtails and the other with long, peach coloured hair.

'I've heard about you all,' said the latter. 'But forgive me, I'll introduce myself. I'm Ia, and this is Yukari, my wife.'

Luka gave a small nod, and held out her hand. Ia shook it, and with a little prod, made Yukari take it and give it a shake.

'I'm Miku,' I said, shaking both their hands. 'It's nice to meet you.'

'She is also my partner, though we are not yet married,' Luka said, smiling at me.

'It's a pleasure to meet you both,' Ia said. She looked at Yukari.

'Likewise,' she said. 'Aurora sent you?'

'She did,' Luka said. 'I believe it was for one of the other villagers. I was to deliver some medicine you had prepared.'

'That would be from me,' Ia said. 'Follow me. Darling, show Miku in, would you? I won't be long.'

As Luka and Ia made their way inside, Yukari tilted her head, gesturing for me to follow. She led me into a living area, lined with bookcases and comfortable looking chairs.

'Sorry,' she said, sitting me down. 'Aurora told me about her coming, but I didn't really expect to see her. Or actually witness her doing something nice for someone else.'

My eyes narrowed. 'She's changed.'

'Well, she certainly looks a lot more harmless than I imagined,' she said, and I glared at her.

'Like I said, she's changed.'

'Oh, I'm not judging her, not really. I just don't like new people, that's all. Especially ones with stories like Luka's. You can't blame a woman for being wary. You seem alright though. I haven't heard anything about you, though.'

If only she knew. She wouldn't have been so quick to like me then. It would be so easy to ruin my reputation, tell the villagers what had happened. It was better if it came from me, rather than from another source if it just so happened to come upon the village. I swallowed thickly, knowing I didn't have the courage to bring it up again.

'Are you both doctors?' I asked instead.

'No, I handle the outside affairs – getting ingredients and selling our potions to other villages and so on. Ia's the miracle worker.'

The silence stretched on after that, Yukari leaning back in her chair. I stayed sat on the edge, my eyes fixed to the floor. My body gave a shudder as I thought of who might end up in this place if, or more likely when, Ezra and Galaco managed to find us. There was an image of the vampires back in Ashmoor, the people they'd left behind. And Nevair, where there'd been nobody left.

They were all gone because of me.

Ia and Luka came back, Luka holding two packages.

'You are sure that I do not have to pay you for these ingredients?' Luka asked, and Ia shook her head.

'Illaria came here before our time, but Aurora speaks highly of her. I trust Aurora's judgement, so no, you don't have to pay.'

Their voices were muffled, and I could hear my heart beating in my ears. Trying to stand up got me nowhere, so I sent a panicked look towards Luka. When she looked at me, her eyes widened.

'I – I can't-' I stuttered, shaking. Luka immediately set the packages down and came over to me.

'I am going to help you up,' she said, and helped me stand. I couldn't stop shivering as she did so, and I felt my weight lean against her. 'Let us go outside.'

Once the fresh air hit my face, I took a few steadying breaths.

'I'm sorry,' I mumbled. 'I started thinking about… everything.'

'You do not need to apologise,' Luka said. 'I am just glad that I was there to help you. I will not leave your side, no matter what. You have to understand just how much I love you.'

'I know. And that's what scares me. How could you love someone like me, Luka?'

'You love me, do you not? Remember what I said. It will take a lot more than that for me to stop loving you, Miku.'

She pulled me close, and I could feel the tears running down my face.

Such love being offered so freely, by a woman who had been through so much. I didn't deserve this, but I couldn't help but grasp at it.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Luka's on the start of a big realisation this chapter, while Miku is still recovering. In other news, I've started posting something original on Wattpad and Wordpress! I'm teamJNPR on both, and the Wordpress blog will have thoughts on both my fanfiction and original chapters, along with any advice I feel I could contribute.**

 **The links to both are on my profile, just take out the spaces.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-One – (Luka's POV)

Kaito and I watched as the campfire burned away, its old occupants lying dead at our feet. We had drained two of them completely, after I had killed the one straggler. Approaching them first had determined they were not hunters, though I had suspected so, for what kind of people were in this dense forest otherwise? Kaito had gone first, leaving me to use my bow and practice my targeting. I had had my training session that morning, but the drink had revitalised me somewhat.

'We should go back. It's getting late,' Kaito said. He was coming down from that blissful high of feeding, and he looked sickened with himself.

'Quite right, there is little point in staying,' I said, and we began to find our way back to the village, following the small markers I had left. I disposed of them as we passed each one. 'Kaito.'

'Yes?' His voice and gaze were distant.

I was not sure how to continue, the point I was planning to make a foreign one. 'Have you talked much with Sonika?'

He gave me a funny look. 'Of course.'

'That was not what I meant,' I said. We picked our way through the undergrowth for a moment while I collected the right words. 'I meant to say, have you talked with her about this? How you feel?'

He seemed to understand me then. 'A little.'

'You do not have to battle your demons alone.'

'That's funny, coming from you,' Kaito said, smiling. 'That day you told Miku everything, it really got the message in your head, didn't it?'

'In some ways, I suppose,' I said. 'I feel that there is a long road ahead in that regard. But you know, Kaito, that message does not just apply to me.'

He gave a wan smile. 'I know. She's open with me, but it's just so difficult. Talking, I mean.'

I noticed he had a spot of blood on his collar, and I pointed it out to him. He stared at it for a long time, before sighing.

'Come on,' I said. 'We must get back.'

Kaito nodded, and we continued on our way.

As we grew closer to the village, I spotted Miku, Sonika and Lapis waiting at the edge of the woods.

'We got bored,' Sonika said, as Lapis came over to me. She wrapped her arms around me briefly, leaving me with a warmth blossoming in my chest as I patted her head. Letting go, she ran back to Miku, and we began to go back to Medley's house, where Illaria was waiting for us. We had agreed that today, we would make the tea for Miku, as her night terrors had still not lessened their grip on her mind. Gods, if I could take that pain away and on to myself…

This overwhelming feeling, love for Miku and for the group, I could not quantify such a thing, but it was almost as if I breathed it. With every passing day, it only grew stronger, and it was unlike anything I had ever experienced. I knew it made me weak, I knew its shortcomings. But I did not think I could live without it, not anymore. It was a weakness my parents would not have abided, but now, I thought it necessary. It pained me to know that they simply would not agree when we met again – if we survived this looming attack from Ezra. But I would explain, and they would listen.

Illaria swept up from her chair as we entered the living room.

'You are back from your journey and are ready to make the tea?' she asked.

'We are fed, yes,' I said.

'And there were no disturbances on the road?' In other words, any sign of Ezra and Galaco. I shook my head, and her shoulders moved a fraction in a small display of relief. 'Come, then. I will need both you and Lapis, if she is willing to help.'

Lapis held on to my sleeve, but nodded. 'I can help,' she said, quietly.

We moved into the kitchen, where the ingredients were lay out on the work surface opposite an empty fireplace, some bright against the dark, uneven wood. The window was open, letting in a subdued breeze that did little to ease the heat from the day. Even I found it a little warm, so I could not imagine what Lapis felt.

'We will not be long, little one,' I reassured her. 'Then you can go into the study. It will be cooler there.'

Illaria watched us both with a slightly wistful smile, and I wondered whether she used to do activities like this with her daughter before Ezra stepped in and ruined everything. I could not imagine what she had been through. Everything had been taken away from her, and although I did not know much about her way of ruling or the actions she had chosen, it appeared as though she had just gone down that path to survive.

Not like myself, I thought. I had done it to survive, yes, but mostly it was about power, and proving myself to my parents. This path I had already trodden down with Miku, felt the pain and the regret. It was not time for this now.

We began to busy ourselves with preparing the ingredients. Showing Lapis the correct way to cut and dice the herbs without letting her use the knife, following Illaria's quiet instructions on the proper way to bring it all together… it was calming, and I realised the last time I had done this was when Miku had been attacked by the troll. That had been considerably less calming. I remembered that had been the first time I had spoken of my childhood to her, and what my parents did to me. I sighed, unsure as to why I was thinking of these things now.

'It is ready,' Illaria said. 'The herbs can be stored in the bags the doctor provided ready for hot water. For now, though, it is time to infuse it with my magic. Luka, I will put my hands on your shoulders, and you can hold Lapis' hands as she holds the herbs. All you both need to do is think of the love you hold for Miku, or anyone else.'

'And if you think of a memory?' I said. 'Lapis will not be harmed?'

'No. I am just providing the magic, you are providing the thoughts. It should work this way. F something did happen, you would take the brunt of it.'

I nodded, satisfied, and we settled into our places.

Immediately, I felt the pulse of unfamiliar magic begin its journey through me. Lapis shivered as it made its way to her, but I squeezed her hands gently, and she relaxed a fraction.

Miku… so strong, even if she did not think so. Caring, trusting to a fault. She was like no one else I had ever met, such a beacon of brightness even when she did not feel it herself. She was a real hero, one who had flaws, not some perfect, unattainable being like that Artax everyone knew. It was unsurprising to find out I looked up to her.

I just wanted to make her happy. I did not want pain, or hurt, but I knew they had to be present sometimes, just not in the amount they were at the moment. I wished to give her a normal life, one in which we could be a family together, complete with Lapis, Kaito, and Sonika. I would even be happy residing in Willow Vale, just so she could see her father again.

I would brave all this, just to see her smile again.

The magic flowing through us all ebbed away as Illaria brought her hands back to her sides. I looked back, and saw that her eyes were shining.

'You could hear our thoughts?' I asked. She nodded.

'Snatches of them. But both of you hold something that I wished I could.' She put a hand on her stomach. 'I do, still. But fear makes it difficult to realise, some days.'

'We will get through this,' I said, to both her and Lapis. 'We will. If we begin to doubt, then it will be the thing that destroys us. We must stay positive.'

Illaria closed her eyes. 'I will try. It is all we can do.'

Lapis looked exhausted, so instead of leading her to the study, I asked if she wanted to take a nap. She nodded, and we left Illaria to recover with the others as I took her upstairs.

I sat next to her as she curled up on the bed, closing her eyes as I began to stroke her hair. Soon, her breathing became heavier as she fell into a deep sleep. Gods, if anything happened to her… I did not know how she had fixed herself in my heart so quickly – or maybe I did. This little girl was so similar to the little girl I once was, in so many ways. Quiet and composed, but now I saw them for what they really were, though our circumstances were different. Fearing to speak, fearing to get close. Her life was built around fear, and mine had been built around the need for approval.

How Illaria had withstood such pain when she realised her daughter was being corrupted by her father, I did not know. All I knew was that there was no way Lapis was ever going to go through something like that again, I simply would not let it happen.

Those memories, the ones of myself as a child, they were coming back to me again. I got up slowly and went to the window, taking a few deep breaths to calm my returning fears.

If I felt this way for Lapis, had my parents felt the same way about me?

Had they been wrong?

No, they had been making a sacrifice, that was all. It did not matter about feelings for anyone involved. It had been a matter of survival.

But as I left Lapis to sleep, I could not help but feel a vague sense of nausea settling inside.

* * *

The study was quiet, Kaito poring over his selection of books, and Sonika and Miku were busy drawing something together on a scrap of paper with a quill. Illaria was studying the books on the shelves, with a look of such intense concentration I thought it best to leave her be. Miku looked up at me as I made my way over.

'Is Lapis asleep?' she asked.

'Upstairs. She is fine.'

Miku nodded, so I investigated what Sonika was drawing, having to stifle my laughter.

'Is that… actually, I do not know what it is,' I said. Sonika laughed a little.

'It's a dragon, silly. Look, there's it's head, and… Miku? Where does it end again?'

'I think it goes off the paper,' Miku said. She had a small smile on her face, and I smiled back at her.

I sat down next to them, watching as they traded the quill and added more and more to the paper until it resembled one giant mass of ink.

My earlier thoughts were still bubbling away at the back of my mind. But I did not want to bring the mood down, not now that I had seen Miku smile today. I knew the topic of my parents would make her angry, it always did. Knowing why it made her angry did not help matters, even if I did not believe it myself.

Not quite, anyway. There was now a small, very small, part of me that was crawling away in my conscience, insidious and doubtful. I would not, could not, believe it to be true. There was simply no way.

If it was true, then that meant everything I had done had been for nought.

It had been naive of me to believe not so long ago that I did not trust my parents. It had been borne out of a belief that I had no capacity for such a thing, but for the want – the need – to prove myself worthy, it had been for them to trust me like I did them.

I still wanted that. When we met again, I still wanted them to hear what I had to say. Was it naive of me to believe they would listen? That they would accept what I offered? There was no way I was forsaking Miku and the group, not now, not after everything we had been through together. It would leave me a hollow shell of what I was, besides, I did not think it was physically possible for me to do so, not with the powerful feeling of love that I held.

Would they accept my betrayal of their teachings? All the work they had put in, I had crushed it beneath my feet. I did not want to be queen, I even wished for a family. I just wanted a normal life now, like every other citizen of Mirren or Nuriel.

Maybe, after all of this, after I returned to my normal state, I would get my wish.

It was then that Illaria came over with a book in her hands, placing it gently in the middle of the table so we could all see it. Kaito looked up from his book.

'Mythical creatures and their properties?' he questioned. 'What's this for?'

'I picked it out because of Sonika,' Illaria said. 'It may have some useful information on werewolves. It is an old bestiary, by the look of things, and it could contain something you do not know.'

'I'm sure nothing beats actually being a werewolf though,' Sonika said, a little bitterly. 'But thanks anyway, Illaria.'

'I'll read it tonight,' Kaito said. 'She's right. There could be something new in there we haven't considered.'

Sonika gave a wan smile. 'Alright. I guess it can't do much harm. And you never know, there might be something about vampires, too.'

Kaito nodded, gaze growing distant. 'Of course. That too.'

I was not the only one who wished for normality, I had to remember that. It would get us through everything, that simple wish to survive, and more importantly, live.

* * *

We had finished our evening meal, and Kaito had retreated to Aurora's house for the night, book in hand. Miku and I had decided to take a walk, and so far we had been residing in a comfortable silence. Though both of us knew that the other was checking the perimeter for any sign of Ezra, we had managed to pretend that we were not doing so.

'This is nice,' Miku said. 'To be out like this, I mean. I don't have to think about anything for a while. I still do, but it's easier when you've got things to look at. There's so much more going on in the wild than you realise, at first glance. So much life.' Her voice wobbled slightly on her last few words, and I squeezed her hand. She squeezed back slightly.

'I do not think I can reiterate it enough,' I said. 'But I do, and always will, love you, Miku.'

She stopped, dropping my hand. I felt my heart rise up into my throat for a second, but she wrapped her arms around me instead, drawing me into a hug. It took a moment for her to relax, and when she did, I heard her sniff a little.

Instead of pulling back to see her, I just held on, one hand stroking circles on her back, and the other resting on her head. We stood there for a long time, solely enamoured with one another's existence, in our own joint world that nobody else could touch or break. For now, we gave each other comfort. We shared our lives, now, and nothing could take that away except ourselves.

'I love you, too,' Miku said, finally, pulling away. 'I really do, Luka. I'm sorry about… well, everything.'

'There is no need to be sorry. It is in the past now. All we can do is move forwards.'

She nodded, and we began to make our way back to Medley's house.

Once inside, I heated up water on the fire, stoking the residual embers from our meal. Pouring it into a cup and letting the herbs infuse the water for a couple of minutes, I then took them out and handed Miku the tea. She took a sip and pulled her face.

'It tastes vile.'

'You have to drink it. No excuses.'

She stared into the cup for a while, and I knew it was not because of the taste that she did not want to drink it. I guided her to the living room, and we curled up on the chair together as she drank. Miku's eyes were growing drowsier, and soon the cup was abandoned, empty, on the table. I held her as she fell asleep, and after a while, careful not to disturb her, I picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom.

She stayed asleep even as I got changed into my nightclothes, and held her close.

* * *

I woke up to a noise. Miku was still fast asleep next to me.

Where was my damn dagger when I needed it?

Quietly, I slid out of bed and headed for the door. It was slightly open, and I prayed it would not creak as I opened it. My heart was hammering in my chest – did I have the strength to take them down with my hands?

Out in the hallway, I pressed myself against the wall, eyes fixated on the stairwell. There was a creak, presumably from the bottom step. Fool, whoever this was.

More steps, loud in the quiet. This person obviously did not understand how to be quiet. Either that, or they weren't an enemy at all.

'Kaito?' I whispered, as I spotted his shock of blue hair.

'Sorry,' he whispered back. 'I was coming to see you all.' He waved the mythical creatures book. 'I couldn't wait till morning.'

'Come, then,' I said. 'I will not wake Miku or Lapis, but I will get Sonika.'

Once we were all sat downstairs, and Sonika had lit the fire, we turned to him.

'So what's made you come over in the middle of the night?' Sonika said, yawning.

'Illaria was right,' Kaito said. 'There is something in here about werewolves. A potion, to be more exact.'

'It… it'll turn me back? Back to normal?'

Kaito shook his head, and Sonika's face fell.

'No. But it'll help you stay as you are when you transform. You won't be so controlled by the wolf.'

'Then,' Sonika said, voice hard. 'Let's do it.'

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to Wolfy for the suggestion about Sonika and the potion! We're geared up for more cool stuff regarding that later.**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Had my first run in with proper writer's block. Tried writing through it, but it wasn't working, even with this chapter. It was more of an 'everything I write and have ever written sucks' kinda block. But, I got there eventually, and here you have a chapter. A short one, but a chapter nonetheless.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two – (Miku's POV)

I went to go downstairs as soon as I awoke, hearing a muted discussion rise up through the floorboards. Lapis was still asleep in Sonika's room, and I decided to leave her there for the time being.

The tea had worked wonders, at least in terms of what Luka wanted it to do. In terms of what I wanted… well, I was doing this for Luka, not for me. It was selfish, for both Isaia and his mother, and Blaise, along with everyone else in Nevair, incredibly selfish. I couldn't forget them, and the nightmares helped me remember the horror I'd caused more vividly. But it was selfish to the group to let them worry about me, and it was so difficult to pretend that everything was alright.

I sighed, and went down the stairs. If I got too much further into those kinds of thoughts, Luka would find me on the stairs unable to move, and she'd definitely make me keep drinking the tea then.

They looked up at me as I arrived, all smiling, and as I took my place quietly next to Luka, Illaria came down the stairs and joined us.

'Lapis is still asleep?' Luka asked, and I nodded. 'The spell yesterday must have taken a lot out of her.'

'She'll be alright, though?' I asked, looking at Illaria for assurance.

'Yes,' she said. 'This rest will be all she needs to recover. But more importantly, why are we all gathered here this morning? The three of you look as though you have not slept much.'

Kaito lifted up the mythical creatures book Illaria had presented us with yesterday. 'This has some information that we could use for Sonika?'

'A cure?' I said, leaning forwards, but Sonika shook her head.

'It seems there's a way to get more in contact with myself during my transformations. Luka helped look it over, and the potion that's involved is complicated, to say the least. But she reckons Yukari and Ia will be able to help us there.'

My excitement for her, although dulled a little by the fact it wasn't just a straight up cure, was bubbling away in my stomach. I held on to it doggedly even as Kaito explained the potential problems.

'You could lose yourself,' Kaito said. 'Be stuck in your wolf self forever.'

Sonika squeezed his shoulder. 'We've gone through it. I'm willing to take the risk if you are.'

He sighed. 'Of course I am. If it helps you, then…'

'It does.' She smiled, and Kaito seemed to be a little less worried because of it. She turned to the rest of us. 'Kaito and I are going to see Yukari and Ia, then. May as well be a patient for them to look over. Doubt they've had anyone like me before.'

She got up, stretching, and Kaito followed suit before they left.

Finally, good news. It was more than I could hope for, considering the circumstances we were in, but any good news was incredibly welcome. I could be happy for the others – that would never change.

My eyes cast down, it was just me who I couldn't be happy for. Not anymore.

* * *

I was tending to Ritsu and Teto with Lapis, lifting Lapis up so she could brush them and feed them carrots. She giggled slightly as Ritsu nuzzled her hand for more food. Luka was in the distance with Cosma, dutifully training.

'They're not so scary when I'm not riding them,' Lapis said as I set her down on the floor. She'd begun to fill out a little, having had proper meals, and I was glad that at least this part of her was beginning to recover.

'They definitely seem to like you,' I said. Lapis smiled, then tugged on my sleeve. Turning around, I saw Aurora coming over to us.

'Morning!' she called out. 'Mind if I take some of your time?'

'Of course not,' I said, feeling a little on guard. She still didn't know my full story, and though I felt like I had to tell it, I didn't want to worry Lapis if things went sour. So, I put on a small smile instead. 'What did you need?'

'I was going to ask you about that damned king,' she said, and my smile faltered. 'And about his daughter. Gods know Illaria won't talk about them, and I don't blame her. The rest of your group are busy, so it falls to you to answer my questions.'

'I don't know much,' I said quietly, 'other than how much I hate them.'

'Hmph. I think myself and the rest of Limuria can agree with you there. But that's not exactly what I was going to ask. We need to have a plan ready for when they arrive, and you seem like a fighter.'

I dipped my head slightly. 'I was. A fighter, I mean.'

Aurora stared. 'And now?'

I'd promised to do my best. I'd said that to everyone, and I couldn't renege my promise now. No matter how much I didn't ever want to pick up a sword again. But… I closed my eyes.

 _Burning. Bodies turned to ash. Smoke rising._

If I didn't fight, then this village would be the same. Their deaths would be my fault. I had to do this.

'I can fight.'

'Good. I'll get Cosma to get you a weapon tomorrow. We'll gather when the others have finished their business and ready a plan,' Aurora smiled, her hard-lined face creasing even more. But it wasn't exactly a friendly smile, more of a predator's grin. She was going to win this, no matter what. Her village was at stake. This was her world.

And no matter how scared I was, my world had to be protected too. But of course, it was easier said than done. When it was time to pick up that sword, would I feel the same way? Or would I be a coward, yet again?

Aurora gave me one last glance before going over to watch Luka and Cosma train in the dappled sunlight, Luka's pale skin shining slightly from the exertion.

* * *

Evening had fallen. Kaito and Sonika had told Yukari about the potion, who was going to get the supplies they didn't have stocked in her next run for the village, which she'd moved ahead to tomorrow. I had my doubts as to whether she could keep herself hidden enough for the likes of Ezra, but Sonika had assured me Yukari "had her ways," though neither of us really knew what that meant. As long as she was quick and silent, then we wouldn't have to worry.

The air had cooled a little, though it was still humid, and the slight breeze didn't do much to ease it.

Nearly everyone was gathered, apart from Cosma and Luka, but the creak of the door and slight footfalls indicated they'd just arrived. Cosma sat down next to his mother while Luka came and sat next to me. Lapis wanted to be a part of the plan too, apparently, as she was sat on my other side and had refused to move when Aurora mentioned it might have been better for her to go to the study. As horrible as it was, Lapis needed to know what to do in an emergency, and even though I could just tell her later, I knew that Luka probably wanted her to listen and learn.

It was quiet, and the atmosphere was ominous, to say the least. We didn't want to be gathered here, but it was a necessary evil. If we pretended like nothing was going to happen, then we were dead.

I just wished the reason we were here wasn't my fault. But that would be a reason to forget everything I'd done, so I held on to that guilt.

The conversation began, Aurora agreeing to put the ones who couldn't fight in the cellar where Sonika was going to spend her full moon. It ran the length of the house, so was roomy enough for the villagers, and a certain blue-haired girl.

'But I want to help,' Lapis said.

'There is little you can do,' Luka said, and Lapis frowned. 'We cannot give you weapon, little one, nor can we ask you to do anything else. It is simply too dangerous. You would be better safely tucked away. It would put our hearts at ease, and simply being safe would give us a reason to fight on. That is what you can do. That, and pray for our safe return. Although I do not hold much stock in the gods, a blessing from you should serve us well.'

'Then I'll pray as hard as I can,' Lapis said. Though she still looked doubtful, realistically, she knew she couldn't do much else.

'What if they attack on the full moon?' Sonika said. 'We don't know how much this Ezra actually knows about us. I've hidden away when it's that time, so he might not know.'

'In that case,' Aurora said, 'we would do well to utilise your powers.' Sonika balked, but Aurora continued. 'I know about the potion. Yukari told me when she said she'd be going for supplies come morning, so we can work with that.'

'We wouldn't let you hurt anyone,' Kaito said. 'This potion should work.'

'And if it doesn't?' Sonika's eyes looked large, desperate in the fading light.

'Then we'll face that when we need to. We can guide you into the forest, use one of Ezra's people as bait.' Kaito put his hand on her knee. 'We'll figure it out.'

His touch appeared to ease her slightly, and I smiled despite myself.

'And you, Miku. We'll get you a sword tomorrow, and I can spar with you.' Aurora said. At everyone's stares, she raised an eyebrow. 'What? I'm not that old.'

'It's okay,' I said, my voice barely above a whisper. 'I can do this. I have to fight.'

'You are sure of this?' Luka said, fixing me with a hard stare. 'You could stay with the others-'

'No,' I said, curling my hands into fists. 'This was my fault to begin with, at least partially. I have to take responsibility. Otherwise… otherwise all their deaths will be for nothing.'

Luka opened her mouth, sure to leap to my defence, but Aurora spoke first.

'If there's something wrong, Miku, I need to know.'

I stared downwards. The more I spoke of it, the more real it became. I wanted that, to feel the hurt and the pain and the guilt. But Lapis was right there, and if I spiralled now, everyone would worry, and Aurora could very easily not allow me to fight. Outside, the evening chorus had begun, bugs and wildlife making their presence known. So much life. I had to help save it. I couldn't let anyone else die because of me, so I steeled myself, and began to tell my story. I couldn't lie, the hurt was written all over me, and Aurora, though I didn't know her that well, could most likely sniff out any lies that I gave.

And it was time for Lapis to hear the full story. My vision blurred as I thought of the respect she must have held for me, now going to be shattered by the truth. Or, worse, this would make her hold me more closely than ever. It was what Luka was doing, what Kaito and Sonika were. But I couldn't hide forever.

As I talked, I felt myself growing distant from my own speech, watching myself relay the events with stuttered sentences and wavering words. I felt numb, but at the same time there was a whirling torrent of emotion clawing its way up to the surface from deep within.

But I held fast, not allowing myself to cry, to rage, to hurt. Not yet. Not in front of Lapis or the rest. I couldn't let them worry. This battle was mine and mine alone.

When I came to a close, Aurora was silent, lost in thought. Lapis, however, was looking straight at me by my side.

'Ezra is a bad man,' Lapis stated. 'He tricked you.'

'Lapis...' I started, but she shook her head, cuddling up and resting it on my arm.

'Why do people do bad things like that?' It's not fair. It's not… it's not right.' Lapis was sniffling slightly, and I felt my arm grow damp. I pulled her on to my lap and she snuggled in with a sniff as I stroked her hair.

It was hard to keep the tears from falling, but I couldn't cry while Lapis needed this.

'In the case of Ezra,' Illaria said. 'He does it for those he cares about. Namely, his daughter. As long as she's happy, and has his legacy to grow into, then his world is alright.'

'Are you going to be able to fight?' Aurora said. 'Both of you?'

'We can try,' Illaria said. 'That is the best we can offer, is it not, Miku?'

I nodded, and Illaria gave one in return with a solemn expression.

'Then I suppose it'll have to be good enough,' Aurora replied. 'We can only hope to win.'

'The spell that Galaco used,' Luka said after a moment. 'Do you recognise it, Illaria? Would it be used again to eradicate this village? It cannot be much bigger than Nevair.'

'Yes, it could,' Illaria said. 'It sounds like one of Ezra's enchantments. But he could not use it for this village without draining his magic for a few months at least. First, the energy to put into the enchantment would drain him for weeks, then the enchantment to make the necklaces work in tandem like that...'

'So why wouldn't he wait for months? Or catch us on the road when we leave here?' Kaito said.

'Ezra is an impatient man, and he will want to make an example. Show us that he can take us easily. Remember that he can still cause destruction on a minor scale, so he is still very dangerous. But, I think this is enough discussion for today,' Illaria finished, looking at Lapis and I. 'Aurora, I shall come back with you and leave them alone. I think you all need some time together.'

'You're part of this group,' I said, quietly, finally looking up at Illaria and meeting her gaze. She gave a wan smile.

'I am a transient member of the group. I do not belong.'

Before I could say anything, Illaria left, closing the door behind her with the faintest of noise. Aurora stood up, and with a quick smile to us, left also, most likely to go after Illaria.

Lapis had thankfully settled down, and with a small hug to everyone left in the room, said she was going to sleep. Sonika and Kaito went upstairs with her to get her tucked in, as I had found myself with Luka's arm wrapped around me as she held me close.

With her free arm, she stretched and yawned, before giving me a kiss and resting her head on my shoulder.

'Tired?' I said, after a moment.

'Yes, my love,' she murmured. 'And you make a surprisingly good pillow.' That brought a small smile to my face, which Luka looked up at through her eyelashes. 'I shall always treasure that smile.'

I sighed and closed my eyes. With her words, I could almost forget.

Almost.

Sonika and Kaito came back downstairs, and looked at the pair of us with smiles on their faces. Luka didn't move, and her breathing was getting heavier.

With a shared look, both of them went to the kitchen, and a moment later, Sonika pressed a cup of tea into my hands.

I grimaced, but under the stern glare of Kaito, and Sonika's effort at a stern glare, I drank it.

I began to fall asleep, and could barely hear Sonika and Kaito's quiet chat. Before I closed my eyes, however, I saw Sonika squeeze Kaito's hand before he left for Aurora's.

At least for them, their lives were getting to places they wanted it to be. We all had the oncoming battle, but after that, they could dare to hope.


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Hey all! I've been on holiday, so I haven't been able to update till I got back. Anyway, I've been thinking on this fix a lot (in positive ways) so I'll do my best to make this better with time. I'm still inexperienced, and as I haven't really plotted anything except the end it'll be rough work as always. When it's finished though… Would you guys like an edited version as a separate fic? Maybe on AO3, as I wouldn't want to double post on here if it would make things awkward. Let me know through a PM or a review!**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three (Luka's POV)

The days passed as Yukari made her trip for supplies. I continued my training, and though I felt like the bow was a natural extension of myself, I was still not particularly good at it. I needed to be better – I needed to be perfect. Although I had Cosma on my side, along with his mother and the other villagers who could fight, I wanted to be the one to win this. It was selfish, of course, but I needed to see Ezra's head on the ground.

As for Galaco… I was sure Miku would take that honour. Though her reluctance to take up her sword once more in her sparring with Aurora was clear, I knew that she would be able to fight Galaco. The rage, the hurt and fear, it all centred around that pathetic excuse for a woman. Her monstrous actions had made Miku into the fearful woman she was now, and I would see her dead for it if Miku could not take up fighting once more.

She was sleeping beside me now, as the dappled rays of the sun came through the window, landing on her face. She looked angelic in this light, peaceful as she was in her seemingly dreamless sleep. The sheet covering us had gotten tangled around our legs, the crisp white linen creased, but I did not mind. The heat had gotten to a point where even I was feeling a little too warm, as we did not have the fresh breeze of the coast to cool us, so the others were suffering in silence. Or not, in Sonika's case. She was rather happy to keep asking me how I managed to "not live as a puddle," as it were.

As Miku began to stir, she looked up at me through her eyelashes, with a soft, loving smile on her face. I waited for the inevitable that had begun to take over her existence in these quiet days, the slow, sinking realisation of what she considered to be her brutal mistakes.

It came, and she looked down, her hands clenching into fists slightly before relaxing. She closed her emotions away behind a cloudy gaze, not wishing to worry me but managing to do so with her absence.

We fell into the same routine, Kaito and I watching the others eat, the former laughing at the difference between Illaria's careful habits and Sonika's tendency to inhale her food like she had been starved for days. We did everything we could to keep Miku active before her training session, talking and playing as not to let her reside too much in her mind. Even Lapis joined in, her usually reserved self making the extra effort to try and make Miku laugh by pulling faces with Sonika.

Kaito had been taking trips out into the nearby forest, hunting animals with his steadily growing strength and speed, practising his necromancy on their corpses. Sonika went with him, to practice her earth magic, stretching her mind abilities to their limit. They both came back exhausted most days, though Sonika would go and check on the progress of the potion Ia and Illaria were preparing. I would join in, tired after my own training but unwilling to let them go unassisted. After he came to me, I gave him a small lecture on utilising his vampiric powers to the best of his limited ability. I could not teach him the secrets that the wizard had granted me, since that had been a product of my once boundless magic and the help of his own magical guidance. Instead, I taught him small tips that I remembered before they had become second nature.

Aurora had been making an effort to help the rest of the village get ready for battle, so Miku's training sessions, as well as my own, became a group effort. It spurred us on, all wishing to become the one to get rid of the blight on Limuria, and I suspected Ezra's rule had been the reason this village had been founded in the first place.

When Yukari came back, melting silently out of the evening shadows of the forest, her face was grave. Going over to her wife and giving her a brief kiss, she held onto her hand as she explained that Ezra, Galaco, and his people were coming towards the edge of the forest.

'We may have as little as a few days,' she said. 'He's travelling fast, and although there's a possibility he knows exactly where we are, the forest is confusing to someone new. Not like me,' she added, a little smug. But her expression soon faded, and we all knew the many possible outcomes of this encounter. Lapis was holding onto Miku, who was absently stroking her hair in return.

We could do this. I could feel it in my heart. We would get through this. Not without loss, not without more heartache, but we would pull through.

'Then we will do what we can to prepare for the encounter,' Illaria said. She had been spending time with Aurora the last few days, ingratiating herself back into village life. As she had said to us, she was only a transient member of the group, so this was her home now.

'We'll be ready,' Aurora said, face set. 'We have no option to be anything otherwise.'

'And you, my love?' I murmured to Miku. 'Are you sure that fighting will be the right decision for you?'

'I have to,' she replied. 'For Isaia. For his mother. For Blaise and everyone in Nevair. I can't let them go unavenged, and I can't sit by like a coward as the rest of you try to protect this place. I won't see it go down in flames. I won't.'

I gave her shoulder a squeeze, and she smiled up at me, a slightly broken look that made my heart clench.

'Know that you are no coward, fight or no fight. If you wish to do so, I shall not stop you.'

'Thank you,' Miku whispered.

This was it, then. Our days of peace, though they had always been limited, were coming to a close. I did not pray to the gods, but I fervently hoped they would not abandon my friends.

That night, as Miku fell into a deep sleep, I carried her up to our room and left her slumbering there before returning to the study, where we had spent our free time continuing Lapis's writing lessons.

So little time… and yet we had so much left to do. There was a part of me that wanted to grow cold, to insulate myself from the oncoming slaughter that would ensue. These villagers were not fighters, even the ones who would protect their village to their last, choking breath.

I had seen enough death outside of my control. Enough heartbreak, enough of these damn emotions that were so very volatile. It would be so easy to let myself fall back into those icy, familiar teachings.

But I knew that would bring its own separate pain. I could not live like that now, not knowing what I did now. I could not abandon Miku like that – my family – like that.

Had I really strayed so far from my parents teachings? Had I really trodden all their hard work into the dust? I had used the same word when I had made the tea with Illaria. Family. Were my parents not my family, though they had never really used the word?

I wished so dearly I could see them now, to ask them all the brewing questions I had gathered on this journey. There was a possibility, if I made it to them, they would not answer. They would just discard me, disown me, for straying so far from the path they had wanted their daughter to go down.

And here I was, wanting to kill them. If I knew them at all, they would not hesitate to kill me, or Miku, or the others. They were even older than I was, and although they did not have the powers I once held, they were dangerous in their own right.

I put my head in my hands. Was it a bad thing, to want my parents to show me the love my found family had given so freely? I did not know anymore. But if there was one thing I knew, it was that killing them for my powers instilled in me a deep sickness.

There was only one person to talk to. Maybe, after all of this, I would finally ask Miku what she thought on the matter. Her opinion was highly biased, but now I realised mine was the same. I could ask my family.

We would survive this, I assured myself. There was no option to do otherwise.

* * *

The next day ticked by. Determined faces filled the open space of the village, training, sparring, preparing. Miku was the most determined of them all, throwing herself into sparring with Aurora and the other villagers. Kaito and Sonika carved out their own space within the villagers, not daring to go into the forest when Ezra and Galaco could be so close.

We had decided that when Sonika was due to transform, she would not take the cellar if Ezra was not there. There would be the chance that Era would show himself as she locked herself in, and we could not risk the people who could not fight getting hurt. Instead, she would be let loose in the forest, as much as we all hated the idea. It was unfortunately the only way she could be useful in the given situation, however, and we needed everyone who was on board to have all hands on deck.

The more I continued on, the more I realised I was not ready. Myself, Cosma, and our fellow archers would be propped up in the trees, ready and waiting, whereas Miku, Aurora and the others would be on the front lines.

Yukari had said there were not a large number of Ezra's men, but the ones there were formidable in their own right, practising magic and melee together as a cohesive unit.

As we sat down for our evening meal, those who could eat barely picking at their food in case the ones on watch sent out a warning, I asked Illaria about her daughter's abilities.

'Does she utilise destruction in a similar manner to her father?'

'No, she does not,' Illaria replied. At the tilt of my head, she elaborated. 'As I have said before, Ezra loves his daughter like no one else. He also respects her decision to concentrate on fighting without magic, and she is a daunting opponent in that regard.'

'Does…' Miku started, voice quiet. 'Does she favour a particular weapon?'

'She uses a small axe. Usually two, if she does not feel the need for a shield.'

Miku sank back into silence, her gaze clouding over. In that moment, I did not know whether she had vowed to get revenge on Galaco, but I felt that she was close, although she did not want anymore bloodshed.

If only after all this, we could just continue as normal people. But we still had so much to do, wishes to grant. My parents… my powers... Sonika and Kaito's afflictions. Part of me wished to send Miku home, to wait until the storm had passed, but that was selfish. I could not hide her away from the pain, and she would not allow it.

We just had to hope.

* * *

That night, as Kaito and some of the others took first watch within the forest, Miku and I lay together on top of the sheets. Her calming tea sat atop the bedside table, cooling slightly, although it would not grow cold given the heat.

'You are not going to drink your tea?' I asked, holding her a little closer.

'Not tonight,' she said. At my frown, she continued. 'I wanted to ask you something. Last night, I woke up and you were gone. Where were you?' Her tone was not accusatory, and she gave my hand a gentle squeeze as she spoke.

I did not particularly want this conversation now. Miku was still embroiled in her own emotions, and I felt if we started this, it would end up in an argument neither of us were willing to have.

`I was just thinking. A moment of weakness if you will. I wished to avoid feeling the… pain, of seeing people die needlessly. Hypocritical, of course, but my mind works in more mysterious ways, as of late.'

`I think you know already that I feel exactly the same way.'

`Yes. I suppose that we all wish for something similar at this point.'

'I just want it to be over… But we've got so much left to do.' She squared me with a look, and I knew exactly what she'd bring up. 'Like your parents.'

'I will not say I am not avoiding the topic, because I am, but… I've been thinking about it. Can that be enough for tonight?'

Miku sighed, but nodded. She knew by the expression I was giving her that she would not get any more out of me than I had already said. Instead, she reached forwards and kissed me gently on the lips.

`I won't do anything more, if you don't want me too.'

`I do, Miku.' I sighed. 'Although I did not admit it to myself at the time, I was scared of anything that could hurt you, including my own actions. But you are not a fragile doll to be handled carefully, and I cannot treat you as such, I realise that now.'

`It could be our last time,' Miku said, and I frowned. 'I know I shouldn't think like that, but aren't you the one who says we need to think of all the possibilities?'

`You are correct.' I gave a wan smile. 'Let us move on from such morbid things. All our secrets are laid bare this time.'

I leaned in again, Miku sprawling over my body to reach me properly. I sighed happily into the kiss, the feeling of her weight on me. Miku trailed a hand down my face, and I searched her eyes, finding love and nothing else.

We spent a long time just holding, kissing, looking, confirming that we were here and that we were not going anywhere. Nothing would separate us this time, at least not amongst ourselves. And now, I let Miku stay on top, though I itched to take control. But that was not what Miku needed, and really, it was not what I needed either. We both needed to let go, and our past was not a concern for now. Miku kissed along my scar, and I drew in a breath at the contact.

We grew more hurried, and I nibbled on Miku's lower lip so she would open her mouth. She straddled me, arching her back so she was closer than before, which had the added benefit of Miku's behind in the air where I could hold. She wiggled happily, and I squeezed in return, making her sigh into my mouth.

Miku ran her hands down my body bringing goosebumps along my skin, and in one swift movement, I guided Miku's nightclothes off her so she sat atop me, bare flesh exposed. She had gained somewhat of a tan, and along with her lean, muscular build and the slight blush dappled across her cheeks, I wished to make her in no less uncertain terms – a mess.

I sat up, rolling my hips so Miku would feel the friction. She let out a breath, which turned into a small groan as I bit down on her ear. Soothing it with my tongue, Miku melted into the touch, wrapping her arms around me and tightening her thighs.

I went lower, sucking at her collarbone, flicking my tongue across her nipple, my hands taking over as I kissed her stomach, along her own scar, pushing her back slightly so I could reach.

Moving Miku off me completely, laying her back on the bed so I could straddle her instead. I looked up at her, asking silent permission. She stroked my hair, pushing down gently, so I took my chance. Her legs fell inwards when I moved apart her folds, but instead of letting her feel embarrassed, I gave one, long lick, and she moaned, shuddering heartily at the sensation.

Feeling her legs tighten around me for a completely different reason, I held on to her hips as she bucked against my mouth. I did not stop, and as my tongue found her most sensitive spot, I slipped a finger inside. That made Miku exactly what I wanted her to be, short breathy moans filling the room, her hands clenching at the bed sheet. It did not take long for her to climax, and her breaths grew stuttered as she fell down from ecstasy.

Laying next to her, she sought my hand with her own, snuggling up against my shoulder while she caught her breath.

Not long afterwards, however, she opened her eyes and pressed a kiss to my lips.

'I want to make you feel what I just did.'

Desire pooled low in my abdomen, along with a flutter of nerves, Yes, I had allowed this in the past, but I had always been in control, always in charge.

But, I supposed that I would be in control here, if it were to be with Miku. She would never make me uncomfortable, would never want me to feel ill at ease. And when it came to Miku, had she not been the one in charge of the situation? She could have always told me to stop, and I would have immediately complied. I would have that same trust here.

I took a deep breath. 'I would like that. But know this, if I wish for things to stop...'

Her eyes widened. 'Of course I'll stop, Luka.' A blush suffused her cheeks. 'Anyway, you'll have to guide me on what you like.'

I smiled. 'You can trust that I will help in any way I can. For now, though, just do what you feel is right.'

'I can do that,' Miku murmured, leaning in close to snatch another kiss.

She moved on top of me once more, kissing and letting her hands roam freely around my body. I sighed as she found my breasts, massaging them the way she had done so long ago. Instead of stopping there, she latched on with her mouth, sucking and flicking her tongue across my nipple.

This was… it had been a long time since anyone had done this to me, since I had let them. But for Miku to be doing this… it was a dream realised in full that I did not know I had wanted fulfilled so badly.

Her hand felt downwards, and she stroked, causing me to moan and shift my hips to meet her fully.

Looking down at me, her eyes full of newly ignited lust and wonder, I did not want her to stop. I wanted all of this, all of her. Her fingers circled in just the right place, and I automatically suppressed a moan.

'Can I… can I hear you?' Miku asked, pausing for just a second. I swallowed, but nodded, and she lowered herself and kissed along my thighs.

When her tongue darted out experimentally, I gasped, and almost as a reward, Miku gained confidence quickly, leaving me moaning and breathless at the same time.

There was a hot, burning need building up down below, and I felt like I could not take it, could not allow this to happen, but I wanted it so badly. She carried on, oblivious to my inner turmoil, but I forged past my doubts as that feeling grew, intense and overwhelming.

Breathing out her name, I gasped as a climax soared through me, my hands fisting in Miku's hair.

It was quiet as we lay there together, just holding one another as we drifted away to the realm of sleep. As I fell into my own slumber, I wondered if this was to be truly the last time we would have this.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Thanks to Wolfy for discussing this chapter through with me! You helped a ton to get this into a proper scene that had (hopefully) high tension and you provided me with a lot of really damn good ideas. I guess the only thing I have to say is… I hope I've done this chapter well, especially with the ideas Wolfy has already given me. It's short, but I promise another chapter will be on its way shortly.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four (Miku's POV)

I sat with the others, enshrined in Luka's arms. Yukari had gone scouting early that morning, and we had been awoken to the news of Ezra's impending arrival.

'He'll make it sometime this evening. He's on the right trail,' Yukari said. Illaria, I noticed, was gripping the side of her chair, but I didn't say anything. The only reason I wasn't panicking was because of Lapis and Luka's ever constant presence. Besides, Illaria refused to go into hiding with the others. She would wait, holed up in Aurora's house until the fighting thinned out, and then, she had promised, she would confront Ezra. Nobody could convince her otherwise. The room lapsed into silence, each person seeking comfort from everyone else. Lapis was on my lap, and Sonika was resting her head on Kaito's shoulder. Yukari and Ia were holding hands, Yukari promising that she would protect Ia, who couldn't fight. Cosma, Aurora, and Illaria were all sat close together. We made a strange makeshift family there, and it brought me both comfort and despair. If we didn't succeed – if we didn't win this… Aurora would lose her village, her livelihood, and we wouldn't ever fulfil our own personal promises.

'It's the full moon tonight,' Sonika said, finally. That explained her slightly sickly look. 'So, hey, we have that on our side. And Ia, you said the potion was ready?'

'That's correct. I don't know how well it will work the first time around, but if it helps you, then it will be worth it. I made a large batch to take with you on your journey forwards, after… all of this.'

'To be sure, just… stay away from me, okay? I'm not risking you all getting hurt or worse because of me.'

'We'll keep our distance,' Kaito said, levelly. 'Don't worry, we'll be fine. We'll get through this.'

I wondered whether he was just saying that for Lapis's benefit, who was nodding seriously at his words.

Maybe he was saying it for all of us.

* * *

The warning light shone as the night grew.

The ones who couldn't fight, including Lapis, were safely in the cellar, but the rest of us were armed to the teeth, waiting in the forest for the small army that wanted us dead.

We had to be ready. We had no choice.

As we stood, time felt like it slowed to a crawl. Seconds felt like years, and everyone surrounding me felt like they were vibrating with unspent adrenaline. Sonika had hidden herself away for the moment, being too ill with the wait to transform fully, but I imagined she would've been the same. How useful would I be, the way that I was? I was already breathing too fast, and my sword trembled in my grip. I'd been close to death before, but nothing like this. I had to switch off.

I had to survive.

They flooded in from everywhere, lost and confused in the maze of trees that surrounded us, with Galaco and Ezra at the helm. Hands crackling with magic or grasping swords or maces, the rest of Ezra's soldiers were a unit of power. We had fighters, though. Maybe not as strong, but they were determined.

Could we make it?

Luka, along with the other archers, let loose their arrows. Some hit their mark, glancing off armour or cutting straight through the lighter clothing. Some of them went down, giving us the motivation to move forwards.

I had to be ready.

Someone charged, and I instinctively blocked, driving them back. I had to do this, had to rely on my nature, twisted as it was. If I didn't do this, I would die, and I would leave all of this behind.

The pain would disappear, but what would be left of my family?

With a cry, I brought my sword down, and the fighting truly begun. So many were falling, the dirt was caked with blood and paved by bodies, yet I couldn't think, couldn't let myself see what had happened. I had to go on, had to fight.

Galaco and Ezra were nowhere to be seen, surrounded as I was by both friend and foe. I was panting thickly, spattered with red both my own and others.

We had the advantage. We had travelled these woods, they hadn't. They were tired from marching, we were as rested as we could allow ourselves to be.

A deafening, blood-curdling howl ripped through the air.

Kaito, who had somehow ended up at my side, let his composure slip just a little. It cost him one of his undead allies as they moved to protect him, killing the attacking soldier.

'She'll be fine!' I said, between breaths. It had calmed in our little area slightly, enough to give me a chance to speak to him. He nodded, moving back into the fray, using his speed to flit past the sharp blades aimed his way.

There were screams and growls. I spotted a hulking mass of fur charge past behind a group of trees, and hoped dearly the potion was working.

Sonika was a flurry of movement, swiping at the enemy with vicious claws and bared teeth. She focused on the soldiers, and as I moved past her position warily… was that a wink? I knew then Sonika was with us, and a surge of hope flourished in my chest.

I was hurting, breathing hard, but I was alive. Most of us were alive.

I closed my eyes for a fraction of a second. Not now. I couldn't think about the ones who died now.

We were being backed into the village, a steady flow of weapons and magic. The fighting had thinned out, small as both sides were. As I backed out on to open space, I finally spotted Ezra and Galaco.

She was vicious, handling her axe like an extension of herself. He was danger incarnate, throwing down small bolts of destructive energy that split the ground open beneath people's feet to let her kill them off.

And then I spotted Aurora's figure, squaring up against Ezra with Cosma at her side. Cosma let loose an arrow, and then everything happened seemingly at once.

Illaria appeared at the door of Aurora's house, ready to dash forward.

Ezra let out two bolts of energy, and the arrow disintegrated _._

The ground under their feet rippled, but Aurora moved back and she was almost there, sword ready to plunge into Ezra's gut.

Then Galaco flew, had her sword against Aurora's neck and Cosma ran forwards, but there was a choked scream and Aurora fell and the world tipped dizzyingly forwards as Galaco let Aurora's body crumple to the ground.

Then she turned to face me, using the butt of her axe to slam Cosma back into the dirt.

Illaria let out her own cry, and Ezra's world became one goal.

Kaito appeared, a beacon of light, and he ran towards the house with his horde. Ezra bested Illaria's strength easily, dragging her into the house by her hair and slamming the door shut.

There was a howl from behind, Sonika hurtling her way towards the soldiers who were advancing towards us all. They screamed and scattered, attention diverted, leaving us in the open space. Cosma was huddled over Aurora, protecting her.

Galaco grinned, and charged. She was quick, I was slow, she was lighter, I had more protection. But that axe could break bones even through my armour, and I couldn't afford to hurt more than I already was.

'How many have you killed?' Galaco taunted. 'How many lie dead because of you?'

She dodged a swing, laughing.

'I can see it in your eyes,' she said. 'The battle for you is already lost.'

I hesitated.

She swung for my neck.

Then a cry, but not from me, I was safe, I was _alive._

Galaco had halted, crashing to the ground in front of me, and an arrow had pierced her lower back.

'No father to protect you now.' Luka's voice was cold. She looked up at me, and through the glinting ice, her eyes shone with determination.

Galaco's blood was sinking into the dirt. Her axe was too far out of reach.

She looked… pathetic. Her father wasn't here to hold her up, and all of her bluster had died with a single arrow to be replaced by a wheezing, blood-soaked breath. Could I really do this? She was unarmed, she was nothing like the monster I'd wanted to end.

She was just a girl, like me.

My sword trembled in my grip, and then Luka's hand was on my shoulder.

'Think of how many she could hurt. There is no saving her mind after the torture her father put it through,' Luka's voice was calm.

'You changed,' I said.

'I had you.' She sighed. 'And my journey is far from over.'

And if I left her, she would die a slow, painful death out here, all alone.

I closed my eyes, and struck down.

I left her body, broken and gone, alone on the dirt as I went to finally end the destruction that Ezra had created.

The door was hanging on its hinge by a thread, and my eyes widened as I took in the picture before me. Kaito's face was grey, a pale sheen of sweat dousing his features, but his horde were surrounding him, poised to strike. Ezra had hold of Illaria, ready to kill her at the first sign of movement.

When Ezra saw me, his eyes grew fiery. 'You!' It was laced with hatred.

'Let her go, Ezra,' I said. 'There's no one left now but you.' I didn't know if that was true, dearly hoping Sonika was alright, but I could lie. 'Your daughter is dead.'

Ezra laughed, the sound utterly broken. Illaria closed her eyes, and Luka readied her arrow.

He threw his hands up in the air.

' _Move!'_ Illaria cried, pushing herself away from him.

Suddenly, the house began to disintegrate, and the old oaken beams on the ceiling broke away, the walls caving in. Luka's hand found mine and she pulled me along.

'Illaria!' I cried, reaching out blindly behind me.

Stumbling down the steps, a great, booming crash echoed through the village as the house came down behind us.

Kaito ran out of the house, and for a moment there was a sickening fear, but no, he'd held on to her, and Illaria emerged from the destruction.

Cosma was still hunched over Aurora, and Luka went over to him after giving my shoulder a squeeze.

'Is… is it over?' I said quietly. Kaito was still grey, despite ending his connection with the enchanted people, but he shook his head.

'We need to find Sonika. And we need to get Lapis and the others out of the cellar when it's safe.'

'I just meant… is he dead? Can we… stop fighting?' For some reason, my voice was catching, but I knew I couldn't cry yet.

'For now.' He looked over to the forest, and as I followed his gaze, I saw the hulking form of Sonika's werewolf self at the foot of the village.

'Sonika,' Kaito said, and she looked over at him. There was no flash of recognition. Kaito swore. 'Get back.'

She charged, but stopped just short of us. She whined, pawing at the dirt, but none of us could make a move. Even Luka and Cosma were frozen, waiting.

Was she… confused? But then a great paw swiped Kaito out of the way. He crashed to the ground, and before I could move in front of Illaria, Sonika swiped again.

As Illaria cried out, falling to her knees, Kaito shouted, picking himself up.

'Sonika! Remember me? It's Kaito,' He staggered in front of her, in front of us as I backed away to help Illaria. 'Remember? I read boring books, we talk about magic, you tell me about all the adventures you had growing up. And…

'Remember that I care for you. Remember that I'm there when things aren't alright. I can talk you out of this, if you let me. Just… let me help you. You're not the beast you think you are.'

He reached out, placing his hand on her paw. Sonika growled, low in her throat, and I thought the potion had finally given out, but she lowered her head, turning around and fleeing for the safety of the trees.

A gasp of pain.

'Get her to Ia's,' Kaito said. 'Quickly.'

There was so much blood. On my hands, on her dress. I had no choice but to get her up and carry her over to Ia's. Illaria just closed her eyes, her hand on her stomach.

I couldn't think about what could happen. Not anymore, not now.

Nobody else could die.

Not now.


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Slowly but surely, I think we're moving towards the last couple of arcs in this story. God knows how long it'll be, knowing my terrible pacing issues (lol) and whatever estimate I make will end up being wrong… but, know we've still got a while to go. The end isn't quite in sight yet.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five (Luka's POV)

Watching as Miku went over to Ia's with Illaria in her arms, a now familiar sickness settled over me. The wound appeared to be bloody, although it could have been shallow. For the child, and Illaria's sake, I hoped that both would be alright.

For Cosma, with great sobs rending violently through his body, there could be no hope. Aurora lay, eyes staring into the void and not at her son. The wound at her neck was brutally done, and I shivered at the thought that at some point, I would have viewed this coldly. There was a part of me that still did, that still thought there was no need to be weeping over the dead. They were gone, they did not care about the people they left behind.

But now, I saw the aftermath. The way that people left behind could very much still feel. First Miku, now Cosma.

I wondered if that was what had guided Miku through this battle, the way that she was. But, for now, I had to settle into the authoritative role.

'Can you carry her?' I asked Cosma. He looked at me, tears streaked across his young face. He looked blank. 'She must go to Ia's. With the others.'

The other dead. But I did not think it would be wise to say that.

'I...' His word came out a croak. 'She...'

'You do not have to speak. I will help you, and she… Aurora, will need to be made comfortable.'

Eventually, he got up, holding his mother close to his chest as he half carried, half staggered his way to Ia's house. I followed close behind, waiting until he got through the door until I made my way back to Kaito, who was still standing and staring into the forest.

'Come,' I said. 'We must get Lapis and the others. They will be glad to find we are safe.'

'For the most part,' he said, with a wan smile. 'The night's ending, anyway. It won't be long until Sonika transforms back. Even so, help everyone into their houses, or to Ia's if they have relatives. Make sure they're safe. I'll go check on Miku for you.'

I nodded, and left towards Medley's house. Aurora had finally joined her old friend.

When I opened the cellar door, a shot of blue hair flew out of the dim, candlelit room and into my arms. She said nothing, simply crying in her relief. Patting her head, I tried to look a little more dignified as I spoke.

'It is over. Ezra and Galaco are dead, as are his soldiers.'

There were no cheers, only a small sigh of relief from some. I allowed the ones who had families to go to Ia's, and the rest I told to go to their own homes, as Sonika was still a potential threat.

'Is everyone safe?' Lapis said, holding on to my arm. 'I prayed like you said I should.'

'There have been casualties, but out of the ones you know, only Illaria is seriously hurt.'

'But doesn't she have a baby?'

'She does, little one. We can only hope she is safe.'

The night was quiet as we walked back to Medley's house, and I sat and watched Lapis fall asleep in her bed, leaving my bow and arrows off to the side. This fight was over, yes, but there were still plenty of moments like this left to come. Once we helped Illaria, alive or dead, it would be time to move on. There was no rest for us yet.

Cosma's grief was still lingering in my mind. Would I feel the same way, if I could do that to my parents? Would they have even tried to protect me the way that Cosma had done? There were so many questions, and I could not inflict them on Miku now, as much as I wanted to. I would have to wait, and although it pained me, I knew I would be better for it in the long run.

Knowing I would not be able to sleep until Kaito came back with news, I settled in downstairs in the living room, lighting a candle that did little to ease the darkness.

The door creaked open some time later, and Kaito came in.

'Miku's fine. She needs some stitches, but she knows you're with Lapis. She wants you to stay here.'

I nodded. 'And what of Illaria?'

He sighed, coming to sit in the chair opposite me. 'Only time can tell. The wound is thankfully shallow enough, and it's above her stomach, but the stress… She'll be on permanent bed rest for the last few months. Other than that, though, she's safe.'

Breathing deeply, it felt as though a small weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I did not know if I could have taken any more bad news. These feelings were becoming less surprising, and a sickness settled into the pit of my stomach as the thought of my parents resurfaced once more.

'We should rest,' I said, but neither of us made any move to. Kaito smiled wanly, sitting back in his chair. It was going to be another long night.

'There's something I wanted to ask you,' Kaito said. Ah, here it was. The problem of my parents. 'Do you remember on the boat, when we talked about how long we'll live?'

Ah, perhaps not. I frowned. 'Yes, I do.'

'Did you think any more on it? About what you'll do when Miku starts to grow old?'

Another problem that I had buried. Of course, life always found a way to resurface such issues. Gumi had not stripped my life, resigning me to live forever, chained to my weaknesses. If I regained my powers, then I would be restored to my former self.

What if having powers… changed me?

I shook my head, that was ridiculous. But the question lingered, immortality to Kaito was a curse, not a gift. The death that left me so very uneasy would become a cornerstone in my forever life.

And if Miku were to grow old, while I stayed forever young…

This was too much. I could not add this to the list of problems, it had to go, be buried once more.

But I could not. It would always be a problem, even if I did not think about it. I could not allow myself to be foolish in this way.

'Perhaps...' I said, 'if there is a way to regain my powers, there is also a way to make me mortal.'

Kaito's eyes widened. 'But Luka, it's a gift to you. That's what you've always said.'

I looked down at my hands. 'Now I am not so sure if that is true.'

* * *

As the dawn grew, Kaito went out into the forest with a cloak for Sonika, and Miku came back with news of Illaria's health.

'She's consigned to bed rest, but they'll both make it.' Miku curled up next to me, easing herself on to my lap. 'I'm so tired, Luka.'

'I know.' I wished dearly it was the kind of tiredness sleep could fix. I wished I could help her more. I wished so many things, so many things that I was unsure of.

'I can't believe we made it.' She paused, closing her eyes briefly. 'How selfish am I to think like that? When there are so many here who've died… There are volunteers digging out her house right now, looking for Ezra's body.'

'It is not selfish,' I said. 'Aurora gave her life to protect this place. We won. A somewhat pyrrhic victory, but we made it.'

Miku reached out, and I grasped her hand tightly while her tears fell.

'I should feel better,' she said, in between sobs. 'Why don't I feel better now they're dead? Why can't I just feel normal again?'

I just held her then, unsure what the right words were. Perhaps there were none. I ached for her, wanted Miku to be able to be at ease with herself, and I did not know how long that would take. All I did know was that I would do everything in my power to help her come to terms with her actions.

Kaito came through the door a while later, when Miku's tears had been spent. She had fallen asleep on my lap, but at the creak of the door, her eyes opened. Sonika was not far behind him, looking exhausted. Clambering off my lap, Miku went over to Sonika and wrapped her arms around her. They stood like that for a while, and although Sonika was shaking slightly, she did not cry.

There was nothing left to say. We had done our part. However, I wanted to see Ezra's body, just to make it clear in my mind that he was dead.

Then, I supposed, we could truly bring this part of our lives to a close.

* * *

Light rain pattered down, an unusual occurrence for the summer months, though autumn was on its way. Through the trees, dappling on the dirt and running down into the open maw of graves waiting for their bodies. There was no turning back from the death we had brought to this village.

Miku stood by my side, carrying Lapis in her arms. Both were crying. Kaito and Sonika were on my right, shoulders touching.

Prayers were said, hands held, tears spent. The village watched as their loved ones were taken away, last goodbyes now spoken.

Ezra's body, as per Illaria's request, had been left out in the woods to rot. Galaco's body, however, was getting buried. Illaria's reasoning to Cosma, who was understandably distraught, was that Galaco had never known anything different, and that was down to a fault on Illaria's part as well as Ezra's.

I felt like an intruder, standing here. These people were grieving, and what was I doing? I felt sad for Aurora's passing, of course, yet my eyes stayed dry. I felt angry at the deaths, yet my words would not come when I needed them. All I could think about was the future when my family needed me here.

All this death, and one day Miku would join them. Growing old, growing frail… it was something I would never experience. Even Lapis would die before me. She would see Miku, Kaito, and Sonika die, and yet I would live on past them all.

All this death. I did not want to see it anymore. But we had to go on.

When it was time, I took my leave with Miku, sending back Lapis with Sonika and Kaito while we went over to Ia's. I was quiet on the way there, but Miku did not press, too absorbed in her own thoughts. Our fingers were laced together, and that was enough for now.

Yukari was leaning on the door frame, hair loose around her shoulders. There were deep bruises under her eyes, and she barely looked at us as we arrived.

'Hey,' she said. 'Don't let me stop you from getting by.' She moved out of the way, and Miku let go of my hand to go inside. As I followed, Yukari asked me to wait.

'Is there something you need?' I said. It came out more tersely than I was expecting, and Yukari raised an eyebrow at me.

'Yes, actually. I wanted to talk to you.'

'Luka?' Miku's voice came from inside.

'Go, see Illaria. I will join you soon.' I said, staring at Yukari. She did not seem perturbed. Footsteps faded away, and Yukari continued.

'I haven't spoken to you much. Honestly, you've brought a hell of a lot of anguish on this place. Not just you, your whole little group dynamic you've got going on-' she said, and I bristled. 'Let me finish. You've done a whole lot of good, too, Luka. Never would've expected it from someone like you, or what I've heard about you. Like I told your girlfriend, I don't like new people. You've officially helped kill the biggest bastard in Nuriel, and I've got to give you something for that. So… thanks. Don't forget what you've done.'

I swallowed thickly, looking at my hands. 'Thank you. For saying that… it means something to me.'

'Don't worry over it. I'm just saying it how it is. Now go on, go find Miku.'

Ia gave me a knowing smile when I came inside, and I guessed that she had known exactly what Yukari was going to say to me, and I wondered whether she had given her a push to say it in the first place. She guided me up to Illaria's room, where Miku was sat on a chair by her bed.

'Good afternoon, Luka.' Illaria's voice was quiet, composed, a lifetime away from the stress she had to be feeling. I sat next to Miku, and Illaria smiled, a faint, pained look.

'Is there something the matter?' I asked.

'Are you not wondering how Ezra found this village?'

My eyes widened slightly. I had not had the time to think of such things.

'How?' Miku asked. Her hands were gripping the sides of the chair.

'He found my lover. The father of my child. I was naive to think I could tell him of this village, though he would have ended up dead anyway. Ezra must have gotten someone to follow me.' Her eyes dimmed. 'I was a fool.'

'You were not,' I said, and both of them looked at me. 'You were desperate, through a life that was forced upon you. You can be regretful of the choices you made, but do not let it rule you. He knew the life he was joining when he agreed to be with you. It is not your fault, Illaria.'

'I… thank you, Luka.' She sighed. 'I suppose the question now is who will rule Limuria? I do not want to go back, selfish as that is. My reputation among the people and the memories in that castle are… unsavoury.'

'I imagine someone will step up from one of the noble families. I suppose Gumi will be able to take control and decide fairly on who shall rule.'

'Gumi? As in the hero?' Illaria said. 'Maybe so, but no one has heard word from her since she stripped you of your powers and title.'

'No one? No one at all?' Miku said, leaning forward.

'None. It is as if she has completely vanished. Either that, or someone has had a hand in keeping her quiet.'

A shiver ran down my spine. No wonder things in Nuriel were as corrupt as I had left them.

Miku looked pale as we left Illaria to sleep.

'What do we do now?' she said. 'There's still so much we need to do, so much we need to figure out.'

'We shall find this wizard. Perhaps then we can find my parents, and Gumi,' I said, and Miku raised her eyebrows when I mentioned my parents, but did not speak of it.

'I guess it's time to say goodbye to this place,' she said. 'There's nothing keeping us here now.'

She took my hand again, and feeling the warmth blossom through me, I melted into the touch. When she held me, it felt like those future problems flew away somewhat, even though I could feel them slightly still at the edge of my thoughts.

When she let go to head inside, I swallowed down the nausea and followed.

* * *

In the study, we sat and watched the rain pour down the window. Everyone was quiet, and the unsteady tap-tap-tap of the droplets was sending Lapis to sleep on my lap.

'So,' Kaito said. 'We're going to find this wizard. And just… hope he can help us?'

'Knowing our luck, it will be a lot more dangerous than that. And then there is the question of my parents. We shall see about this wizard first,' I said. The longer I could put that topic off, the better.

Looking at Lapis, who had slumped on the table, I wondered whether it was truly wise to bring her with us on the next leg of the journey. It would be difficult, and probably stupid, to bring along a young girl on bandit infested roads. She had an opportunity for a safe place here, and we could not deny it her.

'I think...' Miku started. 'I think Lapis should stay here when we go.' She wasn't looking at anybody, simply staring at her feet. Lapis immediately brought herself back up and stared at Miku with wide eyes.

'I was also thinking similarly,' I said.

'B-but,' Lapis stuttered, tears rising up.

'Listen to me, little one,' I said gently. 'There is no place for someone as vulnerable as you on the road to Veronis. It is plagued with danger, and not any of us would see you hurt.'

'But I'll miss you,' she said, voice small.

'I would rather you miss us than be dead.'

'Luka,' Miku warned. 'Don't be so harsh.'

'It's true,' Kaito said. 'She already knows what it's like out there, Miku.'

Miku sighed. 'It won't be so bad, Lapis. I'm sure we can ask Yukari and Ia to look after you. Just for a little while. Here, we'll get out the map, and I'll show you how far it is to Veronis.'

Lapis was still sniffling, but she nodded, and the pair busied themselves with looking at the map.

That night, we all crammed into bed, Lapis cuddling up in between Miku and I. When she snuggled in on top of me, head on my chest, I stroked her hair and hoped dearly this night could last forever.

'Warm,' Lapis said. Miku giggled.

'Do not say it.' But Miku kept giggling, bringing back fond memories of an age ago when she had done something similar. 'She is getting like you,' I relented.

If only things could stop here. If only there were not so many wishes to be granted.

* * *

The rain had stopped when we made our way out of the village, Yukari guiding us to its exit. Lapis had stood with Illaria, watching us and waving as we left.

'I do not like leaving her behind,' I said. 'But if needs must...'

'I know,' Miku said, hefting her bag up. 'But it's the only choice we have.'

'She is like my family. She _is_ my family.'

Miku grasped my hand. 'I'm your family too. I always have been. She'll be here when we get back. All of us, together.'

Together. I took a deep breath, and walked on with one last look at Lapis.

'I will come back, little one.'


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: College has officially started for the second time in my life and kicked my butt. Sooo many assignments, but it's worth it to go to university! Anyway, I've got a routine of sorts now, and with the amount of writing I've got to do, this may take longer to get out than I'd like. I'd love to promise at least once a month but you guys know as well as I do that my upload schedule is sketchy already. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six (Miku's POV)

Although my words had been brave, my feelings on leaving Lapis behind weren't so full of courage. Luka was also looking out of sorts, though from the point Illaria had made about Gumi, and the impending topic of her parents, well, it was understandable.

Taking a deep breath, I squeezed Luka's waist as she steered Ritsu. Though I drew some comfort from it, my stomach was roiling, knowing that as the evening drew in it was closer to the time where I had to sleep. Even while I had the calming tea in little vials ready to prepare, I didn't want to become dependent on it. There was also the fact that I felt I had to have nightmares of what I'd done. It all added to the list of my mistakes in my mind, although I knew Ezra dying was better for everyone in Limuria and beyond. It didn't stop the burrowing feeling of sickness.

Darkness began to chase away the blue sky, hiding the sun away until tomorrow came. With it, we drew to a stop, setting up camp in a now so familiar routine. Sonika and Luka went to find some game to hunt, and that left Kaito to drag up some of his elemental magic to light the fire.

'It's as though it belongs to someone else,' he said.

'The magic?' I replied, and he nodded.

'I'm so used to using necromancy around you all that I forget how taboo it can be in some areas. Nuriel appears to be more accepting, given its background in magic, but that could also be down to the corruption at hand here.'

I poked at the fire with a stick, stoking the flames and setting a pot over the stand we'd fashioned to heat it before cooking whatever the other pair dragged back. Kaito smiled at what must have been the distant expression on my face.

'Are you alright, Miku?'

I sighed. 'Yes. No. I don't know. There's so much to think about.'

'Don't let it burden you unnecessarily. You only have to think about the next few steps.'

'But none of you do,' I pointed out, and he gave a rueful laugh.

'I suppose you're right. We all have a lot on our plate, and it's only natural to want to dwell on it, given your state of mind. But we're here to think about it too, you know.'

I heard footsteps, and Kaito's face softened at what must have been the sight of Sonika with Luka.

A hand on my shoulder.

'Come with me,' Luka said, gently. 'Sonika will handle the food while we talk. It is about time.'

I got up, and Sonika took my place next to Kaito, enthusing about how she'd manipulated the earth with her magic to help Luka finish the shot, bringing a light smile to Kaito's face. As I left with Luka to a more private spot, I felt myself wishing to be able to bring a smile like that to everyone again. I tried to remember my night with Luka, the release I had given her in more ways than one. There were memories there, if only I took the time to look.

Luka sat down, unmindful of the leaves and dirt, and I joined her. She held out her hands, and I grasped them on instinct.

'There is a lot I have meant to say to you,' she began. 'A lot I have avoided. However, I do not want you to worry over something you have no need to. So… I suppose I shall reveal what I myself have been worrying over.'

'Go on,' I said, giving her hands a squeeze.

'I – Gods, it is difficult to say aloud. It is almost as though I think they could hear me. I think… I think you know the answer to this problem of mine already, Miku. I do not think I can do it. I do not think I could live my long days knowing you would perceive me lesser for doing such a thing.'

The air left me as I enveloped Luka in a bone crushing hug. I felt her head rest on mine, and her chest hummed as she carried on in a low voice,

'There is the matter of my life. My immortality.'

'Have you decided on anything?' I asked. My voice was a whisper, hopeful.

'Not yet. But in time, I will have a clearer answer.'

I nodded, not feeling as saddened as I thought I would. Perhaps I knew what that answer would be better than Luka herself.

* * *

 _Something new. Trailing blue hair, a small giggle. A crash, and a scream._

'Miku, Miku, wake up.' A voice pulled me out of my nightmare, and I found myself wrapped around Luka in a death grip, sweat soaking my nightclothes.

'Sorry,' I whispered. Luka shook her head and held me close.

'I am sorry. We were so preoccupied we did not help you make the tea. Was it the usual fare?'

'No,' I said, lifting myself up. Kaito and Sonika were still asleep, and I was thankful for once I hadn't woken them with my screaming. At least this time it appeared that I'd been quiet in my agony. 'It was about Lapis.'

She nodded and held me close again. I heard the early dawn chorus begin in fits and starts as we sat there together. Heat began to steadily increase as the sun made its way back up into the sky, blessing me with another day of travel, and what felt like a lifetime away from the dream world.

I was so tired. The problem Gumi faced seemed worlds away, and there was a pit in my stomach about the whole thing nonetheless. This wizard didn't even seem like he could be trusted, given what Luka had told me about him in her past. Everything seemed to much more _possible_ when we were on the road, but as sleep evaded me, and the quiet moments picked up without little Lapis to brighten our days, things were beginning to seem insurmountable.

But, I couldn't worry anyone over it. This was my problem, not theirs, and I didn't want to make them look at things the same way I did. So, I kept quiet, lying back down and watching the birds flutter about overhead.

As we got ready and rode off towards Averso, the town closest to the border entering Veronis, I couldn't help but dwell on the pervading sickness that resided in my stomach.

The day passed in a hurried manner – time seemed to progress when I wasn't looking in leaps and bounds, and at the end of it all I was left feeling out of sorts.

Staring down at the cup that had been placed in my hands, I gave a tired smile to Sonika which didn't reach my eyes. She just squeezed my shoulder and went to sit back down by Kaito.

'So,' she said. 'We kind of need to talk about the thing that nobody wants to talk about.' We all laughed, even me, and Sonika grinned. It faded as she settled again. 'Luka, you told us what Illaria said. There's a chance Gumi might not be fully as in charge of things as we'd like.'

'The question is,' said Kaito,'what's keeping her quiet?'

'Or who,' Luka added. I stared at her. 'There is always that possibility. We cannot deny it. Someone powerful may have risen while I have been away who was hiding themselves beforehand.'

I didn't want to cast doubt on everything we were working towards, but I couldn't let us be naive. I smiled ruefully to myself – after all, it was my job to be naive. Schooling my expression back to a serious state, I spoke.

'What about the wizard?'

There was quiet. I stared down into my cup, hearing Luka sigh.

'It is a possibility I did not want to bring up, nor think about. He always was one to stay in the shadows, however, even when I was queen he never took more than a small advisory role. He was content to see me flourish as his project.' Luka grimaced at her last words. 'I wonder what he would think of me now? He was the true definition of a vampire.'

'Well, we've got to meet the guy anyway, right?' Sonika said. 'He might be willing to help us for your sake, Luka.'

'Maybe so,' she said, but she didn't look convinced.

'If he's as reclusive as you've said,' Kaito mused, 'then we'll have to look out for whoever he's working for. Someone might've taken up residence in your palace, Luka.'

Luka's expression darkened. 'Then we will force them out. Nuriel deserves at least one ruler who can bind the borders together in a show of solidarity.'

'Then we'd better pick up the pace,' Sonika said, and her face softened. 'We don't really have a reason to slow down now.'

Silently, I drank my tea, not even mindful of the bitter taste it left behind. There was nothing left to say. I drained my cup, put it by the fire, and left to unpack my bedroll. Hearing Kaito ask Luka if I was alright, I looked back and caught her eye. I nodded, and she gave me a soft smile before turning back to them both.

Silently, the tears came falling down, and I kept as quiet as possible until I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

We were having breakfast when crashing footfalls reverberated through the forest.

'What in the world?' Sonika exclaimed, just as Luka reached for her bow. She was up and poised as the elf skidded to a halt in front of our camp.

'State your business,' Luka said. I put a hand on her shoulder when I realised his face was full of tear-streaked dirt, and he was panting heavily.

'Please,' he said, catching his breath. 'I saw your camp – I couldn't stop running – I didn't know what to do, think, I-'

'Slow down,' Kaito said. 'What's happened? Here, come sit.'

The man was trembling, but he sat down anyway. 'There was an attack. On my town. Averso, do you know it?'

'We were going there ourselves,' Luka said as the rest of us went quiet.

'Stay away,' he said simply. 'There's nothing you can do.'

'We'll see about that,' Sonika said, cracking her knuckles. 'C'mon, let's get you fed and watered and we'll go check this out. We have to go through there anyway, right?'

'Right,' Kaito and Luka said.

Taking a deep breath, I assented after a beat, but the tension didn't leave my shoulders, nor did the heavy weight that had settled over my heart.

Trying not to ruminate, I offered the elf a share of food, and he took it gratefully. Downing the water Sonika offered, and using the last dregs to wash his face, he began to tremble less. In its stead, tears began falling down his face.

'My life is gone,' he whispered. Looking up, he continued in a stronger voice. 'I thank you for the hospitality, but I'll take my leave. Maybe I can find guards who aren't dead, but… I hope you don't meet the same sorry fate my friends did if you get there before I can find help. I didn't figure out who the attackers were before I fled, and for that, I'm sorry.'

'There's no need to apologise,' Kaito said. 'I'm glad you found us before anyone less savoury came along.'

The elf nodded, picked himself up, and began his journey north. He didn't look back.

'Maybe we should've helped him more,' Sonika said. 'Think he was still in shock. Poor guy.'

'We couldn't have helped much more,' I said. 'You all know better than I do things like that stay with you.'

We were a solemn lot as we rode away towards Averso. The steady, rhythmic motion of Ritsu trotting along the dirt forest path almost made me feel like resting, but my mind was too preoccupied to allow myself that respite. The sun dappled along the ground, glinting through the deep, sea-foam green leaves, and more than ever, I wished that this wasn't leading towards a new adventure. Or, by the sounds of it, a new nightmare.

We came out on to a clearing on a hill, and below showcased the chaos in small form. Acrid smoke clouds blotted out the clear sky, and the wildlife had grown silent.

The smell hit me as my eyes began to blur. Dismounting Ritsu, I hurried over to the edge of the forest and heaved. Luka was beside me in an instant, calling my name as I fell into the horror.

She held me as I struggled, keeping me grounded, granting me the illusion I was safe.

'We do not have to go,' she said. I shook my head.

'Have to,' I croaked, my throat raw. 'Can't let those people die without giving them help.'

'You do not have to give out all your kindness. Save some of it for yourself, too, Miku.'

'When the journey's over. That's when I can rest.' I steeled myself. 'Let's go.'

* * *

A cacophony of fire and heat awaited us, the stench of death almost visible in the air. Bodies lay slain everywhere, and chaos reigned in the aftermath of the attack. If they weren't impaled, they lay burned and broken. Luka looked as cold as I'd ever seen her, face a mask. Sonika excused herself to be sick, and even Kaito was looking green.

'Who did this?' he whispered. Psyching himself up, he continued. 'We need to find answers. Someone who's still alive.'

We picked through the town, listening for any sign of life besides the flames still licking at people's homes. Glass was shattered on the ground, and as I stepped my way around it, I looked up and saw a small church tucked away.

'Look,' I said. 'Over here. It still seems relatively intact.'

We grouped together and headed for the church. Inside, the coppery tang of blood was thick in the air. I gagged at the sight, but began looking around.

'The statues of the gods are smashed,' Luka said. 'I am not one to worship, but this is…' She stared around, taking in the death and destruction. A pained expression flitted across her face before settling back into that cold mask. 'But, the altar is in the wrong place,' she said, moving towards it. 'Miku, help me move this.'

Together, we moved it along to its rightful place.

'That's odd,' Luka remarked. 'It is lighter than I would have thought.'

I went to move back where it had previously stood as Luka poked and prodded at the altar, and found that my step rang hollow. Looking down, I saw a latch.

'Luka! There's a cellar, look.'

I crouched down and unlatched it, pulling it back and revealing a set of stairs.

We all crowded around the entrance, and began to make our way down.

An elven woman waited at the foot of it, dressed in her priestess garb, holding a rusty looking short sword. Her hands were trembling.

'I'll fight you to the death,' she cried. 'Every last one of you.'

'Please,' I said, holding up my hands. 'We're not here to hurt you. We're not whoever these attackers were.'

'How can I trust you?' she demanded. Her voice was desperate, hiding a veil of tears. 'How?'

'I'll drop my weapon,' I looked back at Luka. 'You, too.'

Laying my sword on the ground, I heard the clunk of Luka placing down her bow as well. The woman relaxed a fraction, but didn't put down her weapon.

'I'm not letting you further in,' she said. 'What do you want with us?'

So there were more trapped down here. Gods, it must have been terrifying. I shook my head. 'We only want to know what happened.'

She nodded, eyes on me the whole time. 'Go on.'

'We can help you out of here,' Kaito said. 'You can't stay down here forever.'

She swallowed thickly, making a judgement call. 'Fine. But leave those weapons. If you make any move to use magic, _anything,_ I'll cut your throat.'

We started to troop in, but as Luka came into the woman's focus, she gasped.

'You!'

Time seemed to freeze. It would be so easy to grab her weapon, now she was aiming it at Luka, but there was earth here, Sonika could handle it if she were quick enough.

'I mean you no harm,' Luka said. 'You know the story, do you not? I am powerless. If I meant to kill you, I would have done so already.'

'And how do I know you're not in league with them?'

'I do not know who _they_ are. Please, just tell us what happened.'

The woman finally sagged. 'I don't know, really. It was so fast. They said they came from Veronis, and I heard one of them mention the names Mizki and Yuuma, but… I was down here with the children, hiding, so-'

Luka paled. 'You said Yuuma? Did you mean it?'

She frowned. 'Yes. That's what I heard.'

'Come with us,' Luka said finally. 'Let us get you to the forest and beyond. You mentioned children, yes? They cannot stay here in this state. A man has already gone to find the guards from Limuria at a quick pace, they will encounter you on the road, surely.'

'And if Mizki's people find us?'

'Any trace of them is long gone,' Sonika said. 'C'mon, we'll help you.'

'Let me gather the children,' the woman said. 'Then we'll leave.'

As we got all the children out of the cellar, we helped them leave the village with the priestess as their guidance, telling them to close their eyes to block out the wreckage. Some of them appeared to be as young as Lapis, thumbs stuck in their mouths. I swallowed back bile and smiled at them, hoping I didn't look too frightening.

'We will be fine from here,' said the woman as we reached close to the forest once more. 'Thank you. Goodbye… and good luck.'

It was a quiet walk back. Finally, I broke the silence.

'Who's Yuuma?' I stated simply. Luka closed her eyes briefly.

'It is as we feared. He is the wizard.'

'And Mizki?' I asked, fearing even worse news.

'I do not know,' she said, shoulders sagging. 'But this cannot spell good times ahead.'

'When do our adventures ever do that?' Sonika said with a mirthless grin.

We continued on, leaving the destruction of Averso in our wake. I had a feeling our "adventures," as Sonika put it, were going to be far from easy. But, like she said, when were they?

Maybe one day, I would return home. But now was not that time.


End file.
